


Growing Marinette

by KataraH20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: COVID-19, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Guardian Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mulan 2020, Post-Season/Series 03, Racism, Reveal, Switching weapons, Weapons Training, emancipation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 86,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataraH20/pseuds/KataraH20
Summary: Marinette copes with being a guardian, Kagami and Adrien dating, professional growth, and being Chinese-Italian-Parisian during Covid-19.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 227
Kudos: 346
Collections: In between season three and four





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Season 3 finale…
> 
> Unbeta'd

In the moment Marinette walked away from Adrien and Kagami to join Luka, she realised some things about herself. Marinette knew this time was coming, that she had to let Adrien go. She didn't understand how, but when she put her name on Adrien's gift, it led to Chat Blanc somehow. She can't let Adrien know that she has a crush on him, so why keep pining over him. When the time came to cut ties for good, she didn't hesitate… well, she didn't hesitate much.

Although Luka was sweet, insightful, and caring, Marinette decided she needed to go home and be sad. As she walked home from the Seine, she said, "Tikki?"  
"You okay?" The red bug kwami inquired from Marinette's open purse.  
"I don't know, but when we get home, can you watch for dark butterflies?"  
"Oh, Marinette, everything will work out in the end."  
"Thanks, Tikki, but I really don't feel like seeing the bright side right now."  
Tikki nodded. As long as Tikki has lived, as many Ladybugs as there had been, Marinette was the youngest and brightest Ladybug. But there were some consequences to this miraculous holder that Tikki hadn't anticipated. And now she was a Guardian. Marinette's caring nature with her ability to compartmentalize was breaking down in the face of overwhelming responsibility, inexperience, and hormones. In this world of the terrorist Hawkmoth, Marinette couldn't even emote without severe consequences. Well, Tikki was going to do her best to allow Marinette some semblance of normalcy.

When Marinette opened her front door, she remembered her parents were finishing up at a catering event. She went through the motions of letting herself into her house, taking off shoes, locking the door, going to her room. Inside she felt the numbness wearing off, and tears began to leak. Through her tears she saw her room, full of pictures of her friends, of Adrien, and she began to cry at the unfairness of it all. To protect Chat Noir, she needed to let Adrien go in her heart, and she didn't want to resent Chat; she needed him. But, if she were honest, before encountering Chat Blanc, she maybe would've stayed in that crazy limbo of needing Chat Noir as her partner and being too flustered to talk to Adrien. But now, knowing what she knows, if she chooses Adrien, then she loses Chat Noir. For Paris' sake, for the galaxy's sake, she has to let go of Adrien and actively choose Chat. “It's better this way,” she thought to herself.  
"But it hurts so much." She whispered as she sat on the floor near her chaise. She curled up in a ball and gave into her anger and sadness and fear. As she cried, her inner ladybug replied, "it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong by loving Adrien." As mistake after mistake flitted through her head, as she relived every embarrassing moment, her inner ladybug comforted, "you did nothing wrong by loving him." And soon the tears slowed. She looked around her room, seeing Adrien's face hurt a little less. She took a deep breath and found Tikki's caring face. "Thank you, my friend."  
"Oh Marinette, you are very welcome, but I didn't do anything."  
"You watched over me. You gave me a sanctuary."  
Tikki nodded.  
"Tikki, I think it's time to take down the rest of the pictures of Adrien."  
"Are you sure? He's still your friend. Are you cutting him completely out, even at school?"  
"No, he's still my friend, and I care what he thinks, but the more I see his picture, the more I picture us together. I can't do that anymore, especially here, in my room. I want to be comforted and safe here. I want to be myself here."  
She pulled out her diary. "It's time to care for me a bit." She started writing some affirmations. "Tikki, what words would you use to describe who I am in my heart?"  
"What words would you use, Marinette?"  
"I am creative.  
I protect the people I care about.  
I am a good problem solver.  
I am a good leader.  
I love making things.  
I love fashion.  
I am kind." Marinette writes down each sentence and cuts it out of her diary, taping each sentence to a different place in her room.  
"You are helpful and observant. You are responsible and you listen."  
"Well, I try to listen"  
"How about 'you admit when you're wrong'?"  
As Marinette continued to write all of these characteristics and more, Tikki asked, "How many of these are you when you are Ladybug?"  
Marinette stopped, wondering why Tikki asked something like that. She thought about it. "I'm all of them. I can't show that I'm all of them, but I still feel like Ladybug is all of these characteristics."  
"How many of these are you outside of the suit?"  
Marinette thought about it. At first, she wanted to say like 50% because she wasn't particularly bold or confident or a leader or protective, but she was quite bold - most of the connections Lila was known for, Marinette actually had. She was also confident in her baking and sewing and designing and gaming. In fact, she couldn't think of one affirmation that only Ladybug had. Quietly she said, "All of them…"  
Tikki cuddled her charge's cheek and said what she's said many times before. "You are Ladybug, in the mask and out of it."  
Marinette sighed, "I think it's time for bed." She put on her Jagged Stone pajama shirt and turned off all the lights and tucked herself into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Around dinner time, her parents came home. Her mom came up to Marinette's room, briefly checked her temperature, noticed even fewer pictures of the golden-haired boy, and smiled at the taped cheerful statements Marinette had all around her room. Earlier, on the way home, Sabine and Tom had spotted the blond boy and Kagami talking and sitting very close together down by the river. When Sabine called to the boy, asking about Marinette, all they could tell Sabine was that they thought Marinette went home.  
Sabine liked Kagami but thought she had too much Metal in her. Adrien has a strong Fire element that would balance Marinette's Water. But they were still young. Who knew what the future holds? Maybe that boy with the Earth element, Luka, would provide a bit of stability to her daughter's fear.  
As Sabine came downstairs from Marinette's room, Tom asked, "Is she up there? Is she okay?"  
Sabine nodded, "She's asleep. I think Adrien's with Kagami now."  
"Hmmm. Teenagers… If Adrien hurt Marinette, there will be trouble."  
"Oh, honey."

By the time Marinette woke up on Saturday, Tom and Sabine were halfway through the morning rush. Marinette slowly woke up and decided to take a bath with some new bathbombs that she had been meaning to try. After some good soaking, she dried off and put on a deep plum denim culotte jumpsuit. The top looked like a crisp button-down workshirt. Since the culotte reached mid-calf, she paired it with her favourite grey sneakers. She put most of her hair in a bun and braided the sides and bangs and added it to the bun. "Tikki, if we have an akuma, we'll have to change my hair."  
"Oooo. Are we going to try different colours?! Like green or white? What about white on top and a slow change to green?"  
Marinette laughed, "Not yet. We will keep the blue pigtails for now...Though I'd love to try my blue with like a peekaboo silver some time."  
As Marinette grabbed her sketch pad and pens, Tikki asked, "Where are we going?"  
"Jardin du Luxembourg. I haven't been there in a while." She went downstairs and picked up cheese and her water bottle from the kitchen, and went into the bakery to greet her parents and grab some cookies and some croissants.  
"Morning Papa! Morning Maman!" She sang to them.  
"Someone's in a good mood." Tom called from the ovens.  
"Oh hái zi, did you make this beautiful outfit?!"  
Marinette grinned. "I did."  
"Do a twirl." Marinette rolled her eyes but complied. "This is gorgeous. Would you make me one in grey or black?"  
"Of course, Maman!"  
"Where are you off to today?"  
Marinette told her as she grabbed treats for the day. She kissed Sabine and Tom and left the bakery and caught the bus.


	2. Moonball!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's on her way to the Jardin du Luxembourg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Marinette's got affirmations on her wall like "I'm good enough, I'm smart enough, and doggone it, people like me." (Stuart Smalley) And like, "The memories of my family outings are still a source of strength to me. I remember we'd all pile into the car---I forget what kind it was---and drive and drive. I'm not sure where we'd go, but I think there were some trees there. The smell of something was strong in the air as we played whatever sport we played. I remember a bigger, older guy we called 'Dad.' We'd eat some stuff, or not, and then I think we went home. I guess some things never leave you." (Jack Handy)  
> Oh, and she's on her way to the Jardin du Luxembourg…

Twenty minutes later she was at the entrance to the gardens. This wasn't her favourite garden, but all the children she babysat thought this was a magical place - marionettes, music, playgrounds, and more. But she didn't come here for those amusements. Marinette found a bench and started watching all the people.   
She found some big, curvy, American female tourists. She hadn't worked with that body shape much. She started sketching a type of Salwar suit - cream leggings with gold embroidered designs to match the top layer. Instead of a dress shape as the top layer, she made the peach top to look more like a trench coat shape with a cream and peach corset underneath.   
As she was finishing her design, there was a commotion by the tennis courts. People ran away from that area, yelling "akuma!" Marinette hid between a statue and a tree, "Tikki, looks like we're changing hairstyles. Spots on!"

The classic Ladybug profile cautiously neared the tennis courts. It was eerily quiet until a soft whoosh, almost a whistle, coming from overhead. Ladybug spun her yoyo as a shield, and the yellow tennis ball bounced off the shield into the air towards the tennis courts. When the tennis ball hit the ground about 250 meters away, the ball exploded in a flash of light and a very loud bang to the immediate area.  
She heard another soft whistle, and this time she aimed her shield towards the tennis courts. She ran closer to find the akuma. The ball was volleyed back with another extremely high lob. Ladybug readied her yoyo shield, but this time she aimed for a shorter distance, trying to draw the akuma closer. She saw the akumatized man in luminescent silver tennis attire with a matching racquet. His face was half his skin tone and the other half was black as the darkest night. His curly hair stood on his head and seemed to be just as silver as his clothes. He didn't seem to have anything on him that could be inhabiting a butterfly, except his racquet.   
The man ran forward to volley the ball and got it high into the air again.  
Ladybug looked around to see if all of the civilians reached safety, but there were 5 people who were lying on the ground not moving. "I hope that Chat gets here soon. We need to get those folks out of here," she thought.  
Ladybug twirled her yo-yo and realized every time the akuma hit a tennis ball, it went up into the air, making a whistling sound. If someone didn't hit the ball back, the ball would disorient everyone nearby with a blinding light and ear-piercing sound. She hoped those people on the ground were still alive. As she tried to go to the 5 people, the akuma lobbed three successive balls near Ladybug, requiring her to move away from the people on the ground as she returned the serves. When she neared the akuma, his shots slowed. "Where are you, Chat Noir?"  
Behind the akuma she heard, "Hey, hacker, why ya makin' all this racquet?!"  
"My name is Moon-baller. Give me both of your miraculous."  
"No!" Chat Noir and Ladybug said in unison.  
In the few seconds between lobs, Chat Noir saw Ladybug take out her earpiece from her comm in her yoyo. Chat did the same from his baton. "Hey, LB! No love from this akuma?"  
"Oh, kitty, you know love doesn't mean a thing to this moon-baller. The akuma is in the racquet, and there are people on the ground over here that can't get to safety. If you stay behind him and distract him, maybe I can get these folks to safety."  
"LB, I'll be on the approach and soon, this akuma will be out!"  
"Ummm… does that mean you'll distract him?"  
She heard him sigh, "Yes, I will."  
Hearing the opening she was waiting for, she said, "Shank you!" As she ran over to the people on the ground, she heard Chat's giggle. He started talking in non-stop puns, somehow angering or annoying the akuma. She zoned him out as she triaged the 5 people. They were groggy but seemed to be uninjured. She helped two at a time. When she was helping the last person to stand, she registered Chat yelling, "Head's up! LB! Do you hear me?! Ladybug?!"  
She swung her yoyo as a shield over the head of the last person and her, hearing Chat yell and the whistling getting louder. She hoped the shield would protect them, but the ball dropped a few meters behind them. The power of the light and sound had the force of a bomb, throwing Ladybug and the person she was protecting. 

Ladybug cradled her charge, making sure she landed first and took the brunt of the landing, grunting as she landed and rolled. She lost hold of her yoyo. When she got up, her ears were ringing. She checked over the person she cradled. They were okay. She picked them up and quickly carried them over to the other four.   
Once she reunited the 5 people, she was able to hear Chat again. “My lady, where are you?! Please say something! I can’t find you!”  
“Kitty, it’s not your fault I got served an ace.”  
He chuckled. “You’re in rare form today, with all the puns. Where are you? I have your yoyo.”  
“Well, I’ve decided you can’t have all the fun. Do me a favour? When you get a chance, throw the yoyo in air and let me know.”  
After a couple of quiet grunts, he said, “Here ya go.”  
“Lucky Charm!” She spotted the pink glow through the trees and ran in that direction. “What did you get?” She said to Chat Noir’s back.  
“A jar of slime?” He handed it and her yoyo to Ladybug and looked up at the sky, readying his baton. “What’s the plan?” He said.  
Ladybug looked around. Her ladybug vision showed her the ball launcher and Moon-baller's racquet. "Cover me. That ball launcher is about to go ace-shit crazy.”   
Working together, Ladybug and Chat Noir made their way to the side of the tennis court with the ball launcher. In between tennis balls shooting out to Moon-baller, Ladybug managed to slide the jar of slime in the basket and run away, grabbing Chat's arm.  
From a distance, they waited. Soon the jar shot out towards Moon-baller, breaking and covering both the racquet and the akumatized man in gooey, clumpy, glittery slime. The tennis balls stuck to the man and to his racquet. As he tried to shake the slime off, one of the tennis balls dropped and exploded, causing a series of explosions, comically throwing Moon-baller around the court, separating him from his racquet.  
Ladybug tilted her head towards the racquet, pointing at Chat's hand. "Cataclysm," Chat calmly said, touching the racquet with a pinkie. As the racquet turned to ash, Ladybug said, "No more evil doing for you! Deuces, little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!"   
Chat chuckled, running over to the man on the ground, holding a tennis racquet. The young man with curly black hair sat up. “What happened? Oh no, was I akumatized?!”   
“You were, but everything is okay, and no one is hurt.” Chat reassured him. “Are you okay?” Chat looked him over, ready to administer first aid.  
“Yeah, I was having trouble with the ball launcher. I think I’ll stop for today.”   
Chat’s ring beeped. “Okay. Don’t forget. Tennis always starts with love.” The man stood and waved to Chat and Ladybug, who had come to stand near Chat.   
“Really, Chat? That wasn’t even funny.” Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Well, I have to go change back. I’ll see you on patrol later.” She gave him a quick hug and swung towards the washrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding a chapter next Saturday.


	3. J&P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: LB threw puns, and CN threw a yo-yo. 🤪 It was weird.

When Ladybug saw the coast was clear, she detransformed, giving Tikki a cookie from her bag.  
“You were different with Chat Noir today.”  
“I know, Tikki.” Tikki held silent and ate her cookie as she waited for Marinette to speak. “Chat Noir is important to me and to Paris and to making all of this miraculous craziness work. I’ll have to depend on him more, and I need to show that I trust him.”  
“How are you going to do that?”  
“I don’t know. I have so many questions that I wished I asked Master Fu before he forgot.” She let out a deep sigh. “I have to text Maman and let her know I’m okay.”

*me*: Maman, akuma but I'm ok. Omwh  
Maman: k. Jagged's here. Wants to talk to you.  
*me*: be there in 30. Sooner if 🚌 running.

"What could Jagged want to talk with you about?" Tikki asked.  
"I don't know. Let's find out."  
Luckily, the busses resumed service pretty quickly after the akuma attack. As she walked into the bakery twenty minutes later, she saw her papa working some dough. He looked up and smiled wide as the door opened. “Hey, cupcake!”  
“Hey, papa,” as she kisses his cheek. “Where’s maman?”  
“She’s upstairs with Jagged and Penny. They’re waiting to see you.”  
She ran up the stairs to see Penny and Sabine sitting at the dining table having some tea. Jagged sat on the couch. “Hey maman! Penny and Uncle Jagged, it’s good to see you.” Jagged quickly stood up when he heard Marinette.  
"Hey Marinette, my favourite niece! How are you?"  
"Good! Do you have a show here?"  
"Nah. I stopped by Paris for a couple of new ventures. I'm gonna be in the movies!!!" Jagged said with swagger.  
Marinette grinned, "What?! What movie? Are you the star?"  
"Well, one of my songs will be in an upcoming movie. Technically, I can't tell you which one yet. We haven't hammered out all the details.” Jagged looked a little sheepish. “However… totally unrelatedly… I heard about a competition that you might be interested in.”  
“O...k…?”  
“Did you hear that they are remaking Mulan?”  
“Yeah, I heard it won’t be animated.”  
“No, it won’t. The cast members decided that they would like to support awesome justice organizations during the movie premieres. In the cities with red carpet premieres, certain cast members will pick their favourite designs from the competition and wear them at the premiere. The design will be donated to the justice organization for auction. There will be a premier at Disneyland Paris.”  
“But Jagged, would I be competing with other students? Or with other design houses?”  
“Look, Marinette, it would be against anyone-”  
“Jagged” Marinette sighed.  
“Marrrrinettttte” Jagged whined, “You have already designed for me and ole Gabriel. Even that stuck up Audrey liked your stuff. You are my favourite designer!”  
“Sweetheart,” Sabine came over to put her arm around Marinette. “Jagged came to you with this opportunity for a reason. Mulan is more than a fairy tale princess. Jagged, you might not know this, but Hua Mulan is a family story for us. Marinette grew up hearing me tell her about Hua Mulan’s adventures.”  
“Jagged knows the cast members are looking for unique red carpet attire that reinterpret Mulan for today.” Penny said, holding her teacup.  
“Yeah, I highly doubt Agreste will be able to offer something even slightly Chinese.” Jagged said snidely. “Do you want this premiere to be white-washed??”  
“Really, Jagged! It’s not Marinette’s sole responsibility to represent Chinese culture in France.” Sabine retorted kindly. Turning to Marinette, she said, “But I also know how excited you were for the red carpet attire for Crazy Rich Asians, especially Constance Lau’s gown.”  
“I haven’t done a red carpet gown before…”  
Sabine hugged Marinette. “This will be a big undertaking. I believe you can do it, but I also know that being Chinese in France is not easy. And I’m guessing that a Chinese and Parisian red carpet will come with racism and ignorance. But if you decide to do this, your father and I will wholeheartedly support you. Take some time, and think about this opportunity.”  
Marinette nodded. “By when do I need to sign up?”,  
"Well, let's say a week. By October 18th." Jagged said.  
“That will give you two weeks to set up a studio before the competition. Then you will have 4 months until a dress needs to be submitted on March 2nd.” Penny said.  
“That’s not a lot of time!” Marinette’s eyes were bugging out.  
“I know! I came here just as soon as I heard about it. I also know it’ll be expensive and you won’t receive any compensation. If you are picked, you'll get the recognition. However, you will, in essence, be donating this design. So Penny and I decided that if you do this, we will sponsor you."  
"If you decide to do this competition, Jagged and I will set up a work studio, and help you set up an online boutique. You can keep the studio and boutique after the competition.” Penny explained.  
Marinette’s eyes teared. “Oh my gosh! Uncle Jagged, Penny, that’s… that’s… Thank you!”  
“Think about it, Niece-y. I know this will be super difficult, but you are rock ‘n roll!” Jagged hugged Marinette. “Penny and I have to go. Call Penny with your decision in seven days so she can set you up.”  
Sabine walked Jagged and Penny out after everyone exchanged goodbyes.

Marinette ran up the stairs to her room. She sat at her desk and flipped through her design sketches. Designing a red carpet gown was something she practiced sketching, but she hadn't yet seen a completed gown. Throughout her art classes and in her room, she had experimented with design elements that she had sketched. As she flipped through her notebook, she realized she had sketched a number of dream red carpet gowns. "Tikki, what do you think?"  
"About?"  
"Well, I know I can draw a red carpet gown. My sketches are pretty good, but I've never competed against established houses. I'm still in lycee. How can I do this and not be overwhelmed?"  
"Marinette, I believe in you. You have something that you treasure, which no other Parisian fashion house can. You are French, Italian, and Chinese. While French and Italian are represented in fashion houses, Chinese fashions only show up when there's a trend. You have an opportunity to show a perspective that's not trendy and not costume-y. Isn't that what the actors want?"  
"But Tikki, the only Chinese design I've made are my mom's qipao shirts and dresses."  
"I don't think that's true. Talk with your mom. And then I have a story for you. But I'll only tell it to you after you talk with your mom."  
_Why would I need to talk to maman first?_ Marinette thought. She took her sketchbook and went downstairs to the bakery.

  
"Maman?"  
Sabine was helping a customer as Marinette went to the counter. After Marinette rang up the customer, she turned to her mom, "Maman, the only Chinese designs I've done are your qipao shirts and dresses, right?"  
"By yourself, yes. But you helped me make a hanfu. Do you remember? I showed you how to embroider on it. We gave the hanfu to Grandma Jodi for her birthday. It was about five years ago."  
"You mean that kimono-looking outfit?"  
"Kimonos are different and Japanese, but yes, that's what I'm talking about."  
"We have pictures, right? Of us making the hanfu?"  
"I think so, but I can't remember where. I'll keep an eye out… Are you asking because you're taking Jagged's offer? "  
"I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about it."  
"Well, you don't have to make a decision yet. Take the full seven days to think about it."  
"I will, Maman. I'm going back to my room. Let me know if you need me down here."  
With a smile and a nod, Sabine turned back to the counter, just as customers came through the door. Marinette ran upstairs to talk with Tikki.

"Tikki, I talked to Maman. And you're right; we made a hanfu. How did you know that? Did you find a picture or something?"  
Tikki fluttered from her mini-mansion Marinette made. Carrying a cookie, Tikki sat on top of the Ladybug-spotted egg that held all of the kwamis. "No, but it's time to open this, read a letter, and hear a story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update on Saturdays.


	4. Eggs over easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap in Don Vito Corleone's voice: Jagged made Marinette an offer she can't refuse. Sabine said, "Revenge is a dish best served cold." J/k on that last one (but if she ever did say it, look out!!!) 😱  
> Recap in regular voice: Mulan premier maybe at Disneyland Paris, Jagged wants to sponsor Marinette, an introductory lesson about Chinese attire, ominous letter… could it be… from... her grandmother??? Dun dun daaaaaaahhhhhh!

"Tikki, I'm not ready. Do we have to do this now?"

"Here, read this." Tikki handed Marinette the letter.

There were two drawings of Marinette. One was Marinette wearing what she was wearing with her hair as it was currently. The other slightly taller, but this Marinette looked older and had a hairstyle like her mom's but a bit shorter. Both drawings were Marinette's own drawings, but she didn't remember drawing that today. She put the paper down and ran over to her sketchbook she took with her to Jardin du Luxembourg and flipped through. No pages were missing, and she didn't draw herself.

"Tikki, what is this?" Marinette pointed to the letter from across the room.

"You need to read the letter." Tikki insisted.

Marinette took a deep breath and slowly walked back to Tikki and the letter. Dread crept across her face.

"Is someone stalking me?" Marinette eyed the paper like it would jump up and hurt her somehow.

Tikki sighed, "Marinette, read the letter."

Marinette closed her eyes and flipped over the paper, seeing her own handwriting, reading…

Hi Minibug,

You are ready, and we do have to do this today. Today is a Crossroads Day. 

Each day has infinite possibilities. Most times, the multitude of choices don't change the future much, if you believe in fate and destiny. But Bunnix tells me that for you today is special. She asked me to reach out to you/me. 

Today, I strongly recommend that you open the egg and start getting to know the kwamis. Tikki, Longg, and Wayzz can tell you a story about a special hanfu. But all the kwamis have something to teach both you and  **Chat Noir** . 

You have called Chat your partner, and today, you need to decide what that partnership looks like. If you want him to be a full partner and fellow guardian, or if you think he needs to be a sidekick, or if it's time he knows about Marinette, or if you need a new Chat, or if you want him to pick miraculous holders, or if you want to stay a guardian but give up being Ladybug - whatever you choose, it needs to happen today. 

Hawkmoth will be stronger than ever, and yesterday, you made a decision that makes no sense in my time but is very important in yours. You're gonna need that inner strength for the path ahead of you. 

An affirmation you didn't write, if you permit me, is "I am charismatic." People are drawn to you, your sense of justice, your kindness, your strength in knowing what love is because of what Maman and Papa taught you. You as Ladybug or as Marinette are a strong lure for Hawkmoth. 

Maybe none of this makes sense so here's what you need to do.

  * Be confident.
  * Talk to the kwamis. 
  * Decide about CN.
  * Also, Alix is ready too.



Marinette (with a heart over the i)

P.S. Take your time making the Mulan decision, like Maman said. Whatever you decide there, everything will work out.

Marinette sat down heavily. She stared at her wall, processing, trying to wrap her mind around a note from the future.  _ Why today? What do I do about Chat? Hawkmoth will be stronger? Today is a Crossroads day? _

She sat that way for about 45 minutes.

"Marinette?"

Marinette blinked, "Yes, Tikki?" Her voice sounded gravelly, like she hadn't used it in days and was dehydrated. 

"What are you going to do?" Tikki prompted. 

"What  _ am  _ I going to do?" Marinette's eyes imploring. 

"Maybe talk to Wayzz and Longg?"

Marinette sighed, which turned into a groan. "Okay…" She sat beside her trunk. Tikki must've pulled the kwamis’ egg-box out of the trunk. Marinette lifted the box and thought, "Open." The egg-box illuminated a line that cut the egg in half, and the two halves twisted to open. All of the miraculous jewelry were in their own compartments except for the four on top, which were empty. She grabbed the dragon and the turtle miraculous and wore them. Longg and Wayzz appeared, and Tikki crushed them in a hug. Longg looked slightly uncomfortable. Wayzz’ smile was somber. 

“Hi, guys.” Marinette waved a small wave.

“Hello, Guardian Ladybug.” Longg and Wayzz said together. 

“Um, could we not call me Guardian Ladybug?”

“As you wish, Guardian Ladybug.” Longg replied.

“Please call me Marinette.”

“We cannot say your name because you are Ladybug. If you want us to call you something other than Guardian Ladybug, we can, but you’ll have to tell us.” Wayzz nodded.

Marinette thought about this. They called Fu, Master. She didn’t want them to call her Master Dupain-Cheng or Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. “Would you please call me Cerise?”

Wayzz and Longg nodded. 

“Please pass that along to the other kwamis too.” Marinette added

“Guys, She needs to know the story of the previous Guardian Ladybug.” Tikki said while pointing at Marinette.

“Why do you not tell her, Tikki? You were present.” Longg whispered.

“Because you two were there as well, in a manner of speaking. Look, I’ll start off, and you two jump in.” Tikki glared at Longg and Wayzz until they nodded. “The last Guardian Ladybug occurred 1600 years ago in the Northern Wei Dynasty. She wasn’t Ladybug at first. She wasn’t even a Guardian yet, but her father was. Every firstborn of five particular families were. Mulan had started her Guardian training…”

“Wait! Hua Mulan! Like the story Maman told me growing up? Like the movie that’s coming out? That Mulan?” Marinette exclaimed.

“Yes, that Mulan… well, kind of.” Tikki looked at Wayzz and Longg. “It’s a bit more complicated, and her surname wasn’t Hua.”

“What was it?”

“I can’t tell you that, but it’s not pertinent to the story. Listen.” Tikki waited until Marinette was calmer. “Mulan had started training to be a Guardian; she had a few years of battle training; she was a pretty decent fighter. She passed her fighting test and became Wayzz’ holder. She was getting ready to begin fully training as a Guardian when  Yujiulü Shelun united what is now called Mongolia and started attacking the Northern Wei Dynasty. How Shelun united all the tribes is Longg’s part of the story.”

Longg sighed deeply. “Through coincidences and circumstances, Qiudoufa Khagan-”

“Who is Quidoufa Khagan?” Marinette interrupted.

“I am not allowed to say the name of my miraculous holder. I call him by his title, Qiudoufa Khagan. May I continue, Cerise?”

“Sorry. Please continue.”

“Qiudoufa Khagan obtained my miraculous through villainy. He was not the rightful holder. My rightful holder was tortured and then slain. I still mourn her to this day.” Longg took another deep breath. “I was captured and enslaved by Khagan until the Guardian Ladybug and the Guardian Black Cat rescued me. With my miraculous power was how Khagan united his peoples. They feared the damage he could do to their crops, and they prayed to him as a weather god. However, Khagan was not content, and he led repeated attacks on Northern Wei.”

Wayzz took over the story. “News came to Northern Wei that Shelun had amassed an army. Emperor Daowu raised up his army by requesting one able-bodied man from each family.”

Tikki interrupted. “Let’s just say that the story didn’t go like the cartoon movie, but the basic premise did happen. Mulan took the Miraculous Box with all of the miraculous except Longg. She impersonated a youthful male from her family because her brother was too young, and her father wasn’t able-bodied. Mulan was-”

“Wait. How come you can say Mulan? Wasn’t she your miraculous holder?” Marinette inquired.

“Yes, she was. But that wasn’t her name. You’ve been told the story of Hua Mulan, whose name means Magnolia flower, which is supposed to describe Mulan as a character in the story. But that was never her name.” Tikki explained.

“Ooooooh. Okay. Please go on.”

Wayzz jumped in. “Mulan moved up in the ranks of the army, but Shelun had been misusing Longg for a while and so he had grown stronger. I talked with Mulan, and we felt it was time to activate the Ladybug and Black Cat. One cannot be activated without the other. Mulan did not feel called to be the Ladybug or Black Cat. She thought she was to be only a Guardian. After speaking with all of the kwamis, she used  Kaaliki and visited her family. After counsel with them and the kwamis, it was agreed that Mulan would be the Guardian Ladybug and her younger sister would be the Guardian Black Cat.”

“It required a number of years, but finally, in the middle of May, they defeated  Qiudoufa Khagan. I was reunited with my fellow kwamis.” Longg ended. 

There was silence while Longg composed himself and Marinette processed.

“So Mulan was a Guardian first. Then she and her sister became Ladybug and Black Cat after talking with the kwamis and the other Guardians.” Summarized Marinette. “What does this have to do with a hanfu?"

"When Mulan was Turtle, Wayzz transformed her to have a beautiful turtle hanfu." Tikki gushed, "I based her Ladybug outfit off of Wayzz' design. We can show you what that looked like, for research purposes, if you want."

"Well, I don't want to copy it, but doing design research will help me make a decision." Marinette paced around her room, processing all she learned from this story and the letter. "There are no other Guardians here in Paris, and I don’t have time to go to the un-disappeared temple because the letter said I have to make decisions today. So maybe I’ll talk with all the kwamis together?”

“That is not needful, Cerise. We have already discussed this matter when Master relinquished his Guardianship. We were all there when it happened.” Longg explained.

“Okay. What did you all decide?”

“You should have choices,” Tikki said.

“I hear you. I will make my own choices. Maybe it would be better for me to tell you how I’m leaning and then I’ll hear your counsel.”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Tikki exclaimed.

“I can’t be Ladybug without the current Chat Noir. I should continue being Ladybug, and Chat should be Chat. I think Chat Noir should be a Guardian too and have access to the Miraculous Box. It’s time to activate Bunnix and have conversations with all of the current holders. Ladybug and Chat Noir should do that together…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter next Saturday


	5. A Logical Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Marinette isn't the first Guardian Ladybug. Mulan isn't just a fairytale princess. Is this day extremely long, or is it just me???

"We would give you the same advice." Wayzz informed Marinette. "We, too, believe it's time for the Guardian Ladybug and the Guardian Black Cat to rise. It's best to maintain balance. If Ladybug is a Guardian, then Chat Noir should be as well."

Marinette breathed deeply and nodded. "Excellent! Well, I've made my decision. Thank you, Longg and Wayzz." Marinette took off Longg's and Wayzz' miraculous, returned them to the egg, and twisted the egg closed. 

"Marinette, you can put the egg-box in your Ladybug yoyo for safekeeping."

Marinette transformed and somehow magically put the egg in the yoyo. 

"Woo, I'm tired and hungry. Let's see what Maman and Papa are up to?"

Marinette spent the rest of the evening with her parents, trying not to think about everything that happened today. But later when she was in her bed, cuddled with her stuffed cat pillow, she couldn't believe Jagged had so much confidence in her to sponsor her and would give her a studio and an online boutique. And Mulan was a Guardian Ladybug, and Marinette was a Guardian Ladybug too. And she received a letter from the future today. And she and Chat Noir fought an akuma. And she and Chat Noir would be Guardians together, whatever that means. Her tired brain tried to figure out what "being Guardians together" meant, but soon she fell into a restless sleep.

She woke up around 9 am on Sunday and transformed. She contacted Chat through her yoyo, asking him to call her because she had important things she had to talk with him about. She detransformed as she waited for Chat to call her back. After waiting thirty minutes, she decided to get dressed in pink denim overalls. She designed these overalls in way that didn't need a shirt underneath, but today she decided to wear a black Jagged Stone tank top under the overalls. Since the pink denim went to her ankles, she planned on wearing her black converse. She put her hair up in a messy bun and wore a grey bandana in her hair. She went down to the bakery and grabbed some breakfast for her and Tikki. She greeted her parents and went to her kitchen to eat breakfast. "Tikki, would you let me know when Chat calls me back? I'm going to work in the bakery for a bit." Because if she stayed in her room, she was going to become a ball of anxiety.

When it was time to take lunch after covering for her parents' lunchtime, she still hadn't heard from Chat. She was getting antsy. She ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her sketchpad and pencils. She brought them down to the kitchen and made her lunch. As she ate, she drew Mulan as Guardian Ladybug. After lunch, she cleaned and started to pace. Taking a deep breath, she went to her room and decided to work on homework. Just as she settled down to figure out geometry, her phone rang. 

It was Kagami.

"Hello, Kagami!"

"Good afternoon, Marinette. Are you available now to talk?"

"I'm waiting on a phone call, but if you don't mind me needing to take it whenever that happens, then I'm available! "

"That sounds doable. I am outside your house."

"Why don't you come up to my room? I'll come down and get you."

Marinette cleaned up her room a bit and ran downstairs to open the front door, but Kagami wasn't there. Marinette went around to the bakery and entered from the outside. Kagami was talking to Sabine while holding a paper bag open. Sabine put a couple of pastries in the bag.

"Hey, Kagami!"

"Oh, there you are, dear! I saw Kagami outside and invited her in. " 

"Come on up, Kagami. Let's get some tea from the kitchen, and we can go up to my room." Marinette turned to her mother and smiled, "Thank you, Maman."

"All of Marinette's friends can visit for a few treats!"

"Thank you, Sabine." Kagami bowed and tried a large grin.

Marinette pulled Kagami's arm towards the back of the bakery, waving at her father. "I'm glad you could come over. How long can you stay?"

"Just an hour. One of my lessons was cancelled, and I told Mother I was going to visit my friend, so the car will pick me up in an hour." As Kagami talked, Marinette heated up water, got a tray, put two cups, two plates, a few different teas, and two tea holders.

"Ok! If you give me the bag, I'll put a few pastries on the plates. " Once that was done, Marinette led Kagami to her room. "Please sit." After sitting in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time, Marinette said, "So, you wanted to talk?" She smiled encouragingly.

"Umm… So I don't have anyone to talk to about this. And maybe this isn't what friends talk about, but I think I need to talk about it."

"Friends talk about everything."

"Okay," Kagami took a deep breath and said, "I tried to kiss Adrien, and he said he wasn't ready. What does that mean?"

Marinette was stunned but tried to recover quickly. "Umm. Y...you w...want to talk about boys. Yes. Yes! Friends talk about boys! And feelings! Because both are confusing! Yes! " Marinette sipped her tea to give herself some time to answer. _Kagami kissed Adrien?! What am I feeling? Jealous? Maybe a little, definitely less than she had before. Impressed? Kagami moves forward fast. Confused? Yeah! Adrien telling Kagami that he wasn't ready for kissing Kagami?_

"I don't understand. Adrien told you that he wasn't ready to kiss you. But he likes you. You aren't Lila, and she sent that picture of Adrien and her out. He's usually ready for Chloe's invasive cheek kisses."

"Exactly." 

Marinette cleared her throat and tried to ask this delicately. "Umm, Kagami, I don't know how to ask this, but where… I mean, how did it happen… you know what?" Channelling her best Alya, "Backup and tell me everything. So, I'm guessing that you and Adrien were alone, and?"

“Two days ago, I told Adrien that Ladybug whisked me away because the akuma was targeting people in love. I put hands around his neck and in his hair and pulled him into a kiss. Then he pulled away from me and said, ‘No.’ He looked unsure and said he thought it would be different. I was hurt and really confused. Before Ladybug was there, Adrien and I were getting really close that I almost kissed him then. But after Ladybug, he acted differently and said he was happy with me but not ready. I asked him, when would he be ready, and he couldn’t answer. And then another akuma. After that, we tried talking again, and I asked him out on a date. He said yes, and we talked with our parents. Yesterday morning, we had a breakfast date, and he disappeared for a half hour. I went to fencing practice, and he was there, saying he was called away by his father. But he was lying, and he did that nervous gesture where he rubs the back of his neck. I couldn’t tell if he was lying about wanting to go on a date, or liking me, or why he disappeared, or what. So I walked right up to him to kiss him, and he pulled away again, saying he is still not ready.” Kagami took a deep disappointed breath and looked pleadingly at Marinette. “What does it mean that every time I try to kiss this boy that he pulls away? Why can’t he make a decision?”

Marinette smiled warmly at Kagami, who picked a pastry to nibble. “You are the most decisive person I’ve ever met. You see a path forward where I see multiple roads. But what I don’t get is usually Adrien is easygoing.” Marinette almost kissing Adrien in the wax museum came to mind; he pulled away then too. “He likes you, Kagami. I’m sure of it. But I don’t think he’s ever kissed anyone on the lips before.”

“Well, neither have I, but we hug, fight, wrestle, hold hands, and wipe food off of each other’s faces. Kissing is the next step.”

“Kissing someone for the first time is important. It’s a milestone you remember forever. Sometimes people need that moment to be romantic and very special, not logical or rational.”

“Romantic?” Marinette nodded. “I’m not romantic, but I appreciate the effort. I like that Adrien’s romantic, but I’m not romantic,” said Kagami, sighing. “Marinette, I know this is awkward, but I don’t have anyone else to talk with about this.”

Wanting to help her friend, Marinette hugged Kagami. “Lucky for you, I’m the type of friend that loves to help and wants to see her friends happy.” Kagami pulled out of the hug to look Marinette in her eyes to see if those blue eyes were telling the truth, and Kagami felt a bit of joy when she stared into Marinette’s eyes. With a nod, Kagami said, “Marinette, how do I be romantic?” Kagami wrinkled her nose as she said “romantic.”

Marinette laughed, “Kagami, do you really want to be romantic?”

“If it’s where you are dumb, then no. But I don’t think Adrien is dumb for being romantic.” Kagami thought about the flower Adrien had given her.

Marinette held Kagami’s hand and said, “Romance is more about being thoughtful. What would make Adrien feel loved by you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my thesis this week so I'm giving you two chapters today! Cheers!


	6. Introducing... Ladybug!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Kagami slaps Adrien… (That's what my daughter's wanted, at least)  
> Fr, Fr, Kagami asked Marinette for romance lessons. No word from Chat Noir… yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished my thesis this week! Celebrate with me by enjoying this second Saturday post.

Kagami left soon after. She said she needed to think about Marinette's question. "I need to write a list first," Kagami said with a decisive nod. "I'll be back."

Marinette was left with her own thoughts.  _ Adrien needs loving people in his life. I'm glad I was able to help. _ Marinette started to pace. "Tikki, has Chat called?"

"Not yet, Marinette, but maybe he's really busy. I'm sure he'll call the moment he can." Tikki reassured her.

"If I put the Miraculous Box in my yoyo, can Chat access it?"

"No." Tikki sighed, getting ready to reveal a secret she'd kept from her holder. "But once you activate your locator and Chat activates his, you both will be able to call on each other's weapon."

"Wait! A locator device, meaning Chat knows where I am even as a civilian?" Tikki solemnly nodded. "So Chat will know I'm Marinette?" Tikki nodded again. Marinette groaned, but she wasn't panicking as much as both she and Tikki expected. She stared at Tikki in confusion. "Tikki, why am I not freaking out?"

"Maybe you're ready to tell him? Maybe when you decided to ask him to be a Guardian, you accepted all that it entails?"

"I feel like I'm making rules for myself, and I don't like keeping secrets from Chat." She thought about it more, "You know what? I feel like I'm sharing the burden. A couple of days ago, it was all too much. I cried while Luka held me. I was overwhelmed, but now I feel a stronger bond with Chat. He was there for me, and Master Fu said that we have to believe in each other. I feel like I'm doing that."

"I'm proud of you, Marinette." Tikki nuzzled Marinette's cheek. Then Tikki started buzzing. "Marinette, Chat is calling."

Marinette transformed and turned the yoyo into a communicator. "Chat?"

"Ladybug? Iheardyoucontactedme. I'msosorrythatI'mgettingtoyoulate,butPlaggsaiditwasn'tanemergency,andI'vebeensobusytoday. RightnowisthefirsttimeI'veeatenallday. I'm so sorry, Ladybug." Chat blurred out so fast that she had a hard time understanding what he was saying.

"I'm not sure I caught all that, but I need to talk with you. It is not an emergency, but it is urgent. Please eat! Ummm, when would be a good time to meet for a long conversation?"

"How about in two hours? I'll meet you at the top of the Eiffel Tower."

Ladybug thought about it; it would be after dinner by then. The time she would either spend time with her family or do homework. "That'll work. Chat, just to prepare you, I have lots of big news-"

"Do you know how to catch Hawkmoth?!" Interrupted Chat.

"No. But I have other big news."

"Okay. Well, I need to eat. I'll see you in two hours."

"K. Bye."

For Marinette, the next two hours flew by. She finished her homework, now that she was able to concentrate. She helped with dinner and ate and even had time to spend with her parents. When it was time to meet Chat, she told her parents, she had "things to finish up on upstairs." And she ran to her room, up to her roof, transformed and yoyoed towards the Eiffel Tower all in one motion. 

She arrived first, having travelled the fastest she ever had. When Chat arrived, he said, "Ladybug, you are glowing? Sparkling? Are you okay?"

She gave him a crushing hug. "Yes!" She let go and sat down. "We have a lot to talk about."

Chat smiled. Her energy was infectious. “It’s good to see you. I’ve been feeling tired and overwhelmed. And my father has been acting weird. But seeing you, Ladybug, I feel a lot better!” Marinette was bursting with hope, excitement, and enthusiasm. Chat sat down, leaning on Ladybug. "I'm ready. Tell me."

"Ummm… well…" she looked confused and embarrassed. "Gosh! I'm so excited to tell you that I don't know where to start."

Chat chuckled.

"Oh… the letter! I can start with the letter." Chat nodded encouragingly but not knowing what she was talking about. 

Ladybug continued, "Yesterday, I received a letter from future me."

"What?!"

"Yeah, it said that I needed to make a decision about our partnership," she gestured between him and her. "And any decision I made about changing our partnership would be okay. Until I read that letter I was feeling so overwhelmed and discouraged."

Chat nodded again, having felt that too. "So what decision did you make?"

"Well, I made a lot of decisions, actually. But first, I want to ask you. Chat Noir, would please be a Guardian of the Miraculous with me?"

"What? Me?” Chat was stunned.

“Yes, you, silly kitty! The kwamis and I talked. If you choose, I would like to be Guardian Ladybug with Guardian Chat Noir. But the choice is yours.”

“YES!!!” He tackled Ladybug in a hug, and she laughed. “I’m so… thank you!” He sat her back upright, while sitting on his knees. “But what does this mean?”

Ladybug’s giggles died down, but there were tears of laughter in her eyes. “It means a lot of things. Tikki, spots off.” During the transformation, she looked Chat in the eyes. She watched as Chat’s eyes grew bigger when he realized what she said, and then he promptly shut them tight. Marinette laughed again. “Chat, you are a Guardian now. You get to know who all of the miraculous holders are. You have always been my partner, even when I didn’t know what I was doing, even when Master Fu made me keep secrets, even when I made mistakes and let my emotions get the better of me. You have always trusted me. And I thought about it; I’m showing my respect for your trust and your faith in me. Open your eyes, silly cat!”

“I’m… I’m not sure I’m ready. I mean, I’ve waited for this moment for forever.” Taking a deep breath, Chat opened his eyes. “Marinette?”

“Yup. Hi there!” She pulled out a cookie for Tikki.

“Hi Chat Noir! It’s good to see you again.”

“Hi Tikki. So you’re both good about sharing Ladybug’s identity with me. I thought it was forbidden. I mean I’m happy you shared with me, but I’m confused.”

“You are both Guardians now. That changes things.”

“And future me gave me advice. ‘Be confident’ and ‘decide about Chat’. And since I made my decisions, I’ve felt more confident and happy.” She grinned. He grinned back.

“So Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug. You know, I had suspicions.”

“When Master was Guardian,” Tikki said, “those suspicions would’ve gotten you in trouble.”

“Yeah, I had to use most of the miraculous to throw you off your suspicions. Though I liked being multimouse.”   
“Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Now that was pretty impressive! Is that when you learned that we can use multiple miraculous?”

“Yeah, but not everyone can do it.” Tikki explained, “You and Ladybug are the only ones. If Chloe had done it, I don’t know if she would have survived. But that’s a story for another time.”

“Well, I am surprised that Ladybug is Marinette, but at the same time, it makes so much sense. You disappear when I do. You look tired a lot. And Ladybug acts like you when she get angry, and there were times when you were so Ladybug-sassy as Marinette.”

“Really? I have no idea who you are. Alya had some theories, but I tried not to let myself think about it.”

“You weren’t curious?”

“How could I be more curious than a cat?!”

“Alright. Last chance. Who do you think I am?”

“Wait! You still have a choice. You don’t have to tell me. We will figure out a safe place for the Miraculous Box.”

“Pfffft. That’s dumb. Super last chance. Who do you think I am?” Chat said playfully.

Marinette inhaled deeply, a little nervous but feeling playful too. “Well, that depends. Do I know unmasked you when I’m Marinette?”

“Of course! Everyone knows me.” He said a little wryly. “But I consider Marinette a friend.”

“Hmmm… yeah, I’m not coming up with anybody. Everybody I’m friends with has been akumatized… except for…Maman and...” She studied Chat’s face closely. “No way! Alya can’t be right. Oh my goodness, if you are… and Alya finds out… I will never hear the end of it…” Marinette put her head on her knees, muttering. 

Chat didn’t know whether to be amused or confused or offended, so he went with amused and poked her in the side. “Marinette, who are you guessing?”

She popped back up and considered Chat. “Are you Adrien Agreste?”

Chat had a lopsided grin and said, “Plagg, claws in.”

Marinette watched him detransform. He kept his lopsided grin the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter every Saturday!


	7. Letting the Chat out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Two pretty chill reveals, especially for how tangled they are. I’m sure I can find some knots…

“Shut the front door! You  _ are _ Adrien. Holy moley! No, no, no, no, no, no!” Marinette began to laugh. “Adrien, we have to do something about Alya. Her #22 theory is that you are Chat Noir.”

“Well, she also thought Chloe was Ladybug so I think I’m safe.”

“Hey pigtails and sugarcube!”

“Plagg!” Marinette and Tikki greet Plagg with skritches and hugs. Marinette looked back at Adrien. With a sad smile, she said, “Hmmm… this certainly complicates matters.”

“What do you mean? Are you disappointed I’m Chat Noir?” Adrien’s hand rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh no, Adrien.” She quickly reassures him. “I’m delighted you are Chat Noir. My friend is also my fourth favourite person!”

“Fourth favourite?!” Adrien fake-indignantly said, “Fourth favourite?! Who are the other three?”

“My parents and Tikki, of course!”

“Oh… wait! I beat Alya!!!!”

“Chat Noir does for Ladybug.”

“What about Adrien for Marinette?”

“Uhh… that’s not quite… umm… well, Alya is my best friend, and you’re dating Kagami, and Kagami’s my friend soooo… Adrien has to be a little lower on the list.”

“Adrien, you know who is at the top of my list?” Plagg flew in Adrien’s face, “Camembert! Give me some.” Adrien threw some cheese near Plagg, who caught it easily. Tikki and Plagg flew up, providing some privacy for the two teenagers.

“Are you saying that I don’t make the top five?” Adrien pouted.

“I’m saying Adrien doesn’t make the top five for Marinette, but Chat Noir is #1 for Ladybug. So overall, for me as both Ladybug and Marinette, you are my fourth favourite person. But that’s my point about it being complicated. I was hoping that unmasked Chat would be able to visit me at home, or we could meet at his place, or something. That is not going to work.”

“Why not? I’ve been to your home before. Why am I not welcome now? I don’t get it.”

“Adrien, you are my friend, always and forever. But you are dating my friend, and I just talked with her today. If you are seeing Kagami as more than a friend, you can’t come visit me at home. I would be breaking the girl code, and Kagami might be hurt.”

“I hear what you’re saying, but I’m not dating Kagami. I told her I wasn’t ready.”

“Yeah, she told me about that. I don’t think she understands what you mean by that.”

Adrien sighed but still looked confused, “Wouldn’t Luka be upset if you met with a guy at your house multiple times?”

“No. Why would Luka be upset about that?” Marinette was bewildered why Adrien thought she needed Luka’s approval.

“Aren’t you dating Luka?”

“No, Adrien. I am not dating Luka. Luka plays music that calms me when I’m feeling overwhelmed.” She blushed, “I kinda tend to spiral into panic. After Loveater, I was a mess. Luka helped me not go crazy, and then you as Chat Noir helped inspire me to keep fighting.” She sighed. “But I have a feeling he is gonna ask me out soon.” She shook her head. “But that’s a problem for another day.” She took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is what Luka thinks about our Guardian meetings isn’t a priority.”

“Oh. But isn’t Luka the boy Ladybug is in love with?”

“No, Adrien. Luka is not the boy I’m in love with.” Marinette stood and started pacing. “Can we not talk about this today? I have Ladybug and Guardian secrets to share still, and I’m not quite ready to share all of Marinette’s secrets.” She turned and looked at a bashful Adrien. She shyly smiled at him. “One day, Adrien, I’m sure as my fourth favourite person, you will know all of Marinette’s secrets too, but I really need to tell you other things today.”

Adrien’s entire face turned pink. “I am so sorry, Marinette! Yes! Please continue.”

“Thanks. Tikki!” To Adrien, she said, “I need to transform to get the Miraculous Box. But before I transform, here is the letter I received yesterday.” She handed over the letter. When Plagg and Tikki flew back to Marinette and Adrien, Marinette transformed into Ladybug. After Adrien read the letter, he turned it over. 

“Woah! Did you draw this?”

“No, not me-present day Marinette. That’s future me’s drawing.”

“This is weird but helpful.” He inhaled a deep breath, “So we need to activate Alix.”

“Yeah, but before we do that. Plagg, maybe you can tell Adrien more, but Tikki told me that if you activate the locator device on your staff, and I activate it on my yoyo, then you will be able to access the Miraculous Box from my yoyo.”

“Yeah.” Plagg said disinterestedly, “But I wish it worked on cheese; that would be more interesting.” Plagg continued to explain, like they were inconveniencing him. “You both need to be transformed, and both of you need to activate the button to switch weapons.”

“So I guess that means we will have to train with each other’s weapons.” Adrien said thoughtfully. “Do the weapons fly through the air to switch or do they materialize in our hands?”

Plagg said, “They materialize in your hands.”

“Oh, good. They won’t be intercepted then.” Adrien said, “And we know that you can make a lucky charm even if I’m holding the yoyo.” Adrien had his thinking face on. “Can other kwamis access the things we put in the yoyo?”

“You mean, Hawkmoth or Mayura?” Plagg clarified with a yawn, “No, this is a secret only Tikki and I share, and we are the only ones who can share the secret and allow the activation to occur. How much longer are we gonna be here?” Plagg whined.

After Ladybug activated the locator device and pulled the Miraculous Box out of the yoyo, she detransformed and fed Tikki. “Probably another hour or so, you old Stinky Sock,” Tikki scolded She pushed Plagg into Marinette’s purse. “Take a catnap!” She said while pushing his head down. “Adrien, you and Marinette need to hold the Miraculous Box at the same time and say, ‘We are the Guardians of the Miraculous.’”

They did just that, expecting some kind of transformation like when they became superheroes, but nothing happened. Tikki just nodded and said, “There you go. Now you are both Guardians. Congratulations!”

Adrien chuckled, “That was anticlimactic.”

Marinette laughed and ended in a yawn. “I’m getting tired, Adrien. We need to go talk to Alix together. And then we need to figure out when and how we are meeting again because Tikki said that the kwamis have a lot to teach us.” Marinette opened the Miraculous Box and gave the Rabbit miraculous to Adrien. She closed the box and set it aside.

“We can meet tomorrow after school on top of the school, behind the mechanical equipment. I’m supposed to have Chinese, but Master Fu is no longer around. As for Alix, I think we should talk with her as Marinette and Adrien. What do you think?” Adrien asked.

“I think if we don’t tell her, she’ll find out anyway.” Turning to Tikki, she asked, “Tikki, what do you think?”

“Well, Bunnix is supposed to be the Miraculous of last resort, and it would be good for her to train with you whenever you start doing that.”

“And that would solve your girlfriend problem!” Plagg yelled from the bottom of Marinette’s purse.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Adrien immediately replied.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Yes, it would. I’d feel a lot better if we get caught that it would be Adrien and Alix and me. Thank you, Plagg.”

Adrien pouted, “Marinette, why do we need a chaperone? We have been meeting as Chat and Ladybug by ourselves and as Adrien and Marinette alone.”

“Adrien," Marinette said patiently, "my friend clearly told me that she likes you and that she was going to try to date you. That alone makes you off-limits for meeting alone. Also, this friend is someone who you’ve already had two dates with, who has the approval of both parents, who you went to London with, who has similar interests as you, and who you clearly enjoy spending time with.” Marinette turned her back to Adrien and walked to the edge of Tower.

“I know that Chat Noir has feelings for Ladybug,” Tikki interjected and flew to pat Adrien on the cheek, “but please see Ladybug’s perspective. My holder meeting with you alone would be seen by Kagami as a betrayal by both of you.”

Silence thickened while Adrien looked like he was trying to think of something to say.

“Marinette, I…”

Marinette turned back towards Adrien with a kind smile on her lips but unshed tears in her eyes. “Adrien, it’ll all be okay. Kagami’s my friend, and so are you. It will all work out, you’ll see.” With a decisive nod, she held her hand out to Adrien and helped him stand. “It’s getting late. Tikki, spots on." After she transformed, she put the box in her yoyo. "Let’s superhero over to Alix’s house and change back to our civilian selves before we talk with her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter on Saturdays and Wednesdays


	8. Introducing Bunnix and Being Friendzoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Sooooo… umm… Kagami is NOT Adrien's girlfriend <😐😑😒> Adrien wants to be Marinette's all around #1 But Marinette's all like, “sistas b4 mistas.”
> 
> Note about Adrien's perspective: I plan on writing a long fic about Adrien. This long fic is about Marinette, although she does drive Adrien absolutely bonkers.

As Ladybug swung over to Alix's place, she went over the conversation with Adrien. Overall, it wasn't an awful conversation, just a bit awkward. She could talk to Adrien as a friend and remember that he's Chat Noir. The weight of her crush didn't feel so heavy like it used to just three days ago.

Thinking about the conversation from Adrien's perspective, he obviously wanted to know who she chose over Chat Noir. Marinette was definitely not ready to talk about that, but for the sake of maintaining their friendship, she knew she needed to tell him the truth. _What was the truth?_

Ladybug sighed. Aside from her confusing feelings for both Chat and Adrien, she also had Kagami to consider. She guessed Adrien didn't understand girl codes and didn't appreciate another person restricting what he could and couldn't do. Ladybug could understand that. _Maybe I could show him that some boundaries are healthy? What am I thinking?! I'm still learning about this stuff myself._

This was all jumbled in her head and heart. Maybe if she talked it over with Tikki, she could figure it out for herself. Then she could figure out what to tell Chat/Adrien. _Ugh. Chat and Adrien being one person is a new reality I have to sort out as well._

Ladybug signalled to Chat that she saw an alley from atop the roof nearest the Kubdel household. They dropped down in the darkened dead-end. "Should we detransform here and just knock on their front door?" Chat Noir asked Ladybug.

"Nah. It's late, and I don't wanna wake my dad and brother."

Ladybug and Chat startled and saw Alix with a tennis ball in her hand, sitting in a plastic crate near the entrance of the alley. "Jeesum peaks, Alix! You nearly gave me a heart attack. Spots off." Marinette and Tikki walked over to Alix. "Were you expecting us?"

"Marinette?!" Alix sounded surprised, "I was expecting Ladybug and Chat Noir to bring over Fluff. You're Ladybug?!"

"Yeah. Chat and I talked, and since Bunnix is our last line of defence and the keeper of all secrets, we figured we can trust you to keep this one."

"Claws in." Adrien walked toward Alix and stood beside Marinette.

"Adrien?! You're Chat Noir?!" Alix yelled.

"Hiya Alix," He said with a little wave and a grimace. "Though, could you keep it down? Marinette recently found out and now you know, but I only want you two to know. I'd like to keep it that way." Alix nodded.

"Hi, Alix! I'm Tikki, Ladybug's kwami, the kwami of creation. That scaredy ball of black fuzz is Plagg. He's Chat Noir's kwami, the kwami of destruction." Plagg, who was strangely silent, crouching in Adrien's hair, waved a tail at Alix.

Adrien opened his hand to reveal the silver pocket watch and offered it to Alix. Marinette said, "Alix Kubdel, here is the Miraculous of the Rabbit, which grants the power of time. You will use it for the greater good. Can we trust you?" 

With a grin at her two friends, Alix opened the watch, and Fluff popped out. "You already know you can. Hey Fluff! Can you stay out of my dreams now?"

Fluff started hopping and jumping all around Alix, upside down, sideways, every which way. "No. Training is late and must happen. Future you is ready to train past you so you become present you."

Alix sighed, "Yeah, I was afraid you'd say that."

Marinette looked at Adrien questioningly. Adrien shrugged his shoulders. "Umm… hi Fluff!"

"Multiple greetings, miniature Cerise and Guardian Chat Noir!" When Fluff came close to Chat, Plagg hissed.

"Ouch, Plagg, that hurts!" Adrien yelped, holding his head. 

"You okay?" Marinette asked. Adrien nodded so she continued, "So Alix, Adrien and I are the Guardians of the Miraculous now, and we need to train using each other's weapons. Will you join us for training?"

Fluff continued bouncing around Alix. Alix nodded and then shook her head. "I won't be able to join you all the time, but I'll be there when you need me. You should take the Mulan kwamis every time though."

_How did she know about that?_ Marinette thought. She was weirded out by Alix and Fluff right at that moment. Tikki saw the expression on Marinette's face. For the first time ever, Marinette heard Tikki yell. Tikki commanded in a loud general's voice, "Stop!" Both Alix and Fluff froze. Tikki, in that powerful voice, commanded, "Only Alix, explain."

Alix looked grateful for a reprieve. "Fluff has been in my dreams since Timetagger." 

"Have you been able to sleep at all?" Tikki inquired with a soft understanding tone, her normal voice.

"I feel more rested now, but sometimes Fluff can be a bit much."

Tikki nuzzled Alix's cheek. "You are doing so well. Other holders haven't been as well-adjusted as you."

Alix rarely blushed, but Tikki's compliment made her do so. She cleared her throat, "Thank you, Tikki."

"A commanding Stop like I just did will work for a few minutes, but you have to mean it, and you can't abuse it. Like some kitty cats." Plagg floated out of his hiding spot, stuck out his tongue at Tikki, but stayed silent. Fluff slowly started moving again, like he was emerging from Jello. The moment Fluff moved, Plagg flew back to Adrien's hair. Tikki giggled, "It's time for all of us to go home and sleep. We can all talk tomorrow." 

After saying goodbye to everyone, Marinette transformed and swung home. Once she transformed and took care of Tikki, she put on her Chat Noir off-the-shoulder pajama shirt and Ladybug satiny sleep pants. Both of which were MDC originals. After washing up, she was picking out clothes for school the next day when she heard a knock on her skylight. Taking a deep breath for patience, she went to her bed and opened the window with a yawn. "Chat? You okay?"

"Can I come in, please?" Chat shyly sat on the floor near the skylight. His cat ears low, and his face looked like a sad kitten face. 

"For a little bit. I'm really tired." Marinette went back to picking out clothes. 

When Chat got down into Marinette's room, he transformed, whispered something, and gave Plagg some cheese. Plagg flew off in Tikki's direction. Adrien took a look around Marinette's room, seeing fewer pictures and lots of affirmations. "You made some changes to your room."

"Mmmm." She acknowledged while trying to decide between a high-waisted, ankle-length grey skirt paired with a front knot lavender v-neck long-sleeved tee or what she normally wore. If she picked the skirt, she would wear tall dark brown boots with a kitten heel. Normally she wore flats because she tended to be a bit clumsy. But since she talked with Jagged and Penny, she felt more confident in what she made. _Why not show it off?_

"Did you make that?" Adrien's voice was right next to her bare shoulder. Marinette jumped a little. She was tired and kinda forgot Adrien was there.

"Oo, Adrien, you scared me. Yeah. Actually, the tee is based on some graffiti art Alix did. I'm thinking of wearing it tomorrow since the season's changing."

"How do you know that?"

"Some leftover Ladybug power, I guess. I just know the weather forecast. It helps me keep Tikki warm in the colder months, and know when to bring an umbrella during the rainy days."

"I purr." Adrien said with a blush.

"No way!" Marinette's eyes lit up. "That's so cool! Do it now!"

"I can't do it on command. Only when I'm content and sleepy." 

Marinette was doubtful. "You're making this up."

With a Chat Noir grin, he said, "Fur real, I'm not kitten around."

Marinette rolled her eyes but had a smile. "Whatever, Adrien. So…" she crossed her arms and looked at Adrien's face, "whatcha doin' here?"

"Honestly, I don't know." He shrugged, "Plagg asked me the same thing. I feel like I know Ladybug, and I know Marinette, but I don't know you."

"I understand. I haven't had time to think about how I feel, but I imagine I will feel the same."

"Can I get to know you?"

"I think we can get to know each other as good friends."

Adrien sighed. "As good friends," he repeated.

Covering her mouth and holding back a yawn, she said, "Yeah, I really haven't had time to process any of this. I need time to freak out and talk with Tikki and make a list and doodle about it. I need time and space to process everything. That's just how I am."

He looked like he wanted to say something as he stared into Marinette's face. Marinette didn't know what he saw there, but he took a small step back and nodded. "I should get home. You look exhausted. Sleep well." He called Plagg and transformed. He went up the steps to Marinette's bed and skylight. Then he abruptly turned around and hugged Marinette. At first, she let herself be hugged; it felt really good. Chat's hugs always did. Then she hugged him back and felt really sleepy… and safe. After Marinette yawned, Chat chuckled and pulled away. Marinette said sleepily, "Text me when you get home. I won't fall asleep until you text me."

He went to the skylight and onto the balcony and said, "I will, Princess." He closed the window. 

Marinette got her backpack and purse ready for tomorrow, plugged in her phone by her bed, making sure her alarm was set and turned off her lights. As she was getting into bed, she received a text from Adrien.

> <3Adrien<3: home. Sleep well.  
> *me*: k. You too. 

She fell asleep, thinking she needed to change Adrien's name in her contacts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Wednesday.
> 
> I like the idea that Plagg is scared of Fluff for some reason.


	9. Plagg falls in love and MDC makes plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Fluff and Alix reunited? Momma Tikki. Oh and Adrien got friendzoned - it felt good to write, in a delightfully twisted way 😈😈😇

"Marinette, wake up! You're gonna be late. Marinette!" Tikki pulled the blanket down from Marinette's head. With the alarm blasting and Tikki's insistence, Marinette slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Ugh. I hate mornings. I need more sleep." She groggily got ready. She put her hair in a messy bun and went to the bakery.

"Morning, Papa." 

"Good morning, my lovely macaron." Tom rolled out some dough when Marinette walked passed.

"Morning, Maman." Marinette greeted as she grabbed breakfast and lunch and cookies from the basket of bakery items that were not up to Dupain-Cheng standards. She also grabbed some juice. 

"You look lovely today. Is it a special occasion?" Sabine asked between customers.

"No, since hearing about that competition, I have more confidence in what I already made. I just feel like wearing my labelled clothes."

"I'm proud of you," Sabine said, giving her daughter a hug. "Well, go to school, and don't be late."

Marinette waved and walked to school. As she walked up the steps of her school, she realized she was 20 minutes early, which was monumental for Marinette. So she decided to sit on one of the benches in the courtyard and sketch. She was sketching multiple Mulans walking a red carpet. Warrior Mulan, Ladybug Mulan. Marinette was roughly sketching Guardian Mulan, when Kagami said her name.

Marinette looked up and saw her friend gesturing to the bench. Marinette nodded. "Hey, Kagami! Whatcha doing here in the morning?"

"We had morning practice. We have a tournament tomorrow so we usually have morning practice the day before."

"Oh, well, I'm glad I got to see you."

"Yes. I have figured out romance."

"O...k… What does that mean? " Marinette asked.

"I put cheese in his locker." Kagami sounded proud of herself.

"You got him a cheese wheel?"

"Multiple."

"I don't understand. Why cheese?"

"Adrien frequently asks for cheese. When we attend social events, he picks cheese items and eats them so quickly. Since romance is about showing thoughtfulness, and I notice these things about him, I decided cheese."

"You sure do...Wow! Kagami… " Marinette said while trying not to laugh and offend her friend. "So you gave Adrien multiple wheels of cheese?"

"No. I filled his locker." Kagami looked confused when Marinette laughed so loud. She shook her head and said, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing about how delightful that is. So what did Adrien say?"

"Well, when he opened his locker, I said, 'Adrien, I hope this gift conveys my feelings for you. I would like to go out with you tomorrow after the tournament. If you agree, I will contact our parents' assistants.' And he nodded his head. And I kissed his cheek and left. Then I saw you."

Marinette, though she felt a little jealous, hugged Kagami, saying, "I am very impressed. I've never had a plan follow through as excellently as yours just did. Way to go!" 

Kagami patted Marinette on her back twice before pulling away. "Well, I need to go to home for tutoring. Goodbye Marinette."

Marinette waved goodbye and collected her things to go to her locker. She chuckled to herself as she thought of Adrien and Plagg opening their locker. When she opened her locker, she looked down at Tikki and whispered, "Don't be surprised when Plagg pledges his undying love for Kagami!"

Tikki giggled, "Yeah, that Stinky Sock probably has several poems about her already. Poor Kagami! Instead of romancing Adrien, she got Plagg."

"Well, Adrien still agreed to go on a date with her so apparently it worked." Marinette felt a little down but took a deep breath and got ready for her class. When she walked into class, Adrien's head was on his desk. Marinette walked over directly in front of him and said, "Adrien, you okay?"

"No" was his muffled reply.

"Huh. I heard you had a _wheel_ interesting morning." Adrien's head popped up. "Did a certain Stinky Sock fall in loooove?" His head banged back on the desk. Marinette's giggle turned into a full-on belly laugh when she heard Adrien's groan. Alya raised an eyebrow, asking what was so funny. Marinette shook her head and sat at her desk, smiling with tears in her eyes, feeling so many emotions at once - joy, playfulness, confusion, jealousy, frustration, sadness. She couldn't really pick them out; they were all in a jumble, getting ready to explode. She would need to really take some time to think at lunch. Having made that decision, she focused on her morning classes and answering Alya's questions about her clothes without telling her about Jagged. 

When the bell rang signaling lunch, Marinette had her things packed and ran out the classroom. She went into the library and found an empty study room. She closed the door, put her lunch on the study table, and sat on the floor blocking the door. She opened her purse to let Tikki out. "Oh Tikki! What am I gonna do? How did I get myself caught up in this mess?" Tears were coming down.

"Marinette, it is a mess, but everything will work out."

"I can't believe Adrien is Chat Noir. Of course, I would have the extremely bad luck of rejecting Adrien repeatedly. And just when Adrien is moving on with Kagami, I realize how much I need Chat as more than a friend. Why are my feelings so behind and so big and so scary? There's just too much pressure."

Tikki let her friend vent and moved out of the way of Marinette's flailing arms. 

"And you know what's absolutely crazy?! I want to be happy for Kagami. I want to be happy for my friend, my two friends. I remember every time Adrien talked about Kagami or looked at her with admiration. And I feel happy for her. I don't think that's fake or forced. What is wrong with me?"

Tikki nuzzled Marinette's wet cheek and started buzzing, offering comfort. Marinette sat in silence. For every thought of Adrien and Kagami together, there was a corresponding memory of Adrien or Chat holding Marinette. Soon, the Adrichat/Ladynette memories outnumbered the Adrichat/Rygami ones. Adrien had always been accepting of Marinette's physical presence, whether they were dancing or cuddling for a nap or having a weird kissing scene for Nino's movie. 

"Ugh. I am the worst, Tikki. Adrien has loved me so much. Me - all of me, as either his friend or his lady. All this time! Even as friends, he wanted to be closer friends. He worried about it, in the wax museum. He's been reaching out this whole time. Even last night… " Marinette laid on the ground and threw a tantrum. "Why didn't I see it? I had most of our class plotting and planning, and whether I was in the mask or out, I just kept saying rejection words. What...in...the...world?!?" Marinette stilled and stared up at the ceiling, letting thought after thought go through her head, seeing what she couldn't see before. Usually she would have been harsh with herself, but she also saw both of them being unsure, insecure, pressured to save Paris, and still teenagers, not yet adults and not children anymore. She felt like she was right to keep Chat at a professional distance because Ladybug and Chat dating was just too much for her to handle. But she should've been honest about having an open heart for Chat. With a groan, she put her forearms over her eyes and let her thoughts go.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but she sat up when she heard a soft knocking on the study room door. She reached for the door handle without standing up. She saw Adrien's pants.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said back, looking at his shoes.

He squatted down, raised her chin with his finger, and said, "May I come in?"

She looked into his face as a few tears threatened to leak.

"Please?" He said.

"Okay." She backed up so he could open the door. He held out a hand to help her stand and led her to the table. He pulled out her lunch and set it in front of her. He walked around the table to sit across from her.

"You need to eat." He said softly but firmly.

She nodded and started eating.

"I set it up so we can have the fencing room after school. You can change into your gym clothes, and we can practice. The fencing room would give us a bit more privacy than the roof." Adrien talked in a soothing voice.

Marinette nodded and ate.

Adrien continued, "I told my father that the Chinese tutor needed to meet at school because I need to practice conversational Chinese with multiple people so I can be here for two hours. But I need my Chinese tutor to confirm if we want to do this on a regular basis."

She nodded again while eating.

"I thought you went home for lunch so I went there to talk with you. Your parents said you weren't home. I let them know we have a group project we're working on so you would be late going home." 

"Thanks" she said in a gravelly voice. She cleared her throat and looked into Adrien's face, saying, "Thank you for doing that. I forgot to tell them this morning." She looked back down, not really seeing her food but eating it.

"Marinette…"

"I'm still processing," she interrupted, not feeling ready for whatever he was going to say.

Adrien nodded and stayed with her in silence until the bell rang for the next class.

When the bell rang, Adrien said, "Go wash up. I'll put this stuff in your locker, and I'll see you after school."

Marinette nodded and ran to the washroom. She splashed water on her tear streaked face. She redid her hair, brushed lint off her shirt and skirt, and went to her locker for her afternoon schools. Luckily her last two classes were art so she grabbed her supplies and sketchpad and ran across campus to the art classrooms.

"Hey Marinette! I've been meaning to ask all day. Is your shirt based on my design?" Alix said when Marinette walked in the classroom.

Marinette smiled with her heart, "Yeah, didn't it turn out amazing?!" She turned around so Alix could see Marinette's interpretation.

"Yes! I want one. Can you do another for me?"

"Of course! But I need another Alix original as inspiration. Whenever you have a couple of pieces to show, I'll let you know which one speaks to me." Marinette sat down and opened her sketchbook to a blank page and just doodled. She didn't have a particular assignment for this class at the moment. She just allowed herself to draw what was on her heart. She drew Jagged, Mulan with Tikki and Wayzz, Chat Noir, Plagg, and Adrien. She thought about Kagami and realized that Kagami needed her to be a friend, but Kagami needed more friends than Adrien and her. She thought about all of the people that she knew. Max and Mireille… maybe Luka? would be good people for her to know. Kagami already met Luka, but Marinette didn't think they had long to talk. She would call Luka tonight and talk with Max and Mireille tomorrow. There! Her Operation Expand Kagami's Friend List was in place. And she felt much better.

She doodled more: Ladybug, Civilian Marinette, trust, Maman and Papa. She realized that Ladybug was the leader in her relationship with Chat Noir. He trusted her judgement and plan. She trusted Chat too, but he trusted her to lead. Maybe she should trust Adrien to lead the friendship between Marinette and Adrien, like he did today. _Ugh_. _Could I really do that though? I need to believe in myself._

She doodled some flowers and some trees and thought of a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Saturday
> 
> Kagami is homeschooled in this story, but she does extracurricular activities at this school.


	10. More School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Kagami's declaration of love was filling Adrien's locker with cheese. Marinette.exe 😭😭😧😨😱😞😐😀😑😵😶 had a slow rotating hourglass. ⏳⌛ But now she has some plans.

The next class period she tore out the pages of doodling, put them in a metal wastebasket, took the basket outside, and lit it on fire. After everything was ash, she stood a little taller and walked back inside to the art room. She got out her coloured pencils and started designing. She drew dresses of all kinds: formal, cocktail, ancient Chinese, spring and summer dresses, dresses for guys to wear, and haute couture. She hadn't decided about Jagged's offer; she wasn't ready. So she drew. At the end of class, when it was time for her classmates and her to share what they worked on, she shared her designs.

After school, she met Adrien in the fencing room in her gym clothes. She was dragging two mops.

"Uhhh… are we cleaning?" Adrien, in his gym clothes, rubbed the back of his head.

Marinette stepped on the mop head and unscrewed the stick off the mop. Feeling confident, she twirled the homemade staff and said, "Yes, Cinderella." Grinning she said as she handed him the other mop, "You'll mop while I practice fighting." She looked around, transformed, got Longg and Wayzz from her yoyo, and detransformed. She gave Wayzz to Adrien.

When Longg and Wayzz were activated, they said, "Guardian Cerise, Guardian Chat Noir!"

Adrien raised an eyebrow at Marinette. She shrugged and said, "'Mistress or Master Dupain-Cheng' was a mouthful, and I didn't want 'Guardian Ladybug' to give me away." Turning to all the kwamis, she said, "Adrien and I need help practicing baton fighting. Will you four teach us?"

"Pigtails, my holder is the only one with a baton. Why do you need the others?" Plagg whined.

"Plagg, my holders have had staves in the past and you know it!" Tikki argued, "Also Wayzz has been with past Guardians who have fought with staves, and we can get out Trixx. Don't be a grumpy kitty!"

"Well, good! It's time for my nap anyway." He went to Adrien's backpack as Tikki rolled her eyes.

"Guardians, I need to assess your fight techniques, but you will need padded staves for that. Will one of you acquire those? Master Fu had a few at his place." Wayzz said.

"Can either of us go back there safely?" Marinette asked, worried.

"It will require stealth, and you'll need to be transformed when you go there, but you'll need to take a circuitous route back home." Wayzz informed them. 

Marinette wrote down Fu's address and gave it to Adrien. "This sounds like a job for you. I'm sure Plagg knows how to get there, but just in case."

"Thanks. I'll go tonight." Adrien said as he pocketed the address.

"Just be careful!" Marinette commanded.

"I'll be as sneaky as a cat burglar, milady." He said with a bow. Marinette turned away to hide her blush and started rolling her shoulders and bouncing.

"Now would be a good time to stretch," Tikki said cheerfully. "I'll take you through some solo drills. Wayzz, you can do some mental training, while I do the physical, and Longg, you can monitor."

Tikki had them doing forward figure 8s, reverse figure 8s, left-handed and right-handed. Longg corrected Marinette's stance and arm positions. Once both Adrien and Marinette were getting the hang of the drills, Wayzz began, "Stickfighting has been around globally since time immemorial. If there was farming, fishing, and hunting, there has been stick fighting…" Marinette listened to Wayzz' voice as she counted and breathed like Tikki instructed. In a way that made sense to Marinette, Wayzz' voice became the sketch to Tikki's sewing. 

"The staff's advantages are its versatility and its long reach. A staff can hit, block, and in limited situations, thrust. A long staff can be handled from its center area and wielded in a variety of ways, including shielding similar to Ladybug's yoyo shield. Short sticks can be handled near its end and wielded in a plethora of techniques, like knifework..."

Wayzz continued to lecture about the versatility of staves and sticks. Tikki interrupted him, taking the duo through striking and blocking. Longg corrected both Adrien's and Marinette's stances. Once they seemed to understand, Wayzz began again, "As you are fighting akuma in an urban setting, you are not fighting to hurt, maim, or kill. You are fighting to stun, disarm, and defend. Right now, you are standing, practicing strikes and blocks for an opponent who is standing. However, there are many positions you might find yourselves in. The opponent could be flying, hovering, or a giant. The opponent could be shadow or prone. The opponent could be shorter than you or kneeling. The opponent could be like Xuppu and be unexpected and random in their movements. You will need to train from all of these positions..." 

After some time, Plagg yawned loudly and somehow his subsequent purr echoed off the walls. "Plagg's right. It's time to quit for the day. Let's do some cool down." Tikki said. 

"I usually have Chinese on Mondays, Thursdays, and Sundays. Should we meet then?" Adrien asked as he screwed the mop back together and stretched his legs.

"I'll have to check with my parents, but it sounds good. At least for a couple of months." Marinette answered as she stretched her arms and back. "Adrien, we have a few things to talk about. Can we use the last 30 minutes discussing some things?"

"Sure, Mari!" Adrien smiled and came over to where she was sitting.

"Actually, there's a long list of things we have to talk about." Marinette sighed, "There are definitely some topics I don't want to talk about, but I'll tell you what I have on my list. Add to the list." Adrien nodded. "Okay. Should Wayzz and Longg remain with us or just taken out every time we practice? We need to decide about previous holders. Are gonna use them again? Handing out miraculous, which of us is going to do that, primarily? Do we want other permanent holders, beside us and Alix? Should we have a meeting place for temporary holders to be when an akuma alert goes out?" Marinette took a deep breath and started to blush. "That's all on the superhero list."

There was a long pause as Marinette tried to figure out how to talk about personal matters. Her blush grew; her whole face felt hot.

"I need to practice Chinese somehow. And we need to talk about our dynamic and Kagami." Adrien added. Marinette groaned. She knew they needed to talk about that last one, but she really didn't want to.

"Well, obvi-obviously we can't t-talk about all of those in 30 min-minutes so I'll let you t-tell me what we n-need to today about talks." Marinette grew more and more anxious.

Adrien stared at Marinette, looking confused. Then, after a moment, he said, "Oh!" And he laughed. "You're nervous." He laughed harder. "That's why you do that. You're nervous!"

Marinette didn't like being laughed at so she got annoyed and snapped, "Yes! Not all of us can be perfect all the time, Hot Stuff."

Adrien was mid-laugh and sucked in a breath, looking hurt. He blushed while touching the back of his neck. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. All this time, I thought Marinette didn't like Adrien. That you were mad at me or didn't like being around me. That's why you hardly ever spoke to me, but I was wrong. It was because you're nervous." Then he muttered, "I read that completely wrong."

"Oh." Marinette was so embarrassed; she put her hands on her cheeks. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. That was mean." She turned away from him and fanned herself. She took a deep breath and turned back to Adrien. "If you still want to, let's talk. What do you want to talk about first?"

Adrien looked thoughtful, "Even if it makes you uncomfortable?"

She was dreading this, but she met his eyes and said, "Even then."

Adrien nodded, "Well, sadly, I don't think we should use any of our previous holders. We stopped letting Chloe so we should do the same for everyone else."

"I agree. But if you, Alix, or I are exposed, should we give up our miraculous?" Marinette countered.

"No, that's what you have me for," Bunnix said in the part of the room Plagg was napping. This was not Adult Bunnix. 

"Glad you could join us, my dear." Tikki flew up from Plagg and nuzzled her cheek.

"I agree." Adrien said, "I think it's about time that Bunnix helps take care of us while we take care of Paris."

"Sounds good. What do you think, Tikki, Longg, and Wayzz?" Marinette agreed.

“Against what will you be guarding?” Wayzz inquired to Bunnix.

“Not much. Mostly large scale catastrophes,” she said. The kwamis nodded.

“So if one of us is revealed, you won’t show up unless Chat Blanc level happens?” asked Marinette.

“Yes,” Bunnix turned to Adrien, “You should put Chat Blanc on the list. Well, if that’s it, I need to get some homework done.” Just as abruptly as she entered the room, she left via portal.   
“Adrien, your phone is disturbing my sleep,” Plagg complained. Adrien walked over to his bag and read his phone.

“Mari, our list is getting longer and longer, but I have to go.” Adrien grabbed his bag and walked towards Marinette, giving her a hug. “I’ll figure out what I think we should talk about and get padded weapons.” He gave her another hug. “I’ll see you,” and he jogged out of the room.

“I think I was saved by the bell,” Marinette said to the kwamis. 

“Things will work out. This is a new way of working together. You just need to figure it out.” Tikki comforted.

“I know, Tikki,” taking a cleansing breath, she shored herself up. “Let’s go home. I’ll get you all food, and then Longg and Wayzz, you can go back with the others.”

“Thank you, Guardian.” Longg and Wayzz said.

“No, thank you both. You were amazing today.” She said as she grabbed the mops. She put everything away and went to change in the locker room. She left school and went home.

“Maman and Papa, I’m home.” She called from the front door, taking off her shoes.

“Hey, Muffin,” her dad greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and said, “Your guest has been waiting for you, and dinner will be in 10 minutes.”

“My guest?”

“You didn’t get your mother’s text? Luka has been waiting for you for about 30 minutes.”

"Luka?" Marinette asked her dad in a whisper. "Why is he here?"

"Well… he wants to talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters today.


	11. Alya's on the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Adrien and Marinette practices with mops, and Adrien wants to talk about relationships stuff. Bunnix has a guest appearance. Oh, and Luka's been waiting.

After dinner, Marinette felt like she was gonna burst. Not because she was full. But because Luka had just left, and she needed Alya ASAP. But when she called and texted, Alya didn't call her back. So she did as much as she could on her homework and then started pacing. She remembered to give Longg and Wayzz their food. The four of them, including Tikki, talked about Chinese lessons for Adrien. 

"I remember what the Master was teaching Adrien. I can call Nathalie and set up these Chinese/weapons tutoring. If you want, we could teach you as well." Wayzz encouraged.

"That would be nice, but won't that interfere with Adrien's tutoring?" Marinette felt embarrassed that someone not Chinese had a better handle than her.

"No, actually it'll help Adrien learn better if he helps teach you," Wayzz explained, and Marinette groaned, because this was even more embarrassing.

"I know it can't feel good for a white guy to be teaching you the language of your mother's heart, but at least, he's not teaching you how to be Chinese." Tikki offered.

"Oh gracious! That  _ would _ be worse." Turning to Wayzz and Longg, who had finished eating, "Okay, Tikki and I will tell Adrien about Wayzz contacting Nathalie. Then Wayzz, I'll have you contact Nathalie during lunch tomorrow. How does that sound?" The kwamis nodded. Marinette was concerned about the dragon kwami. "How have you been doing, Longg? Normally, you have quite a bit to say...about...well...everything."

"Guardian, during the era of Mulan, I was Nooroo and Duusuu. It is hard for me to talk about that time. So many people were afraid of me, my power, and the Khagan. Even his own people." Longg shook his head, "But with you and Guardian Chat Noir, I feel as though I'm giving back. I'll never be able to make up for such a horrible time, but taking care of misused kwamis, working with my holders, and working with you are what I need to heal." Marinette teared up as Longg spoke quietly. She nodded in reply and cleared her throat. "Thank you, Longg." She bowed. "It's time to rest for you and Wayzz." She transformed and lovingly put the two miraculous back.

When she detransformed, she needed to clear her head for a bit. She went up to the rooftop deck and breathed in the Parisian night air. She looked towards the park; she could see a few figures moving in the park. She felt her phone ringing; it was Alya.

"Hey girl, you called?"

"Alya, I have so much to talk to you about!!"

"Tell me. Wait before you tell me. How are you doing, with Adrien and Kagami?"

"That's part of what I want to tell you. Yesterday, Kagami wanted to ask me about romance."

"What?! That's mean! She knows you like Adrien, right? "

"I don't think she has other friends besides Adrien and me."

"Well, that's true. But that's tough on you."

"Hmmm" Marinette didn't know what to say so she was silent.

"So she talked to you about romance…" Alya prompted.

"Well, I just said that whatever she thinks that will make Adrien feel loved by her."

Alya laughed, "Nino said there was a ton of cheese in his locker. Adrien couldn't get his books out. I'll send you the pic."

"Who knew the way to Adrien's heart was through cheese?! " Marinette laughed so hard, she almost couldn't get the sentence out.

"Nino said Adrien was so flustered. He didn't even know Kagami was talking to him until she left." Alya giggled, "So apparently, Adrien agreed to a date with Kagami, but Nino had to tell him what he agreed to. Nino said Adrien turned ghostly white. Marinette, I sometimes wonder where Adrien would be without Nino." 

_ So he accepted Kagami's date without knowing it.  _ Marinette thought. "Oh no. I feel so bad for Kagami then. She was excited about their date tomorrow."

"Kagami was excited?"

"Well, yeah. Not like how you and I get excited, but Kagami-excited."

Alya chuckled. "So you're not upset?"

"I feel like I'm Kagami's first friend. And I like her. She's decisive and thoughtful. She's a good person. I'm Team Kagami."

"What about Adrien?"

Marinette sighed. "I don't know how to feel about Adrien. I'll let you know when I know."

"Okay, girl!"

"So speaking of boys, guess who was making dinner with my parents when I came home?"

"Who?"

"Luka."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!" Marinette held the phone away from her ear. "Luka was all making friends with your parents????"

"I know. It was sweet but weird."

"Why was he there?! Was it to ask you out? Tell me it was to ask you out. It was to ask you out, right? Tell me, tell me, Tell Me!"

Marinette chuckled, "I would tell you if you'd let me." Then she paused and turned around because she thought she heard something behind her. "Luka asked me out." She definitely heard something other than Alya screaming. She went to the dark part of the roof and pulled. Sure enough, she had a belt tail. She wrapped it around her wrist and pulled a droopy looking Chat. She put her phone back to her ear and held on to Chat. "He first asked my parents if I could date, and he asked me out, in front of my parents. It was cute."

"I told you he was gonna ask you out soon! What did you say?" Alya yell-talked.

Chat's ears were down and he was a little hunched over, but his eyes were watching Marinette's face. She wasn't sure he was breathing. She looked right at him and, with a grin, said to Alya, "I said, 'No, I'm not ready.'"

Chat's whole demeanour changed, while Alya sounded confused, "What do you mean you're not ready? If Adrien asked you out right now, you wouldn't say that."

"I sure would because I'm not ready to date. And anyways, he's going on dates with Kagami." Marinette said firmly but blushed. "I told Luka that I liked him as a friend only and that I wasn't ready for boy-girl dates even as friends."

"Oh, Marinette!" Alya sounded disappointed.

"So dinner with my parents and Luka was a bit awkward until I told Luka about my being Kagami's only friend. I told him I needed help with that. I asked him for advice on how to help expand her friend group. He said to have a small party here maybe with me, him, Max, and Mireille. What do you think?" Talking to both Chat and Alya.

Chat nodded and smiled, and Alya gushed. "That sounds like a fabulous idea! Can I help?"

"Sure! But I don't want to invite Nino and Adrien. This would be just for Kagami. If you can let Nino know that he's not invited and why, then yeah, you can help. Also, I don't want to invite anyone else. I want to keep this get-together small."

"Ok. We can plan more in person. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm going to Kagami and Adrien's tournament after school, but then after that, yes! Do you want to cheer Kagami on with me?"

"Yup! I have class with Max and Mireille tomorrow. Do you want me to see if they want to cheer Kagami on too?"

"Ooo. Good idea! I'll call Luka after we finish talking." Marinette let go of Chat's tail and walked back to the lighted part of the roof and sat down. "So I have more big news." She knew Chat would listen in because he was a curious cat. "Uncle Jagged and Penny came over to my house a couple of days ago."

Alya giggled, "It sounds so funny to hear you say 'Uncle Jagged' and be talking about The Jagged Stone."

Marinette smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "That's what he wants me to call him. So anyway, he told me about a design competition happening for the premiere of Mulan. He wants me to compete."

Chat detransformed, and Adrien whispered something to Plagg who floated into Marinette's room. He walked over and sat with Marinette while Alya asked a million questions. Marinette tried to answer them, "Yes. It would be against other design houses. No, there is no grand prize except my design would be worn by a celebrity. No, I won't get to keep it. But, Alya, this is the biggest part of all… Jagged said if I agree to compete, he would sponsor me." Adrien softly whistled. "Alya, if I agree, Jagged would build m...me a design studio, Penny would help me set up an online boutique, and both of them would pay all of my costs to be in the competition." Adrien looked stunned.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" Alya screamed, "OH MY GOD!!!! OMIGOD! OMIGOD! YOU ARE DOING THIS, RIGHT!?"

"I don't know, Alya. I've only sketched fancy dresses. And then I don't have a lot of time."

"I WILL HELP YOU!!!!" Alya yelled.

Adrien pointed at himself and nodded.

"And Juleka and Rose too." Alya started planning, "Maybe not Chloe, Adrien, and Lila because they work with Gabriel and other designers. Hmmm. When does Jagged need to know?" 

"Alya, if I do this, I don't want everyone to know. It's too much pressure. I have to let Jagged know by Friday. I'm still thinking about it. You know how I am."

"Ok, bestie, but when you call the calvary, we will be there!" Alya and Marinette talked a little longer and then hung up. Marinette turned to Adrien, "Hi. Whatcha doin' here?"

"I brought the weapons here." He pointed to the weapons he left by her skylight. "I can't sneak them out during school days. Maybe you can put them in the yoyo until we need them?" Adrien said, with his innocent kitty face on.

Marinette lifted an eyebrow. "So you decided to eavesdrop?" 

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Mari, I invaded your privacy."

"But you're not sorry about what you heard?" Wrapping her arms around her raised knees, she laid her head on her knees. "It seems you really will learn all my secrets. Which reminds me." She pressed a few buttons and put the phone to her ear. She cheerfully said, "Luka?" Marinette heard a low growl, glared at Adrien, who turned his head away. "It's Marinette… oh, that, it must have been a stray alley cat." Marinette pointedly said to answer Luka's question about the growl. "Luka, I talked with Alya. She thought we could all go to Kagami's tournament together and cheer for her." Adrien got up and started pacing; Marinette watched him. "No, all of us, you, Alya, Max, Mireille, and me… well, we'd be there to cheer on Kagami, not Adrien… I'm sure he wouldn't mind...okay, see you then." Marinette ended the call, clearly annoyed. "Adrien, stop it."

He stopped pacing. 

_ What in the world is his deal?! _ She stood up and went into her room. She walked into her closet and started picking out clothes for school.  _ What to wear to school and cheer on Kagami? _ She pulled out her "GRL PWR" sweater. The sweater was black with white lettering and was a turtleneck with short sleeves. The sweater went down to her mid-torso. She also got out a blue pair of high-waisted slacks. When she made these, she was practicing tailoring. The embellishments she allowed herself were pockets and slits from foot to mid-calf along the inseam. She started changing out of her clothes and then remembered Adrien was somewhere in her domain still. She brought her changing screen over to her closet and changed. When she was dressed, she came from behind the screen and went over to her mirror.

As she was checking the fit on her backside, Adrien came down from the roof. Coming over to stand beside her, he said, "Marinette, I'm sorry."

She waited a moment to see if there was more he wanted to say, but that seemed to be it. She rolled her eyes, and said, "Adrien, what are you sorry for? Be specific."

Still facing the mirror, she raised her arms to let down her hair from the bun, and the bottom of her shirt raised a couple of centimetres to show a sliver of skin. Adrien, who sounded like Gabriel, sternly said, "Where is the rest of your shirt?!"

Marinette whipped her head around to look at Adrien. He visibly paled, and his eyes looked panicked. "Adrien. What. The. Hell." 

"Marinette, I'm so sorry. I think I'm going insane." He whispered and crumbled to the floor, his hands covering his face. She left him like that while she changed into Chat Noir pajama shirt and Ladybug pajama pants. When she came back, he was in the same position.

She sat beside him. It was past time to tell him how she felt. "Adrien, Ladybug kept rejecting Chat because Marinette was awkwardly in love with Adrien." She told him in a calm voice. Adrien's head popped up. "I know I said a lot of other things, just let me finish. And then Adrien said he was in love with someone other than Marinette. After that there was a timeline when Adrien accidentally found out Marinette was Ladybug, then Chat Noir was akumatized. I did not know you were Chat Noir so since then I have valued Chat Noir more than Adrien. Then Kagami told me about things going on with you and her, and I got a letter from the future. So here I am, doing my best, but feeling overwhelmed." She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. I've been confusing and sending mixed signals. I don't know how to be in a relationship with you. I don't know how much of who we are is friends or partners or more or less."

Adrien's eyes had tears. “Thank you,” he said, “I felt like a ping pong match was going on in my chest. I like you, Marinette, not just Ladybug. And although you explained just now, I still don’t understand. And Nino says that I kept giving Kagami mixed signals. And Lila keeps hanging on me at photoshoots.” He put his head in his hands. “I’m sorry about growling and pacing and scolding. I am not myself right now. I’m jealous.”

“Adrien, please don’t be jealous. You know everything I’m going through. I don’t have heart space for dating. I don’t want to date you or Luka or anyone else. In fact, as my fourth favourite person in the whole world, I will tell you if I feel like dating someone. Okay?”

“No. If I’m being honest, I want to be the person you date next.”

“I’m not saying you won’t be, but you don’t get to decide how I feel. I know you can’t trust me to tell you how I feel or what I’m feeling. I have been stupid and scared of telling you. I need to trust myself. I need to love myself. That’s what all of these affirmations are about.” She pointed to the ones on her mirror. “Look, we need sleep. We can talk tomorrow or whenever. You have a tournament tomorrow.” She stood and offered her hand to help Adrien stand. “I hope you do well, but I’ll be going to cheer on Kagami, sorry.” 

“That sucks! I don’t think anyone’s going to cheer for me.” He took her hand and stood up, moving towards the skylight. 

“If Alya’s there, then chances are Nino will be too. Don’t be too glum, chaton. Remember, you’re my fourth favourite person," she sang.

“Yeah, yeah. Plagg, claws in. See ya tomorrow, Princess.”

“Text me when you make it home.”

The minute Chat Noir left Marinette’s roof, Tikki said, “Are you still wearing that sweater tomorrow?”

“Yup. Alya’s gonna wear hers tomorrow too.”

***********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Wednesday


	12. School day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Alya’s Team Kagami. Marinette’s single by choice. Adrien channels Gabriel… poor Adrien.

Marinette didn’t receive Adrien’s text until the morning. After Chat Noir left, Marinette went to bed. Good thing too because 5 am came around, all grey and rainy, when Tikki woke Marinette for an akuma.

From the Eiffel Tower, Marinette saw a very tall bus. Because of the rain, she had to get closer. The tall bus stopped at all of the bus stops, but the akuma zapped all the people before they got on. From what she could observe, all of the bus riders threw out their beverages and food, greeted the bus driver, paid, and sat on the bus like statues. When the people disembarked, they thanked the driver and walked off, stopping a short way away. When Ladybug talked to a few passengers, they didn’t remember riding the bus or where they were currently. 

She snuck on the bus as people were exiting. She yoyoed the bus driver and tore his vest to release the akuma. She sent a text to Chat giving the all-clear after she took care of the butterfly and cured the city.

Marinette was glad she could take care of this akuma by herself and quickly. But she thought, _Isn't Hawkmoth supposed to be getting stronger now that he knows most of the miraculous holders? Isn't that what all the warnings say? He must be plotting something big._

She headed home in a roundabout way. From the time she woke up until she was sliding back in her bed was an hour. So she went back to sleep.

When it was time to wake up for school, Marinette just couldn't. Tikki's cajoling her didn't work, and Sabine had to wake Marinette up. Marinette saw that she had fifteen minutes before school started and ran…everywhere...to get washed up, to get dressed, to grab her bag, umbrella, and purse, downstairs to greet her parents and get breakfast and lunch, and finally to school. She had one minute to spare. 

When she was almost to the classroom, she saw that Lila had her side glued to Adrien's arm. He looked very uncomfortable. So Marinette ran up to Adrien's other side and said, "Adrien, come on. You have to tell me where you're taking Kagami on your date tonight." And she pulled him along to the classroom, talking the whole time. "You know, you have to make it up to her. Take her somewhere fun, not too nice, because you're going on a date after the tournament. No one has time to get ready for a fancy date."

They made it to the classroom door when he said, "I'm not taking her anywhere." She stopped and turned to him, very confused because she was rambling and not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"What?"

He sighed. "I said I'm not taking Kagami anywhere."

"Why?"

"She said she's taking me somewhere," Adrien said quietly.

"Oh! That makes sense." Marinette said while walking to her seat.

Ms. Bustier called the class to order. Marinette waved to Alya who wore her matching “GRL PWR” sweater with jeans. Marinette got out her tablet. A message from Adrien was in her notifications.

> A.Agreste: thank you
> 
> MDC: ???? Yw 
> 
> A.Agreste: well, thx for saving me from Lila 🙀
> 
> MDC: happy to help
> 
> _A.Agreste typing…_
> 
> A.Agreste: thank you for letting me sleep in
> 
> MDC: Fur-tunately, that one wasn't very cathletic
> 
> A stifled giggle came from the golden haired boy in front of her.
> 
> A.Agreste: 😺😸😹 
> 
> MDC: can a stray cat meet a turtle for lunch?
> 
> A.Agreste: Yup. where?
> 
> MDC: my balcony?
> 
> A.Agreste: K.

After morning classes, Marinette went back to her house through the bakery.

“Hey, sweetie! Did you forget something?” Sabine greeted Marinette with a smile.

“Yeah. I forgot a homework assignment so I’ll just have lunch in my room while I finish it.”

“Okay, dear, but get a treat before going back to school.” Sabine turned to the customer who had just entered the bakery.

Marinette ran upstairs to grab a towel, open her skylight, and let Chat Noir in. “Hey Chat, try not to get rain everywhere and stay transformed!” She gave him the towel. “Thanks for coming! Wayzz has a plan for your missing Chinese tutor.” She transformed, retrieved the bracelet, and detransformed, giving the bracelet to Chat. 

“And I’m staying transformed, why?” Chat said with a look of annoyance.

“I’m sorry, Chat, but if my parents come up, it’ll be easier to explain why Chat Noir is in my room rather than Adrien. But I’ll make this quick. Wayzz will contact Nathalie to inform her of the continued group meetings. During our weapons practices, Wayzz and Longg will teach us Chinese. Mostly you though, since I know very little. How does that sound?”

“That sounds great! Wayzz, do you need a phone or something?” Chat asked

“Yeah. Can I call from a school phone?”

“Sure.” Chat said.

“Uhhh...Chat? You can’t wear the bracelet at school. The previous holder is there. It’s… uh… Nino.” Marinette warned.

“Nino is Carapace?”

“Yes.” Marinette nodded.

Chat cried out, "That's so awesome. My best friend is a superhero!" Then he went silent. “I feel like I knew that.” Chat thought for a bit. “So Alya must be Rena Rouge.”

Marinette sighed. “Yeah. We need to start having conversations with the other holders soon.”

“That’s going to be hard." His ears drooped down. "Let’s start having those conversations after our practices.” Chat said.

“Ugh. I’m not looking forward to it.”

“Yeah. Me either, but at least we'll do it together.”

Marinette nodded.

“I need to go and take care of these Chinese lessons and have lunch. I’ll see you at school.” Chat left through the skylight. 

After Marinette ate her lunch in her room and worked on homework from her morning classes, she went back to school for her afternoon classes. After school, she sent a text to Luka to let him know where to meet up, and then she went to find Alya.

"Max and Mireille will be here soon. Markov, his cute little AI guy, too. They'll make posters with us." Alya said excitedly when Marinette caught up with her. 

"Luka texted he'll be here in a few minutes," Marinette replied.

Alya had all the poster supplies and took everything to the gym, where the tournament was set up.

"Hey, Marinette." Luka drawled, nodding at Alya.

Marinette had her tongue out, concentrating on the poster she was creating. "Oh, Luka, have you been here for long?"

He shook his head. 

"Ummm. You can make posters for Kagami too." Marinette pointed to the supplies. Alya and Luka were working together when Mireille, then Max and Markov arrived a little later. 

Once they were all done, they found seats and waited for the tournament to begin.

"This is exciting. I've never seen fencing before!" Mireille said shyly but with a big grin. 

"Kagami has a 75% chance of winning, based on the tournament rules." Max then went on to explain the rules to Mireille, Luka, and Alya, with Markov adding information. Marinette vaguely listened as she watched for Kagami and Adrien. Each time Kagami's name was called, her cheering section let their presence be known. And sure enough, Max's prediction was correct as she and Adrien played against each other for first prize. Although Kagami had the support of her cheering section, the match was close, and somehow Adrien won.

As Max, Markov, Luka, Alya, and Mireille waited for Kagami outside of the locker rooms, they chatted about meeting at Marinette's house sometime during the week. When Kagami came out of the locker room, they all clapped and cheered. Kagami bowed to them and thanked them and then excused herself and Marinette as she pulled Marinette into the locker room. 

************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter on Saturday


	13. Not dating!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Marinette is a friend-match-maker. Kagami pulled her into the locker room to ask her more about it. Adrien won the tournament.

“Marinette, why are these people here cheering for me?" Kagami asked, folding her arms.

Marinette was expecting this and decided to give the most direct answer, even though it made her extremely uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and said, "Kagami, right now, you only have Adrien and me as your friends. You need more than that. I'm glad you trust me, and I’ll continue to be your friend. However, you’re dating Adrien so you might want less biased friends. Now I thought about people who would appreciate your candour, and each of these people could expand your friend base." 

Kagami nodded, "Ok. Tell me a little bit about them." 

Marinette was relieved that Kagami didn’t ask for more reasons. Marinette didn’t know if she had any more. "Max is very into facts and probabilities. Max calls himself a geek and is creative in technology. He is sensible but doesn't take risks unless you persuade him. Max built Markov, and the two are inseparable. Markov takes more risks than Max.

Mireille has a busy professional life, as the youth meteorologist for t.v., but she's kind and shy when it comes to anything outside her work and school.

Alya takes risks all the time and is quick to stand up for her friends. She is very persuasive and brings me out of my shell. Her boyfriend, Nino, is best friends with Adrien. That's also a plus.

And Luka-"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?" Kagami interrupted.

"No, he asked me out, but I'm not ready for dating anybody," Marinette explained.

"Hmm." Finger on her chin, Kagami looked at Marinette thoughtfully, "If it were Adrien, you would say yes." 

"Why do people keep saying that?" Marinette said, annoyed. "No, I'm really not ready. I need to love myself more… for the time being." Shaking her head, Marinette continued, " Anyway, Luka is calming. He can really help when you're feeling overwhelmed or buried under duty and responsibilities." 

"Ok.” Kagami said with a decisive nod, “I will accept these friends. I need to know their blood types."

"I figured you’d like to get to know them more,” Marinette said with a smile. “When are you free this week?" She asked.

Kagami scrolled through her schedule on her phone. "I'm not free until Sunday at 1300 for four hours." 

"Well, pencil us in for an informal gathering at my house. I still need to check with my parents and your new friends." Marinette decided as she guided Kagami out of the locker room and towards the group. "Hey, guys, Kagami's free on Sunday afternoon. How does that sound?"

"I am free then too," Max said.

"I have to work until 1400, but then I'll be there," Mireille said.

"Yeah, I'm free," Luka said.

"I might have to babysit, but if I miss out, I'll join the next time." Said Alya.

"Ok. I'll text everyone after I talk to my parents. In fact, I'll go talk to them now." Everyone started to walk with her to the front entrance. "Oh shoot! I've got to get my stuff from my locker. I'll see you guys later." Marinette waved as she ran back to the locker room. As she was about to go into the room, someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she heard Luka say, "Wait!"

She twisted around and bumped into Luka's chest. She mumbled, "sorry" as she took a step backwards, but she slipped on a piece of paper and started to fall. Luka caught her and pulled her into a hug and pushed her back against the wall and then took a step back. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked.

Marinette was bright red and nodded. Her hands on Luka's chest, she squeaked, "Yeah." She cleared her voice and took her hands off Luka and covered her body. "I'm okay. No, I'm not hurt. I'm just clumsy." 

Luka smiled, "Okay. Well, I had an idea for Sunday afternoon. What if we spent some time at your place and then went to an escape room together?"

"What's that?"

"It's one of those places where they put everyone in a room with puzzles and a mystery to solve, but you only have an hour and it's cooperative." He explained. 

"Wow! That sounds like fun." Marinette agreed and smiled.

"Good. You talk to your parents and let me know. I'll set it up then. It's a date." Luka smiled at Marinette.

"Mari!" Adrien pulled on her wrist so that she was beside Adrien. He put his hand on her back and directed her into the locker room. She vaguely heard him say, "I need to talk to you about something." She felt a tingle where Adrien's hand was, and she realized that he was touching her skin. Her "GRL PWR" sweater must have ridden up a little when she tripped. Once they were in the locker room, he guided her to a corner and said grimly, "I thought you weren't dating him."

"What?!" Marinette wrapped her arms around herself. Her senses were frazzled. Adrien was standing very close, and he smelled amazing.  _ He must've showered after fencing. And whatever soap he used should be illegal. Why is it so hot in here?  _ She tried to step back, but only felt the wall at her back.

Adrien seemed angry and took a half a step towards her. "You said you weren't dating him." It came out as a hiss.

There was a buzzing in her ears, and her knees felt all melty. She looked at his mouth, trying to figure out what was going on. She read his lips and said, super confused, "I'm not dating anyone."

"Mari, Luka just hugged you and asked you out."

"What? When?" 

Adrien, exasperated, yelled, "Just now!" Then he lowered his voice, but it had a steel edge. "I saw you slip and was running over to catch you, and I heard the whole thing."

Marinette shook her head. "No, Adrien, that is not what happened."

Adrien slapped a hand on the wall beside Marinette's shoulder and leaned into it. "Yes! That is exactly what happened!"

Fog clearing, putting her finger on his nose, she made him back up. "First of all, no, I am not ready to date anyone -"

"He literally said, 'It's a date,' Mari!" Adrien interrupted as he impersonated Luka's voice.

"Second of all, it is just an expression-"

"He gets to go to your house, and Adrien can’t.” He yelled as he pointed at his chest and started pacing, “Then he just invited you to some place with puzzles for an hour, and you said 'That sounds like fun'!" He said mockingly.

Marinette put her hands on her hips. She had just passed irritated and annoyed and was getting irate, "Third of all, it's for Kagami! You dumb stray! Max, Mireille, Ayla, Luka, and I are meeting at my house on Sunday afternoon. Luka thinks it'll be a good idea if we all go to the escape room then!" She was heaving breaths.

Adrien stopped pacing and had big kitten eyes, "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh',” Marinette grumbled as she walked around Adrien, stomped to her locker, and slammed it open. “I don't like you right now! What is the matter with you?!" She was trying to get her bag out of the locker, but it wouldn't come out. She tugged and grumbled, "Yelling at me like I'm doing something bad."

Adrien helped her untangled her bag from her locker and said, "Mari, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I thought you were lying to me or changing your mind without telling me first." 

"Adrien," She took a deep breath, gathering in patience. "I know that you're having trouble trusting me to tell you how I'm feeling. So I'm telling you again, I need to learn about myself. I am not ready to date anyone."

"Mari, we are stressed out teenagers! We can learn about ourselves as we date people. Everybody does that!" He yelled.

"I can't. Not right now. Speaking of which, don't you have somewhere to be?" Marinette snapped.

Adrien nodded but stayed close to Marinette as she grabbed her umbrella. He put his hand on her arm with her school bag. Marinette started to feel the fog creeping in again as he said, "I actually do have something to talk to you about." He took her fisted hand and opened it. He put the turtle bracelet in her opened hand and then closed it. Holding on to her hand, he whispered, "It went well. Everything is all set up." He gazed at Marinette's face. He was doing that thing again, where he overwhelmed her senses. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her face towards his.

"Stop." He immediately froze. She took his hand away from her head and said quietly, "You are dating Kagami."

Adrien groaned and said firmly. "I am not dating Kagami!"

"Hmmm. I did not know that." Kagami calmly said from across the room. 

Adrien and Marinette snapped their heads around to see Kagami. Marinette turned and quickly closed her locker as she said to both of them, "I'm going home. You two have a lot to talk about."

Adrien said under his breath, "Why is everything so complicated?"

Marinette walked past Adrien and whispered back, "That's one reason why I'm not dating." She nodded at Kagami and went home. 

*************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The escape room was requested by kiddos.
> 
> Next Chapter on Wednesday


	14. Girls' night needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: What did happen?!  
> Well, a while back one love square (Marinette loves Adrien who is Chat Noir who loves Ladybug who is Marinette) collapsed to make way for a different love square (Kagami pursuing Adrien pursuing Marinette who isn't pursuing anyone, though Luka likes Marinette and asked her out).  
> Adrien is slowly going insane… hehehe… and definitely not dating Kagami now. (Sorry, not sorry, Adrigami fans!)  
> Just enjoy this k-drama of teenagers in Paris written by a mom in Canada. 🤪😄

When Marinette got home, over dinner, she told her parents about all the drama… well, some of it. And her parents agreed that Kagami needed more friends that "weren't so invested in each other." Marinette didn't know what that meant, but her mom called Kagami's mother to set up Sunday. Ms. Tsurugi agreed to the plans. Marinette then called Kagami. Sabine and Tikki told her to. In fact, Tikki actually called, not letting Marinette chicken out.

"Hey, Marinette." Kagami sounded dejected.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Kagami." Marinette stuttered. 

"Why are you sorry? From what I saw, you don't have anything to be sorry about. You are an astoundingly loyal person. I'm glad I have you for a friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette sniffed back some tears. "Thank you, Kagami. That means the world to me."

Kagami grunted, "I'm actually looking forward to Sunday. I looked up the place Luka was talking about. It looks like fun." She said, "Also, I don't want to talk about Adrien."

"Oh good because I don't either." Marinette grumbled, "But when you are ready, I'll be ready."

"You're a good friend."

"Thanks, Kagami."

"I'll see you on Sunday." 

"Ok. See you then." Marinette ended the call. "That was a relief."

"See, Marinette. Everything worked out." Tikki comforted as she sat on Marinette's desk, eating a cookie. 

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette said as she sent out a group text, letting everyone know what was happening Sunday. Then she sent a text to only Alya.

> *me*: Alya. Boy troubles. Help!
> 
> Bestie: omw

20 minutes later, Alya was walking through Marinette's bedroom door with her backpack and overnight bag. 

"Hey, girl! I'm staying the night." Alya announced as she put her bags under the chaise. 

Marinette ran up and hugged her and started to cry with relief. Alya hugged her tightly for a long time. Then Alya said, "Tell me."

Marinette took a deep breath and as she exhaled, she said, "Adrien told me that he likes me."

Alya pulled Marinette by the shoulders and pretty much yelled in her face, "WHAT?! When? How?"

Marinette rolled her eyes at her best friend and went to sit on the chaise. Alya ran over to Marinette's desk chair and rolled it closer. Then she said, "Spill."

Marinette changed some details and decided to be vague about some things, and said, "Last night, after I talked to you, I talked to Adrien because I wanted him to know that we were going to be rooting for Kagami and not him. And honestly, I don't remember how it happened, but then he said, 'I like you, Marinette.' Well, I ended up telling him about my crush on him, but I also told him that I wasn't ready to date anyone. That I had to work on myself. And he said something like, 'I want to be the person you date.' Well, I'm not ready. And then today happened." 

Marinette put her hands on her face and hid her face in the chaise. Alya stayed silent for a long time. "You really aren't ready, are you, sweetie?" She said. 

Marinette looked at her best friend, "No. I want to have more confidence about who Marinette is. All this time, I kept getting to the edge of telling Adrien that I liked him or that I wanted to ask him out, and I would stop myself or backtrack or outright lie. 'No, I don't like you like that.'"

"I just thought you were afraid that he'd reject you."

"Yes, and sometimes I just feel inferior, which I realize is dumb. So I took a look at that, and I put up all these affirmations to remind myself."

"Wow, Marinette. I'm so proud of you, girl." Alya hugged Marinette again. "But wait. What happened today?"

"Oh, man. After I went to go get stuff from my locker, well, I was on my way to do that when Luka stopped me with that escape room idea. And then Adrien showed up and pulled me in the locker room and yelled at me and tried to kiss me-"

"WHAT?!"

"I know, right? And I stopped him, telling him again that I'm not ready and that he's dating Kagami, and he said, "I'm not dating Kagami." And then Kagami said, 'I didn't know that.'"

"Oh snap!"

"Exactly. So I got out of there because I'm not trying to be in the middle of that."

"Wait. Why did Adrien yell at you?"

"He thought Luka asked me out and I accepted, but that did not happen, obviously. But Adrien pretty much thought I lied again." Marinette sighed.

"What did you do when he yelled at you?"

"I yelled back, of course."

Alya cracked up. "You yelled at Adrien. _You_ yelled at Adrien. You yelled at _Adrien_. Omigod, I wish I would have been there."

"Ha. ha," Marinette said sarcastically and then she blushed. "Uh, Alya. What does it mean when someone touches you and it tingles?"

"What tingles?" Alya sounded intrigued and confused. 

"My… skin?" Marinette turned red.

"Who touched you?" Alya interrogated. 

"A..a..Adrien" Marinette stuttered. "Is that wrong?"

Alya smirked, "My baby is growing up." She patted Marinette's knee. "It's not wrong. It just means you're attracted to Adrien."

"Alya, it was weird. His hand was touching my back, and he really smelled good, and I...I got all foggy and had trouble concentrating on what he was saying. I felt hot and restless at the same time."

"Hold up. I'll be right back with reinforcements." Alya left Marinette's room. 

Tikki flew over, "Chat Noir visited a few minutes ago. I let him know that you had Alya over."

"Oh no. Did he hear me?" Marinette started freaking out and panicking. 

Tikki shook her head. "Plagg told me he was coming over so I stopped him and sent him home."

"Oh, good." Marinette was relieved because she needed to talk about this stuff without Adrien around. Now that she knew he was Chat Noir, she saw Adrien all the time. She heard someone on the steps, but when she looked up, it was Sabine.

"Hey maman. Did you need me for something?"

"No, sweetheart. Alya said _you_ needed _me_ for something. Tom's helping her get snacks." Sabine sat down on the floor beside the chaise. Marinette realized that Alya wanted Marinette to talk with Alya and Sabine together. 

"Maman, I'm having boy troubles."

"Ahh. Well, you can definitely talk to Alya and me about that."

Marinette filled in Sabine about how Marinette felt about dating and about how Adrien felt. Alya came upstairs with a tray of snacks and some drinks while Marinette told Sabine about the tingling and fogginess. Sabine listened patiently. Then she said, "Wow, dear! You really needed a girls' night. Thank you for telling me. And Alya, thank you for inviting me. What questions did you have?"

"Mama Cheng, Marinette wanted to know if the way her body feels is bad or wrong."

Sabine turned to her daughter, who nodded with a blush. "Maman, I couldn't concentrate on anything Adrien was saying when he was that close. I wanted to take a step back and clear my head for a bit, but I also wanted to be closer. It felt...weird."

"Good weird?" Sabine asked.

Marinette thought about it. "Yeah, good weird. Even though he was angry."

"Girls, there may be times when you might be in situations where it feels bad weird or gross weird. But then there are times when it could feel good weird. But usually, if you feel weird, it means you're not ready. Good weird probably means when you are ready, you might feel safe with that person."

"Mama Cheng, what do you mean 'not ready'? If Nino and I kiss and it feels weird, doesn't that mean we need to practice?"

"Maybe? I don't know what you and Mama Cesaire talked about, but maybe it also means you're not ready for the emotional-ness of kissing and being that close. Each step in a relationship takes a consensual agreement, but sometimes when being with someone feels good and not weird at all, we get caught in thinking we are saying yes to more. But we need to say yes to the physical part, like hugging or kissing, and we also need to say yes to the emotional part. That emotional part is harder to describe and figure out. So it makes sense that you feel weird." 

"Really, Maman?! I'm not dumb for feeling like this?" Marinette felt relieved. She was a normal person.

"Your body and emotions were giving you clues to listen to, and you did that. Great job, sweetie!" Sabine hugged her daughter. "What about you, Alya? Was what I said helpful?"

"Yeah. I think I'm okay hugging and kissing Nino, but nothing else. I'm not ready."

"Just make sure you're talking with Nino and your mom about how you're feeling." Sabine gave Alya a hug. "Okay, my two daughters. I'll leave you to have some fun, but make sure you sleep tonight. You have school in the morning."

"Yes, Maman." "Yes, Mama Cheng." Marinette and Alya said at the same time.

They decided to finish homework before anything else. Once that was finished, Alya turned to Marinette. "Did you decide about the movie premiere?"

"I don't think I'll do it. It's just too much. How will I even do school? Papa said the school would set up a work-study, but I have so many responsibilities."

"Yeah. I know the feeling. My dad said, 'Knowing when to say no is just as important as knowing when to say yes.' But I still struggle to know what that even means. So Nora said to live with no regrets. That is currently my motto. So Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you regret saying no or will you regret saying yes?"

"That's a good question. I still have two days to think about it."

**************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to celebrate my six-year-old's birthday!
> 
> P.S. My kids requested that Marinette's parents be more involved in her life so...
> 
> Next chapter on Saturday


	15. Chat Noir is a hottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Tuesday night - Marinette reconciled with Kagami. Marinette and Alya had a girls' night and invited Sabine. 
> 
> My mom-voice was strong. My spouse said it was like an afterschool special so the more you know ™… I guess.

Early Wednesday morning, Alya woke Marinette for the akuma alert. "It looks like the akuma is on the Seine. I'll let your parents know that I'm leaving."

"Tell them I'm going back to sleep." Marinette turned over and pulled the covers over her head, waiting for Alya to leave.

"Ok. I'll go home after the akuma. See you at school." She said as she ran downstairs.

Tikki let Marinette know when Alya left the house. Marinette jumped up and transformed, grabbing the special macaroons for water akumas. She called Chat Noir.

"Hey Bugaboo! Good morning." He sounded so cheery.

"Ugh. It's morning, I guess. Also remind me to tell you why I hate that name." She said grumpily. "You're a morning person, aren't you?"

"Yes and it's boatiful meow-t ."

Ladybug sighed. "Alya said the akuma is by the Seine."

"Oh yeah, they're a force to be wreckened with."

"Where are you?" Ladybug asked.

"Near the Porte de Sèvres." There was a loud boom that Ladybug heard as she was nearing the Statue of Liberty Paris. And a split second later she heard the echo of it on her Ladybug phone.

"Oh ship, we're in trouble now." Chat sighed.

Ladybug's mind caught up with her ears. "Is the akuma boat-related?" 

"Yes, off course, milady. Water we going to do?" He said as she reached him.

The akuma looked to be a long canoe-type boat but thinner. The boat had one purple oar and 7 white oars, knocking people in the Seine, wrecking their boats. The akuma-boat screamed, "Where are you, so-called teammates? How could you leave Saboateur?" 

Ladybug yelled, "Hey Saboateur! Don't be nauty! Leave your piers alone!"

"Ha, LB with the early morning puns!" He said as they fist-bumped.

"I am Saboatuer. Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your miraculous."

"No, we're gonna deckline that offer." Chat yelled.

"We're gonna need to confishcate your akuma." Ladybug also yelled.

"Milady, you've keeled me with that one," Chat said with a huge grin.

The two of them punned back and forth, annoying the akuma enough that it only focused on them. Saboateur's oars grew longer instantly, trying to swat the superheroes or crush them. However, after pursuing the superhero duo for a while, Saboateur found their crewmates. The akuma wrecked their boat and imprisoned the crew, creating more oars and using them as prison bars. It didn't look like this akuma wanted to harm their crewmates, just imprison and lecture.

With the Saboateur focused elsewhere for a moment, Marinette said, "I'll need to detransform for AquaTikki and save the people still in the river who have been hurt. You break that purple oar of that neferryous akuma. Comms in." Ladybug said as she left to find a hiding place, remembering that Alya was somewhere around nearby. She and Tikki did the AquaTikki transformation and ran back to the Seine. She put in her comm and looked for boat wreck victims. She was saving her 10th person when Chat Noir asked for help. "What do you need, Kitty?" She yoyoed over.

"Can you hold the boat with your yoyo?" He said tiredly.

"Shore thing." She wrapped the yoyo around the oars and boat long enough to confuse the akuma and for Chat Noir to break the oar with his cataclysm.

"Oarsome, Chat!" She cleansed the akuma and cured the city. The akumatized person had a team jacket and an oar. The person said they were here for the Traversée de Paris et des Hauts-des-Seine and were left behind because they overslept.

Chat left soon after the miraculous cure since he had used his cataclysm. Ladybug helped the person get back to their hotel and went home. She arrived home just in time to wake up for school. _Yay!_ Marinette thought miserably.

The night before, during girls' night, Alya picked out Marinette's clothes for school the next day. Marinette grabbed Alya's selections and put them on. She dressed in a black Jagged Stone sleeveless t-shirt she designed for his tour with well-worn jeans. Paired with the shirt and jeans was a burgundy tuxedo jacket Marinette made, complete with satin finish on the lapels. This morning, Marinette finished her look with her grey Converse and by fixing her hair - tiny double buns, leaving some bangs free.

When she arrived at school, Alya and Nino were waiting out front talking. Alya was showing her Akuma video. Marinette made the appropriate comments as though she had slept through the whole thing. Since she hadn't really seen Chat Noir fighting and the video was of Chat Noir this time, most of Marinette's comments were truthful. A particular sequence was Chat Noir using the figure 8s Tikki taught him to block quick successive oars. "Wow! Chat Noir is awesome. He looks graceful and intense." Marinette was very impressed.

"Hey, guys. What are you watching?" Adrien walked up with a blush and stood by Marinette and Alya. _He must've heard me._ Marinette thought.

"Chat Noir's killer new moves," Alya said, "Did you see Chat fighting the akuma?"

"No, I didn't see it. Did you put it on the Ladyblog?" He asked.

"Yup. Granted posts about Chat Noir aren't as popular as Ladybug posts, this one is getting a lot of views."

"Ugh. I hate that. Don't people know Ladybug and Chat Noir are partners?!" Marinette ranted, "Ladybug would be a flash in the pan if it weren't for Chat. Sure, the bug restores the city and cleanses the akuma, but Chat Noir makes it so she can. Plus he's a gorgeous guy in a skintight cat outfit. What is wrong with people?!" Marinette instantly blushed because she might have gone a step too far with the outfit comment, especially since Adrien (and Plagg) were there. She didn't dare look at Adrien. She really wished she had her yoyo right about now. 

Alya and Nino looked stunned. "I didn't know you were so… passionate about Chat Noir, Marinette." Alya said.

"Yup," Marinette said, popping her p, twirling her thumbs, turning even brighter red. "…You know, having met him… Uh… I'm just saying… I'm gonna go... to my locker. " She pretty much ran up the entrance steps. As she was going around the corner, she snuck a glance at Adrien, hoping he didn't read too much into what she said. He was watching her with a Chat smirk that made her stomach flutter.  _ He's never gonna let that comment go. _

She was contemplating banging her head against her locker all day when the bell rang. She went to class and pulled out her tablet and sketchpad.

"Mari?" Marinette blushed hard and looked up into Adrien's seemingly innocent face, but his eyes were mischievous. 

"Yes." She croaked, but she was going to pretend 'the defence of Chat Noir' didn't happen.

"May I please take you to lunch? I want to apologize for last night." He rubbed the back of his neck, and red graced his cheeks.

"No, sorry, Adrien. I need to figure out if I'm gonna do this Jagged thing. I was gonna go to the park and doodle a bit."

"What if I joined you, apologized properly, and then didn't bother you while you thought through your Jagged decision?" He countered.

She thought about it and didn't answer since Ms. Bustier called the class to order.  _ It wouldn't hurt to have company. He already knows about Jagged's offer. Maybe I could bounce some ideas off him. _

Marinette messaged his tablet a simple "OK." He looked back at her and smiled. Then she saw him discreetly get his phone from his bag and a few minutes later put it back. Marinette looked over to Alya's notes and worked on catching up.

***************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The daughters aka bosses said there needs to be more akumas. Also I bumped the Traversée de Paris et des Hauts-des-Seine to October.
> 
> Next Chapter on Wednesday


	16. M&2A in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: The obligatory akuma as requested, and I learned a bunch of nautical terms. Also, Chat used his weapons training, and the fans approve. Marinette made an impassioned speech and then split. Adrien wants to apologize.

After Wednesday morning classes, Marinette took her lunch to the nearby park and looked for a sunny bench. The shade was too cold for Tikki. She noticed all the benches were taken. She was going to go back to the cafeteria when she heard "Mari!" Adrien was standing and waving near a picnic blanket backed against a large rock. 

"Oh, hey Adrien! Great spot." She said when she reached him.

"My driver had this picnic blanket in the trunk," answering her inquisitive gaze. "Come, sit, take off your shoes."

Marinette took off her shoes and sighed. "Is this a date?"

"No." He quickly answered. 

She was dubious, "Yes, it is."

"No, if anyone comes up, they can join us." He said with a bright grin.

"Why would someone come up to us if it looks like this is a date?" Marinette muttered as she sat down on the blanket.

"Look, I'll sit over here and face this way." He sat on the opposite corner from her and turned 90°. And then he said something she couldn't hear.

"What did you say?" Marinette was getting annoyed.

He turned his head back to her. His positioning looked awkward and somewhat painful. "How's this?"

"Not helpful."

He sighed and turned his body back to her but stayed on the opposite corner. "Marinette, I just wanted to apologize."

"Ok."

"Mari, I'm sorry for getting angry at you. I made wrong assumptions about you and Luka, and I accused you. I should've believed you and in you. Please forgive me."

"Sure. But that's not why I'm irritated with you." 

"Really?"

"Adrien, I completely understand you getting angry yesterday. From your point of view, I'm not yet trustworthy. Also, you are allowed to be frustrated with me. I can be frustrating. You can tell me when I'm being frustrating."

"You want to hear that?" He sounded confused.

"Not really, but I'm pretty good at admitting when I'm wrong, and I'm getting better at standing up when I think I'm right. So hopefully, I'll listen when people I care about tell me things I need to hear."

"No one has ever said that to me." He was quiet for a while.

Marinette let him think about it while she doodled. 

After a while, he said, "Mari, what should I have apologized about?"

"You keep trying to low-key date me even when I said I'm not ready. You're pushing on my boundaries that I'm struggling to keep."

"Well, maybe cause I think we belong together. And this 'no dating' thing seems silly." He said quietly.

"I know you don't understand because you've only known me since I've been Ladybug. But most of my life, I've been shy around new people. I'm a friendly person, but I haven't thought anything about me is special. I haven't felt special to myself. Even as Ladybug, I attributed any awesomeness to Tikki, even though Tikki always says _I_ am Ladybug." She took a deep breath and looked into his bright emerald green eyes, "I agree that we probably belong together. Even when you were yelling at me, I felt safe and cared for. I agree that the 'no dating' thing seems silly because we are secretly superheroes and can meet with each other almost whenever we want. It may be true that you are the first and only person I date for the rest of my life." Adrien smiled brightly and moved toward her. She held out a hand to stop him and continued. "But, Adrien, this is really, really, really important. Are you listening?" She waited until he nodded. "I don't know that I like myself. I don't know if I'm special. People tell me that I am, but I don't see it yet. And that feels like a poison. That feeling of me not loving myself seems like it could destroy all the good things in my life. Or it could make me center my whole world on you, which was what I was doing. And I ended up being super nervous and pretty much lying to you. I don't want that any more. I really, really want to be grounded in me, who I am. Does any of this make sense to you?" 

"Not exactly. But I think I need to feel… normal… to myself or maybe I need to feel… free… to be myself as much as you need to feel special to yourself. Does that make sense?" He said as he touched the back of his head. 

"I'm not sure, but then I'm not sure what I said makes much sense and yet it feels really important at the same time." She looked around the park. "I hope you feel free to be yourself around me."

"Yes, I do. Maybe that's why I get so jealous. I know I really like you, and you are one of the two people I can be fully myself. I keep thinking you might get taken away. I don't think I can handle it, or so far I'm definitely not handling… If I sound like my father again, I might do something drastic." He groaned and threw himself onto the blanket. He stared at the sky for a while. "Why don't you like Bugaboo?"

"It's a song and a baby stroller. Google it. 'It ain't cool.'" She went back to doodling as he reached for his phone and looked it up. _Should I do this competition? I'm sure Jagged will support me whenever I'm ready for this big thing. When am I gonna find the time?_

"You should just make a list," Alix said as she walked up to the picnic blanket. She sat beside Marinette on the grass. 

"This new thing where you pop out of nowhere, I think I'm getting used to it," Marinette said as she pushed Adrien's feet over and scooted towards him to make room for Alix. "I was just thinking about time and where I would find it to do this big thing. You don't have a Time-turner like Hermione Granger, do you?"

Adrien was playing the Bugaboo song on his phone and sat up -more like jumped up- when Marinette asked about the Time-turner. "That would be so cool!"

Alix laughed, "Nope, I don't have anything like that."

Marinette sighed and set out her lunch. Adrien and Alix did the same. "We can share," Marinette said. "Make a list? Okay."

She wrote,

Mulan dress | Pass for now

"You don't think you can do it," Adrien said as he moved to sit on the other side of Marinette. She wrote down what he said in the "pass for now" column.

"It would be all paid for," Alix countered. Marinette wrote that down in the "Mulan dress" column.

"You would have carte blanche for materials," Adrien offered.

"Finding time to devote to this project will be difficult," said Alix.

Marinette nodded at both of them as she wrote both points of view.

"Mulan is important to Marinette and Cerise," Alix pointed out. 

"But that could be a lot of pressure to represent her well," Adrien countered. 

Marinette continued writing both sides. 

"You'd be going against established professionals with teams of people," Alix said.

"Jagged is offering you a studio and an online boutique," Adrien reminded.

"So when will she have time to set all of that up?" Alix argued. 

"She has so many friends that'll help her," He argued back.

"Yeah but most of those people don't know much about design," Alix said.

"Well, that's true." Adrien conceded.

"She could be creative in who she asks, like Max and Alya could help set up the boutique, since they work with computers. And you..." pointing at Adrien, "and our art class could help in designing the studio and be your interns." Alix explained. 

"But she doesn't want people to know. Like it'd be bad if Lila knew." Adrien argued. 

"Who, in our art class, would tell that rotten girl?" Alix indignantly asked.

Adrien and Alix looked at each other, "Rose." They both said and nodded.

"By the way, I am super sorry for not believing you and believing that lying sack of poop. I'm an idiot." Alix said repentantly.

Marinette smiled as she finished writing. "Alix, you're a good person. I forgave you a while ago."

Alix smirked, "I knew that, but it still needed to be said."

Adrien took the list from Marinette's lap and said, "Mari, before Alix came over, you shared something with me. Look at this list." He pointed to the "pass for now" side. "These are mostly fears and concerns. There aren't many reasons though."

"If you were choosing, what would you pick?" Marinette asked both of them.

"Are you asking Chat Noir and Alix? Or Adrien and Bunnix?" Adrien asked.

"We are both all the time, doofus!" Alix reached around Marinette and slapped him on the back of his head. "I would do it because I don't tend to let fear stop me. What would stop me from doing it would have to be something other than fear. Like I'm hurting someone or the pit of my stomach drops." She explained. 

"Yeah, I would jump to do it, especially if it meant I got to work with my father. I might not if it meant I had to compete against him though." Adrien thought about it. "Nah, I'd probably do it anyway."

Marinette smiled at her two superhero friends. It was nice to talk about all of herself, not just civilian Marinette or Ladybug. She had a list that included all of her. "Thank you both. I still don't know what I'm going to do, but I feel closer to a decision."

Alix looked far away, and her voice sounded older when she said, "Just remember that any decision you make will be the right one."

****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter on Saturday


	17. More practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Marinette and Adrien have a meaningful talk. Alix and Adrien offer Marinette support. I really liked the idea of Alix and Adrien arguing with Marinette in the middle; even though Adrien’s a cinnamon roll, and Alix is very determined.
> 
> This is a long chapter.  
> Also, I do not know any Chinese languages or dialects. Any words I copied and pasted from Mandarin language learning websites. I sincerely apologize for any misrepresentation.

Civilian life flowed the rest of Wednesday into Thursday. Armed with her pros and cons list, she was no closer to a decision about Jagged’s offer at the end of school on Thursday. 

"Hey, Mari, we still training after my fencing practice?" Adrien leaned on the locker next to Marinette's locker. 

"Yeah. I'm going home right now," She said as she put away her books and packed her bag. "But I'll be back when practice is over. Call me if I'm not here. You know how I am with time." She closed her locker and turned towards Adrien. "I told Maman that you were going to teach me Chinese in the library so she was pretty excited. She said all of your pastries are free from now on."

Adrien laughed and threw up his hands in victory, "Yes!" He sighed, "I feel bad for taking all the credit though."

"Well, you can share your spoils with our little friends." Marinette whispered. 

"You seem awful close," Lila grabbed Adrien's arm.

Adrien sighed, “Lila, let me go. I need to be at fencing practice.” He waved at Marinette, ignoring Lila, as he left.

Marinette waved back and went to walk around Lila. Lila moved to stand in front of her. Marinette changed direction, so did Lila. 

“What do you want, Lila?” Marinette said wearily.

“He’s taken, homewrecker.” Lila crossed her arms.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Thanks for telling me.” She said sarcastically. She wanted to correct Lila, but honestly, the less information the liar had, the better. “I’m going now.”

Lila moved to stand in front of her again. “Does your crush on Adrien know no bounds?”

Everywhere Marinette went lately, people kept assuming she was trying to date Adrien. _Look at the pot calling the kettle black._ Marinette thought as she raised an eyebrow at Lila and walked around her and went home.

Marinette arrived on time in her workout clothes she made and with the miraculous bracelet and choker. Before leaving her room, Tikki told her the structure of the practice. Tikki said, "Wayzz wants you to be Ladybug and Guardian Chat Noir to transform with Wayzz so that Longg can assess. The transformed miraculous will act as safety gear." Tikki also informed Marinette that the whole practice would be in Mandarin so she was dreading going to practice. Marinette could say and understand a handful of words, mostly nursery rhymes, but French sounds kept coming out instead of Chinese ones. She would get so frustrated that she told her maman that it seemed like Chinese hated her. 

But she really liked weapons training so here she was, going to weapons training where a bug, turtle, and dragon would teach her the fine art of staff fighting and, along with her white rich guy friend, teach her Mandarin. _Just an ordinary day in my neighbourhood._ Marinette thought sarcastically. _My life is so weird._

She entered the fencing training room and looked around. No Adrien yet. She put on the choker. Longg said, “nǐ chī le ma?” This was one of the phrases Marinette knew but didn’t know how to pronounce the reply so she answered in French, “Yes, how about you?” Longg nodded in reply.

Marinette started stretching as Tikki and Longg spoke in Mandarin to each other. Marinette knew she would be relying on body language from Adrien. _How in the world am I supposed to read the body language of kwamis?_ She shook her head. _They will help me._

Once Adrien arrived, she greeted him as best as she could and transformed into Ladybug. She gave Adrien the turtle miraculous. 

Plagg said something that sounded like whining. 

Marinette somehow felt better about herself. Though Tikki was fluent in every language, Marinette was pleased to find out that Ladybug had no idea what Plagg, Wayzz, Longg, and Adrien were talking about. They spoke so fast, like when Maman and Uncle were together. She also felt a sense of home, listening to the three kwamis and boy discuss whatever they were discussing. Yes, she felt like she was missing out, but she also trusted them. She decided it was time to practice and pulled the padded staffs out of the yoyo. She silently handed a staff to Adrien. Then she went through the drills from last practice. 

“Piáo chóng” Longg yelled, so she assumed he had been trying to get Ladybug's attention for a while.

“Yes?” she answered as she stopped her figure 8s and turned to the kwami.

Longg, then, said something, but it was long. Ladybug stood there, listening, but not comprehending anything.

A emerald-clad superhero with a tuft of blonde peeking from his hood, eyes matching the shell on his back, began translating, but Ladybug was staring at this new hero. _Wow! He looks good in green as well as black,_ Ladybug thought. 

“Xièxiè” Adrien said with a smug smirk. Plagg snickered. 

“Did I just say that out loud?” Ladybug was embarrassed as Adrien nodded. She cleared her throat and said, “Longg, what did you say? I didn’t catch any of that.” Turning to the dragon kwami floating to her left. Longg sighed and spoke again, repeating.

Adrien translated, “Longg said that we should fight each other so he can assess our fighting abilities. You can use your yoyo, and I can use the shell. But we need to rely on the padded staff. I will wear a flag. You are to grab the flag just as you would an akumatized object.”

Ladybug looked at the black square fabric Adrien was holding. Adrien attached the flag to his shoulder piece. Long instructed them on how they should start, and Adrien translated. The turtle and Ladybug got into position and bowed to each other. At Longg’s command, they started. Adrien, with a wicked grin, tried to sweep Ladybug’s leg with his own. She flipped backward and whacked his leg with her staff in the same action. She used her yoyo with her offhand to wrap him up while she ran towards him to attack with the staff. She twirled the staff to hit to the backs of his knees. Then she released him from the hold of her yoyo, causing him to spin and land on his shell. She came in to tap his stomach with the staff, causing Adrien to flinch to protect his stomach instead of the flag. She captured the flag.

Plagg snickered and purred loudly. He said something that Ladybug didn’t catch. Adrien replied with a bit of a whine. Longg seemed to answer Adrien. Longg and Plagg nodded and looked at her.

“What?” she asked.

“Longg suggested that Misterbug and Lady Noir should practice instead.” Adrien held out his hand so Ladybug could help him up. She did and then went over to her bag and grabbed cookies for Tikki and Wayzz and detransformed. Tikki buzzed and caressed Marinette’s cheek and said what Marinette thought were encouraging words, just like Sabine did when she’s proud of Marinette. Wayzz floated over for the other cookie, head hanging low. 

“You know, Wayzz, Adrien likes to attack. He doesn’t like to be a defensive opponent. Your wielders tend to be defenders first, attackers second. It wasn’t a good match.” Marinette comforted.

Wayzz nodded while slowly eating. 

“Plagg, are you ready?” Marinette asked as she walked over to the black cat kwami.

Plagg, with his mischievous grin, replied. Behind her, Adrien sighed. “He said he’s been looking forward to Lady Noir since Reflektdoll.”

Marinette turned to Tikki, and Tikki said something that sounded like she was ready. Marinette took out her earrings, and Adrien slid off his ring. The kwamis disappeared. Adrien and Marinette switched and put on these new miraculous. Tikki and Plagg appeared again. Tikki buzzed and sat on Adrien’s shoulder. Plagg purred and laid in Marinette’s hair. 

Marinette said to Adrien, “You know, it’s too bad the earrings are more noticeable on you. Otherwise, we could switch more frequently. Maybe you should grow your hair over your ears?” Adrien replied and nodded.

Marinette transformed and turned to Longg and Wayzz, “You guys ready?” They both nodded, and Longg began talking again. It sounded similar to what he said before. 

Misterbug translated, “He said I can use the yoyo and you can use the baton. This time, you’ll wear the flag.”

Lady Noir took the flag from Longg and tied it around her baton holder. Lady Noir and Misterbug met in the center of the room and bowed. This time Lady Noir had the mischievous grin. She wielded the staff first, aiming high towards Misterbug’s head as she used her braid tale to capture his yoyo before he could use it. Her tail pocketed the yoyo as Misterbug used the staff defensively. Soon they were evenly matched with the staff attacks and defences, Misterbug’s fencing training kicking in and allowing him to gain some ground. Her strategy was to disarm him, and she would need to do it soon because he was starting to overpower her. She decided to fight closer so she allowed him to disarm her. Her padded staff flew to the other side of the room. She grabbed the baton and hit the button to have her staff become two smaller batons. Conscious of the flag on her side, she leaned into fighting him with her left side. He jumped back to give himself room. She clicked the two batons into one and ran towards him, trying not to give him time to realize he didn’t have his yoyo. She used her attacks to circle him. In a split second when his back was to her, she used her braid tail to wrap around his leg, pulling his center of gravity off. She hit his right elbow, causing him to drop the staff. She pressed the butt of the baton to his stomach when Longg yelled, “Tíng!” Both Misterbug and Lady Noir froze, both wearing a grin.

Longg started talking with Wayzz translating, “Good job, Misterbug. Good job, Lady Noir.” Her grin dropped in confusion. She looked down, and he was holding the flag. She made her braid tail let go of his leg and moved back with a bow. He bowed as well. She pulled the yoyo out of her pocket and said, “Here ya go,” and tossed it to him.

Misterbug spoke and Wayzz translated, “That was a good first move. When I realized you had the yoyo and so we had to fight in close combat, I had to wait until you forgot about the flag to grab it.”

Longg spoke and Wayzz said, “She disarmed you and you grabbed the flag at the same time. Very good. Evenly matched. Lady Noir, strong work using your tail, good use of strategy and working to disarm him. Misterbug, excellent patience and staff work, quick use of your hands. Detransform and we can work on improving some fundamentals.” 

Lady Noir walked over to her bag to grab another cookie for Tikki. She was tapped on the shoulder. When she turned around, Misterbug handed her a piece of cheese. 

“Xièxiè,” she said as she gave him the cookie. And then both Adrien’s and her phone buzzed and chimed. They looked at each other and said, “Akuma.”

*****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter on Wednesday


	18. Again, Mr. Ramier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Lila called Marinette a homewrecker. After two rounds of capture the flag/weapons training/Chinese lessons, Lady Noir and Misterbug get an akuma alert. It’s still Thursday afternoon/evening.
> 
> I do not know any Chinese languages or dialects. Any words I copied and pasted from Mandarin language learning websites. I sincerely apologize for any misrepresentation.  
> Aminé - Invincible

When the akuma alert sounded, Longg and Wayzz flew to Lady Noir and Misterbug. 

“Xièxiè, Longg,” she said. 

"Bú yòng xiè," he replied. She took off the dragon choker and handed it to Misterbug. As he used the yoyo to get the miraculous box, Lady Noir used technology in her baton to figure out where the akuma was. 

“It looks like it’s over by City Hall. I’ll take our bags and hide them on my balcony. I’ll meet you over there.” She said as she gathered the backpacks. She looked up, and he was already gone from the room. 

She left the room, taking the route that led through darkened rooms until she found a window to climb out of. She took a couple of roofs and landed on her balcony when she got a call from Misterbug. 

"Please bring me more… more… achoo... cookies, and if you have a mask… achoo, bring that too." He hung up abruptly. 

Marinette didn't have a mask, but she had a bandana. She grabbed some cookies from her purse and put both in her pocket, then quickly ran along the rooftops to City Hall. She saw a giant pigeon soaring towards her and someone standing on its back. She looked around for her partner but couldn't find him. She hid behind a monument and looked for him on her baton’s tracker. She followed the map, finding Bunnix and Misterbug inside City Hall on the top floor.

"Hey you guys. Why are you inside?" She handed over the cookies and the bandana to him.

"I was here first. We have an akuma and a sentimonster." Bunnix said by way of explanation. 

"And feathers." Misterbug whispered, eyes teary.

"Are you crying?" Lady Noir asked.

"Nope, allergies" was his pained reply.

"What's the plan, Bug?" Bunnix inquired. 

He looked around. "Mr. Pigeon must have the amokized item so we need to get on the sentimonster and find both the akuma and the amok. I'll get you up there, Lady, and try to keep you up there. Lady, you fight Mr. Pigeon. Bunnix, you distract the flocks of pigeon. Lady, you fight Mr. Pigeon."

So that was the plan, but the first step was more difficult than he said. Even though the bandana was around his face, his eyes still watered. He was having a hard time with the yoyo. Bunnix tried to portal up on the sentimonster pigeon, but it was flying too fast. Somewhere on Bunnix's body started beeping.

Lady Noir said, "Go to the Eiffel Tower. Once I get up on this pigeon, you both can jump on from the Tower." She went to the top of the City Hall monument and waved at the akuma and sentimonster. "Hey, does Polly want a cracker? Owl bet you're too chicken!"

"We are pigeons! You annoying feline. Now give us your miraculous." Mr. Pigeon yelled as he shot at her and the giant pigeon sentimonster flew at her. She kept the monument between them and her.

"Silly goose! Such flights of fancy." She yelled at Mr. Pigeon and waited for the right moment. She catapulted to the pigeon's claw. 

The pigeon cooed and tried to shake her off and then used its other claw to scratch at her. She avoided the claw and used her own claws to climb up to the wing. When she used her claws, the giant pigeon turned to the right. Lady Noir used her claws to navigate the pigeon to the iconic landmark. Then she used the wing as a hiding spot as she looked and listened for Mr. Pigeon. His weapon turned people into pigeons so she knew the moment she was up on the back of this giant pigeon, the likely those other pigeons and Mr. Pigeon would attack. 

She used her baton like a periscope, waiting until his back was turned. Then she jumped up saying, "Beak-a-boo," and started attacking. 

Misterbug and Bunnix jumped on. Misterbug used his yoyo as a leash for the sentimonster, guiding it away from the huge flock of pigeons following. Bunnix used her umbrella as a shield for herself and Misterbug against Mr. Pigeon's whistle-gun. Lady Noir used her baton as a shield as well. 

"Hang on!" Misterbug yelled as the sentimonster took a nosedive and started to roll. Misterbug fell in to the neck of the pigeon, his face connecting with a whole bunch of feathers. While Lady Noir held on to the pigeon with her claws, hiding behind Bunnix's umbrella, Bunnix held on to Lady Noir. Once Misterbug had the pigeon evened out, he yelled, "Lucky charm!" A ladybug patterned square of fabric floated down. Misterbug looked at Lady Noir through watery eyes and said, "It's for you." 

Lady Noir saw the fabric square and knew two things: she couldn't let Mr. Pigeon hit her, and she needed to end this soon. Misterbug was trapped up on the sentimonster, having just used his power and the countdown to detransformation began. 

She took a deep breath, clicked her baton to make two smaller batons, and nodded to Bunnix, who provided a distraction. When Mr. Pigeon turned towards Bunnix, Lady Noir swiftly moved in close and began hitting him as she circled him. She waited until his back was turned. Just as she had done with Misterbug during training, she used her braid tail to wrap around Mr. Pigeon's leg, pulling his center of gravity off. She hit his right elbow, causing him to drop the whistle-gun. She pressed the butt of the baton to his stomach and hit him, causing him to fall off the sentimonster. As she grabbed the whistle-gun, Misterbug snagged Mr. Pigeon with his yoyo, wrapping him as Ladybug had done earlier to Turtle-Adrien, and Bunnix used the hook of her umbrella as a leash for the sentimonster. Misterbug was on all fours, trying to hang on to a yoyo wrapped Mr. Pigeon, on a bucking pigeon sentimonster. 

"Is the akumatized object and the amok the same thing this time?" Lady Noir asked the other two. "I don't want to destroy our super fly ride, when we're so high up."

Misterbug started sneezing and his earrings beeped. Bunnix said, "Try using it like a joystick." She unhooked her umbrella and went over to anchor Misterbug. 

"Alright, here goes! Just remember I'm winging it." When the whistle-gun's barrel was pointed towards the sentimonster's head, it flew forward with speed. When the barrel eased pointed down, the bird flew down. Once she figured that out, she guided the bird to the nearest park. 

"Hey look at that! I took to it like a duck to water." She murmured to herself. When they were close to the ground, Bunnix opened her umbrella, she put an arm around Misterbug and he put an arm around Bunnix, and they floated down to the grass, Misterbug still holding Mr. Pigeon in his yoyo. 

Once they were on the ground, Lady Noir cataclysmed the whistle-gun. An akuma-butterfly and a blue feather rose in the air. Misterbug caught them and cleansed them.

"Better luck nest time." Lady Noir whispered. 

After Misterbug cured the city, the three turned to each other, and Lady Noir said, "The bigger they are, the harder they fowl." They all smiled and fist-bumped, saying, "Pound it!"

Misterbug's and Lady Noir's miraculous beeped. "Go." Bunnix said. She turned to Mr. Ramier. "I thought you liked rats now."

"Was I Mr. Pigeon again?" He asked while continuing to lay on the grass.

Misterbug and Lady Noir ran to a nearby alley, and he yoyoed them to the roof. They ran into one of the rooftop entrances and looked around. When the coast was clear, they detransformed and fed their kwamis. 

"That was horrible." Adrien grumbled. "I really hope that Mr. Pigeon never shows up again. I had all these puns I wanted to say, and I couldn't because I needed to focus on seeing clearly and breathing clean air."

"You were pretty awesome. I can't believe you held on to Mr. Pigeon while grabbing feathers. That was superhuman." Marinette whispered back.

"Tikki and Plagg, if we get another feather akuma or sentimonster, could you equip the suit with a mask, please?" Adrien whispered as he slid down the wall to the floor.

"That's a good idea, Guardian Chat Noir." Tikki replied.

"Mari, you were amazing." Adrien looked up at her and smiled a tired smile.

“Xièxiè, Adrien. I felt pretty amazing at practice… and just now. I surprised myself." She whispered. Plagg started purring on her shoulder and curled his tail around a few strands of her hair. 

"Don't be surprised when I use that tail thing." Adrien said as he watched his kwami.

"I will leave it un-trademarked," she replied. "Adrien, we should switch miraculous before you fall asleep." She watched Adrien yawn and nod. He took off the earrings and handed them to her and accepted the ring. Once she had the earrings back on, Adrien's head was on his knees, and he seemed to be asleep. She asked Tikki, concerned, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he has very bad feather allergies. I tried to keep the worst of it from him, but when his face was in the bird, his mask and I could only do so much. Let him sleep for 5 minutes, and he'll feel much better." Tikki explained.

Marinette sat beside Adrien, and he leaned his head on her shoulder. She listened to the sounds of the apartment building they were hiding in. Someone started playing some music. She couldn't make out what song it was, but a few of the lyrics were clear as day.

"The hardest thing is believing in your dreams"

"I feel like a stranger to myself." 

"I gotta stop feeling invisible and start feeling invincible"

Whoever was playing the music played that song twice. Right now, she was flying high from her confidence in her ability to defend Paris, but she realized that she quickly allowed herself to forget. She would have to think about this realization more, but now it was time to wake up Adrien. It was almost time for him to go home. 

******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Saturday


	19. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Mr. Pigeon and his pigeon sentimonster materialized. A trio of superheroes was needed. Lady Noir's puns and braid tail were co-MVPs. Adrien's allergies made him zonked, while Marinette reflected. In a stairway of an apartment building on Thursday evening...
> 
> I do not know any Chinese languages or dialects. Any words I copied and pasted from Mandarin language learning websites. I sincerely apologize for any misrepresentation.  
> Aminé - Invincible

Once she woke Adrien up, he felt much better. They transformed. Ladybug went to her roof while Chat went to the school's roof. 

Those lyrics floated through her head again. 

"The hardest thing is believing in your dreams"  
"I feel like a stranger to myself."   
"I gotta stop feeling invisible and start feeling invincible"

Maybe because it was time to face Alya and own up to her mistakes with Chloe and with Master Fu. These times, when she had to have the strength enough to be humble, she dreaded. The dread made her feel small. 

Taking a cleansing breath, she remembered the feeling of being a part of the superhero trio, a part of a team, to take down Mr. Pigeon. Teams required each member to be seen for their contributions and talents. She picked up Adrien's backpack and went back to school.

She met him on the roof. They detransformed behind a large vent, probably connected to the kitchens.

"So we'll meet on Alya's roof after dinner?" She asked, feeling shy and reluctant.

"Yeah." He groaned. "Around 20:00?"

"Ok." Marinette agreed as they walked down from the roof through the school.

"Practice was good though. We'll have to learn more intricate stuff." Adrien said. 

"I'd like that, and I’m looking forward to it. But I'm still struggling with the language. Immersion was good though; it felt like visiting Maman's family."

As they passed by the library, Lila stopped them. "You two, together again." Lila looked at them suspiciously.

Marinette sighed, "You caught us. We were with our Chinese tutor. Please don't tell his dad."

"Why are you both in gym clothes?" Lila accused. 

"I had fencing before Chinese lessons." Adrien said while Marinette said proudly, "Hey, I walked over here in this. It's comfy, and I made it." 

"You made the whole outfit?" Adrien inquired, turning his entire attention to Marinette like Lila wasn’t even there. Marinette nodded. Adrien and Marinette walked around Lila. "Honestly, I'm not really surprised." He said with a grin. "Hey, could you make me some athletic wear? My father-"

"No!" Lila interrupted, "I know both of you were up to something." Lila said and stood in front of Marinette. "You just can't leave him alone. You and your crush are so pathetic."

"Lila, that's enough! Marinette already told me about her crush some time ago. We're just... good friends... now." Adrien put an arm in front of Marinette, protecting her from Lila, as he tried to explain, "We are just in the same Chinese lessons."

"Why would you need to learn that stupid language, Adrien?" She caressed his arm, "I could teach you Italian instead." She cooed.

He moved his arm away, turned towards Marinette, while pointing at Lila, and said, "Èr bǎi wǔ."

Marinette immediately laughed because she knew what that meant, and she hadn't expected anything like that to come out of his innocent face. Her maman would never believe Marinette if she told her that Adrien Agreste just used insulting words and called someone useless.

He turned back to Lila, smiled gorgeously, and said, "huài dàn, bié fán wǒ." He shooed Lila away and grabbed Marinette by the hand, pulling her towards the locker room. When they were alone again, Marinette asked in a whisper, "What did you say to her?"

"I called her a bad egg and said don't upset me."

Marinette gasped, "Where did you learn all of those bad words, Sunshine?"

Adrien blushed, "The internet."

Marinette shook her head. "Don't let my maman hear you. Here, we thought you were all sweet like a cinnamon roll. You've ruined our image of you forever." She said dramatically. 

"This kitty has some claws too, Princess." He reminded her.

She walked him to the locker room. "I do know that. Huí tóu jiàn, Adrien." She turned and walked to her home. 

At 20:00, Ladybug was waiting for Chat on Alya's roof, singing the song she had heard in that apartment building. She quietly sang "the hardest thing is believing in your dreams, stop feeling invisible and start feeling invincible..."

She had listened to it at home after dinner, while doing her homework, even adding some of the lyrics to her affirmations.

When she arrived at Alya's roof, before she searched the horizon for Chat, she had checked to see if Alya was home, and Nino was there too, which made sense since Alya was probably posting content to the Ladyblog.  _ Well, at least we don't have this conversation twice. _ She thought as she got the turtle and fox miraculous out. She put on the fox miraculous.

"That's a pretty song. You ready?" Chat said as soon as he landed.

"No, but it needs to be done." She replied as she gave him the turtle miraculous and watched him put it on. "Should we allow them to transform?"

"I don't know, LB. What do you think, Wayzz?" Chat asked him.

"I want to say goodbye, but I've had two holders in quick succession leave. And also, practice earlier, I don't think I'm ready to transform anyone, right now." Wayzz sighed.

"You're grieving; I get it." Chat said, "We won't make you do anything you don't want to."

She nodded. Then she and Trixx, who was very quiet, swung down and tapped on Alya's window. 

"Ladybug, is there another akuma?" She asked right away.

"No. Chat Noir and I need to talk to you and Nino. May we come in?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh. I see." Alya said, looking at the fox necklace on Ladybug's neck, sounding both disappointed and understanding. "Yes, please come in." She let them in. 

"Dude, is it time for 'the talk'?" Nino sounded sombre.

"You both were expecting this." Chat guessed. "What do you remember?" 

"Nothing. But we got a group text from Chloe, saying she knew we were miraculous holders, and that Ladybug thought we were useless." Alya said.

"Can we see it?" Ladybug asked.

Alya showed her. "They are on all the text, even Luka." Ladybug said as she handed the phone to Chat.  _ I gotta stop feeling invisible _ , she thought.

"I took too long to tell Chloe that it was too dangerous for her to use the bee miraculous. By the time, I did tell her that her world reveal would make her vulnerable to Hawkmoth, she didn't believe me. She still hoped I would allow her to help. I am so sorry." Ladybug said quietly. 

"We understand, dude. We knew that if we were revealed, it would be hard for us to be safe. Kagami said as much. You told her that when she announced she was Ryuko. She understood that you didn't want to put her family at risk." Nino explained. 

"When did Kagami talk with you?" Ladybug asked. 

"That evening," Alya said.

"Wow, I think I love her. She's truly amazing." Ladybug said, with tears in her eyes. 

Chat put a hand on Ladybug's shoulder.

"Like Kagami said, I don't wanna put you and your family at risk. So Chat and I decided we won't allow anyone who was revealed to be miraculous holders. We are very sorry." Ladybug explained. 

"But we do want you to be able to say goodbye to your kwamis." Chat said softly, "Wayzz and Trixx?"

The kwamis flew to their previous holders, tears in everyone's eyes. After some time for cuddles and goodbyes, the kwamis flew back to the Guardians. 

_ I feel like a stranger to myself.  _ Ladybug thought. She turned to Alya and said, "Rena Rouge, please don't tell anyone, but I tried to give you the ladybug miraculous. I didn't think I would be a good Ladybug because I'm unsure of myself. But the miraculous found its way back to me. 

I'm telling you this because you, without a miraculous, showed me how to be a hero. From you, I learned that I could be a hero and take on the responsibility of Ladybug. I want you to know that without a miraculous, you are a hero. Thank you." She hugged Alya.

Ladybug turned to Nino, "Carapace, you show dedication, you are kind and brave. You were those qualities before I gave you a miraculous. You are still that person after. You too are a hero without a miraculous. Please continue to be one." Ladybug took a deep breath and said, "Group hug?"

"Group hug." They all said and hugged.

Then Chat put out his fist, then Ladybug, then teary-eyed Alya, and then Nino with his hat sitting over his eyes. And they all said, "pound it."

Ladybug said good night to Chat and went home. When she detransformed into her pajamas, she went over to her pros and cons list for making the Mulan dress. She read through both sides and said, "The hardest thing is believing in your dreams…"

*******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter on Wednesday


	20. Decision made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Lila confronted Marinette and Adrien. Adrien said insults. Ladybug and Chat said goodbye to Rena Rouge and Carapace. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy her fashion choices.

When Marinette woke up on Friday morning, she knew her decision was made. She felt so much better and like she made the right decision. She knew she wouldn't have any regrets.

She picked out her outfit for this important day. Today, she picked her Papa's black dress shirt that she refashioned into a button-down shirt dress with pockets, green tights, and black Mary Janes. Her hair was in a waterfall braid, thanks to Tikki. 

Marinette entered the bakery ready for school. She ceremoniously announced to Sabine and Tom that she would take Uncle Jagged's offer and planned on telling him after school. Tom said they should close the bakery when school was done and invite Jagged and Penny over. Marinette's parents hugged her tightly. Then Tom gave her a box of pastries to share with her friends. 

When Marinette arrived at school, Alya and Nino were talking with Adrien and Alix, all crowded around Alya's phone. She walked over to Alix and Adrien. "What you looking at?"

"There's a new hero," Alix said with a smirk. 

"Oh, really, Alix? Are you a fan?" Marinette asked with a sly grin.

"Well, let's just say, I'm intrigued by the possibilities," Alix replied with mirroring smirk. 

Adrien, watching the footage on Alya's phone, said, "Looks like she's having the time of her life." He looked at Alix, like he was waiting for her to laugh.

She hit him in the back of his head, saying, "You're a doofus!"

"Ouch! That hurt." Adrien whined, rubbing his golden locks. "Mari, she hit me… Also, nice colours today." He said with a cheeky grin.

Alix got in Adrien's face, well, as much as she could on her tiptoes. "Why are you telling on me? She saw me do it."

"What do you think of the new hero, Alya and Nino?" Marinette asked, ignoring Alix's and Adrien's bickering, though she was blushing from Adrien's comment about her inadvertently wearing Chat Noir colours.

"Dude, I'm glad our akuma fighting duo has someone to help out," Nino said somberly. 

"Yeah, I agree. I think we'll be seeing some new superheroes joining Ladybug." Alya said, equally serious. She cleared her throat, "which is really good for the Ladyblog."

"Every hero with Ladybug and Cat Noir is very helpful, it seems." Marinette agreed, "We all have to work together to stop Hawkmoth."

"Yeah," Alya said while shaking her head. She smiled at Marinette. "My Ladyblog will be making some changes too. As much as I want to know who Ladybug is, one of my readers started tracking where akumas were originally. I'm going to investigate more. This will be the new direction the Ladyblog takes."

"Will you be giving up finding out who Ladybug is?" Marinette asked, a little hopeful. 

"No, but this new direction will help more people than finding out who's behind the mask," Alya explained.

"Ladyblog & Ladybug - on the hunt for Hawkmoth," Nino said dramatically, "Babe, I like it!"

Marinette giggled and Alya shook her head with a half-grin, "The epicentre seems to be at our school, but gathering places for teenagers are all pretty frequented." Alya explained as she pulled up the map to show the trio. "Every event over 10,000 people has been targeted. Every fashion event as well, especially Gabriel's events or one with Chloe's mom attending." Alya's grimace matched Adrien's, who had stopped teasing Alix when he heard his father's name.

"They aren't... particularly...people persons…" Marinette offered with a pained smile.

"Understatement. Your dad's a jerk, dude." Nino said to Adrien. "In fact, I'm saving money to kidnap you so we could start a new life together." 

"Aww. You're the best." Adrien said as they slapped hands in their secret handshake. "How much have you saved up?" Adrien asked. 

"Nothing yet, bro." Nino said, "I just thought to do it a moment ago." Alya snorted and rolled her eyes. Adrien pouted. Marinette giggled and shook her head. 

Alix hit Nino in the back of his head. "You're a doofus too." She said with a grin. "Come on, bromantic dorks. The bell's gonna ring soon." She put an arm around Nino's and Adrien's necks, making them bend down, and walked them into the school.

"I like the new direction of the Ladyblog, Alya. That'll be pretty awesome for Ladybug and Cat Noir." Marinette said as she and Alya walked to their lockers. 

"I hope so. I want to show Ladybug that we still can help defeat Hawkmoth. I mean, civilians and superheroes alike can work together to defeat Hawkmoth. " Alya nodded at the end of her statement.

Marinette hugged her best friend tightly. Alya was amazing. Marinette was so proud to call her a friend. 

Later in class, Alya slipped Marinette a note while in the middle of learning about the types of foreshadowing in literature.

> **Did you decide about Uncle Jagged?**
> 
> Marinette wrote - **Yes**
> 
> Alya wrote - **What did you decide?**
> 
> Marinette wrote again - **Yes**

"WHAT?! YAAASSSSSS!" Alya yelled as she jumped up with her hands in the air and then tackled Marinette. It sounded like Alya said, "MARINETTE, GIRL, YOU BURIED THE LEAD!!!!!"

"Do you girls have something to share?" Ms. Bustier asked with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

Alya jumped up, cheeks a little purple. "Yes! Marinette decided that she's gonna…" Marinette righted herself, her face red, shaking her head, waving her arms. Alya remembered that Marinette didn't want anyone to know about the Mulan competition. "Marinette decided she would… uh... um…" Alya looked a little panicked, turning to Nino and Adrien.

Adrien looked at Marinette. He looked like a light bulb went off. "Wait!" He yelled. "Wait! Mari, you are gonna…" 

She smiled at him and nodded. She saw Alya pass the note to Nino, which was why she was so surprised when Adrien tackled her, just like Alya had done. 

"Oomph" Marinette grunted, turning redder, "...being...crushed…"

Adrien let go, "Oh, sorry," and then hugged her again and spun her around. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered as he spun. "I would've understood if you chose not to, but this is huge!" Marinette was getting dizzy and her bright red blush went all the way to her shoulders. 

Lila hit her hand on the desk. "Marinette is going to do what?!" Lila demanded in a loud, angry voice.

Alix stood up with a big grin and announced with a wink toward Adrien, "Marinette is dating Adrien."

It's a good thing that Adrien was near Marinette because that's when she fainted.

Marinette was in the nurse's office when she opened her eyes.

"Sorry, chick. I couldn't think of anything _else_ to say." Alix sat at the foot of Marinette's cot. There wasn't anyone else in the room. "And I really wanted to pop that two-faced weasel." She said with a wicked grin.

Marinette sat up and wiped her face with her hands. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall behind her. "About Lila? I understand. Trust me." She shook her head and sighed. "I feel like I've been swimming against the tide with this Adrien and me dating thing." She sighed again, looking at Alix, "What should I do?"

"Marinette, there are so many possibilities, but you can only choose what's right for you." Alix said.

"Ugh. That's not helpful." Marinette complained. 

Alix smirked, "How 'bout this? Invite us: Alya, Nino, Adrien, and me over to celebrate with you and your family. Let us support you. Maybe we can figure everything out together?"

Marinette looked into Alix's eyes, _Did Alix know more than she was telling? Maybe, but Alix was part of our trio. She was there to support me._ Marinette thought. She shook her head and said, "I suck at accepting support."

"Yeah, me too." Alix agreed. 

Marinette smiled, "Actually, you saying that makes me feel a little better. I'll call Maman now." Marinette pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Alix got off the cot and stretched her arms up. "I better go give that dumb cat a tranquillizer. He's very worried about you, Maribug."

Marinette chuckled, thinking about Adrien pacing and being impatient. "Yeah, he's made that way though. You can't change a kitty's stripes."

********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter on Saturday
> 
> #PaypalNino  
> #worriedkitty


	21. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Alya's changing the Ladyblog to track akumas. She and Nino are still trying to help out Ladybug and Chat Noir. Marinette made the decision to compete in the Mulan challenge. But to keep it a secret, "everyone" believes she's dating Adrien… including Lila.

Marinette called her parents from the nurse's phone. She told them why she was calling from school and asked if Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Alix could come over to celebrate too. Her parents were ecstatic and suggested they invite her grand-père and nonna, since Gina was in town. Marinette was getting excited. She hung up the phone and stood up from the cot to go find her friends when Adrien ran in and hugged her. 

"Marinette, transform and leave out the window now." He whispered in her ear. "Lila's an akuma again." Then he ran out of the room.

The moment he left, she did what he told her. 

She yoyoed to the roof where Bunnix was fighting an akuma that looked like Lila's head on a giant spider's body. When Ladybug landed beside her teammate, she was revolted. 

"Eww!" Ladybug said. Lila had fangs, and the smell was horrific.

"The irony," Bunnix said wryly. "You know, how she looks is how I feel about her personality." Bunnix used her umbrella like a baseball bat on two of the akuma's legs. "Also, she can't talk because of the fangs."

"Where's Chat?" Ladybug asked as she wrapped her yoyo around three of the legs.

"He's battling the webmonsters," Bunnix calmly said as she did her best to break one of the legs.

"What?!" Ladybug exclaimed, pulling the legs away from the direction that Bunnix was working in order to split the legs, but it wasn't working. Ladybug threw her yoyo around little pincers behind the akuma.

"Yeah, not only does she look and smell awful, she makes monsters out of web," Bunnix explained. 

Suddenly the akuma jumped and scurried over the side of the school, with Ladybug connected. She yelled, "Go to Chat. Help him."

Lila-spider crawled along the side of the school. Ladybug's yoyo held its bumpy blue spinnerets together and Ladybug rode on Lila-spider's abdomen. The smell was overwhelming. Ladybug's eyes were watering.

"Tikki, I need that mask." She whispered. The supersuit changed, allowing Ladybug to breathe easier. 

Once her sight cleared, she realized that Lila-spider joined her webmonsters. Ladybug couldn't believe her eyes. The webmonsters were two past sentimonsters. A huge web-butterfly flapped its web-wings. It looked as though it was trying to blow down the doors to the locker room. The lollipop web-sentimonster was trying to break down the locker room doors. There were obvious signs of damage to the doors, but it was all so quiet.

 _I guess webs don't make much sound._ Ladybug thought.

Lila-spider used its legs to break down the doors. They remained closed and were boarded up somehow. 

All of a sudden, the trio turned away from the locker room doors and climbed the wall or the stairs to the library. Those doors slammed shut too. Lila-spider and two web-sentimonsters tried to break down those doors too. All the while Ladybug clung to the smelly abdomen of Lila-spider. 

Then Ladybug heard from Chat from outside of the locker room. "What a tangled cobweb we weave! This akuma gives me the creeps!"

"Don't be a scaredy-cat!" Bunnix replied. "We just need to handle this with scare."

"Maybe we should surf the worldwide cobweb for some answers." Chat said.

"Ugh. That was frighteningly awful." Ladybug yelled. Then she let go of the spinnerets and said, "Lucky charm!" She grabbed the large roll of Ladybug-spotted duct tape that magically dropped and rewrapped her yoyo around Lila-spider's spinnerets like before. Ladybug looked around. Using her buggy-sense, she wrapped a whole bunch of duct tape over the spinnerets blocking the possibilities of more web-sentimonsters. Ladybug called out to her teammates. "Bunnix and Chat, wrap this around your weapons, sticky side out." She threw the duct tape to them. 

As they readied their weapons, Ladybug used her yoyo to climb onto the spider's abdomen, looking for the akuma. She saw Bunnix's umbrella become tangled in webs that used to be the lollipop sentimonster. The umbrella looked more like an extra-large helping of cotton candy. Ladybug's earrings beeped.

Chat was falling or maybe jumping from the upper level to get the butterfly web-sentimonster. He jumped on the butterfly and hit it with an overhead swing of his baton. Then he twirled the baton, like it was spaghetti on a fork.

Ladybug couldn't see the front of Lila-spider and couldn't see anything that would hold an akuma. Lila-spider jumped onto the wall, almost bucking Ladybug off. Ladybug's earrings beeped again.

"The akuma is in her bracelet," Chat yelled from below. 

"Which leg?" Ladybug yelled back.

"I don't know" was his reply.

"It's not on one of the legs," Bunnix yelled. "I think it's on a spinneret."

 _Great!_ Ladybug thought, _Why did I see it? I was just there._ She went back to the spinnerets. She still couldn't see anything because the duct tape was attached and covering the spinnerets.

Meanwhile, Lila-spider was jumping from building to building, avoiding Chat and Bunnix. The spider akuma stayed on the sides of the buildings, crawling, jumping, and bucking, making it hard for Ladybug to hold on, but she did. Once Ladybug was able to make it to the spinnerets, she pulled the duct tape off in a clump. Instead of seeing bumpy spinnerets, it was smooth. Ladybug's earrings beeped a third time. Lila-spider immediately started creating a webmonster, that looked like a person with pigtails and a yoyo. The webmonster threw a web-yoyo and wrapped up Ladybug. But Ladybug was holding onto her own yoyo, which was wrapped around the abdomen of the spider akuma. It was clear that silent Lila-spider could somehow communicate with its creations because the two worked to entangle and stretch Ladybug. They were working to harm Ladybug, not remove her miraculous, or even detain her until she detransformed. Ladybug dropped the duct tape she had put on the spinnerets. She used both hands to hold onto her yoyo. Her earrings beeped a fourth time.

All of a sudden, she and Lila were freefalling. Ladybug caught Lila and swung them both down safely. Lila didn't say anything until her feet were on the ground. Then she was saying how none of this was her fault. That it was Marinette's fault for lying and trying to steal from Lila. Ladybug walked away from Lila without a word.

Bunnix was around the corner and gave Ladybug the duct tape. "Hurry! I have a burrow ready." Ladybug caught the purple akuma butterfly and cleansed it, then jumped into Bunnix's burrow. She had a bit of deja vu. Once she was safely in the burrow, Tikki popped out. Marinette caught her but realized that she didn't have her purse with her. 

"Oh no, Tikki! Your cookies are at school." Marinette gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Marinette. Just let me rest in your pocket." Tikki said weakly. Marinette gently put her in her dress pocket.

"When I'm with another person, the way my power works is that I need to place you in a timeframe where you are currently existing or where you never existed. I can't put you in the place where you entered the burrow." Bunnix explained. 

"So I might run into myself or might not exist at all." Marinette deciphered. 

"Like when you met Chat Blanc… which you still need to talk with him about." Bunnix reminded her.

Marinette sighed. "Yes, Maman," she responded. "So will you put me in the nurse's office after Lila left school?"

"Yeah. That's what I thought. So I told Chat to meet you there with some cookies for Tikki." Bunnix smirked.

"I really like that you're part of our team," Marinette said with a big smile.

"I'm trying not to be a third wheel," Bunnix said with a head shake.

"You are right where you need to be," Marinette said proudly. 

Bunnix hugged Marinette. "Alright. Enough. Let's get _you_ where you need to be." Bunnix said gruffly.

Marinette left the burrow to find the nurse's office a shambles and the door off the hinges. She waited a few minutes, and Chat arrived. He gave her a tight hug. His ring beeped.

"I hated doing that cataclysm while you were stuck in the air like that. But Bunnix was right." He whispered so quickly in her ear.

"I'm alright, kitty. I made it to the burrow just in time. You did the right thing." she soothed. Pulling back from the hug, "do you have cookies?"

"Oh, yeah. Here." Chat passed her the cookies. She gave one to Tikki. Chat's ring beeped. 

"You should detransform." She told him.

"No, not until you cure the city." He told her.

She nodded, understanding that he was still protecting her. She transformed and cured the city. The nurse's office fixed. She and Chat went behind a partition and detransformed, feeding their kwamis.

"Adrien, can you come over to my house after school lets out?" She told him about what she and Alix had talked about, being her support and all. 

"School probably won't start up again today so we should go now, before my bodyguard finds me," Adrien said. 

"Let's go get my bag and purse from the classroom. I need to call Alix, Alya and Nino to invite them. I also need to call Penny."

Adrien nodded, and they jogged out of the room. She made the calls on the way to her home. Everyone would be at her home soon. 

*********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be on Wednesday


	22. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Lila became a spider, who made web-sentimonsters. Party time at Marinette's.  
> I wrote spinneret more times than I ever have.

"Hey Maman and Papa, I'm home, and Adrien's here too," Marinette announced as she took off her shoes at the entryway.

Adrien announced his own greeting in Mandarin. Sabine came running towards him, speaking rapid-fire Mandarin back, and hugged him. They kept up the conversation while Marinette hugged her Papa and also saw Roland and Gina, her paternal grandparents.

"Adrien said your classmates think you're dating him," Sabine said in French so Roland, Gina, Tom and Marinette could join in. “Will you get in trouble for dating Marinette? I can’t imagine Gabriel will be too happy.” Something about what her mother said made Marinette feel uneasy. She didn’t want Adrien getting in trouble, but it was more than that. She couldn’t put her finger on it.

Adrien just shrugged.

"Why didn't you just tell them about the Mulan thing?" Tom asked.

"Papa, remember what happened when I was expelled," Marinette explained. 

“They should have done an investigation. Marinette, you should have been believed. You are the class president. That’s how it should’ve been done!” Roland said, getting more and more frustrated.

"Oh, that poor girl!" Sabine said, “with that horrible disease!”

"'That poor girl' became a spider because she was jealous that I might be dating Marinette," Adrien said quietly. 

“I’ve been all around the world, and there’s nothing like that disease anywhere!” Gina exclaimed with dramatic flair.

"Love, I think there's something off about that Lila-girl," Tom said to Sabine.

"Well, I don't want that kind of thing happening with this Mulan competition," Marinette explained to her parents. 

"I see, my dear," said Sabine. "That sounds like a very wise decision then." All the adults nodded.

The doorbell rang, and Adrien went to open the door. 

"You don't have to do that," Marinette called. 

"No, it's okay," Adrien replied. Adrien opened the door to find Alix waiting outside. He invited her in; she took off her shoes and greeted Sabine, Tom, and Marinette. Marinette introduced Alix to her grandparents. Roland and Alix seemed to take a liking to each other. Soon, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Penny and Jagged Stone.

"Hey, my favourite niece," Jagged exclaimed, throwing his arms wide open. Marinette went over to him and gave him a big warm hug. "Hey, Uncle Jagged," she said. 

"I hear you have some news for me," Jagged looked at Marinette with a hopeful face. 

"Yes, Uncle Jagged, I will do the Mulan competition." 

"Yes! Rock and roll!" Jagged yelled.

"Should we start planning right now?" Penny asked.

"I want to wait until Alya and Nino are here. Alya's just uploading photos and things to the Ladyblog. She'll be here probably in half an hour." Marinette explained. 

"Maybe we should have some cake to celebrate," Tom said as he brought out the cake.

Sure enough, after about 30 minutes, Alya and Nino rang the doorbell. When they came in, everybody greeted them. Sabine gave them a plate full of cake. After a few minutes of chatting, Penny stood up with her tablet and said, "Shall we start to make plans then?" 

Adrien immediately straightened up and turned his attention to her. 

Jagged yawned, "Can I just say my thing and then leave? I'm not one for planning, and Fang is waiting for me."

Penny smiled, "Yeah. Go ahead."

"Marinette, we looked into where your studio would be, and since you're not an adult yet, we bought the townhouse next door." He announced. "You get to design it with Penny."

Everyone either looked stunned or gasped.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing. I thought it was gonna be a room at school or something. But I get a whole townhouse?!" Marinette tried to voice gratitude, amazement, and confusion.

"You're giving a teenager a whole house? That's not how it's done!" Roland exclaimed. Marinette started to worry about what she would do with a whole house.

“Doesn’t more room mean more space to work, Marinette?” Alya asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah, but this seems like... a lot." Tom sounded shocked. 

"It is a lot," Penny agreed. "But knowing Marinette, she will probably be working late into the night so we figured you'd want her close by. Also, she will now have a place to store all of her materials. And with the fashion industry as it is, security will be very important."

"That makes sense. During fashion show season, my father has increased security because designs have been stolen before." Adrien offered. Marinette hadn't thought about that.

"Can we go next door and look around?" Gina inquired. 

"Yes! We can talk about other things later. Marinette, let's set up a time to talk tomorrow." Penny directed as she held out the key. 

Jagged snatched it first and gleefully skipped out the door. He composed himself on the sidewalk, of course. He opened the door as everyone eagerly walked next door. The first floor was an entryway, living room, and kitchen. The second floor had a bedroom and a bathroom. The third floor had two bedrooms. And above that was a trapdoor to the attic.

With everyone walking around and asking Penny questions, Marinette took a moment to herself. As she looked out the third-floor window, possibilities rolled around Marinette's head, and also questions.  _ How quickly can I leave this apartment as Ladybug? Would I feel safe here by myself? What if Hawkmoth tracked her back to this place?  _

"Impressive?" Jagged's voice snapped her out of her worrying thoughts. She turned around.

"Yes. And thoughtful. Thank you, Uncle!" She gave him a hug. She was very grateful to have someone like Jagged in her corner. He believed in her, and she didn’t want to let him down.

"You're welcome. Look. Details aren't my thing so I'm gonna go hang out with Fang for a bit. Rock on, little one." With a nod and a slight wave, he was gone.

Marinette did a twirl. All of this was going to be hers, her business. Then she stopped twirling and worried again.  _ All mine? A full-fledged business? Me? How do I do this? Competing against adults? Who was going to help me? I don't know anything about budgets and merchandising and the business side of any of this. What if I can't do this? _

She was panicking, and now she couldn’t breathe. Thoughts were going too fast in her head. She couldn’t make them stop.

Someone was talking to her in a soothing voice. She couldn't make out the words, but they sounded familiar.  _ Who was soothing me in Mandarin? _

She looked around. She was sitting on the floor. Someone was holding her head to their chest. 

"You're okay, Marinette," Tikki whispered from her purse and she buzzed comfortably. There was a purring in her hair. 

Marinette stayed where she was and tried to speak as she was being rocked, but her throat was raw. She cleared her throat. "Are you singing 'How far I'll go' in Mandarin?" Her voice sounded so loud and gruff in the quiet room.

"Your dad said to sing something in Mandarin. I don't know any Chinese songs." Adrien softly whispered. 

"I'm tired," Marinette whispered back.

"Sleep then. I've got you." 

It was silent. She didn’t want to focus on her thoughts.

"I liked what you were singing. Can you sing again?"

He started singing again. She snuggled in and closed her eyes. She went right to sleep. 

She woke up when her dad was whispering.

"Papa?"

"I have a cup of water, Pumpkin."

Adrien let her sit up. She drank it and then said, "Papa, everything is overwhelming."

"Adrien just said today was pretty emotional. You fainting at school and now all of this."

"Oh no! I forgot about that too! I can't date you, Adrien! That's bad, too many people will get hurt." She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and put her face on her knees. She started rocking. 

"Just breathe, Mari," Adrien said.

Maybe it's because of the akuma and then the panic attack, but when Marinette looked at Adrien just then, she saw Chat Blanc. She shook her head and started to shiver.

Tom rubbed her back. "I think today has been a bit much. I hate to cut the celebration short, but you need some sleep." He said.

"Adrien, can I bug you and Alix later tonight?"

"Yeah, Mari, just call on us. I'll let Alix know you'll be contacting her later."

"Ok, Maribear, climb on my back and I'll take you to your room." Tom knelt down and patted his back. Marinette climbed on and hugged her dad tightly, as he stood up and carried her downstairs, out of the apartment, into their house, and up to her room.

**********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that Marinette has decided to do the competition, what do you think Marinette's entry will look like? Remember it needs to be something that represents the movie and also a red carpet event. It could be any gender, but it needs to be something one of the actors would wear. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Next chapter on Saturday


	23. Bugging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Family and friends came over to celebrate Marinette's decision. Her studio is next door. 3 levels for a 16-year-old. She had a panic attack and is sleeping at home. It’s been an emotional day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Blanc spoilers - beware!

When Marinette woke, it was late Friday evening. She sat up in bed. “Tikki,” she whispered.

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing, Marinette. You’re overwhelmed. When every part of you is overwhelmed, this kind of thing happens.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Of course. You are a superhero. You understand danger and responsibility. Being overwhelmed will happen.”

“I don’t want to feel like I can’t breathe like that ever again.”

“Well, you need to know the signs your body gives before it panics like that.”

Marinette thought about what Tikki said.

“They’re on their way,” Tikki whispered.

“Huh?”

“I called them. You wanted to talk to Chat and Bunnix.”

“Oh, yeah. Where are they?” 

Once Marinette had their location, she transformed and met them half-way. Ladybug noticed there was tension between the two of them.

“What’s going on, you two?” Ladybug demanded.

“LB, Thumper here should have known not to say you and I are dating!” 

Ladybug threw her yoyo at the akuma fluttering towards them. She cleansed it. They didn’t even notice.

“And Puss in boots can’t expect me to know and keep track of everything!” 

“You are supposed to protect her!”

“No! I’m supposed to protect Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s identities!  _ You  _ are supposed to protect her!”

“Hey! You two, stop!” Ladybug tried to intervene.

“No.” Bunnix declared. “I am not God. I can’t be everywhere. That’s too much to expect of me.”

“I am trying my hardest to protect her, but she couldn’t breathe!” He had tears streaming down his face. Ladybug went to hug him when she saw another akuma. She snagged it and cleansed it.

“Please stop, both of you. Nothing that happened today was either of your faults.”

“Milady, Energizer bunny was the one to say we’re dating.”

“Well, Cheetara was the one to jump up and tackle you.”

Ladybug laughed. “Who is Cheetara?”

“She’s a Thundercat!” They both answer and then look at each other and laugh.

"I don't know what that is.” She said through chuckles. "But it's no one's fault what happened today. You were clever to think of something quickly during class." She said to Bunnix. "You were clever to think of how to soothe and sing to me." She said to Chat. "I'm sorry that I scared both of you. I think my body is telling me to talk to you both about Chat Blanc. Come on. Let's go somewhere and talk."

They ended up near the top of the Eiffel Tower. They sat facing each other.

"So it started because I frequently gave Adrien gifts that I didn't sign my name to." Ladybug sighed. "This time, I made the beret that matched your shirt, and I signed the package."

"No, you didn't." Chat said.

"Yes, she did." Bunnix said, "because I won Rose's favourite unicorn stuffy, betting that she wouldn't. I saw that it started to disappear. It's one of the realities that Fluff trained me on."

"I don't know what any of that means, Velveteen." Chat looked so confused.

"I know I signed the package as Marinette because it's what I had to undo after I purified your akuma."

"Oh."

"Yeah, then Adult Bunnix brought me to Chat Blanc. The world was mostly watery ruins. You were singing something.” She remembered the eerie song. “You called me Marinette and tried to take my miraculous and said that we loved each other. You said Hawkmoth found out and then Chat Blanc happened." She began shivering. "I swam down. I saw a version of me that was dust and so was Hawkmoth.” Ladybug took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself. “You threatened to destroy the whole galaxy if I didn't hand over my miraculous. You wanted it to combine your miraculous and mine to wish for a different future. I got close enough to find the akuma in your bell and cleansed it. But you still knew I was Marinette, which meant Hawkmoth still knew, and the lucky charm was an eraser. So I went to the recent past and erased my name from the package and cured the city and eliminated that reality." Ladybug took another deep breath. She looked at her teammates, who were deep in thought. "I hate fighting you whether you are hit by an akuma or are the akuma, but I absolutely hate Hawkmoth knowing anything."

"Maybe… knowing what we know to be fact… you two should figure out… what… ugh. You know what? Talk to each other. I need to go talk to Fluff. See ya at the next akuma." Bunnix left in a hurry to who knows where.

“O...K…” Ladybug wondered what that was about as she watched Bunnix disappear in the night sky.

“So we need to be investi-cat-ors. We can maybe prevent Hawkmoth from… knowing or being more evil or something.” Chat reasoned.

“Well, you clearly knew that Ladybug and Marinette were the same person.”

“Did you know who I am?”

“No, I didn’t know you and Chat were the same person.”

Chat chuckled. “I’m Chat now.”

“Right. I’m getting tired. I meant I thought Adrien figured out Ladybug and Marinette were the same person and told somebody and that somebody told somebody else until Hawkmoth found out. But knowing what I know now, you would never tell anybody.”

“But if I knew, how did Hawkmoth find out? And if knowing our secret and civilian identities was the problem, why didn’t Bunnix show up when you told me last week?” Chat wondered.

“You said something like Hawkmoth knew about our love for each other.”

“It’s weird for you to say that was me because I don’t remember that happening. But then Desparada…” He spaced out for a while. Then he shook his head. “Hawkmoth either knew about Adrien and Marinette or Chat Noir and Ladybug or both?”

“Well, Adrien and Marinette are ‘dating,’ and people know. And no Chat Blanc, but then you, I mean, Chat Blanc said that it was good between us for a while, then Hawkmoth found out.”

“People only know since early today. We aren’t really dating, and we haven’t actually gone public.”

“Ugh.” She thought about today. She remembered what her Maman said. “Will you get in trouble with your dad?”

“I don’t want to tell him about you being in the competition, especially if he’ll submit something. So I wouldn’t tell him the truth.”

“I don’t want you to lie to your dad though.”

“Seriously, LB, I keep my dad out of the loop on a lot of things. Just like you do.”

“Yeah, but when my papa gave me that glass of water when you were singing to me, I really wanted to tell him.”

“Did you want to tell both of your parents?”

“No. I love Maman, but she believed Lila. I don’t know what to do with that.”

“To be fair, most people believe Lila. I know I did for a bit. And so did Alix.”   
“True. But you both are my friends and teenagers. She gave birth to me and is an adult. It’s different.”

“If you would tell your father and not your mother, would you want your dad to tell her or keep it a secret?”

“I know. Secrets can be destructive. That’s why I didn’t tell him. I didn’t want to think through all of the implications.”

Chat nodded. He looked pensive. “Are we fake dating?”

“I don’t think I’m ready for fake dating any more than real dating. Can we come up with something else?”

“Are you afraid that Hawkmoth will turn me into Chat Blanc? Is that why we can’t date?”

“That’s not the only reason, but it is definitely the biggest one. You were so alone and sad.” Tears were filling her eyes. Chat hugged her.

“I understand. Watching you disappear or not breathing, I don’t ever want to see that again.”

They held each other tightly. “What if we announced to the class that you received a work-study that you’ll be starting soon?” He said, “You don’t have to say anything other than it’s with Jagged or it’s confidential.”

“Oh. Yeah. I can tell the truth but not all of it. That makes sense. I’ll check with Penny tomorrow.” She said while still hugging him. “Umm, kitty?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re gonna be hugging me a lot more, aren’t you?”

“You talking about Chat Blanc reminds me of Desparada, and you fainted and then hyperventilated today. So yeah. I need hugs.”

“They make me feel better too.”

They stayed like that for a while. Then Ladybug yawned. “I have to go back. I meet with Penny tomorrow.” She started to stand up and paused “Do you think we could meet the rest of the miraculous holders and tell them goodbye? The only reason I’m saying this is because it’s been over a week, and I have a free evening tomorrow.”

“Sure. Do you want to meet them all together or go to their houses?”

“All together,” she yawned again. “But we have to be careful because Hawkmoth could be watching them.”

“I’ll figure it out and tell Tikki. Go to bed.”

She gave him one last hug and went home.

***********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Wednesday


	24. Hard work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Bunnix and Chat call each other names. Ladybug remembers Chat Blanc. Chat’s daily hug quota increased.
> 
> I still don't know Mandarin. I don't know Italian or French either. Actually only assume I know American/Canadian-English.

Saturday morning brought a bit more clarity as mornings do. For her business meeting with Penny, she decided to wear a teal collared shirt with dark wash skinny jeans. Her red suspenders and black bow tie made her feel like she meant business. She put her hair in a ponytail and wore her favourite ballet flats. 

She went into the bakery and found her nonna and her parents chatting while glazing some tarts. 

Sabine greeted her in Mandarin.

"Zǎo ān, Maman."

"Buongiorno, nipotina!" Gina greeted. 

"What are you three talking about?"

The three adults looked at each other. Tom came over to Marinette.

"Pumpkin? Are you sure you want to do this competition? Yesterday was scary for me and probably Adrien too, and I know it was overwhelming for you. You don't have to do this now."

"I know, Papa. I thought about what happened and what I need. So please hear me out."

"What if we have suggestions too?" Sabine asked.

"I'll definitely consider them and ultimately, you're adults and I'm not yet."

"Ok. Let's hear what you got." Tom said with arms folded.

"I have a handful of items for sale on my website, but I'm guessing Penny wants to have the site professionally done. I want to hold off on that website until maybe 2020, definitely after Christmas of this year."

"Will you hold off on new orders until after the contest?" Sabine asked.

"No… maybe… I don't know because I haven't talked with Penny. I don't know what she envisions. Can I give you a better answer after I meet with Penny?" Her adults nodded so she continued. "I wanted to ask for some help with most of the business side. Papa and Maman, you both know how to run the store. Will you help me learn about budgets and marketing and all of that stuff?"

"Well, we still have the bakery to run, Pumpkin. But you know who showed us how to open this bakery?" Tom asked. Marinette shook her head.

"I just thought you took over a store from grandpere."

"No, non c'è modo! Roland had a bakery, but he had trouble adapting to the changing times. I taught your parents how to run a bakery although your maman had some really good experience running food stands when she was a girl. Have you ever wondered why I travel the world?"

"I just thought you had an explorer's spirit." Marinette said, intrigued by her nonna. "You mostly talk about who you met and the fun experiences you had."

"Well, one can always make time for that! And I also help people start successful small businesses. A friend of a friend will invite me to stay with them or near them, and they'll feed me. In exchange, I'll teach them about starting a business. They'll teach me about whatever field the business will be in, and together we make a business. I invest in the people that listen. I thank the people who don't listen for giving me a trip of a lifetime."

"That's amazing, Nonna! Will you please be my business… consultant? Or manager...or administrator? I don't even know." Marinette thought about it for a second and found the words. "Nonna, will you be my business partner?"

"Oh, my darling girl! I was just hoping you would ask." Gina said with a big hug. "Let's meet with Penny together."

And they did. They met with Penny. They talked about how Jagged, Penny, and Gina would sponsor and be investors. Penny and Gina agreed on how monies would be allocated. Marinette decided to keep her brand name the same: **_Marinette_**.

All three of them spent most of the day together deciding on everything from the interior design of the new home of **_Marinette_** , to what would be needed in a store room to what kind of equipment would be needed to… well, everything. Marinette hadn't seen her Nonna be a business mogul before. And she was glad to have Gina, Penny, and Jagged on her side. Her grandmother asked intelligent questions and also seemed to be having fun. Gina's energy was infectious, and Marinette couldn't think of a single worry. 

"Thank you, Nonna. You are amazing." Marinette said on the way home.

"I was about to say the same, Marinette. Your grasp of the fashion industry is impressive. Along with Penny's knowledge of the entertainment world, we make a very good team."

Marinette agreed. Today was exhausting, but she now had a plan, a timeline, and some of the support she needed. She went home to fill in her parents. She and Gina informed Sabine and Tom that Marinette would need to work on her website and manage an online boutique. Although the contest was for adult actors, her primary demographic would be global teens and young adults, both male and female. Gina and Marinette had plans to interview tailors and manufacturers. There were a few other people she needed on her support team. 

"Ultimately, I'll be the Creative Director of _**Marinette**_ , Inc. Nonna will be my CEO." Marinette explained. "For the next few weeks, I'll need about four hours in the morning to set up the company with Nonna. Then I'll transition to designing. Penny said she and Nonna will accompany me to school to explain my work study. I think one of you will need to go as my parental guardian."

"Penny plans on meeting us there right as school starts." Gina informed her son and daughter-in-law. 

"I'll go because Tom is finishing baking around then." Sabine said. She asked more questions after agreeing to be at school on Monday. Marinette got the impression that her parents believed it was all too much for her. And Marinette couldn't blame them. It was overwhelming. She wondered if Alix and Adrien could help.

"That is a good idea, nipotina." The adult looked at her and nodded. Gina said, "You should call them now and ask."

Marinette blushed because she realized she had just said that out loud. She went up to her room and called Alix. 

"What's up, Maribug?"

"Will you be my graphic designer?" Marinette immediately asked. 

"I've never done that before," was Alix's reply.

"I know, but my brand is somewhat... overly... feminine... in the traditional sense. I want to broaden that. You, my graffiti artist, push your designs to its limits. I want that, please." Marinette pleaded. 

"Hmmm. Sounds interesting. Do I get work study too or what?"

"You can if you put something together. And also I'll pay you." 

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I have a budget for that. Take a couple of days and let me know."

"K. Will do. Later." 

Marinette called Adrien but got his voicemail. She left a message, and then her phone beeped. She had a message. It was from Adrien, telling her to call him back. She texted him.

> *me*: hey, I just called you. Call me back.

Her phone rang immediately.

"Hey, Mari! I need to tell you something." He sounded very excited.

"Ok."

"So I can't protect you if you're not at school. I consulted my lawyer, and she said--"

"Wait! You have a lawyer." Marinette knew Adrien was rich, but she didn't know he had his own lawyer.

"Well, I do now--"

"What?" Marinette was confused about why Adrien would get a different lawyer today.

"Mari! Let me talk."

"Ok," she said sheepishly. 

"So my dad gives me an allowance from my trust fund, and I hardly use it. I opened an online account a while back and started putting my allowance there. I also have my earned wages from modeling, but I can't touch that without my father knowing. Anyway, I found a lawyer a while back because I don't remember signing any contracts for modeling. I know it's my father's company, but I have to be informed that a contract was signed on my behalf. Also, he can't be my signatory and my employer, right?"

"Right...?" Marinette didn't know.

"Well, that's why I needed a lawyer who was not associated with my father. So I was right. And not only that, but he's violating child labor laws too. There were multiple occasions… Well, anyway, I also spoke with a few design houses and got sample contracts and a few other things straightened out. Isn't that purrr-fectly pawesome!" 

"I don't understand. What does all of this have to do with me?" 

"Oh!" He chuckled. "I forgot the most important part. I wanted to tell you all of this because I want to work for you. And I can because my contract with the Agreste brand is broken or whatever. So can I?"

Marinette laughed and laughed. It started off as a giggle and turned into a belly laugh. "Adrien…" she said between laughs. "I was calling to ask you if you would work with me."

"Then, yes, I accept." He said immediately. 

Adrien had an idea for thank you ceremony for the holders. After he shared his thoughts, they made plans with Alix. Adrien told Ladybug to be in the gym at the school by 20:30. He was having half the miraculous holders meet at Nino's house and the other half at Alya's house. He would portal Nino's group and Bunnix would burrow Alya's group. At 20:30, Ladybug was in the gym. Chat must've called for her yoyo because she suddenly had his baton. Then 15 minutes later, Alya, Kagami, and Luka showed up, all blindfolded but Bunnix. She left the room to feed her kwami. A few minutes later after they took their blindfolds off, Pegasus portaled with Chat, Nino and Kim. Pegasus dropped his transformation, and Kaaliki nuzzled Max as he fed his kwami. 

When Bunnix joined them again, Ladybug handed out all of the miraculous jewelry to these holders. Ladybug explained that this would be the last time they would see their kwamis. The kwamis and humans said goodbye in their own ways. Some transforming, some not. All the holders brought their kwamis treats. After a while, the kwamis and the miraculous jewelry joined the Guardians and Bunnix. One by one, Ladybug called the holder forward. She called them by their hero name. Chat reminded them of their bravery in particular battles. The kwamis each gave their blessing to their holder. Kwamis, Bunnix, Chat, and Ladybug all bowed low in apology and gratitude. Once every holder had received the apology and gratitude, Chat put out his first, and so did all the holders, and Ladybug said, "Pound it!"

Alya stepped forward. "Ladybug, although I am no longer Rena Rouge, I am committed to defeating Hawkmoth." Then she shared what she was doing with the Ladyblog by tracing the akumas. "Nino and Max are helping me."

"Ladybug, I started teaching meditation and how to calm emotions at a community centre." Luka said.

"Could I help you?" Kagami asked, "I have a few techniques that might help."

"I do too." Kim said. "I tend to fidget, but as a swimmer, I'm able to control my breath and calm myself before a swim meet."

"That would be great." Luka said. The three of them talked about meeting up.

Alya, Nino, and Max were also planning.

Ladybug had tears in her eyes as she looked at Chat and Bunnix.

"This was good." Chat said.

"Let's go." Bunnix whispered. And they quietly left. They waited on the roof and secretly made sure every former holder made it home safely.

*************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has decided to do the competition, what do you think Marinette's entry will look like? Remember it needs to be something that represents the movie and would look good for a red carpet movie premiere. Marinette's entry could be for any gender, but it needs to be something one of the actors would wear. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Next chapter on Saturday


	25. Kagami Squad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Nonna, Penny, Adrien, and possibly Alix will be Marinette's support team. The superhero trio had a beautiful goodbye ceremony for the previous holders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: overt racism will be discussed in this chapter.

Sunday morning, Marinette and Adrien had their Chinese/weapons lessons. This time, less of the Mandarin was translated. As Adrien and Marinette learned new staff techniques from Longg, Tikki taught Marinette some conversational responses. She practiced the responses and pronunciation as she practiced the new drills. It seemed easier to learn the language this way. As she focused on the drills, she stopped worrying about her pronunciation.

Adrien also practiced his scope of Mandarin with Wayzz. And Plagg… well, he slept until he complained and then he slept again.

At 11 am Marinette said, "Wǒ bìxū wèi jiā hè měi pàiduì zuò zhǔnbèi." She hoped that meant she needed to get home in time to prepare for Kagami's group… party? She packed up everything and put them away in the yoyo. She ran out the door, telling Adrien, "Huítóu jiàn."

After she made it home by running in the rain, Marinette started making all the snacks and setting up her living room. At 12:30 she finished setting up and quickly showered and dressed. As the weather turned cool, Marinette wore a turtleneck sweater dress that stopped just above her knees. She wore thigh high socks with her indoor slippers. Her plan was to wear her penny loafers when she went out. 

Everyone but Mireille would be arriving at 1 pm. She put her hair in the traditional Ladybug pigtails and ran downstairs when the doorbell rang. She slid down the last two stairs, slamming into the door with a loud bang. Her face was pink as she opened the door for Luka and Kagami. 

"Hello, Marinette. Did you hurt yourself as you banged into the door?" Kagami asked, looking concerned. So did Luka.

Marinette appreciated Kagami's bluntness most times; now was not that time. "I must've tracked in water this morning. I'm fine. Please come in. There are extra house shoes if you would like." Ushering them both in, "I'll clean the water up. You both make yourselves at home."

"I can help with that." Luka offered.

"Oh no! I have it. But you can put the kettle on for tea." Marinette dry-mopped the steps, and then the door opened.

"Hey, girl. I didn’t have to babysit!" Alya greeted and turned back to the doorway. "Max and Markov are with me."

"Come in, come in. Grab some slippers." 

"Afternoon, Marinette." "Greetings!" came from Max and Markov.

"Hi, guys!"

"Marinette, I am not a human boy. I am a genderless robot." Markov informed her while floating up the steps with Max.

"I apologize Markov. Shall I refer to you as Markov or robot or it?"

"All of those work for me. Thank you, human cis-girl." It said. Marinette smiled.

"Sorry, Marinette. I was teaching Markov about a gender spectrum today." Max explained. 

"No apology needed. Markov should pick its own name and pronouns. You're a good friend to explain such things."

The kettle whistled. Alya and Luka set up cups, tea, and the rest of the tea service. Luka and Alya moved together, avoiding bumping into each other, chatting about their weekend. 

It was weird to watch Luka move around in her house. She watched him with her tilted and confusion filling her. Then she remembered the last time he was in her house and blushed.  _ Oh yeah! When he asked me out. _

Marinette shook her head to dislodge the embarrassment. She walked over to where Kagami, Max, and Markov sat on her couch. She sat on the floor and joined the conversation. Alya and Luka came over with the tea and sat near Marinette.

It was such a good conversation that Marinette was surprised when the doorbell rang. She looked at the time, and it was 1:45. “That must be Mireille. It’s time to go. Kagami, can you get the door? Would the rest of you help me clean up?”

Clean up went quickly, but the whole time Kagami and Mireille stayed by the door. Marinette went to see why. Mireille was quietly crying while Kagami hugged her. 

“What happened?” Marinette mouthed to Kagami.

“Racism,” Kagami said quietly.

“Oh.” Marinette came over and hugged Mireille and Kagami. Marinette thought about her own experiences with racism and people being prejudice. 

Soon Alya and Max were hugging the trio. Luka sat on the steps. Mireille let go of Kagami, and everyone stepped back. 

“Do you need to talk about it?” Alya asked softly.

“I don’t want to make us late for the game,” Mireille said.

“I’ll call them and ask for us to be an hour later,” Luka said as he got off the steps and walked back into the living room.

“I’ll get my Maman.” Marinette ran into the bakery.

“Hey, Maman. Do you have a few minutes?”

“Sure, sweetie. What’s up?” Sabine turned to the cashier. “I’ll be back in about 30 minutes.”

“I don’t know for sure, but Mireille had something racist happen to her,” Marinette said as she walked back into their living room.

“Do you need a hug?” Sabine offered Mireille. Sabine opened her arms when Mireille nodded.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sabine asked after a long hug.

“Yeah. But where do I begin?” Mireille closed her eyes.

“We know you were at the news station. Did it happen there?” Alya asked.

Mireille nodded. “One of the stories was about how, in the US, President Trump directed money towards building the US-Mexico border wall rather than towards Puerto Rico. After the news wrapped up, one of the anchors said he was glad that those “dirty Mexicans” weren’t here in France.”

“That jerk!” Alya responded, and Marinette nodded. Max looked uncomfortable. Kagami looked like she was going to hurt somebody. Luka had his eyes closed.

“Hold on, Alya! You’re not done yet, are you, Mireille?” Sabine asked her.

Mireille shook her head sadly. “No. I told him that most of the people going to the US were refugees and asylum-seekers. He said, ‘Oh, I guess illegals stick together.’ I said that I’m a French citizen and so are my parents. I told him that it must be hard enough for immigrants leaving everyone and everything behind without him being mean about it. He said, ‘If you are a French citizen, why are your eyes like this?’ And then he slanted his eyes. I turned around and walked away.”

“How long has he been making comments like this?” Kagami asked with quiet intensity.

Mireille sighed, “Since always. My Maman says to quit, but I like being the student meteorologist. I shouldn’t stop doing what I love because of his prejudices.”

Sabine patted her hand. “Do you want to call your parents and tell them what happened?” 

“I’ll tell them later. Maman gets really upset when I tell her.”

“Do you keep track of his comments?” Alya asked.

“No. Should I be?” Mireille asked her friends as they were sitting on the floor around her feet.

“Mireille, you are fantastic on the news!” Marinette encouraged her. “But if he continues to make comments, he is making the atmosphere a hostile environment. Our school watched those presentations last month, and this is harassment.” 

“Even though it isn’t about me being female.”

“Do you feel safe working with this man?” Marinette asked.

“No. I don’t think anyone does. But I don’t want to say anything because he is an anchor and I’m just a student.”

“Does he use his position of power to make a hostile work environment?” Alya asked.

Mireille thought about it. “Yes. Yes, he does.”

“Then it’s harassment,” Luka said softly. It was silent for a while. Mireille looked like she was processing what they were telling her.

“Why does it have to be me who speaks up?” Mireille said with tears in her eyes.

“It doesn’t,” Max said kindly. “It’s up to you if you want to speak up. You have a lot to lose, Mireille. An adult should be the one to speak up.”

“It doesn’t have to be you, but it could be you,” Kagami said firmly.

“I will help you,” Markov said unexpectedly. They all turned to it. 

“What?! Thank you, Markov, but how will you help?” Mireille smiled as a single tear fell down her face.

“Max and I are working on a button cam,” Markov informed her.

“Yes. Video won’t send him to the courts, but it should be enough for his superiors.” Alya started plotting.

“Markov and Max, if you’re willing,” Sabine gestured to Max, who shyly nodded, “Then Mireille, you will need enough experiences so that they can take you out of the video. Are you sure you want to do that?” 

“That’s not all we can do,” Kagami said. “That news station requires advertisement money. If my mother’s company can help pressure the station executives, then that will work too.”

“Woah!” “You can do that?” “Wow, Kagami!” 

“I’ll do it!” That response came from Mireille who looked hopeful.

Then the group got to planning.

*************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be so late posting! Next chapter on Wednesday.


	26. Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Sunday morning Chinese lessons. Sunday afternoon - #squadgoals coming together to fight racial harassment.  
> It’s still Sunday afternoon.

About an hour later, they were all in good spirits. Sabine said she would talk with Nadja and a few other staffers who came into the bakery. Alya said she too would wear a button cam and try to set up a meeting with the anchor to talk about a mentor relationship. Marinette wasn’t sure how she could help. She made a mental note to talk with Chat and Tikki about anything Ladybug could do. Right now though, she stayed at the ready for any akuma butterflies coming in her house. She also figured that the news anchor would probably become an akuma when the plan was completed. 

She noticed that Luka was quiet through most of the conversation. “Luka? You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just trying to keep my cool. I don’t want to be Silencer again.”

Marinette nodded. Luka let out a rush of air and stood. “You all still want to do this escape room?”

After the heavy talk and planning, they decided it would be a relief to play. They said goodbye to Sabine and thanked her for everything and walked over to an office building. There wasn’t a noticeable sign. 

“I guess part of the escape room is to find it first.” Alya joked.

“It’s on the third floor,” Luka said as he pointed at a sandwich board in the lobby.

They went up to the third floor and were greeted by the escape room attendant, Enzo. Enzo went over the rules. The group would be a team of 6. They needed to solve the puzzle using no outside knowledge. Everything they would need would be inside the room, but if they were stuck, they could ask for a hint. They had 3 hints. They needed to solve the puzzles to exit the room.

Markov decided not to participate because his access to the internet would give them an unfair advantage. Enzo asked them to leave their phones and Markov in a basket and not touch the basket. The basket would be just inside the room door.

When they walked into the room, it was dark with only one corner lit with a dim track light. The only window seemed to be over there. Some artwork was on the walls near them and a few bookshelves. In the middle of the room, there was a desk with no chair visible. There was a large chest near the desk.

"Welcome to the den of the famous detective, Madam Aimee Lock. Please find out what happened to her and where she went. Do so before Interpol arrives in 60 minutes." After Enzo left, a video started on a tablet sitting on the desk. 

The time went fast, but Marinette organized everyone and was able to see how one puzzle led to another. Kagami and Max were great puzzle solvers having to do with numbers, literature, and word associations. Luka could find anything. There was a clue out the window that Luka found randomly. Mireille was great at science puzzles, spatial puzzles, and along with Marinette, getting into awkward and small spaces. Alya was good at supporting and encouraging everyone, though she, Kagami, and Marinette got a little competitive. Luka and Mireille had to intervene. They solved the room in 42 minutes. 

Everyone was in good spirits, laughing at how Luka needlessly took apart the random flagpole. They grabbed their phones and Markov, walking down the hallway to the front desk when they heard some yelling.

"This game is rigged. I paid good money to play a game that is winnable," said the angry patron.

"That room is our beginner room. It has a 47% solve rate." Enzo explained.

"Honey, let's go!" The other patron pulled.

"No, I'm not going anywhere until I get my money back."

"It's too bad that you didn't have fun, but we have a no money back policy," Enzo replied.

"I'm going to sue you and the dumb place." The angry patron put their arm and used it as a sweeper and pushed everything on Enzo's desk on the floor.

Kagami and Marinette ran forward. Marinette worked to restrain the angry patron. Kagami and Marinette carried them out to the elevator.

"Where are you going?!" The patron's companion yelled following Marinette and Kagami.

Luka walked alongside. "I understand that you're upset, but none of us wants an akuma."

"I don't know what that is. We came into the city today." The companion exclaimed.

"How are you girls so strong?!" The angry patron grumbled.

"Everyone needs to calm down. Take a deep breath and remember how much fun you had today. Breathe out." Luka directed.

The elevator opened, and as they began to walk in, the floor shook. When the group turned to find the source, there stood a boy, who looked to be about 8 years old. He was dressed like Professor Plum from the game of Clue but his clothing was brown. "I am Professor Puzzle. Come play my game." He said to the out-of-towners. 

"No. Don't do--" Marinette tried to say.

The boy touched the couples' hands with a Rubik's cube. The couple disappeared.

Marinette ran for the stairs, Kagami and Luka with her. The boy orbed suddenly in front of them. They stopped and changed direction with Kagami in front. The boy suddenly appeared in front of them again. They turned and ran back the way they came, but the boy materialized before them.

"Should we split up?" Luka asked as they slowly backed up.

"I don't know this building. We have a chance if we stick together." Kagami said while she readied her feet.

"If we split up, maybe one of us can flag down Ladybug." Marinette countered. She just needed one minute alone to transform, which she couldn't do if they were together.

As they talked over what to do, the boy materialized in front of each of them, surrounding them. "Come play my game." The triplets implored.

"No thank you. Maybe next time?" Luka responded. Marinette and Kagami looked at Luka in confusion. Luka shrugged. "I figured manners might help."

The triplets crept closer. "Come play my game."

"Okay, but may we stay together with our friends, please?" Kagami asked

"Yes, for a short time." The triplets answered. Two of the boys disappeared. The one in front of Kagami extended the Rubik's cube to her. When she touched it, all three of them were in a darkened room.

"Hello?" Marinette asked the darkness.

"Marinette? Is that you?" It sounded like Alya's voice.

"Yeah. Where are you? Where are we?" Marinette could barely see Luka and Kagami, and Luka was holding on to both Marinette and Kagami.

"Now you will play my game. Try to escape. Work together while you can." A dim overhead light turned on.

Although they felt pressure during the escape room, the fear of the unknown made whatever this was infinitely more stressful. 

"Let's walk to the light." Kagami decided. 

With Luka holding on to both of them, they walked to the centre of the light. In the light stood Max, Markov, Mireille, and Alya.

"Hey everybody!" Mireille greeted. "You look scared. Did something happen?"

Luka explained what happened.

"Oh, that sounds creepy." Alya shivered.

"How did you end up here?" Kagami asked. 

"Well, Enzo was very upset. The akuma butterfly landed in his Rubik's cube keychain before you left the room." Max explained, "He became a little boy in a brown suit."

"Really?" "I missed that?" "I was focused on getting them out of there." Luka, Marinette, and Kagami said.

"After talking with Hawkmoth, he went after the yelling couple." Mireille remembered, "When he came back, he said his name is Professor Puzzle, and he kindly asked us to wait in this room to be safe."

Marinette wondered what she should do. She wanted to talk to Tikki, but she needed to know what the akuma could see of them being inside the cube. She wondered if solving this room would lead to her being set free.

Marinette decided to rally the troops. "Well, let's solve the room and see where we go."

They worked together to solve a number of difficult puzzles. Each puzzle required teamwork and communication. Whenever one person tried to figure out a puzzle on their own, the whole puzzle disappeared and was replaced with another one. A voice, which sounded like the akuma's voice but through a drive-thru speaker, announced, "Work together while you can."

After what seemed like hours, but Markov said it was 52 minutes, the whole room lit up in orange.

"Hmm. We must've solved a side of the cube." Max deduced.

"Pick your next door. The door will open when you've got it right." The voice instructed.

One blue door had the number 3 on it, and one white door had the number 4.

"Should we pick door 3? It'll be our third room today." Mireille suggested. 

"If we just solved a side of the puzzle, then blue and white must be two more sides." Max reasoned. 

"Does this mean we have to solve all of the sides before we are released?" Luka asked the group.

"If we do, we'll be here for a long time," Alya said, sounding disappointed.

"He kept saying 'work together while you still can.' What if the numbers on the doors aren't room numbers, but the number of participants?" Marinette looked at her group of smart, loving friends as she spoke. She might not see some of these faces again, at least for a while. The team looked at each other as the room became silent.

Kagami took a deep breath; then said, "We have to split the party." 

**************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Saturday.
> 
> My daughters requested this akuma. I've done escape rooms. The girls have followed clues I've set up for them at our dwelling, and they have done outdoor-themed mystery games. But they want to do an escape room. We've found substitutes that don't require much work from me.  
> https://kidsactivitiesblog.com/137828/digital-escape-rooms/


	27. Splitting the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: It's Sunday. Marinette had Chinese/weapons training that morning. Then she went home to get ready to hang out with Kagami's new squad of friends. The squad supported Mireille and went to do an escape room. Just as they finished solving a room: Akuma!!! Now Marinette, Kagami, Luka, Mireille, Max, Alya, and Markov are stuck inside of a Rubik’s cube, believing if they solve the rooms, they will be released from the akuma. They have just completed the orange side of the cube. Now they have to choose who will go inside the blue room and who will go inside the white room.
> 
> Each time my children scream in frustration because I left a cliffhanger, I cackle with delight!!! #parentingwin

"Who's gonna go where?" Ayla asked after a long moment of silence.

Marinette thought about it. "Kagami should be on one team--"

"We all have to be on a team." Markov interrupted.

"Yes, but what I meant was Kagami's skill set matches Max's skill set. Max on one team and Kagami the other. Markov should be with Max. Max and Markov should be on the team that has four members in case there are physical challenges that require bigger bodies than Markov’s.” Marinette reasoned. Kagami moved to be in front of the blue door, and Max did the same for the white door.

“So that leaves Alya, Marinette, Luka, and Mirelle,” Kagami concluded.

“Why don’t you and Max pick your own teams?” Luka suggested.

Marinette, Alya, and Mireille nodded. Marinette would look for places to hide to transform, but she feared there would be very little chances.

Kagami and Max talked for a bit. They both decided that Marinette and Mireille would be with Kagami, and Alya and Luka would join Team Max. Once the rest joined their groups, the doors opened.

“Can you see anything in yours?” Max asked Kagami. She shook her head and walked in. 

The moment Kagami walked in, all her team was transported to the blue room. The last two rooms were office-type rooms. This room looked to be a prison or jail. All three of them were in one cell together. They looked around the cell. Marinette was checking around the toilet when someone shook her shoulder. Marinette screamed, well, she tried to scream, but no voice came out. Mireille was pointing to her mouth and throat. 

Marinette hated this akuma. Not only did they have to work together to find clues, but now they couldn’t use their voices to communicate. Marinette couldn't transform without her voice. 

The group heard banging on the bars of the cell across from them. Luka had taken apart one of the beds and was using a piece of the metal frame to bang on the bars of the door. When he grabbed their attention, he pointed to his throat and then at them. He looked very scared. Marinette, Mireille, and Kagami all shook their heads. He looked even more panicked. Kagami climbed the bars of the door, gaining Luka’s attention. She stretched out her hand. Luka stretched out his hand, and they barely touched. With her other hand, she pointed to her chest and mouth. She breathed in and out. She pointed at him, then herself again. She breathed in and out. She pointed at him. He nodded. He breathed in and out with her. 

Once Luka was breathing with Kagami, Marinette tapped Mireille and went back to work on finding clues for the room. The two of them solved puzzle after puzzle. It was part charades and part pictionary. After a few minutes, Kagami tapped Marinette on the shoulder. She had a key that they needed to unlock the one last box in their cell. Mireille made an “L” with her first finger and thumb, and then she pointed across the hall. Kagami made a thumbs-up sign. 

All through this room, Marinette focused on getting out of the room, thinking the next room would allow her to transform. She would put her hand on her purse, and it would vibrate a little. She felt reassured. She hoped Tikki was able to communicate with Chat because she didn’t want him in these rooms without her. 

Marinette put Kagami’s key in the box and unlocked it. It was a large metal key. It looked like it fit in their cell door’s lock. Mireille took the key and bent her arm to unlock the door. The key went in, but Marinette could tell Mireille was struggling. Kagami tapped Mireille on the shoulder and wrote a question mark in the air.

Mireille pantomimed putting in the key but not turning it. Marinette looked at the key, and her Ladybug sense showed her the other cell’s door. Marinette took the recently unlocked metal box and banged it on her cell door. This time Alya came to the door. Marinette pointed to her lock and then the large metal key and then Alya’s cell door. Alya nodded but left the door. 

This time Luka came to the door. Marinette pointed to her lock, then the large metal key, and then Luka’s cell door. Luka nodded and reached out. Marinette climbed the door like Kagami had. As she reached, both Kagami and Mireille held onto her. It gave her the extra centimetre she needed to give the key to Luka. 

Once Luka had the key, he disappeared in their cell. Max came to the door next and bent his arm awkwardly to use the key and turn it. Their cell door opened. Max came to their cell door and looked in their room. He must have seen something he needed because he ran back to his cell. After a few moments, Markov floated over with a large metal key and unlocked Kagami, Marinette, and Mireille’s cell. Once the door was unlocked, Marinette hugged Alya. Kagami hugged Luka, and Mireille hugged Max and Markov. Then they all hugged each other. 

When they let each other go, Marinette noticed that her cell was blue. She looked at Alya’s cell; it was all white. She pointed to each other the cells. 

_Now what?_ Marinette thought. Kagami pointed down the hallway and started walking. They followed her. The hallway led to three doors. The yellow door had a 4 on it. On the red door was a 1. The green door had a 2. 

When Marinette saw the red door, it briefly had black spots on it. She went and stood in front of that door. She turned and looked at her friends. Kagami had a question on her face with her hands out like “What are you doing?”

Marinette pointed at the door number and pointed to herself. Everyone but Markov shook their heads. Max pointed to Markov and then the door. Marinette shook her head. She stamped her foot and folded her arms. She made sure to convey the very picture of stubbornness. Whatever was behind this door was for Ladybug, and she was determined to be the one through that door.

Kagami stamped her foot and put her hands on her hips. Marinette shook her head. Kagami wagged her finger at Marinette, and then she turned and grabbed Luka and Max. She waved at Markov to come closer and walked over to the yellow door. 

Alya was shooting angry eyes at Marinette as she grabbed Mireille’s hand. They walked over to the green door. 

The doors opened, and Marinette walked through the doorway.

“Tikki?” Marinette whispered as she opened her purse. 

Tikki floated up to sit on one of Marinette’s ponytail holders. “I’m here. You are doing so well.” 

“I am so tired, and these rooms are really difficult.” Marinette sat on the floor, just to take a break.

“You’ve got a good team. You all have been working together very well.” Tikki encouraged. “This feels like the last room.”

From where she was sitting, Marinette looked around. It looked like a spaceship control center. “Okay. Well, let’s finish this room.” She stood up and walked over to the controls. She found two brown pieces that were flat and key-shaped. She noticed they had numbers at the bottom, letters on the left side, arrows in different directions under the hole in the “keys”, and different ridges on the right side. Both holes in the “keys” were different shapes. One “key” was a circle. The circle key had 7, X, and an arrow pointing down. The other “key” was a square with 4, T, and an arrow pointing to the right. 

Using the two keys as a guide, she found the computer needed a four number password. She searched more and found a pencil and notepad. There was also what looked to be a doorway that had a button panel with letters. She couldn’t find what the shapes or the directions were for though, and she couldn’t find any other “keys”. 

The room turned yellow. One of the screens switched on. She ran to the monitor. Markov held down a button. Marinette searched around the monitor for a camera. She could barely make it out. She waved at the camera and held up her two “keys”. 

“Do you have two keys like this?” Marinette asked the camera.

Markov shook its head. Its screen, where its eyes normally were, changed to show Marinette the number 1. 

“You only have one key?” Marinette asked.

Markov’s screen had “Yes” on it.

“Okay. Can you all find a way to show it to me?”

Markov’s screen lit up with “Yes” again. 

“Thank you.”

Marinette guessed that Markov let go of the button because the monitor turned off, and the yellow lighting turned off. 

Marinette explored the monitor more. “Maybe there’s a way to contact the green room… Oh, by the way, Tikki, were you able to contact Chat?” Marinette found a seam under the monitor. She felt around, trying to figure a way to lift what might be a panel. 

“Yes. He and Bunnix are on their way. I lost contact with them in the silent room.” Tikki whispered back. 

The seam went around the left of the monitor and looked to be a small rectangle. She pressed on the rectangle, and it popped open. Inside was a green button. She pressed it. Alya’s face was looking to the right. 

“Alya?” Marinette let go of the button to wave at her, and the monitor immediately turned off. “Shoot!” Marinette pressed the button again. Alya’s face was looking up towards the ceiling. 

“Alya? Can you hear me?” Marinette tried to wave to her, but Alya didn’t see a monitor. 

“Alya? Hold up 2 fingers if you can hear me.”

Alya made a “V” with her fingers.

“Ok. Can you find a flat cardboard key-like thing?”

Mireille came on screen, holding it the key in the air.

“What is on the key?” She directed Mireille how to stand so that Marinette could see that their key had 9, E, an arrow pointing right, and hexagon on it. She thanked Alya and Mireille. 

Marinette released the button. So far the numbers she had were 7, 4, and 9, and the letter she had were X, T, and E. The arrows were down, right, and right, and the shapes were circle, square, and hexagon. 

Marinette waited for the yellow room to contact her. “Tikki?”

“Yes, Marinette?”

“What should I do? The yellow room isn’t contacting me.”

“Just wait. Oh, Chat is here.”

“Tell him ‘Don’t touch the Rubik’s cube!’”

“Bunnix told him to wait. She’s coming for you.” Tikki informed her.

Just then Marinette’s room turned yellow, and Kagami showed up on the screen. She held one of the keys up to the camera. Marinette saw 2, the letter I, an arrow pointing left, and the hole was a circle. 

“Thank you! I got it.” Marinette said to Kagami. Kagami nodded, and she must’ve released the button because Marinette’s room stopped being yellow. Marinette looked at the information she wrote down. _How am I going to figure out these combinations?_ She thought.

“What should I do?” Marinette asked Tikki.

“Well, maybe the words spell something, and that will give you the order of everything else?” Tikki suggested. 

Marinette unscrambled the letter to make the word ‘exit.’ “That means E, 9, right, hexagon is first; then X, 7, down, and circle are next; then I, 2, left, circle; and finally T, 4, right, and square.” Marinette used the numbers to unlock the computer. It didn’t change anything in her room so she figured it must have changed either the yellow room or the green room. Then she went to the panel and typed in ‘exit’. The door opened. Before she walked into the next room, her current room turned yellow again.

This time Luka was on the screen. He held up a sign that asked for directions for a lock. Marinette looked at her notes and said, “right, down, left, right.” Then she said, “copy?” She hoped they understood what she said. Luka held up another note. It said, “what?” So she repeated. “The directions are right, down, left, right. Copy?”

Luka nodded. Then the screen went dark again, and the yellow lighting turned off. 

Marinette thought about the shapes on the keys. If she didn’t need them, maybe the green room needed them. She pressed the green button.

“Alya?” She asked.

Alya looked in the direction of the camera like Mireille did before.

“Do you need four shapes?”

Alya nodded.

“Okay. Write this down.” Marinette waited until Mireille had a pencil and notepad. Then she said, “hexagon, circle, circle, and square. Copy?” 

Mireille shook her head.

Marinette said again, “The first shape is a hexagon, then a circle, then another circle, and then a square. Copy?”

Mireille nodded. 

“How are you all doing?” Marinette asked. Alya and Mireille lifted their hands and made a thumbs-up sign. 

“I’ve unlocked another room. I’m going in there next. I don’t think I’ll be able to contact you from that room.” Marinette informed them.

Alya shooed Marinette and then gave her a thumbs-up. Marinette let go of the button and took the two keys and walked through the open door. The door shut behind her.

***************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Wednesday


	28. Help is on the way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Marinette, Kagami, Alya, Luka, Mireille, Max and Markov are stuck in the akuma’s Rubik’s cube. It has been escape room after escape room after escape room. Marinette just entered a new room by herself (with Tikki), leaving behind everyone else. 

Marinette walked into the adjourning room, and the door shut behind her. In front of her was a Rubik’s cube on a pedestal. The cube in a pedestal reminded her of the rose from Beauty and the Beast. This pedestal with the cube in it had two slots in the base of it. Marinette realized that the two keys went in the base of the pedestal. It might release the glass around the Rubik’s cube. She went to put in the two keys when Bunnix popped out of a burrow behind the pedestal.

“Hey Maribug! Don’t put the keys in yet!”

“Why?”

“Because the butterfly will akumatize you. I need you to go in my burrow and go with your friends as though Ladybug is taking care of the akuma. I’ll bring you back to catch the butterfly in a little bit.”

Marinette didn’t understand, but she trusted Bunnix. 

“Leave the two keys here.” Bunnix pointed to the ground in front of the pedestal. Marinette went in the burrow, and Bunnix put her in the future. While in the burrow, Marinette saw the group in the yellow room exit to the real world, followed by the two in the green room. Marinette came out of the burrow like she had exited the red room. She gave her friends a big hug. 

“Let’s go home before the little boy shows up again.” Marinette said. The group, who were standing in front of the escape room building, ran towards Marinette’s house, but Chat Noir and Bunnix intercepted them. Bunnix’s pocket beeped. She left the group and disappeared.

“Everyone needs to go home. This area is not safe.” He said.

“Marinette, where are you going to go if your house isn’t safe?” Luka asked, worried.

Chat bristled. “I will take care of her.” He announced. “She can wait here while Ladybug takes care of the akuma.” 

“Ladybug is in those escape rooms?” Alya asked, looking back. She looked as though she was weighing seeing Ladybug in action versus going towards safety, and her desire to see Ladybug was winning 

“Yes!” Chat said, “Please go home or else you will be trapped in those rooms again.” 

Alya shivered. Kagami took Alya by the arm. “We’ll take her home.”

The group formed a circle around Alya and led her away.

“Hey Maribug! Ready to go back?” Bunnix asked as though she hadn't disappeared.

“Not yet, she’s not.” Chat picked her up and jumped to a rooftop with a chimney. Chat held her tight.

“Too tight!” Marinette squeaked.

“Sorry! I was really worried.”

“I’m okay, kitty!” She went behind the chimney and transformed. "I'm just glad you didn't get trapped in there. It was grueling." Ladybug swung over to Bunnix who made a burrow. Ladybug went back in the room with the pedestal, put the keys in, which released the glass. She hit the Rubik’s cube with her yoyo and broke it. The akuma butterfly flew in the air. 

“No more evil-doing for you! Bye-bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!” The little ladybugs swept over her, and she was by Enzo's desk. She looked around for Enzo. He was laying under his desk.

"You are okay, sir?" Ladybug asked. 

"Oh, my head hurts, but I'm okay. What's happening?"

"You were akumatized, and everyone is okay." Ladybug thought about the couple that went in the akuma escape rooms and hoped they were okay. She didn't see them anywhere. 

"Oh goodness! I'm usually pretty good with disgruntled customers."

"I bet you are, but I was told these customers were extra rude and never heard of akumas." Ladybug shook her head. "You know, sir. When you were akumatized, I was thoroughly exhausted by your puzzle rooms, but you made sure everyone in the rooms had to work together. It was… Thank you."

"You're welcome?" Enzo responded, looking at her strangely.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. "Well, I'll be going."

"Thank you, Ladybug." He sounded tired but grateful.

"Sure thing," as she awkwardly jumped out the window.

About thirty minutes later, Marinette group-texted everyone from Kagami's gathering. They were concerned about Marinette, but they also trusted Chat Noir to protect her. Marinette found it a bit condescending that no one believed she could take care of herself.

"No one knows you're Ladybug." Tikki reminded her.

The group made future plans. Some of them involved Marinette, but not all of them included her. It was nice that Kagami had friends other than Adrien and her, and she felt left out. Then she turned and saw the plans for her new work studio and promptly forgot to feel left out.

She sat down at her desk and drew until her Papa called her for dinner.

When she went back to her room after spending time with her parents, Tikki said, "Adrien's been calling you, and he's about to sho--" There was a knock on her skylight. "--show up." Tikki finished.

Marinette climbed on top of her bed and opened the skylight. 

"Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

They said at the same time.

"I was having dinner with my parents."

"I'm okay, but you're going to be mad."

They answered simultaneously.

Tikki floated near Marinette's ear. "Chat Noir, detransform and come to the front door."

"Oh! Ah. Yes! That is a good idea. Hold on." Chat said fumbling around, and he jumped off the balcony.

Marinette was confused and turned to Tikki. "What's this about?"

"I don't know, Marinette. Plagg said something about his dad and Lila. You should probably go downstairs and tell your parents."

"Oh, good thought! Thanks,Tikki!" Marinette scrambled down the stairs to find her parents in their bedroom. She knocked.

"Yes, dear" Sabine answered.

"Adrien said he had something urgent to talk with me about. He said he's coming over--"

The doorbell rang. 

"I'll answer the door," Tom, in his pajamas, patted Marinette on the shoulder as he passed her to jog down the stairs to the front door. Marinette followed but decided to wait in the living room. 

Adrien somehow ran around her father and was up the stairs, going towards her room. "Adrien--" Tom tried to stop him.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to talk to Marinette--"

"Adrien, I'm down here."

"She's down here, son."

Marinette and her father said.

"Oh."

There was a pause, then a clatter on the staircase. Adrien landed on the bottom rung with a thump. Tom covered his mouth with his hand, but his eyes wrinkled like he was holding back a grin.

"Adrien, dear, have you hurt yourself?" Sabine had come down the stairs and was helping him to stand. Marinette was on his other side, holding his arm.

"No, I'm just embarrassed." His cheeks were pink.

"Well, come into the living room, and I'll make some tea." Sabine said as she and Marinette escorted him to the sofa. "Does your father know you're here?"

"No. I snuck out because…" as he sat down on the sofa, he turned to Marinette. "Please don't be mad at me. I panicked. He was forcing me to… Just don't be mad at me… or disappointed… and don't freak out."

"Adrien, you're scaring me." Marinette was filled with dread. Her hands felt clammy. Gabriel was forcing Adrien to do something he didn't want to do, and it had something to do with her. "The more you say 'don't be mad' the more scared I get."

"Son, you just need to take a breath and tell us. What happened with your father?" Tom was kneeling before Adrien, looking concerned.

Adrien took a deep breath. "He unexpectedly had dinner with me. We weren't to have dinner together until Tuesday--"

"Son, are you saying you don't eat dinner with your dad?"

"Uhhhh… he's really busy." Adrien offered quietly. 

"You are always welcome to have dinner here." Tom said, grabbing his hand and patting it.

Adrien had tears in his eyes. He coughed and whispered, "Thank you."

"What happened during your dinner with your father?" Sabine asked as she sat beside Adrien and poured him some tea.

"He wants me to represent 'Gabriel' at the 25th anniversary of Salon du Chocolat."

"We all are going to be there for the week too." Tom rejoiced. 

"Umm… great." He sounded so dejected. "He just wants me to be there for the gala, and he wants me to represent 'Gabriel', and he wants me to go with Lila." Adrien said miserably.

Marinette gasped. 

"I don't want to represent Gabriel anymore, and I definitely don't want to go to anything with Lila, and it's even worse that you and your whole family will be there the whole time!" Marinette could tell Adrien was riled up so she quickly thought through some solutions. But then she realized that Gabriel wasn't the type that suggested Adrien do something. Gabriel was the type to demand it. Yes, Adrien would run to her if he had to go somewhere with Lila, but he wouldn't be telling her parents all about his complaints.

"Adrien? What did you tell your father?" Marinette knew the answer to this question in her bones. And he knew she knew.

"Mari, I'm sorry! It just slipped out. I know what our plan was for tomorrow, and I am so sorry. I panicked, and it slipped out--"

"A.dri.en. A.greste. What. Did. You. Tell. Your. Father!" As she enunciated every syllable, he leaned away from her and finally ran around Tom to hide behind.

Ducking behind Tom's kneeling form, he whimpered, "I told him that you and I are dating…"

*****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Saturday


	29. Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: That escape room akuma finally ended. My daughters enjoyed that. I hope you did too.   
> Later that night, Adrien told his biological that Marinette and Adrien are dating so that he wouldn't have to go out with Lila.  
> Marinette just found out.

"Adri _ ennnn _ . I will give you to the count of five to explain yourself." Marinette made sure to sound extra ominous as she stood up from the couch.

"Sweetie, I'm sure he had a good reason." Her mom said.

"One."

"Son, you better explain or run," Tom advised, moving out of the way.

"Two."

"Mari, once he said I had to go with Lila, I felt like I was going to pass out and throw up at the same time.” Adrien was talking very fast and stepping backwards. “Out of self-preservation, I said, I can't go with Lila because I am dating you, Mari. He said he heard about that. And that he was disappointed that I didn't inform him right away. He said he expects you for dinner tomorrow night."

"WHAT?!" Marinette yelled.  _ What on earth is going on? Is Chat Blanc inevitable? _

When she looked at Adrien, he had blue eyes. Marinette froze, staring at those blue eyes. A tear fell. Those blue, piercing eyes, filled with despair and some kind of warped love and grief and loneliness. No matter where she went, those eyes haunted her. Those eyes came closer and became bigger, making her feel exposed and vulnerable. No place felt safe. She couldn't move or yell or anything. Those eyes trapped her until they grew dim, and she fell into the dimness.

When Marinette awoke, she was in an aquamarine dress with eggshell coloured petticoats, laying on her bed. 

"Tikki?"

No answer.

"Adrien?"

No answer.

Her head felt heavy. When she touched the top of her head, there was a crown.

_ Why was there a crown on my head? _ She looked out the skylight and tried to get on her balcony, but the skylight wouldn't budge. She climbed down off her bed and went to her large circular window. There were no buildings across the street. There was no street. She couldn't see anything but night. When she looked down, she only saw clouds.

She ran for her trapdoor, but there was none. She was trapped in her bedroom that wasn't her bedroom. 

"Okay. There are a crown and a dress. I can't leave the normal way. This must be an akuma." She tried to remember what happened before she woke up.  _ Adrien had blue eyes. Is Adrien the akuma? _ She reached for her earrings. They were still there.

"Adrien's not the akuma. It must be my Maman or Papa." She went to the window and opened it. She yelled down below. "Maman! Papa!" 

Holding onto the building, her Papa swung down on the ledge outside of her window. "Yes, Princess." As she looked at him, she realized it wasn't exactly her dad but Weredad.

She was startled and stepped back into her room. He swung in.

"It's okay. You are safe in this tower. Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.  _ Where was Tikki? _ She couldn't ask that.

"Umm… where is Maman?"

"She ran away with that boy." He grunted.

Relief flooded her. Adrien and Maman were okay.

Thinking swiftly, "Papa, I'm feeling faint. I need to lie down." She went to her bed. Her inner Ladybug tried to figure out where the akuma was and how to get out of this tower.

"Sleep now, Princess. No harm will come to you. You are the Princess. Rest my child." He cooed. She pretended to sleep, and she watched him tiptoe out of her window and swing away.

_ Last time Papa was akumatized, the akuma was on him. It had to do with me. He protected me. He only fought with Chat because Chat was trying to find me.  _

"He said I'm the princess." She whispered. 

_ Last time Weredad was like Beauty and the Beast. Maybe this time it's another fairytale. _

She searched her room. She hoped to find an apple or a spinning wheel. She thought about breaking her sewing machine, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. She went to the window and looked up. 

_ I could climb that. _ She went to reach for her first handhold and slipped a little bit. She went back into her room and looked around. She really wished for her yoyo. She could try to turn the bedsheets into rope, but she probably didn't have that kind of time or that many bedsheets.

She climbed back into her bed. She put her face in the skylight and hit her head. 

_ This crown is so heavy.  _

_ Wait!  _

She climbed down and went over to her mirror. The crown was fairly simple and also grande. It was about 3 inches high, made of gold, had fleur-de-lys and floral scrolls with pearls mounted into the base. It was very beautiful.  _ Papa has good taste. _

She took off the crown and set it near her washbasin. 

"Marinette!"

"Tikki?" Marinette quickly turned around looking for her kwami in her room. "Where are you?"

"I'm circling the tower, looking for you. Chat is keeping your dad occupied."

"I'm near the top." Marinette went over to the window, trying to spot the tiny red kwami. The moment the clouds parted, and she saw Tikki, she whispered, "Tikki, spots on."

Ladybug walked over to the crown.

"What did you do to my Princess?!" Weredad hollered, swinging in the room. 

"Marinette is safe, and so will you." Ladybug threw her yoyo, hitting the crown and releasing the akuma. Her dad fell to the floor. Ladybug purified the butterfly and restored her home. She used the time when the ladybugs fixed everything to swing to her skylight and go to her balcony. She detransformed and took a breath. Then she went back to her room to find Tom, Sabine, and Adrien. 

Adrien stood firmly planted with a stubborn look upon his face. "You have to tell them…” 

Marinette stiffened. “About what?” She looked around the room for Alix or Bunnix. 

“About… the dream." 

She shook her head, not understanding.  _ What dream? _

“About me being akumatized.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t know how.” She really didn’t know how to tell them without giving anything away. 

He took a deep breath. “Mari is scared to date me because she dreamed that once we started dating, I’ll be akumatized. I haven’t been akumatized, but she told me… the dream… that as an akuma, I destroyed Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Hawkmoth.”

“You flooded the earth.” She shivered. “You destroyed everyone, and you were so lonely and sad.” She started to panic again. 

“Marinette, you have to breathe.” Her dad grabbed her face. “Breathe with me.” He took her through some breathing exercises that were familiar. She remembered Master Fu taught her these. She breathed and closed her eyes, finding her calmness in the eye of the hurricane of emotions. 

She opened her eyes. “The dream you almost destroyed the galaxy.”

“Princess, it was only a dream.” Her dad comforted.

“It wasn’t a nightmare or a regular dream.” She searched for a way to describe the realness of what happened. “It was like I was shown.”

The way Marinette said that - it was with such weight that it took some time for everyone to process what she said.

“By a kami?” Sabine asked into the silence.

Both Marinette and Adrien jumped. It sounded like Sabine said  _ kwami _ .

“What!” They both said.

“Kami are… spirits. No, that’s not quite… I don’t know how to translate. Kami is in everything, especially our ancestors that protect us. Kami are… not Catholic. My ma taught me about this when I was young.” Sabine explained, misunderstanding the kids’ confusion.

“Wow, Maman!” Marinette smiled. “Does this mean you believe me?”

“Yes. I don’t completely understand, but the way you panic, and Adrien believes in the dream too. I can’t dismiss it as made up.”

Marinette hugged her tightly.

“Come here, Adrien.” Sabine hugged them both. 

“I don’t understand. But I’ve had visions before. One vision led me to your Maman. So I’m gonna trust this vision you’ve had, Princess.” Tom said as he walked over and hugged all three of them. “We will protect Adrien.”

Marinette saw tears falling from Adrien’s face. He seemed to be soaking up all the love he was offered. When he looked into her eyes, she whispered, “Thank you.”

He nodded and cleared his throat. “I should get back home before I get in trouble.” 

“Before you go, son, I have a couple of questions. When that akuma came for Marinette, you protected Marinette. I intercepted it, protecting you both. Do you think, maybe you became akumatized in Marinette’s vision because you protected her?”

Marinette heard Chat Blanc’s words, “ Things were  _ PURR-FECT _ until Hawk Moth found out about everything. Once the cat is out of the bag, it's only a matter of time 'till everyone knows. It was our love that did this to the world, m'lady.”

“That sounds possible.” Marinette squeezed her eyes shut when Adrien answered Tom. She hugged her Maman tighter. She squeezed back. 

“I don’t know how to say this, son, because I’m sure you love your father. But… he does tend to... make people angry... enough to be akumatized. Is it... safe... for Marinette to go to your house... by herself?”

“No. She might not be safe there.”

“Then what will we do about tomorrow?” Marinette asked.

“I’ll go.” Sabine decided.

*****************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Wednesday


	30. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Marinette attracted an akuma. Tom intercepted it for Weredad 2.0. Adrien and the Dupain-Chengs have a deep discussion about Chat Blanc without revealing secret identities. We learn a little bit about Sabine’s spirituality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Enjoy this longish chapter!

Sabine and Tom sent Adrien home, with instructions to call when he got home. Once he texted Marinette, her parents suggested that she get some rest because tomorrow was gonna be a big today. She went upstairs, and Tikki fluttered around her. 

"Marinette! I was so worried." Tikki buzzed.

"Oh, Tikki. Today has been a day." She threw herself on her bed.

"Marinette. We need to keep practicing your breathing. In fact, we are going to work on that tomorrow instead of weapons training. Because, Marinette, what happened today cannot happen again."

"I can't control when I'm feeling stuck, Tikki."

"That's not what I’m talking about. You and Adrien were almost akumatized together, at the same time!”

“Oh! I didn’t know that.”

“Yes! Your dad grabbed it, and he fought Hawkmoth’s hold.”

Marinette gasped. She didn’t know you could fight Hawkmoth’s control. “Yeah, I need to work on my breathing like Master Fu taught me.”

"Why don't you get ready for bed and tomorrow, and then we'll do some breathing exercises?" Tikki offered.

Marinette agreed. She decided to go with a conservative look to talk with Principal Damocles. She would wear an above the knee, pleated, double-faced, turquoise, wool blend skirt with a three-quarters sleeved, rainbow, crop top sweater with a white camisole underneath. She changed into her Jagged Stone pajama shirt and sat on the floor, grounding herself as Master Fu taught her. Tikki sat in her hand. 

Master Fu had said, "You will go through so much. You need to learn how to meditate with Tikki."

"Why with Tikki?" She had asked.  _ Her Maman doesn't meditate with anyone around. She prefers it that way. _ She had thought to herself. 

"Meditation is strong and can make scary events feel real again." He had gently explained. "Please be careful and meditate with Tikki; she will protect you. As she meditates, you follow her buzzing with your breathing." He had instructed.

Tikki buzzed, bringing Marinette to the present. Tikki calmly asked as she buzzed, "How is your body feeling?"

Marinette listened to Tikki's buzz and checked in with her body. She noticed the tension in her neck and discomfort in her stomach. She breathed and let go of the tension. She realized how tired she was. She sighed, and her body sagged.

Tikki eased up on her persistent buzzing, and carefully helped Marinette end her meditation time. Then she said, "It's time for sleep."

Marinette nodded. Her body was able to bring her to her bed, and she promptly fell asleep with her lights on.

When Marinette woke up the next day, she felt lighter but still tired. Tikki woke her up earlier than normal to meditate more. Marinette liked the evening meditations, not so much the morning ones. She was not awake enough to check in with her mind and thoughts or her feelings or with her spirit. Tikki ended the session after Marinette fell asleep on top of her. 

After waking up to her alarm, Marinette got ready for her day. She made a mental list: meeting with Maman, Nonna, Penny, and Mr. Damocles; school for half a day; meetings with Nonna and Penny; practice with Adrien; dinner with <gulp> Adrien's father. She started to twist her fingers nervously. 

"One step at a time. One breath at a time." Tikki buzzed. 

Marinette looked over to her red kwami and nodded. 

And that's how she went about her day… at least the first half-hour. Meeting with Mr. Damocles was easy. He was thrilled to have a student working with Jagged Stone. He pointed them to Ms. Bustier, who was the work-study advisor. "She handles all of the paperwork and sets up a schedule for everyone to meet periodically for grading purposes. 

As Penny, Gina, Sabine, and Marinette left the office, they decided to talk with Ms Bustier this morning since school wouldn’t be starting for another half hour or so. They all went to Ms. Bustier's classroom. Marinette sat down in Adrien's usual seat. Very few kids were at school the hour before school, but Ms. Bustier suggested they close the door. 

Marinette explained that she was actually not working for Jagged Stone but was competing in a contest with Jagged's sponsorship. Marinette was just describing that she would be missing art classes, p.e., and study hall. Ms. Bustier said, "Oh, that's a shame you can no longer take those classes! You really like your art classes," and winked at her when the door opened. Lila was standing in the doorway. She looked around and grinned wickedly. 

"Lila, was there something you needed?" Ms. Bustier asked politely. 

"I was coming to put my books at my desk before class," Lila said innocently.

Ms. Bustier walked around her desk, towards Lila. "When my door is closed, I am in a meeting. Please consider knocking first and wait for me to allow you entry." She said in her teaching voice. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Bustier." She said with a contrite, placating voice as she walked backward out of the room.

"Please come back when the first bell rings." The teacher advised and then closed the door. They talked about twenty minutes more. Then Ms. Bustier had asked Marinette to go to the office for two forms when the bell rang. Marinette was at the door when Gina said, "Nipotina, I'll go to the office for you. You go get your things for school."

"I'll leave too. I have to go back to the bakery," said Sabine.

The three relatives left the classroom together. They heard a commotion coming from the library. As they passed by, Marinette heard her name. She stopped.

"Yeah, maybe she cheated again. She was expelled before." Lila said to the crowd she had gathered. She was loud for library standards, but since the school day had not started, the library wasn't a study place.  Marinette saw Juleka, Rose, Kim, Aurora, and Ondine as well as younger students. They were nodding and murmuring.

Gina walked into the library ahead of Marinette and Sabine. "Mi scusi. What are you talking about?"

Most of the students must have regarded Gina to be a teacher because a younger student said, "The class president has been expelled."

"Ah. I see. Word travels so fast. How did you hear this?" Gina asked. Marinette stood behind her Nonna and couldn’t see around her. Her mother kept a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, you. You barged in our meeting." Gina said.

Marinette heard Rose gasp. "So it's true?" 

"Of course not." Gina snapped.

Sabine came forward. "Oh! Lila. You poor child. Your disease must be erupting again. Should we go to the office for your medication? You are dangerous to be around when you are like this."

Marinette saw everyone back away from Lila like she was contagious. Marinette was upset that Lila was spreading rumours again, but her Maman was outing Lila and her "disease". Marinette felt embarrassed and didn't know what to do except watching how this played out.

"What disease?" Kim asked loudly. Behind Marinette, she heard people murmur, “A disease?”

"I don't remember what it's called, but she tells lies and can't help herself." Sabine kindly explained.

"Like a kleptomaniac but with lies?" Aurora asked, equally loud as Kim. More whispering in the library and in the hallway behind Marinette.

"She steals too?" Ondine exclaimed. She looked horrified. Part of Marinette wanted to laugh, no, what she wanted was popcorn.  _ Was that bad? _ She wondered.

"I don't think so," Sabine said in a calm voice. Marinette thought her mom was reading her mind. Then Sabine said, "She just needs to go to the office for her medication and then she'll be alright. Please don't treat her badly because of it. She cannot control it. Come with me, dear."

"Sabine, you need to get back to the bakery. I'll escort this person to the office. Kim and Juleka, will you come with me?" Gina said. (Gina was friends with their parents.)

When Lila passed by Gina, Marinette could see Lila's face was bright red. She looked shocked and embarrassed.

Marinette looked around for dark purple butterflies. She worried about her grandmother. Marinette was on the lookout for butterflies all the way to her locker. 

"Good morning, Marinette." She turned to Adrien. He hardly ever called her that anymore, and he seemed shy.

"Adrien, is something wrong?" Marinette was concerned. 

"No. I just… I wanted to say that I'm sorry." He looked so mournful with circles under his eyes.

"Do you need a hug?" She couldn't take it when she looked like this.

He nodded. 

She opened her arms wide and hugged him. He squeezed her tight. She breathed her meditative breath, feeling Tikki buzz in her purse against her leg and hearing Plagg purr in Adrien's hair. She let the tension in her shoulders go. Her legs felt stronger; she was more grounded. Time seemed to stop… until Plagg stopped purring and the smell of camembert filled the air.

"I think Plagg is telling us that we are late for class," Adrien said lazily.

"Oh, crap. Penny is waiting." Marinette had forgotten about Penny and her Nonna. She grabbed her books and supplies and slammed the locker door. She ran up the stairs and down the hall to Ms. Bustier's room. She heard Lila's name. She stopped abruptly inside the classroom. Adrien ran into her, his hands on her waist in case she fell.

"Ah. Marinette, you can make your announcement in a moment. I am answering some questions about Lila's illness."

Alya had her hand up.

Ms. Bustier pointed at Alya.

"So you're saying almost anything Lila said could be false?"

"Yes."

"Like when she was on my blog and said Ladybug is her best friend."

She heard Adrien snort.

Apparently, Ms. Bustier heard it too. "Adrien, do you know that to be false?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm pretty sure Chat Noir is her favourite person in the whole universe.  _ He's _ her best friend."

Everyone who had one best friend nodded in agreement. Marinette agreed, remembering the night she told Adrien that.

"You can have more than one best friend," Kim exclaimed.

"She didn't say she was one of Ladybug's best friends. She said she was Ladybug's best friend." Alix chimed.

"Oh," Kim replied.

"I believe she also said that she saved Jagged's kitten from an airplane on a jetway." Alix grinned as she reminded everyone.

"What?!" Penny scoffed. "That's definitely a lie." Penny was seated at Marinette's desk. She stood and walked over to Ms. Bustier and addressed the class. "Crocodiles, like Fang, live for 70 years or so. Jagged's family gave him Fang when he turned one. Fang and Jagged are about the same age. He has never had any other pet. In fact, I don’t think he thinks of Fang as a pet."

"Really?" "Wow! I didn't know that about Jagged." "I didn't know that about crocs!"

Juleka raised her hand. "How can we be friends with Lila if we can't trust her?" 

This quiet question caused a murmur through the class. Penny walked to the board and leaned against it.

"Class, this is a disease, not something she can control." Ms. Bustier explained.

The class murmured louder. Marinette tensed and worried about butterflies again. 

Adrien dropped his hands from Marinette's sides and stepped around her. "We can't trust her like we trust each other in this room. The 'normal way.'" He said with quotation marks. "We will need to develop something different with Lila. Everyone has different ways of living life. We just need to figure it out with Lila." He walked to his seat and sat down. He scooted over and patted the seat while looking at Marinette.

The classroom was quiet but thoughtful. As she walked over to Adrien, Marinette reflected. She liked that Adrien wanted everyone to get along, but she will probably just avoid Lila because Lila's "illness" seemed to be connected to jealousy rather than ability. And jealousy was something Lila needed to work on with her parents. 

"Good idea!" Ms. Bustier said. For a second, Marinette thought she had said all of this out loud, but when she looked at her teacher, Ms. Bustier was looking at Adrien. “Thank you, Adrien. Now, class, we have other news to tell. Marinette?"

Marinette stood and walked over to her teacher. 

"Go ahead," said the teacher. 

"Starting this week, I will be attending classes only in the morning. I will be stepping down as class president. Nominees for class president need to be handed in by this Wednesday. The election will be next Thursday."

"Marinette, why are you only attending morning classes?" Mylene asked sadly.

"I'll be doing work-study. Jagged Stone will be sponsoring my work-study." Marinette was very aware of the previous conversation about lying. She felt bad for misleading everyone. 

Penny rose and fielded most of the questions her classmates asked, until Rose raised her hand. "Marinette, you aren't expelled?"

Marinette shook her head. Penny answered, "No. Why would you think that?"

Rose turned pink. She looked at Juleka for help. "Umm. Lila told me."

Most of the class groaned. Marinette sighed. Well, at least some of the morning went according to plan.

******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Saturday


	31. What to wear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Sunday night, Marinette realized that she needs to be meditating more regularly. Adrien is worried about Marinette. Monday morning - Lila spread rumours that Marinette was being expelled. Sabine and Gina outed Lila's "illness," and her classmates had questions about it. Marinette finally made her announcement about being sponsored by Jagged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter! I had planned on dividing this chapter into two, but my spouse, @BumitheMadKing, said to leave it. So here ya go!  
> Also, as the title implies, details about clothes.

The rest of her Monday morning classes went quickly. When Marinette went home for lunch, the sidewalk to her house was blocked. She went into the bakery. 

"What's going on with the sidewalk?" She asked her mother who was working the front.

"Construction on your work studio," Sabine said as she restocked the displays.

"Oh! Yeah! I forgot that was starting today."

"How did the rest of your morning go?"

"It went well, Maman. How about you?"

"Well, I came back here just in time. The line was starting to pick up. Your Nonna said that that poor Lila was a handful."

"Will Nonna be here for lunch?"

"No, she went to talk with Lila's mother. She said she knew some people at the Italian embassy."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to eat, and then go over to Le Grande Paris."

"Okay. What time did you want to leave to go over to the Agreste's?"

"At 18:30."

"Don't forget to dress for dinner," Sabine said and hugged her daughter. 

"I'll pick it out now after I say hi to Papa."

"Will you pick out my outfit too?"

"Yes! I have an idea. It'll be waiting for you in your bedroom." Marinette was excited. The best way to be confident was to feel good about herself. An added bonus would be to display her style that pulled from global designs, not something Gabriel, the brand, was known for.

She grabbed some lunch from the bakery and kissed and hugged her Papa. Tom seemed worried about her, and Marinette tried to ease his fears.

"Papa, I've decided to start meditating like Maman. I think it'll be an outlet for my anxiety. I'll talk to Maman about it later, but I wanted you to know."

Tom nodded as he decorated a star-shaped cake. "Princess, if you take on too much, you can always say no. Boundaries and figuring out your limits are an important part of growing up."

"I admit that I have a hard time saying no sometimes. I will work on it." She knew how to say no as Ladybug, and she needed to work on saying no as Marinette. She hugged and kissed her dad again.

She went upstairs, grabbed her lunch and put together her mom's outfit for tonight. She had made a unique hanfu over the last few days, since she and Sabine had talked about it. The embroidery took the longest time, which was on both sleeves and along the belt. What went under the hanfu, Marinette had made those pieces a year ago. 

Marinette went back to her room and picked out her outfit. She had dressed her mom in a fusion of Chinese and formal wear. Marinette would be wearing a more controversial outfit. She remembered finding the Passage Brady and Little India for the first time. 

The smell of the spices is what drew her in. On a gray winter day, the colours and fabrics are what inspired this outfit. She had worked with a friendly man named Amar. As a Catholic growing up in Paris, her mother was the only person she knew who wouldn't call themselves Catholic. Amar was Muslim, she found out. He didn't mind all the questions a young teenager had, especially one who was interested in design and fabrics.

Amar had taught her about modesty clothing, the difference between a hijab, an abaya, and a burqa, and the different materials modesty clothing tended to be made from. She remembered Amar saying why he was so patient with her. He had said, "A lot of modesty clothing has been banned, but I believe modest can be fashionable. Fashion doesn't always have to be flashy or even trendy. There's a need for balance. Fashion can also be wearable and make you feel good about yourself." 

Aside from an article she read about Dolce & Gabbana, Marinette hadn't heard any of her favourite designers talk like this, and she had wondered if this was because they tended to be pan-European. The elite Europeans set the fashion trends, but there were so many cultures even in Europe that weren't represented on the runway. 

Marinette had made the outfit based on her friendship with Amar, last winter. She made some touch-ups to it for tonight. With a smile, she thought about tonight.  _ Yeah, Mr. Agreste was intimidating, and he was the epitome of European fashion. And I… am not. _ She thought happily. 

She wondered if she could make Adrien an outfit to wear. Alya had shown her some Caribbean fashions, when she went to Martinique to visit family. Adrien, in a jewel-toned blazer with colourful lining and some earth-toned harem pants, might be a little much for Gabriel's house. He might consider it disrespectful. 

After she ate her lunch, she braided the front of her hair into a braided headband and let the rest of her hair down. She gathered her sketchbook, notebook, and identification into her purse, along with fresh cookies for Tikki.

"Let's go!" Marinette said to Tikki as she walked down the stairs.

Nonna wasn't at Le Grande Paris. Penny and Marinette called fabric distributors and manufacturers. They decided on eco-conscious Portuguese manufacturers, based on feedback from other eco-conscious designers, especially the designers of different ethnicities. The manufacturers had a spot open for a small design company. _Ladybug Luck!_

The fabric distribution was tricky. Penny and Marinette needed to do more research. She probably needed to talk with Adrien and Nonna.

"Where is Nonna?!" Marinette was concerned. Her grandmother was not known for her punctuality. She was more of a free spirit. But lately, Marinette had seen a new side of her Nonna, and Marinette liked that business side.

"She is probably on her way. Don't worry. We've gotten a lot done today." Penny reassured her.

Marinette looked at her phone. It was time to meet up with Adrien for meditation. He was finishing fencing. He would meet her in Ms. Bustier's classroom, he texted. 

She went over and sat in the empty room. She got up and walked to the top of the stairs. She sat on the floor, then decided to kneel instead. Her turquoise skirt moved with her for work and school but not for meditation. She took off her purse and set it in front of her. Then she took off her rainbow sweater and took some calming breaths. 

Tikki flew out of the purse and settled near Marinette's ear.

Adrien joined her silently. She knew it was him because he smelled like the day she yelled at him, the day he was going on a date with Kagami but didn't. Wow! That seemed like a long time ago. Jagged first talked to her about this project Oct 12, and soon it would be All Souls Day. She was contemplating time when Alix said, "Let's get started."

Marinette opened her eyes, "Can I summon you every time I think about time?"

"Is that what you were thinking?" Alix asked.

Marinette nodded.

"Hmm," was all Alix said.

Then Tikki quietly buzzed, Plagg purred, and Fluff froze. 

Tikki buzzed, "How does your body feel?"

Marinette noticed that her hands felt tense. She let that go. She imagined all of the tension within her, all the worries, flowing out of her to make way for all that was filled with love, kindness, and caring.

"How does your mind feel?" 

She was concerned about Nonna. Lila was dangerous when akumatized. But then she realized that Ladybug was needed when akumas were out of control. Her Nonna had gifts that would diffuse intense situations. She let go of her concerns. If she needed to be concerned later, she would be but not until then. 

She felt her rising nervousness for this upcoming dinner. She thought back to Adrien telling her in her living room. Okay. Now it seemed a tiny bit funny, Adrien hiding behind her Papa. But she also remembered Adrien saying that Gabriel wanted him to go to an event. She let her curiosity come forward, while she wondered what the event was. Then she let it go. She'll figure it out later.

"How is your spirit feeling?"

Marinette found this question hard to answer. She wasn't a religious person. Her parents raised her as Catholic and connected to her mother's beliefs. What was her spirit saying to her? 

She remembered asking her Maman about spirit. She had said, "Your body interacts with the world around you. Your mind thinks, interprets, and figures out all that is, was, and could be. Your spirit connects you to everyone around you. Your spirit is what trusts others. Your spirit is where you believe in ideas greater than just yourself."

Marinette felt thankful for her Maman. She seemed to break down complicated concepts into smaller words and feelings. Marinette decided to try what her Maman did. 

Did she feel connected to Alix and Adrien? The thought came to her that she was like the leader of a school of fish. Alix to her left, Adrien to her right. All the people she loved surrounding her, swimming with her. 

She felt full of trust for all of her loved ones. She let that image go. 

She found her sense of calm, her inner self. 

After however long, Marinette heard Tikki say, "What does your spirit know?" 

From her place of calm, she knew tough times were ahead, but they seemed small as she felt Alix's and Adrien's presence. She placed that truth in her heart.

"What does your mind know?" 

Marinette felt in control of her thoughts. Her thoughts were not in control of her. She reflected on the times she didn't feel in control of her thoughts. And she forgave herself. Times like that happen, especially when anybody is overwhelmed. Humans are made like that.

"What does your body know?"

She felt grounded, reassured, and empowered. She was a teenager, and she was pursuing her dreams. Her body felt buoyant. She let out a happy sigh. She smelled Adrien's soap again. She opened her eyes. Adrien had fallen asleep, his light snore giving him away.

"Marinette?" Alix whispered. "Something weird is gonna happen at Adrien's house. Maybe not today, but soon. I know you aren't ready to date, but dating Adrien is the best way to protect him so far as I can see."

"Do you know what it is that's weird? You've seen it?" Marinette whispered back.

"No. It's all foggy. I spied almost like a ghostly presence, like a wisp of a future."

Marinette nodded, not understanding but believing Alix. "Are you going to tell him?"

"No. He worries about so much." Alix said, looking at Adrien with so much caring.

Marinette agreed. "Then we'll worry about it when we know more. In the meantime, I'll talk to Adrien and my parents about this dating stuff." Marinette checked in with herself. She didn't feel weird about the thought of dating someone anymore, but she felt awkward about dating Adrien. She was new to dating, and her first maybe fake boyfriend would be The Adrien Agreste, Supermodel. She knew she would make mistakes or receive unwanted attention, and it would be broadcast everywhere, just like Meghan Markle. Yet maybe it was because she checked in with her spirit and believed she was connected to Adrien, she just knew he would do his best to be there every step of the way. And she felt pretty good about that.

"Thanks, Alix." Marinette grinned at Alix. "Have I told you lately that I'm so grateful that you're on our team?"

Alix gave a lopsided smile and looked at Marinette with just as much caring as she looked at Adrien. "Not today, you haven't."

"Well, I am."

Alix beamed and said, "Let's wake up sleeping beauty. You have a dinner with a jerk to get to."

"Aaadrienn." Marinette sang quietly. "It's time to wake up."

He sighed. "Do I have to, Mari?"

"Fluff is about to unfreeze," Alix said in a monotone.

"Ouch! Plagg! Is that really necessary!?" Adrien yelped, rubbing his head where Plagg was a moment ago.

Marinette laughed. "That was mean, Alix." She continued to giggle.

Alix stood up and stretched, "But true." She replied.

As they walked out of the school, Marinette asked. "I have to go get ready for tonight. I already prepped clothes for Maman. But how formal is tonight?"

"I don't know. I never had a girlfriend dinner before. But when Kagami and Ms. Tsurugi came over, it was all the forks."

"What? You mean a formal dinner setting?" He nodded. "Like tuxedo formal or what?"

"Not quite," Adrien replied. "Father is having a car pick you up."

"You and your mom will look spectacular!" Alix said.

"Really? Thanks." Marinette hugged Alix and waved to Adrien as he got in his car.

It was time. Adrien texted that the car was on the way. Her mother absolutely adored her outfit. She had said that she would never think of a hanfu the same way again.

Marinette felt amazing, and she was covered from mid-neck to floor. Tom insisted on taking a picture. And then a few more.

Sabine and Marinette laughed at her dad's antics.

Mother and daughter put on their slingback heels. Tom brought over the dessert and a special gift for the driver. Tom helped them into the car, gave Sabine the dessert, turned to the driver, and said, "Please keep my ladies safe. Thank you for everything," handing over the special gift. Marinette didn't know what it was, but if her Papa made it, it would be delicious.

When they arrived, Nathalie held the front door to the Agreste Manor open for them. As they climbed the steps, Nathalie's eyes widened slightly. "This way, please."

Sabine handed Nathalie the dessert box. 

With Sabine leading, they sure made an entrance. Marinette could tell on Adrien's face. He and his father were waiting at the top of the steps near the gigantic picture of Sadrien and Gabriel. Tonight Adrien looked like an excited kitty, bouncing a little on his heels. 

Sabine walked into the foyer in a black hanfu with purple dragons along the sleeve. The purple dragons were embroidered on her sash, and it looked as though the dragons were flying as Sabine walked. The way that Marinette had designed this hanfu was almost like a tuxedo wrap dress. She had designed the lapels to mimic a tux. The hanfu ended mid-calf. Under the hanfu at the top peeked a lavender Mandarin-collar tuxedo shirt. On the bottom, Sabine wore lavender tuxedo pants with a black stripe, the material as her hanfu "lapels" and the colour matching her black slingbacks.

Behind Sabine and slightly to the left was a billowing Marinette. Her light blue abaya had gold embroidery along the ridge of her arms, around her neck, and down the open front. The abaya went all the way to the floor.

Amar had shown her how to embroider on nidha. When she had found out the price of the expensive fabric, she had tried to return it, instead, Amar had taught how to make this abaya. Together, they had sewn white glass beads onto the embroidery.

Underneath this light blue, butterfly-sleeved abaya, Marinette wore a white asymmetrical button-down Kurti and gold silk pants and gold slingbacks. 

Sabine looked powerful, and Marinette looked royal. And Adrien looked thrilled. And Gabriel, well, to Marinette, he looked constipated.

*******************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the conversation at the embassy was like…  
> Mulan has been postponed indefinitely. I think they are waiting for my fanfic to be finished… 😉


	32. Dinner with Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Marinette meditated with Alix and Adrien. Alix warned/foreshadowed. Marinette's design aesthetic is global fusions for teenagers - and her parents. (One of my daughters' friends makes an appearance.) The story of Amar was told.   
> And Sabine and Marinette make an entrance! *mic drop*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longish chapter - Enjoy!

"Welcome to the Agreste Manor." Gabriel Agreste said while looking down on Sabine and Marinette, conveying his superiority. It was hard to feel the impact of his disapproval of lowly people, like Marinette and Sabine were supposed to be, when Adrien looked like a kitten, ready to play. Sabine and Marinette glanced at each other, each with a wicked smirk.

Sabine and Marinette had decided to wait in silence to greet Gabriel and Adrien until he descended the stairs, knowing he might take a little while to get the message. Marinette watched Gabriel wait for their reply. Adrien's head swivelled back and forth like a tennis match, as he tried to watch his father and the two ladies below. Sabine stood like an empress, smiling serenely at Gabriel, not staring him down, but giving him the impression that she was waiting on a proper greeting. 

After a few moments, Adrien cracked first and ran down the steps to greet Marinette and Sabine. Adrien was in a grey bespoke suit with a white shirt and navy blue tie.

"Mari, you look fantastic!" He hugged her. 

"Thank you, Adrien." Marinette squeaked and then smiled when he let go.

"Sabine, welcome to my house." He bowed, and she bowed back and then gave him a huge hug. "Adrien," she straightened his tie and messed up his hair. "Aren't you a grown man?" Sabine addressed him as a mom, and he seemed to love it. He blushed. 

"Thank you. Your outfit is amazing!" He replied.

"Thanks. It's a Marinette, Inc. original." Sabine lovingly gazed at her daughter, with a proud smile.

"Of course! Mari is gifted." Adrien grinned at Marinette, and she grinned back. She turned to her Maman.

Sabine lifted her eyes in expectation that Gabriel would also greet them. But it seemed he really wanted to make Sabine and Marinette feel lower. So now Adrien, Gabriel, and Marinette waited, smiling with affection, waiting for Gabriel. After a few more moments of Gabriel not moving, Sabine shook her head. 

"That's too bad, zhū tóu." She sweetly said to Gabriel although she had disappointment in her voice.

Gabriel had a cruel smile, and he looked like he was going to say something else.

Sabine interrupted whatever that might have been by turning to Adrien. "Escort me to the dining room, please."

Adrien's eyebrows went up. He was flustered but recovered enough to guide her towards the door. Sabine continued talking to Adrien about his suit, asking him if he had worn it before, telling him about Tom taking pictures and how he asked for more pictures. She kept the conversation going, and Adrien followed her. Marinette watched them leave and snuck a peek at Gabriel. His eyes bugged out. Marinette didn't know if he was stunned or enraged, and she didn't want to find out so she turned on her heels and followed her Maman without a word.

When she went through the door to the formal dining room, Sabine and Adrien were taking a picture together. Sabine gestured to Marinette and said, rather loudly, "Come join us. We're taking photographs together!"

They were taking pics at the head of the table. 

Marinette hadn't been in this room before, at least not in its current state. She saw the massive portrait of the Agreste family, and she felt sad. "Adrien, is that your Maman?" 

Adrien's smile dampened a bit. "Yes. I see her every day."

Marinette and Sabine hugged him. They didn't say anything. They just walked over to Adrien and hugged him. He cried a bit.

Gabriel cleared his throat. Marinette and Sabine didn't stop hugging Adrien, shielding him, protecting him.

"Please sit so we can begin this meal," Gabriel said forcefully.

And they didn't stop hugging Adrien. When Adrien let go was when they stopped hugging him. Sabine straightened his hair and said in Mandarin, which Marinette understood, "Wherever she is, she still loves you very much."

He nodded, accepting the truth. 

Sabine wiped tears away from his face and said in French, "Go, wipe your face. We will wait for you."

Marinette watched Gabriel's face. He absolutely did not like not being in control. He motioned to Nathalie and told her to start dinner service when Adrien arrived.

There were four place settings, one at the head of the table, one on the left of the head, and two to the right. Sabine looked at the place settings. She looked confused. 

"You must not know proper manners," she said in Mandarin as she clicked her tongue twice. She spoke with such sweetness and sympathy. She shrugged and sat down in the singular seat to the left of the head of the table. She gestured for Marinette to sit at the head. "You are the guest of honour, dear!" She said in French.

"NO!" Gabriel barked as his cane hit the table near the entrance.

Sabine glanced at Gabriel and cocked her head to the side and smiled politely. "No, you do know proper manners, or no, Marinette is not the guest of honour?"

Gabriel walked up to Marinette and snarled, "Get out of my seat!"

Marinette smiled patiently. "I need to sit to the left of you, sir. It would be improper for me to sit elsewhere, as you invited me. Also, you are missing a cufflink."

As Marinette thought, Gabriel Agreste prided himself on his appearance first and foremost. He looked down at his cuffs. "You silly girl, I would never forget…" he whitened as he looked at his right cuff.

"Sir, no need for an apology for your impolite remark." Marinette gave a sunny grin. "I'm sure you are very embarrassed."

"Shall we wait until you are fully clothed?" Sabine politely asked.

"Are you two done?" Gabriel raised his eyebrow and growled at Sabine and Marinette.

"Well, Mr. Agreste, please tell us why we are here. If you thought we are here because Adrien is famous or Marinette is trying to propel herself in your social circle, I am here to tell you that you are misinformed." Sabine spoke her admonishments pleasantly. Though Marinette angered readily, it took a lot to anger Sabine. Gabriel Agreste struck Marinette as single-minded, but her Maman had vast depths of patience.

Gabriel stared down at Sabine. "You have belittled me in my own home. I will not tolerate such degradation." He accented his statements with his cane.

"Gabriel Agreste, meeting as equals is not degrading, unless you believe yourself to be superior. Such a learned man like you would not make such a mistake." Sabine said coolly, still smiling with inner warmth.

"I will not allow my son to be around such disrespectful people. And I know all about this child's expulsion from school today. You tried to rise above yourself, trying to hide such ridiculousness from me." Gabriel all but yelled.

Sabine's smile dropped. She looked around, confused. "What did you say? Marinette? Expelled?"

"You heard me." He said haughtily.

Marinette and Sabine looked at each other and laughed heartily and loudly.

Adrien came in, smiling. Then he froze. Marinette's laughter died out as tingles of warning came from her spine when she saw Adrien's expression. 

"Oh, Gabriel Agreste, you must not know about poor Lila's condition. Well, let me inform you that Ms. Lila Rossi has a mental illness, where she lies without being able to control herself. You can call the school and ask, if you don't believe me.  Marinette has not been expelled. On the contrary, she is doing a work-study, which is sponsored by Jagged Stone." Sabine giggled. "Oh, you must've been so worried. I understand now. You were making us feel unwelcomed because you were protecting Adrien, as a good father should." She acquiesced.

Gabriel seemed stunned and frozen. With Adrien in the room, the server and housekeeper (Marinette assumed) entered the dining room with dinner. Sabine took the initiative for righting the place settings. She moved her settings to the middle of the long table, with her back to the door. She instructed Marinette to be to her right, seated next to her. Marinette and Sabine made quick work of moving Adrien's and Gabriel's settings across from them, with Gabriel's place facing the entrance and to the right of Marinette.

While Marinette and her mother worked, Marinette heard Adrien ask his father quietly if he was well. Nathalie stepped into the room, just as Adrien spoke. She shooed the staff out of the room.

Marinette and Sabine stood by their appropriate places, waiting for Gabriel and Adrien to join them. Gabriel's face turned towards his wife's, and he turned towards Sabine. "I apologize for my rude behaviour." There was a small gasp that Marinette thought came from Nathalie. "Please allow me to start again. Welcome to the Agreste Manor." He bowed ever so slightly. 

Sabine and Marinette returned the bow, promptly, beaming at him. "Thank you for the wonderful invitation," Sabine replied.

Gabriel seemed a little flustered to Marinette, though she had never thought of him as such. Adrien seemed concerned about his father. Gabriel shook his head and turned to Nathalie, who also had a weird look on her face. "Nathalie, please start the service." Turning to his guests, "Please sit down." 

Adrien came around to seat Sabine and then Marinette. Gabriel nodded approvingly. Marinette could see that Nathalie hadn't moved.

"Nathalie!" Gabriel snapped. She shook herself and opened the door for the server and housekeeper. 

Dinner went smoothly, and the conversation was lively for the Agreste household, although Marinette felt Nathalie's stares at her Maman and Gabriel. During dessert, which was lemon meringue pie, Gabriel asked to see Marinette's outfit. Marinette nodded. He told Nathalie to bring him a dress form. 

Once the form arrived, Marinette took off her abaya and gently placed it on the form. "Have you signed this one too?" He inquired, reminding her of the last time he saw her work. 

"Yes." She closed the front of the abaya and pointed out the embroidered letters of her name hidden from floor to neck.

"Hmm." He walked around the abaya. "I don't typically work with nidha. How did you obtain such a fabric?"

"It was gifted to me," Marinette said, enjoying the professional talk. She saw Adrien and Sabine grinning at each other periodically as they watched Gabriel and Marinette talk shop.

"Your embroidery is unique."

"Thank you. Many of my clothes have embroidery, just as many global ethnic clothes do." Marinette replied.

"Is that what your niche will be?"

"No." Marinette answered, "But continuing to learn global designs from the people creating them, that's how I keep my inspiration alive. My friend who taught me about abayas would like to teach me menswear as well."

"Hmm," Gabriel replied. "Would you mind if I looked at what you're wearing?" 

Marinette gave consent though it was unnerving to have him that close to her person.

"Gold silk pants are a little brave, don't you think?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Marinette nodded and smiled, "They accent the abaya."

"How did you decide on an asymmetrical button-down?"

They continued this back and forth. Gabriel questioning Marinette's choices, and Marinette providing her reasons. Neither Sabine nor Adrien seemed offended at the brusque conversation. 

"I believe you said Marinette made your ensemble too." Sabine stood and walked over to the dress form and placed her hanfu upon it. 

"She did," Sabine said proudly. 

"Marinette, did you also make this tuxedo blouse and trousers?"

"I did. Complete with pockets."

When Gabriel circled Sabine in her personal space, Nathalie cleared her throat. Gabriel seemed to ignore her. He then circled the hanfu, asking Marinette questions.

"Well, Marinette, it is a shame Jagged Stone has taken you under his wing. Based on your designs tonight, I would have offered you an internship here."

Marinette bowed, "Thank you for such kind words. I am always willing to learn. I am quite honoured, sir." She smiled brightly. "However, the Jagged Stone project will utilize my global perspective. I'm not quite the same aesthetic as your design house."

"Hmm." He said in reply.

"Mr. Agreste, you asked Adrien to attend an event. What is the event, if I may ask?" Marinette inquired.

"The Salon du Chocolat is celebrating its 25th anniversary. I don't particularly attend such events, but many design houses will be there for the gala, next Tuesday." He answered.

"Oh. Is that the event that has a runway of people wearing chocolate?" Marinette was intrigued. She hadn't designed food as clothing before. And chocolate on body heat probably led to some interesting runway shows. 

"Thank God. It's not Our time to showcase something, but if no one from Gabriel shows up, then we will be mentioned in next year's advertisements." Gabriel looked at Marinette thoughtfully. "Would you attend with Adrien?"

"Would I be representing your brand?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but my commitment to Jagged won't allow me to represent Gabriel."

"Hmm." Marinette figured out that that response meant Gabriel didn't like her answer but accepted it.

"Well, Mr. Agreste, it is very late for me, and the kids have school in the morning. Let us take our leave." Sabine gathered her hanfu. She and Marinette stood and waited for Gabriel and Adrien to lead them out of the room.

When they were at the door, Nathalie opened it and waited. Sabine turned and bowed. "Thank you for an...eventful evening, zhū tóu." Sabine raised from the bow, smiling.

Gabriel inclined his head ever so slightly and said, "I know what that means." He said with a sly grin.

"I should hope so. Otherwise, I wouldn't have said it. Good night!" Sabine answered back. She held Marinette's hand and turned to Adrien. "Stop by any time, dear." He bowed to her.

Marinette's eyes twinkled at Adrien as she bowed to Gabriel and winked at Adrien.

As Marinette walked to the car, it sounded like Gabriel said in a wry voice, "Those two are a handful."

********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Saturday!


	33. Adrien puts his foot down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Sabine owned Gabriel!!!!! I wish I had such skills. (It kinda makes me want to write a Sabine backstory.)  
> Marinette represented her designs well.  
> Something's up with Nathalie.  
> Adrien and Sabine had son and mom moments.

The next few days were similar in structure to Monday. School, lunch, work-study, then meditation - most times with Alix, sometimes with Adrien. There weren't any akumas, which was odd, especially with the blow-up between Mrs. Rossi and Lila. 

Nonna didn't get into much of it when Marinette was around, but what Marinette heard was that Lila would be getting the help she needed. Marinette believed that as much as she believed Chloe's redemption arc a few weeks ago. But, as she was learning from meditation time, she'll worry about Lila some other time.

Today was Oct 25th, a Friday, and she had plans after work-study to hang out with her maybe fake boyfriend-Adrien, Alya, and Nino. They had plans to go to the arcade. Alya wanted a "double date," and Marinette heard Adrien hesitantly agree if his father allowed it. He called his father between classes, and Gabriel not only took his call, but he also gave permission, on the condition that she and Adrien dine at the Agrestes' first.

It was funny how Gabriel had been popping up in random places that she and her family have been. And the man was seriously awkward and brusque! 

It all started on Tuesday. Sabine and Marinette sent cards, thanking the Agreste gentlemen for dinner. Tom delivered them while he was out for a catering event. He was invited in, and he handed the cards to Gabriel directly. Gabriel had invited Tom to have a drink, but Tom said he couldn't right then. 

On Wednesday, according to Penny, Gabriel inquired about the project between Marinette and Jagged. By Gabriel, Penny meant Nathalie. Through Nathalie, Gabriel wanted to see if Jagged needed help because "the Gabriel brand had much more experience with interns and apprentices." Jagged declined the added support by saying, "As Marinette is my only work-study student, her parents, grandmother, and I have talked through what's rock 'n roll and what's not!"

On Thursday, Gabriel sent a pink silk blouse and a navy blue pencil skirt to Marinette. He told Adrien to deliver the box of clothes to Marinette at school. Adrien was so surprised to receive anything from his father, and then he was doubly surprised that the gift was clothes for his maybe fake girlfriend, he told Marinette. Adrien said he was pleased that his father was becoming more involved in his life, but both he and Marinette were confused about why. 

Had it really been only a dinner with her and her mother to coax him away from his cocoon of grief for a while?

And now, she was on her way to the Agreste Manor for an earlier dinner. She had come to school that morning in a maroon, three-piece suit, complete with a grey tie and white shirt and her grey converse sneakers and her hair in cat ear buns -- (Adrien's jaw dropped as he stared at Marinette from head to toe so much that Alix picked it up off the floor and then slapped the back of his head) -- because her afternoon meetings started as soon as morning classes ended. She shot out the door as soon as the bell rang. She ran downstairs and on to her Nonna's motorcycle. She waved at Adrien as she left. 

During the afternoon, Nonna and Marinette had nailed down fabric distribution and visited a lawyer. Adrien had texted her with the plans for the evening. She texted back her confirmation after clearing it with her parents.

After her meetings, Nonna dropped her off at her front door. Marinette vaguely noted that the sidewalk was clear of construction because her mind was on changing for a casual dinner at Adrien's and a night at the arcade.

"Tikki, what should I wear?"

"It has to be casual enough for the arcade."

"Should I wear the skirt and blouse Mr. Agreste sent?"

"Casual, Marinette."

Marinette sighed. "I don't want to be rude. Oh, you know what?" Marinette grabbed her purple-like-Jagged's-hair Jagged Stone graphic tee. She made some adjustments to the navy blue pencil skirt, by adding a small slit in the back and tailoring the waist for a better fit to her small frame. With her hair staying in the same cat ear buns and wearing her grey converse from the rest of her day, she threw on her favourite grey blazer, grabbed some cookies for her ever-present purse, and ran out the door. She texted her parents what she was doing and what time she was going where because the bakery was closed. Marinette didn't remember a catering event, but she had been so busy this week that she was sure she had just forgotten.

Marinette ran for a nearby alley. She looked around carefully and said, "Tikki, transform me with the classic look. Spots on." She had not transformed in a while. As she leaped and swung from building to building, it felt great to work her muscles. She arrived at Adrien's quickly and detransformed secretly, caring for her kwami with snuggles and cookies. 

This week had been crazy, stretching her in so many ways, and Tikki had been her quiet confidant, encouraging Marinette through hard decisions at work, and guiding her through nightly meditations. As Marinette grew in her professional life, Tikki's wise counsel and cheery demeanour helped Marinette navigate her awkwardness. And if possible, Marinette loved Tikki even more.

Throughout the week, Marinette had worked so hard. Tikki stopped her at one point and said, "Marinette, you are a fun-loving person. Make time for play." So here she was outside of the Agreste Manor, getting ready to have dinner with Adrien's dad and then have fun with Alya, Nino, and Adrien.

She texted Adrien and pressed the button near the gate. Just as Nathalie opened the gate, Adrien replied back.

> Adri😺: heads up. Your parents are here.

Marinette glanced around the driveway, and sure enough, her parents' vehicle was there.

> *me*: is it ur dad's bday or something????

She walked up to the opened doorway, nodding to Nathalie. Adrien was standing in the foyer, waiting. 

"I don't know why they are here, but Father told me to wait for you before entering the dining room." Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, let's go see," Marinette said bravely.

They entered the dining room. A large circular table had replaced the long rectangular one. A buffet had been placed under the window.

"Ah! Here they are." Gabriel announced when he saw them. "Come, sit."

Marinette kissed her mom and dad and bowed to Gabriel. "I didn't know I'd be seeing you for dinner. This is a treat!" Marinette said cheerfully to her parents. 

"Mr. Agreste invited us, and we need to talk with you about a couple of things," Tom said in a strange voice. Sabine placed a hand on her shoulder, and Marinette felt a twinge of warning. 

"Yes. I spoke with your parents because dating relationships are new for Adrien." Gabriel began.

Marinette's eyes widened as she turned to look at Adrien, who was quickly becoming pink and returned her wide-eye look. Sabine patted her shoulder in comfort.

"They are new to me as well, Mr. Agreste." Honestly, Marinette didn't know what to say. 

"Good, good. Then you will not mind certain… stipulations to dating… for Adrien's sake, of course."

Marinette quickly turned to her parents, confusion on her face. Sabine took a big breath and let it out slowly. Marinette nodded and did the same. 

"Mr. Agreste, I too have some stipulations. Maybe Adrien does too." Adrien seemed to think about it and nodded. "And Maman and Papa too?" They also nodded. 

"Hmm," Gabriel said. "Very well. Proceed."

Marinette had been negotiating all week. She could do this too. What was it she wanted from dating Adrien? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them, smiling.

"I'm very close with my family. I require weekly dinners with you and Adrien, rotating where dinners are between your house and mine." Her parents nodded. Gabriel frowned.

"Every week."

"Yes."

"Even during fashion week season?"

"Yes."

Gabriel's frown deepened. He turned to Adrien. Adrien smiled encouragingly.

"Hmm." 

"Excellent!" Sabine exclaimed with a big smile.

Gabriel looked confused by her smile and nodded.

"I have two more stipulations."

Gabriel gestured for her to continue.

"I would like Adrien to help me with the Jagged Stone project."

"What!" Gabriel exclaimed. Adrien's sly kitty half-grin settled on his face. Her parents nodded, impressed. 

"Adrien indicated he would like to work with me on the Jagged Stone project." Marinette restated, maintaining her smile. This ask was a big one. She was prepared to make some concessions.

"Do I get to know what the project is?"

She looked at Adrien, who shook his head and then shrugged. When she turned to her parents, Tom said, "It's up to you."

She looked into Gabriel's hard stare and said, "If you agree, then yes. Because we will need to negotiate further boundaries, preferably with my CEO here."

Marinette said CEO so casually that Gabriel again looked confused and then suspicious. "What exactly are you asking for?" He said carefully. 

"I want Adrien to have a 6-month leave of absence from his work at Gabriel, effective immediately, so that he may help me as my chief financial officer. "

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Are you poaching my son, the face of my company, for your own design house?!"

"I am negotiating a 6-month leave of absence so that my boyfriend may pursue a business endeavour he is interested in." Marinette reframed.

"You certainly are brazen." Gabriel pushed. "It will take me a few months to untangle Adrien from my company."

"Father. I spoke to my lawyer. It should only take a month."

Gabriel seemed angry that Adrien saw a lawyer. "Have you two been planning this?"

"No," Marinette said. 

"Yes," Adrien said at the same time. 

Gabriel looked hurt for a moment. 

"Adrien came to our house and spoke of finding a way to make his own choices. He told us that he wasn't interested in being a model but would like to see what it's like on the other side of the camera." Sabine informed Gabriel. 

"So, Marinette _is_ setting up a design house." Gabriel reasoned. Marinette shrugged.

"I'm putting professional boundaries down. I don't want people thinking I'm a subsidiary of Gabriel. I don't want anyone at Gabriel, thinking I'm dating Adrien for what his position at Gabriel can give me, although I know that type of rumour will go around." She calmly explained. "Mr. Agreste, I am prepared to negotiate with you further, but we can table it tonight. I understand you probably need to talk with Adrien about it. How about we talk again at the next family dinner?" Marinette offered.

"Hmm." Gabriel said, "Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't back down so quickly."

"I knew it was a big ask when I made it. But I also want to hear what you and my parents have been cooking up, see all the cards."

Gabriel nodded. "Okay. What is your third request, then?" 

She looked at Adrien. This one wasn't gonna be easy. She braced herself. "Adrien and Mr. Agreste, for me to date Adrien, I need to pay for my portion of the dates."

"WHAT?!" Adrien yelled and stood up. "NO! No way! Nah-uh. Absolutely not!" He said firmly.

"Adrien," Marinette said, equally firm, not surprised he would be offended, but surprised at how offended he was.

"Mari! Are you kidding me right now? There is no way  _ that _ is a stipulation."

"Adrien." Marinette said.

"You can give me that stern face, Mari, but no. The answer is no." He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Adrien," Marinette said again.

"You cannot convince me that you will pay for anything." He sat down. "Think of something else." He said haughtily and dismissively.

Marinette turned to her parents, who were desperately trying not to laugh.

She tried again. "Adrien?"

"Mari, this is a dumb hill to die on." He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "I have money. You have, like, everything else. Don't do this."

"That's not true, Adrien." Marinette admonished.

"It pretty much is." 

"Adrien."

"No, Mari. Non-negotiable."

Marinette huffed, dropping his hands, not angry but a little irritated. "Adrien."

"No."

"Stop interrupting me!" She folded her arms.

"Then stop with this silly stipulation."

"Adrien, dear." Sabine gently said. "Maybe Marinette could pay for a quarter of the dates?"

"Sabine, you're wonderful, but no. It is not fair that Marinette should pay for anything."

"Seriously, Adrien?" Marinette was astounded.

"Mari, I am worth millions-"

"Billions, actually." Gabriel interrupted.

"Billions, thank you. And it is demeaning that you think I shouldn't spend any of that money on you."

"To me, you're worth more than money," Marinette said earnestly.

Adrien stood up again, took Marinette by the wrist, and said, "Come on." She followed him into the kitchen.

"Can you give us the room?" He said to the staff. Marinette had never heard him say anything like this before. The staff took a moment to finish or turn down food on the stove and silently left. He took those moments to pace.

"Kitty." She tried again in a hushed voice.

"No, m'lady. This isn't fair. I should be able to make decisions on what I can and can't spend on you."

"Adrien, I'm not trying to do that. Are we for real dating then? Because we haven't talked about it, and I've been so busy. I thought we were playing this by ear. You telling me that this is real changes things, and I need to tell my parents."

"I don't know. But allowing you to pay for anything as you work on making your dreams come true seems mean. Also, you are a superhero. You shouldn't have to pay for anything."

"You are too. And so is Alix!"

"And if I were dating Alix, she wouldn't have to pay either."

"So, we  _ are _ dating."

"I don't know the difference between fake dating and real. I haven't done either. I just know I need to do this."

Marinette sighed. "Kitty. I almost started a fight with your dad about the Mulan thing, and  _ this _ is what has you riled up." She shook her head. He shrugged. She sighed again. "Okay. How about this?"

"No, Mari." 

Exasperated, Marinette said, "Adrien Agreste, just listen! For the love of kwamis!"

He looked like a chastened kitten, and he nodded. 

"I consent… to dating you… for real." She was embarrassed and felt a lot awkward, but she also felt good about what she said. "I like… you--Oof-" Marinette was crushed in a tight hug and spun around. She grinned. 

When he let go of her, he looked taller.

Marinette tried her luck. "Adrien?"

"Definitely not." He grinned.

"What about your birthday? I can't pay for dates on your birthday?"

He thought about it. His face scrunched up in distaste. 

"Please?" Marinette pleaded. 

"Fine."

Marinette yelled, "Yes!" so loud, and she jumped and hugged him tightly. 

When she let go, he rolled his eyes, but he smiled.  "Come on, silly." He said gently.

"Wait! We need to tell my parents."

He took one of her small hands in both of his. He interlaced his fingers with hers. Something about that made her heart flip. His eyes glowed with an inner fire. Her cheeks reddened, even as she relaxed. 

He said, "Let's go tell them."

*************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One of my daughters' birthdays is on Oct 25 so she requested a chapter be on her birthday in this storyline.*  
> Next chapter on Wednesday


	34. Gabe's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Gabe keeps popping up during Marinette's week. Friday evening dinner, Marinette negotiated some stipulations for dating Adrien.

As Adrien and Marinette moved towards the door, they saw Tom standing in the doorway. Marinette ran to her dad, holding Adrien's hand, causing them both to hug Tom. He hugged them back. He sighed, "I should know not to bet against your mother." He chuckled. "Come on, lovebirds. Let's hear what ole Gabe has to say."

They went back to their seats. Marinette heard her dad whisper, "I owe you a dozen red bean buns." Sabine's eyes had a twinkle as she raised her eyebrow.

"I'll let her pay for dates on my birthday," Adrien growled to everyone, keeping Marinette's hand in his.

"Hmm," Gabriel replied as he observed the affection that wasn't there before.

"Mr. Agreste, I believe it's your turn." Marinette's smile was so huge.

"Your parents have told me that they have talked with you about physical intimacy in relationships." He said bluntly.

Marinette blushed, and Adrien had flushed ears. "Yes, sir." Marinette wasn't embarrassed by the talk she had had with her parents. She was mostly blushing because of Gabriel's directness. Who would have thought this was the conversation she would be having with Gabriel Agreste?

Marinette remembered talking with both her parents over a year ago. It was awkward, but they made her feel like she could talk to them about anything. Her mom said often that day (and since), "Every physical touch requires continuous consent."

Marinette tightened her hand holding Adrien's. "I'm the type of person who talks things through with my parents and with Adrien. Do you want to be included as well?" She asked equally direct.

Gabriel looked a little greenish for a second. "No need." He dismissed with a flick of his hand. "I want to be clear that I do not wish to be a grandfather in the near future." He said quickly.

"I am definitely not ready for sexual activity, Mr. Agreste." Marinette was kinda enjoying Gabriel's discomfort so she turned to her boyfriend. "Adrien, are you wholeheartedly ready for sexual activity?" She had a twinkle in her eyes that mirrored Sabine's.

She hadn't seen Adrien this shade of pink before, but he answered clearly, "No, Mari. I am not." He turned to his father, "Father, if I am, I plan on talking with everyone at this table before that occurs."

Yup. Gabriel was turning green.

"Son, that is very wise of you," Tom said. "If that day arrives, I'm sure your dad and I will be willing to share facts and answer all of your questions."

Gabriel clutched his wine glass and gulped.

"Thank you very much," Adrien said with a smile.

"Was that your only stipulation?" Marinette asked sweetly.

"No." Gabriel cleared his throat. "I need both of you to attend the Salon du Chocolat."

Marinette already told this old fart, who was her new boyfriend's father… She sighed, "Mr. Agreste, I cannot represent Gabriel-"

"You do not need to represent Gabriel, another employee will go. Because of our wealth and status, you need an official event to cement your decision to date."

"If Adrien and I go, we will wear my designs," Marinette said quickly.

"Hmm."

Marinette turned to Adrien. "It'll be this Tuesday. It makes sense." Adrien reasoned.

"Will you be there?" Sabine asked Gabriel.

"I had not planned on attending." 

"We will be there as exhibitors. A photo-op with you, the kids, and us would be just the thing." Sabine advocated with a charming smile.

Gabriel sighed and called, "Nathalie?"

Nathalie stepped into the room, carrying a tablet, a blank expression on her face. "Yes, sir."

"What does my schedule look like on Tuesday evening?"

"You planned on working on your 'metamorphosis' line," Nathalie stated "…for maximum impact." She added under her breath.

"I don't wish to interrupt your creative process, Mr. Agreste. But cementing an official relationship means approval from the three of us. Less than that will cause undue speculation."

After a few moments of silence, "I will plan on attending before the end of the evening." Gabriel said with a smirk.

Sabine, with eyes narrowed and one eyebrow raised, politely said, "Terrific! Tom and I are leaving the gala by 18:30. We have to be at the bakery early every morning."

"The gala doesn't start until 17:00!"

Sabine waved her hand. "Plenty of time for a picture and then you can head back to work." Her Maman made it sound so easy, not in a condescending way. She said it like she was sure he would have said the same thing in a few minutes.

"Hmm," Gabriel said. And it sounded like Nathalie tsked, and Marinette definitely saw her roll her eyes.

Sabine and Marinette gave him brilliant smiles. "Well, dears, aren't you meeting with your friends this evening? It's about time for you to go. Be home before 23:00."

"I'll text you." Marinette stood to leave.

"One final requirement." Gabriel announced, "Adrien, you will need to have your bodyguard with you when you are out."

Marinette and Adrien both nodded. "We'll see you out. Thank you again, Mr. Agreste. See you on Tuesday." Sabine and Tom stood. Sabine bowed a little. 

"Marinette? Is that the skirt I sent you?" Gabriel inquired, standing in front of his seat. 

"Yes, it was. Thank you! It needed a little tailoring."

"Hmm."

As the four of them left the Agreste Manor, Marinette turned to her mom. "You didn't have any dating requests."

"No, but only because ours were already covered," Tom said, hugging both Adrien and Marinette. "I'm glad you decided to date, but if you could've held off until the arcade, I would've won our bet."

"Love, I had an unfair advantage, having had dinner with Mr. Agreste." She kissed Tom's cheek. "Just make me a half dozen." She winked at him.

Tom's cheeks pinkened. Marinette and Adrien giggled.

Sabine turned her gaze to Adrien. "You know Adrien, I like how you stood up for yourself, but what you said in there was absolutely false." Sabine's serious face was terrifying. Adrien whitened. "You are kind, thoughtful, funny, spontaneous, and hold true to what you believe. You are more than your money. It is not all you have." She smiled at him. Adrien had tears in his eyes. Sabine held his chin and made sure he looked at her when she said, "You're family now. You have us." 

Adrien was quiet in the car with his bodyguard/driver and Marinette. She held his hand while he processed. Chat wasn't so serious. She had seen a sad Adrien, but she hadn't seen him this way. She wasn't worried. She just didn't know what to do. She didn't want to interrupt so she squeezed his hand and watched the scenery pass.

"Mari, we're here." Adrien gently shook her. She must have fallen asleep.

"Oh." She collected herself and remembered what she wanted to ask. "Adrien, are you okay?"

"Yeah. You and your mom are right. I have shortchanged myself." He squeezed her hand. She smiled.

"Let's go have some fun."

They met up with Alya and Nino. When Alya saw them holding hands, she screamed with joy. "My ship is sailing!!!"

"Oh, Alya!" Marinette replied.

Soon, they were laughing and joking about how bad Ayla was at shooting basketball, or how competitive Marinette was at every game. There were a couple of times fangirls showed up to ask for Adrien's autographs, but Alya's glare and the bodyguard's menacing stare detracted more.

Later, when Alya and Nino were playing their dancing game, Adrien pulled Marinette to a quieter corner. They could see their friends, but they also had a bit of privacy.

"Hey, Princess. How are you?" He helped her sit at one of the games, still holding her hand.

She yawned, covering her mouth with her other hand. "I'm about to turn into a pumpkin."

"It's about 22:00. We don't have to stay out the whole time."

She nodded. "Oh. By the way, can you stop by my house tomorrow? If we are going to the chocolate festival, I need to work on your clothes for the event. I'm thinking a black cocktail dress for me and a matching suit for you?"

"Can I wear the hat you made?"

"Good idea."

"Hi, Marinette!" Marinette turned towards the friendly voice. It was Mireille. She was holding hands with someone behind her.

"Hi, Mireille… and Kagami." Kagami blushed.

"It's good to see you. Oh, and you too Adrien." Mireille chirped.

Kagami nodded.

"Are you two dating?" Kagami asked bluntly.

"Yes." Marinette and Adrien said, nodding.

"Oh good," Kagami said. "Or else this would be awkward."

Marinette laughed and then asked equally blunt, "Are you two dating also?"

Mireille looked at Kagami with a big smile. Kagami curtly nodded.

"Ah. That's amazing!!! Can I give you both a hug?" Marinette asked.

Mireille jumped into Marinette's outstretched arms. Kagami, somewhat begrudgingly, accepted the three-person hug. 

Adrien had a smile; Kagami smiled back.

Mireille talked about how Kagami handled the situation at the news station, how Mireille asked Kagami, and how they were on their first date today. Kagami nodded and patted Mireille's hand and looked content to let Mireille do most of the talking. 

Near the end of Mireille's sentence, Alya said, "Hey, friends!"

And there were more hugging and more stories, and Marinette wished she could keep up, but she was so tired.

"Sleepy Princess, let's get you home," Adrien whispered in her ear. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his middle. They said goodbye to Alya, Nino, Kagami, and Mireille. They made plans to meet tomorrow evening for dinner and karaoke.

"Actually, I don't know what I just agreed to. Can you tell me in the morning?" Marinette sleepily asked Adrien.

"Sure thing, m'lady." He said as he buckled her in the middle of the backseat and held her close. Marinette closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Saturday


	35. The weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Agreste Dupain-Cheng family dinner -new tradition! Gabe is up to something. Marinette wants to design outfits for the chocolate festival that look surprisingly similar to a certain episode. Tom loses the bet between Sabine and him. At the arcade, Alya and Nino, Marinette and Adrien, and Mireille and Kagami make plans for the next evening.

"Marinette, dear, it's time to wake up. You have a visitor."

Marinette, in her Jagged Stone pjs, woke up to Sabine's voice.

"Who's here?" Marinette asked sleepily.

"Come down and see," Sabine said as she went down the steps, out of her room.

Marinette must have fallen asleep because she was talking to Chat, and he disappeared, his smile disappearing last. When he appeared, his smile appeared first. It was creepy.

"Stop being creepy, Chat." She muttered. 

"Milady, I'm not doing anything creepy. You need to wake up."

"Did you get hit by an akuma?"

"No, Mari. Open your eyes."

She hid her face under her covers. 

Adrien chuckled. "Mari, wake up. You have a visitor."

"Aren't you the visitor?"

"What did you say? You're buried under there."

She threw the covers, grumpy. "I said, 'aren't you the visitor?'"

"Nope." He said, popping the letter "p". "I'm family, remember?"

She looked at Adrien, not believing her ears or eyes. Her eyes narrowed as comprehension set in. "You're a morning person, aren't you?" She said accusingly.

He chuckled as he grabbed a ball of yarn.

"Tikki! Set phasers to stun." She said as she laid back down, covering her head again. She was so tired, and if she remembered correctly, she didn't have anything planned this morning, except sleeping. 

Adrien pulled on the covers around her head. "I have been and shall always be your friend." He said back to her. 

She covered her face with her arm. "Come on, Adrien!" She whined while kicking her legs. "I just wanna sleep."

"Marinette, Penny is trying to surprise you. She and Jagged have to leave today for his concerts in Asia. So you kinda have to get up!" He said as he pulled her arms so she sat up.

"Alright. Alright." She got out of bed and grumpily went downstairs. 

"Mari! You need to change!" She heard him yell behind her. She went downstairs anyway because she planned on returning to bed immediately after this "surprise".

"I'm up." She announced as she rounded the corner to her kitchen… to a roomful of people: Alya, Nino, Alix, Roland, Gina, Uncle Jagged, Penny, and her parents. Marinette was so embarrassed. She didn't comb her hair or brush her teeth.

"Rockin' pajamas, Niece!" Jagged exclaimed.

"Alix wins. No screaming but grumpy, 20 minutes late." Penny announced. Alya, Nino, Gina, and Jagged chuckled. Tom passed a bowl, and everyone put in money, including Tom and handed it to Alix.

"Thanks, Marinette! I'm getting new skates with this." Alix, with a huge grin, pocketed the money. 

"Stop betting about me, morning people!" Marinette complained. She put her hands over her face. Sabine opened her arms, and Marinette went over to cuddle.

"She's been working hard this week." Her Nonna said in her defense.

"Marinette, Jagged and I are so sorry to wake you this morning, but we wanted to be here when you saw your work studio," Penny explained.

Marinette was excited. She also noticed a bookcase in her living room that wasn't there before. Not only that but the living room also seemed bigger, and the furniture was configured differently. "Is this room bigger?"

"Yes, sweetheart." Sabine nodded.

"Yes, the construction crew needed to put barriers for fire between both your house and the townhouse on the other side of your studio," Penny told everyone. "Instead of making your house smaller, they made your studio smaller."

"Can we see the studio now, please?" Alya pleaded.

Sabine, still hugging Marinette, squeezed her and said, "Are you ready?"

Though Marinette was embarrassed about everyone was seeing her in her nightclothes, bed hair and all, she was very excited to see her work studio. She nodded vigorously. 

Sabine told everyone, "Can you all go to the front door and wait for us there?"

_Why aren't we leaving too?_ Marinette thought. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at her Maman. 

Sabine shook her head. Penny handed Marinette the keys, telling her which key was for what. Penny whispered something about a secret door, but Marinette was still waking up and didn't know what she meant.

Tom escorted everyone out. When he closed the door on the last person, who was Penny, he came back over to Sabine and Marinette. 

Tom and Sabine guided Marinette to the bookcase. Sabine slid a snow globe over to show the keypad. Sabine said, "I learned how to change the passcode. It's a bear to change, but your safety is important, dear."

Marinette nodded. Sabine gave a small piece of paper to Marinette. "Okay dear heart, type it in."

Marinette looked at the paper and pressed 9852 800 785 into the keypad. She heard beeping. Sabine pressed a panel on the right side of the bookcase to show a deadbolt.

Sabine instructed, "This panel will not open unless the correct passcode is entered." Sabine backed away and gestured to Marinette. Marinette then went over, put the key into the deadbolt, and the bookcase swung open. 

To say Marinette was ecstatic would be an understatement. "Oh my God!" She screamed for the umpteenth time. Granted, every room was everything she dreamed of. After about 5 minutes, Sabine closed the secret door and left Tom and a screaming Marinette to open the door for everyone else. Every room Marinette entered, "Oh my God!!!" When she went up and down the stairs, “Oh My God!!!” When she found the tiny elevator, big enough to transfer clothes to different floors, “OH MY GOD!”

Gina found Marinette easily enough on the fourth floor. "Marinette, it does look good, but most of this is hardly a surprise. We designed it together."

"I know Nonna, but it's my dream and it's real. The skylights are fantastic."

"Gurrrl, this is amazing!" Alya yelled, joining Gina and Marinette.

"Dudette, even the storage room is cool." Nino nodded.

After Marinette touched every piece of equipment and every fabric, Alix and Adrien fetched Marinette and brought her downstairs to the first floor. On the way, she said, "There are cameras at the entrance and the fire escape. Use the skylights."

When they reached the first floor, the large half-circle banquette was filled with her loved ones. The table was covered with food. The island counter in her industrial furnished kitchen had cups covering it.

As any family would do to celebrate something as wonderful as this, they feasted.

It was afternoon by the time Marinette made it back over to her bedroom and changed out of her pjs. Adrien had to go home mid-morning and said he would be back mid-afternoon. 

Though Marinette had to wake up at 8 am to her surprise because Jagged and Penny had to leave for tour, they were the last ones to leave. Jagged was like a spiritual mother hen, wondering if Marinette felt the "creative flow" of the house. He wanted to burn some sage around the house after most of her friends left. And so he did. She has yet to figure out a way to deter him from anything.

When Penny was done meeting with Gina, Penny pushed Jagged out of the townhouse. His departing comment was, "Oi! Niece. Send some pajamas like those." Marinette looked down at her clothes; she had forgotten.

She was feeling a little steampunk today, especially since she probably won't have time to change her outfit for karaoke. She pulled out another of her father's old dress shirts. This one was once his dark teal shirt. She had turned it into a folded three-quarter length sleeve, bustle shirt. The front was a double button placket. The two buttons started off around 3 cm apart. The two rows end up about 15 cm apart at her hips. She paired that with rust-coloured skinny jeans. When she went out, she would wear her tall dark brown boots with the kitten heel.

She decided to take a long shower so she could figure out what kind of suit to make Adrien. She could go with a kind of John Wick 2 suit: black suit, with a black vest, black matte shirt, and a shiny black tie. She could go with an Ermenegildo Zegna-style tuxedo. She could go more Middle-Eastern or even Indian in style. She could go with traditional materials with a waistcoat…

Maybe it would be best if she talked with Adrien first. 

With that decided, she got out of the shower and got dressed.

***********************************


	36. The weekend, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: OH MY GOD!!!! The work studio is amazing! Also, just a friendly reminder that not all of us are morning people… (or afternoon people… or people people…) Adrien would be Marinette’s first client at Marinette, Inc.

Adrien arrived a couple of hours later, with the hat Marinette had made. Marinette was cleaning out her room and closet, figuring out what she needed to bring over to her work studio. She had a few unfinished pieces and had decided to take over all of her own equipment. She could set up her own dedicated area over there. Marinette was afraid if she left some of her equipment in her room, she would turn her bedroom into her office. As much as she loved fashion and design and creating and sewing and tailoring and… well, she loved it all, but she needed a space to meditate and enjoy other hobbies.

“Hey, Mari!”

“Aaaack!” Marinette jumped. “You scared me.”

He giggled, “Sorry.”

“Oh, you brought the hat!”

“Yeah, I figured I would leave it with you.” He handed her the hat. She looked at it again, turning it. She nodded. “It’s a good hat.”

“Well, you did make it.”

“Yeah, but sometimes I make things and look at them again, and I see the mistakes that I need to learn from. This hat doesn’t have many mistakes that I can see by myself.”

He nodded as she put the hat on top of the box. “Do you need help?”

Marinette looked around her, much of her room was bare. “Adrien, what can I bring up here to make this space calming and meditative?”

“I have a piano.” He offered.

“Hmm. I don’t play an instrument, but I could make a music area, maybe candles.” She was lost in thought. When she caught herself, she shook her head. “Yes, I could use some help. Please take these down to the living room.”

For the next hour, Adrien helped her haul her sewing and unfinished designs to the fourth floor of the work studio. They went through the secret bookcase door. He made a comment about a “bat cave” or a “cat cave” or something. Marinette was sure he liked the secret door.

Up on the fourth floor, she took his measurements and checked them against what he knew. Then she fetched the hat, which had won Gabriel’s competition. She put it in the middle of the large work table and then walked around it, jotting down notes and drawings in her sketchpad. 

“Adrien, what do you like about this hat?”

“It makes me look so dapper.” He tried to be suave, but Marinette ended up giggling. He didn’t seem offended in the slightest. “Oh! I like the iridescent quality of the feathers.”

Marinette noted that. “For this gala, what kind of look were you hoping for?”

“You know what? I don’t think anyone has ever asked me before. I usually just show up for the fitting and wear whatever the designer gives me.”

“Well, right now, Adrien Agreste, you are the client, not a model.”

He grinned, which made her grin. They smiled at each other. 

“That’s how I look at camembert.” Plagg purred as he floated between them. 

Tikki pulled his tail down. “I apologize for this sticky sock! Continue gazing into each other’s eyes.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and stood. "How do you want to feel on Tuesday?"

"Confident. Happy."

He's that when he's Chat, she thought. She nodded. "How about the pant? I'm thinking a black skinny trouser with no break. And I'll also do a black skinny trouser with a unique hem. More like an inverted v shape. I have both."

She grabbed the two hangers that were for Chat before she knew Chat was Adrien. She turned them inside out and put them in the small dressing area off to one corner of the space. He tried on both so she could make minor changes. Then she flipped them right side out and had him try them on again. The 'traditional style' trouser looked good, but the inverted v hem looked better. 

"Ok. Now a suit jacket. Come with me." She led him to the fabric room. When she turned on the light, she had such a sense of joy. "If you want an iridescent black suit jacket, I have a few materials…" She pulled out the fabrics. She took a designer's look at Adrien's frame. "Adrien, I think you could rock a killer waistcoat. An asymmetrical one or maybe… she grabbed her notebook and drew her ideas. 

One had Adrien in a shimmery suit jacket that was meant to be open. There were no buttons on the jacket. All the focus was on the iridescent waistcoat, which had an asymmetrical button line. The tuxedo shirt was matte black, and the bow tie was shiny but less so than the jacket and waistcoat.

The second jacket was a black (like his trousers), stand collar, single-breasted jacket. Under the jacket was a steampunk-inspired, iridescent, military waistcoat with shimmery buttons that blend into the waistcoat. No shirt, no tie.

“What do you think?” She asked.

“I’ve never worn anything like this before!” Adrien’s eyes were big, and he had a huge grin.

“You look like you like them both.” Marinette didn’t know what he was feeling.

“I do. The first one is more formal but not traditional. The second is more semi-formal and closer to what superhero-me wears.” He looked at both sketches. 

“If we had more time, I would have made both and let you try them on. Sorry!” 

“I understand, Marinette.” He held up one sketch. “This first one is purring my name. But...could I not have a tuxedo shirt? Maybe like a regular button-down?” Marinette nodded and sketched again. “Also, could I not have a bow tie? Could I have, like, a cravat?” Marinette nodded and included a slimmed-down version of a cravat with a tie pin. “Yes! I love that.”

“Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" Marinette asked. “Can we reschedule the karaoke night for another time? I need to work on these now.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I’m free tomorrow, and I’ll call everyone and let them know that you and I are staying in to work.”

“Aww. You don’t have to stay here with me.”

“But I want to. I was planning on being with you most of the afternoon and evening anyway.”

"Okay. Then please run home and bring me a few pairs of your black shoes and any tie pins.”

And that was how her weekend went. 

Adrien rescheduled karaoke night for next Saturday. He had tons of black shoes and tie pins. While she, and sometimes Tikki, worked on the cravat, button-down shirt, suit, and waistcoat, he tried on both pants and picked out the shoes he liked best. Once Marinette and Tikki were finished with the cravat and button-down, he went through the process again of trying on shoes, picking tie pins. He did it independently, which was great. Marinette trusted him with the clothes, and she needed every moment to work.

Marinette was vaguely aware of Adrien though she did find him to be good company. Not only that, but he also took care of her. He cleaned up. He made sure she was drinking enough water, had snacks, and had dinner. When it was late, he coaxed her to her room, meditated with her, and then carried her to bed when she inevitably fell asleep. 

When Marinette saw him the next day, she wondered if he was bored. He shook his head. His face shone like the sun.

“I get to talk with Plagg and Tikki and any of the kwamis, really. I get to help out in the bakery. Yesterday, your mom even let me make some deliveries. And I get to be around you. Usually, I have to be at a photoshoot or in my room with only Plagg.”

Marinette hadn’t considered how lonely Adrien was. It made her sad, even though he was full of joy.  _ He’s my best friend. I’ll make sure he has more opportunities, _ she thought.

By bedtime, she and Tikki had pretty much finished his outfit.

"Mari, what will your dress look like?" He asked while playing with some ribbons.

"I'd like to have a black dress, but I haven't had a chance to think about it."

"What if you use these?" He held up the iridescent ribbons that were in a mess.

"I'll think about it, but it's time for meditation and sleep. I'm exhausted."

Adrien was just ending his meditation when Bunnix portaled in. Adrien woke Marinette who had been sleeping with her head on his knee. 

"Adrien, you need to go home now. Chat needs to meet us at the Pantheon."

Adrien ran from the room to the car and driver waiting outside. Marinette transformed, and Ladybug left from the balcony.

When Ladybug and Bunnix made it to the Pantheon, Bunnix needed to feed Fluff. Ladybug was on the lookout for Chat and spotted fires near the 7th Arrondissement. Once Bunnix was back, Ladybug turned to her and said, "I haven't given you a set of power-ups. It looks like you're going to need the fire one today. I'm so sorry."

"No worries. I'm gonna sit this one out, watch from afar."

"Here," Ladybug passed Bunnix a red macaron. "Keep this just in case."

Bunnix nodded and pocketed it.

While Ladybug waited for Chat, she found a safe place and detransformed. Tikki became PyroTikki. Ladybug's outfit had a hood, and the mask grew to cover her whole face and her neck, feeding oxygen to her nose. Gloves covered her hands. Her yoyo glowed.

"Wow, Tikki!" She thought she sounded like Darth Vader and looked like a Ladybug-themed SpiderGwen. 

Chat still hadn't arrived so she called him. He didn't pick up. She activated the locator. 

"Bunnix? Why is Chat at my house?" Ladybug turned the locator so Bunnix could see it.

"I don't know." She thought about it. "Does the locator track Chat or Plagg?"

"Crap!" Ladybug threw her yoyo to go back home.

"No, LB. I'll go. You take care of the fires."

Ladybug knew she was right, but what if something happened to Adrien? No. She needed to trust Bunnix. So she nodded and threw her yoyo.

Ladybug was fighting an akuma that required honest answers. The akuma sounds like multiple people speaking together through the roar of an inferno. Based on her observations, Blazetruth was one of Hawkmoth's top ten lamest akumas. If you didn't tell the truth, then… yeah, you guessed it… your pants would be on fire. And if you weren't incinerated immediately, like you dodged the slow-moving akuma, then everything near you was set on fire.

Ladybug worked to save those the fire department couldn't reach, mostly in the Italian Embassy. Everyone was very sensitive to fires in Paris because of the Notre Dame fire in April. Ladybug carried people who were frozen or paralyzed, only able to say Hail Mary's and the Lord's Prayer in Italian and French. Once she was finished at the Italian Embassy, the Captain of the Fire Department directed her to the Italian Consulate in the 16th Arrondissement. Before she left for the consulate, she checked her locator for Chat or Plagg. They were between her house and Adrien's. She called Bunnix. 

"Hey, LB!"

"Do you have Chat?"

"Um. No. I have Plagg."

"Where is Chat?!" Ladybug was starting to freak out.

"LB, we are going to him. He is fine."

"Why is Plagg not with him?" She was getting impatient and angry. "You know what? I need Plagg here to talk to me." She meant she was going to Bunnix, but instead Plagg suddenly appeared in her left palm. "Uh. Bunnix? Did you do that?"

"No, Guardian Sugarcube. You did that." Plagg informed her.

"LB, I'm going to get your other half and bring him to you. Where will you be?"

"The Italian Consulate in the 16th Arrondissement." She said absentmindedly. She hung up, but she didn't notice really. "How did I…?"

"You are growing in your Ladybug powers as well as your Guardian-ness."

"Then I can call for Nooroo and Duusuu?"

"No, unless their jewelry aren't being worn."

"WHAT!?! Why isn't Chat wearing…? Where is he?" Ladybug's heart was beating so fast.

"Baker-girl, the ring flew off in the car accident."

"WHAT?!" Ladybug cried, and it turned into a sob.

"No, no, no. Don't cry. Ugh. Listen, Bug. He wasn't hurt. The driver took the brunt of it. Please no, I can't think when you're crying." Plagg looked so scared that Ladybug sobbed harder. "No, he isn't hurt. Umm… the ring… um… flew out the window. I tried to get… um… don't cry...back to him, but…" Plagg seemed so uncomfortable. He floated out of her hand and patted her on the nose of her mask. "Ugh. Girls." He "patted" her nose a little too hard.

"Ouch!" Ladybug yelled.

"Let me finish, then. So my kitten went to check on the driver who was hurt pretty bad, but the passengers of the other car recognized him and started blaming him." Plagg explained quickly before she cried again. "Some fans were passing by and argued with the other car. I couldn't get to him with all that attention. And then the ambulance came and insisted that my kitten go with them to be checked out. And now he's surrounded by more people and police. So I decided to go to you, but I was sleeping earlier and didn't know where you were. Then Bunnix found me."

Ladybug processed this with Ladybug proficiency. "Ok. Here's what we're going to do. I will handle this akuma. Then we will go to the hospital and give you back to Chat. Go into the ring, and I'll put you in the yoyo for now."

She flew to the consulate. She rescued those caught in the fire, and she handled Blazetruth with speed. Marinette was very worried about her new boyfriend and very dearest friend, Adrien, but Ladybug needed to worry about Parisians and Hawkmoth and Blazetruth. It was awful. Blazetruth asked her question after question. Ladybug didn't answer. She didn't even feel compelled to answer.  _ Plagg said he wasn't hurt. Plagg said he wasn't hurt. Plagg said he wasn't hurt. _ Was soon her mantra.

If Ladybug wasn't in the full fire suit from head to toe, everyone would've seen her with a constant stream of tears, even in the midst of the fire. She pushed on.  _ Plagg said he wasn't hurt. Plagg said he wasn't hurt. Plagg said he wasn't hurt. _

When she yelled "Lucky Charm!", her first thought was that Tikki was a jerk. A large poster of Adrien Agreste drifted down. She looked around, and even with her sight blurry from crying, she saw the Ladybug spots and knew what she had to do. And she knew, right then, that Tikki was many curse words in Chinese, French, and Italian. She pinned the Adrien Agreste poster on the blank wall. She moved and hid in the best place to trip the akuma to remove the shoes. Once she was ready, she yelled, "Is that Adrien Agreste?" in her best fangirl voice. All while her heart was breaking, and she kept her mantra going.

She retrieved the shoes, barely noticed the akuma was Lila and her mom, and swung to the top of the consulate. She was close to hyperventilating. Her mantra keeping her together, barely, but enough. With all of her heart, she said, "Plagg, I need you now." 

He materialized as he did before. "Cataclysm these shoes, just the shoes." After he did, she cleansed and fixed everything.  _ Except Adrien _ … a mean inner voice said. She put Plagg back in the yoyo and sped to her room. Her earrings were beeping multiple times, and the moment her feet touched the balcony, Tikki slipped out of her earrings.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette! I'm so sorry!" She repeated in a weak and weary voice. Marinette caught her, jumped through the skylight to her bed, bounced off her bed to her floor, grabbed a fist full of cookies, and shoved them to Tikki. She grabbed her purse and placed Tikki inside with cookies. The only thing she said was "Plagg said he wasn't hurt."

She ran downstairs to her parents' room and woke her mom. 

"What is it, dear?"

Marinette wasn't sure what her mom saw when she looked at her daughter. She said, "Adrien?"

Marinette nodded. "Car accident…hospital..." Marinette barely got the words out. She felt the crushing weight, felt her breathing getting shallow.

Her mother took a deep breath and let it out. Marinette mirrored her. On the breathing out, Marinette said, "He said he wasn't hurt." Deep breath in, and out "He said he wasn't hurt."

When Marinette was calmer, Sabine asked, "Which hospital?"

Marinette's eyes grew large. She didn't know. She ran from her parents' room to hers and grabbed her phone. There was a text message from an unknown number.

?: Hôpital Hôtel-Dieu. He's okay.

She ran back to her mom, who was dressed, and showed her the message. Tom came out of the room and led them to their vehicle. Sabine held Marinette's hand. That hand and her mantra were the only two things she was cognizant of. 

When Tom stopped the vehicle, Sabine helped Marinette exit it. Once her feet hit the ground, she ran. She had to see for herself. She ran into Emergency and asked for directions to the restroom, found an empty one, transformed, retrieved Plagg, and then detransformed. All in the space of five minutes. 

"Where is he, Plagg?"

Plagg gave her the directions Bunnix had given him. She followed them, walking like a woman on a mission. With her dark teal bustle shirt and rust-coloured jeans and her kitten heel boots, no one messed with her. She knew where she was going, and she was gonna get there.

When she found him, Adrien was sitting up in bed, his arm was bandaged, but Marinette didn't care. With tears in her eyes, she threw herself on him, hugging him tightly.

"Oof! I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay, Mari."

Marinette sobbed as he stroked her hair with his bandaged arm and rubbed her back with his other hand.

"It's okay, love. I'm okay. You're right here with me." He kept repeating something like that until Marinette was all cried out. 

That's when she noticed her parents were also around Adrien's bed. 

"Has the hospital contacted your father?" Sabine asked.

"I think so," Adrien said, holding onto Marinette while he laid back in his bed.

"Why wasn't he here before us? You live close to here." Marinette popped up from Adrien's shoulder. She was ready to fight anyone who even remotely mistreated Adrien.

He pulled her back to his shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Her mom asked other questions, and Adrien answered. Marinette tuned them out, instead, she moved her ear closer to his chest, finding his loud heartbeat. If she could hear his heart beating, it meant he was okay, right? It didn't matter that her parents were there, that he was sitting in a hospital bed, that she was sitting in his lap. He was holding her, and she could hear his heart beating steadily. That's what mattered. She listened and listened... and fell asleep.

*************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... in a moment...


	37. Manic Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Adrien's outfit for the chocolate festival is finished. A fire akuma attacked the Italian Embassy and Consulate. Adrien was in a car accident and lost his ring. Bunnix went to find him while Ladybug and Plagg dealt with Mrs. Rossi and Lila's akuma. Adrien was sent to the hospital for minor injuries (and a possible concussion). Marinette found him, sobbed, and fell asleep.

People kept telling her to let go of her kitty pillow. She just held tight. If she let go, she would be like a helium balloon and float away. No, her kitty pillow was warm and sounded like a wonderful, joyful drumbeat. "No!" She said and threw her leg around her pillow, holding tight.

Another prodding. "Find your own." She swiped her hand backwards, hitting the prodding at her back, and immediately clung to her pillow.  _ Why are people always trying to wake me up? _ She wondered sleepily. She was so tired. She drifted back to her lovely dream of little red bugs and silly black kittens.

"Young lady!"

"Shhh! I'm sleeping, Gabriel Agreste." She answered back.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you wake up this instant."

"No. Mine. No sharing." She muttered. Then her pillow jiggled and rumbled. For some reason, her pillow made her smile.

"Princess, I have to get in a wheelchair." Her pillow said. Her kitty pillow sounded like Adrien.

"Ok." She said but didn't move.

More jiggling and rumbling. She was lifted, though her pillow grunted. She felt like she was sitting up.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. She can't really be sleeping through all this."

"It's okay. She's just making sure nothing happens to me." Her one ear was muffled. The hand on her ear was comforting because now she could hear the drumbeat. She drifted off to another dream.

At some point, she had a vague awareness that all around her smelled like Adrien. She let go of her pillow and enjoyed being enveloped.

When she woke up, she couldn't place where she was. She wasn't at home. She was in Adrien's bed.  _ How did that happen? _ She wondered.  _ Maybe I'm dreaming still. _

She heard Adrien's voice but couldn't make out what he said or who he was talking to. She followed the voice. He was behind a door. She knocked on it. He stuck his head out. 

"Oh, Mari! Good morning." He opened the door a little wider. She could see bruises along his right side. 

Her eyes went wide as she remembered last night. "Oh, Adrien." She widened the door and pushed him into the bathroom. You have such a big bruise." She touched around it watching his expression, but he just looked embarrassed.

"Mari." He cleared his throat. "Mari? I just got out of the shower."

"Does it hurt more because of your shower?" Not understanding what he was saying, circling him to see his back. "Oh, Adrien. Your poor back." With shaky hands, she touched his bruise on his back.

He shivered.

"He's saying he's naked." Plagg announced.

"What!" She snapped, thinking that someone was trying to take Adrien away from her.

"Rowr back!" Plagg growled. "I said Adrien is naked!" He enunciated. 

"He clearly has a towel on!" She snapped back, not really comprehending what she was saying because she now saw the bruises up and down his right arm. "Oh, Adrien." She started to cry. "Your poor arm." She put her hands on her face and cried because he was hurt.

"Mari, I'm okay." He comforted as he pulled her to his chest.

She whimpered, "No, you're not."

He hugged her tight. "How do you have so many tears?" He sounded like he was smiling.

Through her tears, she said, "It's because of all that water you made me drink."

He chuckled.

She felt better when he held her. Her hands were trapped between Adrien's chest and her shirt.  _ Wait! Adrien's chest. Like, naked. From a shower.  _ Her mind finally waking up, processing what Plagg said. She popped back up, looked at Adrien's face, and saw his wet hair. 

"Oh! I am so sorry!" She jumped back, dropping her hands down to her sides, inadvertently hitting Adrien's towel. She looked down and watched the towel drop to the floor. "Omigod!" She quickly spun around to put her back to Adrien, but she slipped. She flung her arms out to keep her balance. Adrien's arms came around her middle. His chin was near her ear. She felt his breath against her temple.

Naked Adrien was pressed against fully clothed Marinette. She knew he was naked because she made the mistake of turning her head to the mirror and fully saw Adrien's naked bum. Her head snapped right back, and she focused on the shower with such concentration that it took her a while to register Plagg's cackle. 

Marinette tried to move, but that wasn't a wise idea with Adrien's arms around her. "Umm. Adrien? You can let go now."

"O..k.." his voice cracked. Tikki floated up with the towel. His left arm reached for the towel. "Thank you, Tikki." He whispered.

Marinette had turned a pink so bright, it was almost purple. But she kept staring forward at the shower. And she stayed that way until Adrien told her he was leaving the room. She nodded but stayed where she was until she heard the door close. She sank to the floor. 

"Good morning, Marinette!" Tikki said cheerfully. 

Marinette just laughed. She laughed and laughed. She even rolled a little on the floor, laughing. When she was able to speak again, she yelled, "Sorry, Adrien! I'm a klutz!"

Adrien opened the door, fully clothed. He found her lying on the floor, still giggling. "It's been an eventful few days." He said with an embarrassed grin.

Someone cleared their throat behind Adrien. He whipped around. She got up and waited. Adrien came back in the bathroom, carrying an armful. "Here are some clothes and toiletries for you. Nathalie said your parents informed the school that you would not be attending this morning." He set the toiletries down on the counter and hung the clothes on the hook on the back of the door. He showed her where the towels were.

"Adrien? What are your plans for today?" She asked before he left the bathroom.

"I'm supposed to be resting, but someone has to be with me for the next 10 hours or so, in case I'm concussed." He explained. 

"Oh?" Marinette figured as much. She leaned her hip against the counter, crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. "And who is the lucky girlfriend who gets to do that?"

"Why, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I do declare it's you." He said in a falsetto with an accent from the American South. "Besides," he said in his normal voice, "you're my only girlfriend." He winked at her and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

After brunch, Marinette convinced Nathalie and Gabriel that Adrien could rest comfortably at her house. She then called her parents. Tom said he would bring the chaise to her workroom because Adrien needed to rest. But he was adamant that Marinette needed to work on her dress for the gala, and _someone_ needed to watch him.

When Marinette thought about her dress, she realized that she didn't have time to make a true ribbon dress. She did, however, have the fabric to make a dress that gave the illusion that it was made from ribbons. She had just the fabric. It wasn't an eco-friendly fabric, but the distributors gave it to Marinette for free because it had been mistakenly sold to them. It was a reflective fabric that changed colours under flash lighting. The material would look like a simple, one-shoulder, black, a-line dress in the daytime, but with the cameras, the bottom part of her dress would look like blue, purple, and black ribbons. Marinette described her vision to Adrien as she drew it. 

"Mari! That'll be amazing. Understated, elegant, and then pow!"

"Do people still say pow?" She teased.

"Yes." He said sheepishly.

"Who exactly?" 

"Well, your boyfriend for one." He put his hands together and made a heart.

She rolled her eyes. "Who else?"

"A ridiculously famous Parisian model." He stepped closer to her, like he was posing for a seductive picture.

Marinette fake-yawned. "Who else?"

He stepped even closer to her and whispered, "An even more famous superhero."

Marinette stood firm and playfully said, "Ladybug does not say pow."

He clasped his chest. "Ouch, Mari! That hurt." 

Marinette made a pouty face back, feeling no sympathy. 

He put his hands around her waist and said, "Did I mention your recently-broken-by-a-car-accident boyfriend?"

"Aww." She took him by his hand and led him to the chaise, walked him backwards until he sat on it, and said, "You poor baby." Patting his face, "why don't you sit right here and" she put her first finger on his forehead and pushed, "think about actual other people who currently say pow." 

She walked away as he said, "Aw, Princess." He chuckled.

Marinette and Tikki worked ferociously on her dress. The top of her dress was like a Grecian one-shoulder velvet fitted bodice. The bottom had pockets and two layers. The top layer had black velvet stripes in between sheer stripes. The bottom layer was the reflective fabric. She hadn't worked with this material before, and it was giving her some troubles. 

She and Tikki had decided to go with a high-low hemline in the front. Since she was… vertically-challenged, she wanted the shortest part of the hem to be 4 inches above her knee and the longest to be right at the back of her knee.

"Mari?"

"Yes, boyfriend?" She called back absentmindedly.

He giggled. He walked over, bringing her some water and snacks. "I'm still getting used to that." He set the baked goods away from where she was working but near enough that she would remember to eat and drink. "Have you given some thought about accessories and intimates?"

"Umm. No." She blushed.

"Would you mind if I got those for you?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I don't think I'm ready for you to shop for my underwear." She blushed hard, thinking of his nakedness earlier that day.

"Why not? I picked out what you're wearing today?"

She looked down at the batman off the shoulder tee, skinny jeans, and black mid-thigh boots. "Huh. That makes more sense. I thought your father or Nathalie picked these out."

He looked at her, confused. "So you're okay letting my father pick out your underwear but not me?"

_ Gross! _ "That's not… I mean, absolutely not, but he's a designer."

He looked so smug. "And I'm a model who knows what models wear under almost every type of clothing imaginable."

" _You_ are my boyfriend." She argued.

"That designer is also your boyfriend's father." He argued back.

_ Ick _ . "Please stop saying that. You're gonna make me puke."

"Well, give me the real reason then." He folded his arms, waiting.

"Adrien" she whined. 

"Marinette" he whined back.

"Fine. I'm not comfortable with that kind of intimacy. I don't want you to think I'm ready for you to see me that unclothed."

"Marinette, I'm not thinking seductive lingerie. But now I have that thought. Thanks!" He teased. "I'm thinking sensible. Bras that work best with one shoulder dresses, underwear that stay where you put them, and tights that last." He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I am not ready for that kind of intimacy either. I am definitely not ready for you to see me unclothed either, even though you accidentally did this morning."

"I am so sorry!" She shook her head out of embarrassment. "Can you just shove me out of the room next time I invade your privacy?" She hugged him and hid her face in his chest.

"Honest, Mari. No one has ever been so concerned about my aches and pains before. That, I thoroughly enjoyed. The de-toweling, I should have expected because" he ran his hand through his hair, "I am devastatingly handsome."

She pushed her finger on his nose. "Down, kitty."

"Meow." He responded.

He was so silly. She laughed.

"Alright, Devastatingly Handsome, I will allow you to procure my intimates and accessories for tomorrow. I need them in my room by 15:00 please."

"Purrrfect."

Adrien had fallen asleep around 22:00. She and Tikki continued to work, finishing around 3:00. She walked tiredly over to Adrien sleeping on the chaise and thought he looked comfy. She climbed up and laid down beside him.

"Done?" He asked sleepily.

Marinette grunted, and they fell asleep.

**************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter on Saturday


	38. Tuesdays are the worst...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Marinette's clumsiness was hilarious. Adrien and Marinette practiced flirting. Marinette finished her dress, and Adrien offered to buy everything else to make her look complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not speak Mandarin. I apologize if my translations are incorrect. Please let me know, and I’ll fix them.

Marinette's alarm on her phone woke her for school. She woke up in her workroom on the chaise without Adrien. When she looked at her phone, she had a message. 

> *Adri😻*: left around 5. See you at school.

She sleepily made her way back to her bedroom and did not feel like getting dressed. She wore the Marinette standard issue: pink capris, white shirt, grey blazer. She wore the low pigtails and finished getting ready.

Tikki had to remind her it was Tuesday, not Monday. Missing the first day of the week should feel like a triumph, but to Marinette, it felt like every day would be the first day of the week until she got her bearings. Add how tired she was on top of that, and it seemed as though Marinette would be taking a nap break instead of a lunch break.

Somehow Marinette managed to make it to school early. She put her head down on her desk and fell back asleep.

"Mari, it's time to wake up." Adrien sang.

"No, Adrien. Later." Marinette murmured.

"Princess, I have a surprise for you." He whispered in her ear.

Marinette turned her head over and murmured. "Give me my undergarments later."

"Adrien Agreste! Why do you have Marinette's…" Alya yelled and then realized what she was about to say and ended up stage whispering, "Bra and panties?"

Marinette bolted up at Alya's yell. She saw Adrien was a deep red, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"WHAT?!" Marinette yelled. 

Alya turned to her friend. "You told me you weren't ready for much more than holding hands."

"I'm not." Marinette was so confused, and her tired brain wasn't making many connections. “We are not. You know what? I am so tired; I am not having this conversation right now. Can we please talk about this later?”

Asking Alya to investigate later was a monumental ask. Alya would have plenty of patience during an investigation, but zero patience in waiting to start one. Marinette knew this even as she put her head back on the desk. 

“Mari, I have coffee and water for you,” Adrien whispered by her ear.

Marinette’s eyes popped open. She sat up like a puppet on a string. She moved Adrien’s water bottle to her left hand and had the coffee in her right hand. She mechanically drank both drinks throughout class. Somehow, she took notes, but she knew Alya and Adrien were also taking notes.

The moment class ended, Alya turned to Marinette. “Please, now, girl!”

Marinette gathered her things and turned to Alya. “Ask away.”

“Why does Adrien have your…” she lowered her voice to a whisper, “undergarments?”

“He doesn’t. That would be weird… kinda stalker-y.” Marinette needed to not embarrass herself and Adrien further.

“But you said…”

“I don’t know what I said. I was asleep.” She propped up her cheek with her arm against the desk’s top.

“What were you dreaming about?”

Marinette yawned. “Nowadays, I frequently dream about fashion, clothes, a runway.”

Alya looked at Marinette suspiciously. Marinette did her best to let her tiredness show, regardless of how caffeinated and hydrated she was. 

“Marinette? Why are you so tired?”

“I’m going to the Salon du Chocolat’s gala tonight. I’ve been working on Adrien’s outfit and mine since Friday. With Adrien’s car accident, it’s been a lot.”

“I heard about Adrien’s car accident from the internet. Why didn’t you call me?”

“It happened in the middle of an akuma attack. I didn’t know if it was akuma related or not.”

“Yeah, but after. I feel like we’re growing apart.”

“Alya, after the akuma, I was a mess. I almost had a panic attack, and I cried buckets, and then I fell asleep. I woke up in Adrien’s bed at Adrien’s house, and I don’t remember how I got there.”

Alya sighed. “This Jagged Stone thing has a lot of your time?”

“Actually,” Marinette said sheepishly, “Adrien and Gabriel have a lot of my time. That I wasn’t anticipating.”

Alya grinned, “Dating does that.”

“Hey, I’m gonna start getting ready at 15:00. Do you want to come by and help me get ready?”

“YES!!!” The girls hugged and left the classroom.

Marinette was dragging by the end of her morning classes. Adrien found her as she was leaving her last class. 

“Hey, Princess!” He put his arm around her waist. “Can I walk you home?”

She blushed a little. “Yeah, otherwise I might fall asleep on a bench between here and there.”

He talked about classes and about what to expect at the gala. He kept the conversation going until he was in her bedroom, tucking her in bed. 

“Tikki, please set her alarm for 14:30.” She heard Adrien say. Then she saw him over by her desk. It looked like he was writing something. She wanted to ask him what he was doing, but she was just too tired and fell fast asleep. 

When her alarm went off, she felt more rested. Granted, she could probably use about 3 more hours of sleep, but she felt loads better than this morning.

She went over to the desk and saw Adrien’s note pinned to a La Perla bag.

> Princess,
> 
> You were right. I probably shouldn’t be buying your undergarments in the future. I didn’t know how to explain anything to Alya. O_O
> 
> I hope these work for you. 
> 
> I hope you’ll forgive me, but I requested Trine help you with your hair and makeup today at 15:00. She has not been used by Gabriel, Inc., but I’ve seen her work in Vogue China and with other clients. 
> 
> Please don’t be mad.
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Your Adrien 🐾

Marinette opened the bag. There were five boxes inside. One from La Perla, two jewelry boxes, and two shoeboxes. “Crap!” Not only did Adrien give her expensive undergarments, but he probably spent a fortune on everything. “We really need to have a talk.”

She opened the smallest jewelry box. A little card was in the box. It read, “From Plagg”. It was white gold curved diamond bar earring jackets. “Smart.” Adrien couldn’t buy her earrings so he gave her something to enhance her Ladybug earrings. She quickly tried them on. They rested along the edge of her earlobe perfectly. “Tikki, what do you think?”

“I really like them. They make my earrings look so different!”

“Yeah, me too.” Marinette took off the earring jackets and placed them in the box. She opened the next box. It held a white gold Y necklace with a black diamond bar. Marinette didn’t know it had black diamonds until Tikki told her so. The necklace was delicate and absolutely gorgeous. “Of course, Adrien has great taste,” Marinette said, as she warred with herself. She should definitely not accept these items. She will definitely be giving them back after tonight. 

The next box was the La Perla box. The card in this box simply read, “I’m sorry. :$ ” Inside this box were black undergarments. The bra and panty set and hosiery she was expecting, but the black garter was not. Yet everything would work perfectly with her dress.

The first shoebox held a Jimmy Choo black satin clutch. The crystals on the clutch reminded her of the ribbons on her dress. Marinette sighed wearily. 

“It looks like a comfy fit for me,” Tikki said, trying to be helpful. 

“Yeah, he really is very good at accessorizing. But, Tikki, all of this is so expensive. How will I feel comfortable wearing all of this?”

“You don’t have to wear any of it. And you should call him.”

“Let’s see what’s in the last box, and then I’ll call him.” 

The last box was a Cesare Paciotti shoe box. Inside were suede boots, which shouldn’t work with her dress. Yet, they were high heeled, pointy toe, and looked like lace, with crystals beautifully dispersed on the suede. Marinette drooled a little bit. “Oh no,” she said with dismay. “He has such good taste, freaking wealthy, but really good taste.” She whined. She reverently placed the shoes back in the box. She looked at the five boxes. “There is probably over $10,000 here.”

“Your dress would probably be valued at $2,000,” Tikki said.

“Thanks, Tikki. It is helpful to remember that.” She took a deep breath. “Alya will be here soon, and so will Trine. I’m gonna take a shower and process.”

After her shower, she put on her robe and towelled her hair. There was a knock on the bathroom door. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“I’m here and so is Trine. She said-” Marinette opened the door to find Alya leaning against the doorframe. “Apply lotion as you normally would.” Alya finished. 

“Help.” Marinette whimpered.

“Trine is setting up in your room. Mar.in.nette. Where did you get those boxes?!”

“I know, I know. Adrien was in charge of accessories since I made our attire. It is all so last minute that I let him have free rein, and now there is at least $12,000 in my bedroom!”

“This is why you talked about undergarments this morning.”

Marinette shrugged while fanning herself. “Help me with the lotion?” 

Alya walked into the bathroom and closed the door. As they finished, there was another knock on the door. Marinette opened the door. A tall blonde woman stood there. She had a friendly smile.

“Hi, I’m Trine! You must be Marinette. Adrien sent me your picture and told me you’re a clothing designer needing a red carpet look.”

Marinette nodded and shook Trine’s offered hand.

“No need to be afraid. When you’re ready, let’s have some fun!”

Marinette couldn’t help her grin. Trine was really kind and calm. Marinette turned to Alya, who was also grinning. Marinette and Alya followed Trine upstairs. Marinette’s dress form with her dress was near her chaise. Someone laid out her jewelry and clutch on her desk and put her undergarments on the chaise. Trine had arranged the rest of Marinette’s desk to what she needed.

Before Marinette put on her undergarments and shoes, she asked for Alya and Trine to leave so she could call Adrien. 

“Are you mad at me?” was how he answered the phone.

“Adrien, it is too much.”

“But does it go with your dress?”

“Adrien.”

“Princess.”

“It goes with the dress, but I’m not ready for $10,000 worth of accessories. You are getting back the jewelry and clutch and shoes.” She whimpered as she admired the shoes. “Adrien, the shoes are sinful.”

“You like those, do you?”

“yes,” she said in a small voice.

“Marinette, we can talk about all of this tomorrow. Just enjoy getting ready. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

And then the stupid cat had the nerve to hang up. Marinette rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She began putting on the most expensive bra she had ever held. “I’m a designer. I am attending a red carpet event. I am wearing my own design. I am a boss.” She repeated it a few times as she put on her panty, her exquisite hosiery, and clipped her hose in place with her garter. She really enjoyed putting on her shoes. They felt amazing! “Okay. I’m ready.” She yelled to Trine and Alya.

“Oh my God, Marinette! You look hot!” Alya exclaimed.

Trine, with a big smile, said, “Well, let’s make the rest of you as confident as your friend.”

In the middle of getting ready, Sabine came upstairs.

“Nǐ hǎo měi ó!” (You’re so beautiful!) Sabine exclaimed. 

“Māmā, nǐ tài shànliángle.” (Maman, you’re so kind.) Marinette replied with a grin. Those lessons with Tikki and Adrien were starting to work.

“Marinette, we are getting ready to leave for our booth. But I need to talk with you about tonight. Your uncle, Wang, has been in the limelight for a long time. There are some things he taught me that I want to pass on to you.”

Marinette listened intently.

“People may try to take advantage of your youth or your newness. Adrien will know how to navigate, but some of this will be new to him as well. You do not, I repeat, do not need to feel pressured to do or say something you are not ready for. People might ask questions about how long you’ve been dating or even more intrusive questions. You do not need to answer them.” 

“Your mother is right. You can always act as though you can’t hear those kinds of questions. Everyone will be yelling.” Trine added.

Sabine nodded. “Your grandma had these made for you.” They were business cards. On one side was a bright red background. She held the business card in portrait (rather than landscape). In the center was a silver circle with a person in a dress in black in front of the silver circle. Under the circle, in silver, was Marinette, Inc. The other side gave her name, Creative Director, and her information. It was beautiful! She kept one and handed the rest to Alya. “Could you put these in my clutch?”

Alya nodded.

“Wow. Maman, I’ll call Nonna right away. These are amazing. Trine, here’s my card. May I have yours so that we could work together in the future?”

Trine grinned and nodded, handing Marinette her card.

Marinette giggled. “Look, Maman! My first business card exchange!”

Sabine kissed her forehead. “Okay, shǎguā (silly/fool). I need to go! I’ll see you there.”

When Trine was finished, Marinette hugged her. Trine asked if she could take Marinette’s picture. 

“Yes, but use the flash.”

Alya and Trine looked confused.

“You’ll see,” Marinette reassured them.

Alya dimmed the lights. Trine took the picture.

“Woah!” Alya exclaimed, and Trine gasped.

“That is amazing!!! Marinette, I love this dress as a black dress, but these ribbons are next level.” Alya jumped up and down. “Do it again! Do it again!” 

Marinette posed while Trine took a couple more pictures.

Later, Alya walked Trine out of the house so that Marinette could have a moment alone in front of the mirror. Marinette didn’t look any older or any younger. She just looked and felt beautiful and confident and like a boss. 

“Marinette, you look spectacular.” Tikki gushed. 

Marinette smiled at her kwami. “Let’s make sure you have some cookies in my bag.”

“Marinette, we are going to a chocolate festival. I apologize in advance if I get chocolate inside your clutch.”

Marinette laughed. “Just in case, okay?”

***************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be, but I'm working on it now.


	39. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Marinette barely made it through class. Adrien tucked her in for a nap. That silly kitty dropped some money on his new girlfriend! Probably with Gabriel’s permission. Marinette and I are drooling over those boots!!!! Thoughtful Adrien: now her miraculous earrings look like black diamond studs. Marinette got gussied up. Sabine reminded her about “peer” pressure. Alya and Trine really loved Marinette’s dress.

“Adrien’s here!” Alya yelled. “And he looks yummy!”

“You ready?” Marinette asked Tikki. Tikki nodded and floated into Marinette’s clutch. They went down the stairs carefully. 

“These shoes are sinful and very high.” Marinette murmured. She was concentrating on the stairs. She rounded the corner and saw a very handsome young man in a bowler hat in her living room. She knew it was Adrien, but Alya was right. He looked devastatingly handsome. “Mmm. You clean up okay.” She said playfully.

He turned towards her voice. “Hole...Lee...Baby Jesus,” he said reverently. “You look… you look… Woooooow!” He stood there, just gawking at her, turning pink. Marinette felt really good.

“I think you broke him,” Alya said wryly.

Marinette winked at Alya as she walked over to Adrien. She closed his mouth and said, “Would you take some pictures with me? I want to send them to my parents.”

Adrien cleared his throat and nodded. Marinette smiled at him, and he looked like his eyes had hearts in them. Marinette straightened his hat, suit jacket, and cravat. Seriously, he filled out that suit. Marinette needed to stop touching him, as she kept touching him. 

“Okay. Now face the camera, and I’ll do the flash.” Alya announced. Honestly, Marinette had forgotten she was there. Adrien put on hand in his pocket and his other around Marinette. 

“I’ll never get tired of your dress turning different colours,” Alya said after she took a few pictures. “I’ll send these to your parents.”

“We should go,” Adrien said a little shyly. He put his hand out, and Marinette put her hand in his.

“So the bodyguard will open the door for us. We will walk down the carpet and take some pictures, if you want.” She nodded at Adrien’s question. They were in the back of the town car, holding hands. “Then we can enter the event and look for your parents.”

“Sounds good.”

“Are you nervous?” He asked as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Marinette’s hand. 

“A little. I want to say who I’m wearing, of course, but I don’t want to answer any other questions.”

“I agree.”

“Just don’t let go of my hand, Chaton.”

“Sure thing, milady.” He grinned his Chat grin.

The sound of the crowd to see famous chocolate-lovers was louder than Marinette expected. The sound disoriented her when the bodyguard opened the car door for Adrien. She noticed that he had his supermodel smile on his face because it changed and warmed when he turned around and put on the hat. She smiled back, and his smile changed again into what Marinette called his Chat Noir smirk. He offered her his hand to guide her out of the car.

As she left the car, she heard the crowd murmur, “Adrien has a date.” The word “date” reverberated throughout the crowd. And if possible, the screams got louder. 

Marinette dropped Adrien’s hand and grabbed his arm in nervousness. He patted her hand, extracted his arm from her death grip, lifted her hand and kissed it. Marinette may have had hearts in her eyes then. She took a deep breath and intertwined her fingers with his and stepped forward. She didn’t hear the crowd at all, though she saw Nadja Chamack near the turn of the red carpet. She and Adrien waved at the crowd. 

Midway, Adrien was flagged by someone. He got Marinette’s attention and tilted his head in that direction. She nodded and went with him. When she was close, he looped her arm around his, using his now free hands to sign autographs. After signing a few, he smiled his supermodel smile and winked. Then he intertwined fingers with Marinette again, and they resumed waving.

As they approached Nadja, Marinette heard her say, “It's heartbreak for all the girls of Paris as supermodel Adrien Agreste has a girlfriend—classmate Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Hi, Marinette and Adrien.”

“Good evening, Mrs. Chamack. How is Manon?” Marinette responded. 

Nadja’s smile changed from her professional one to one full of love. “Oh, up to mischief, I’m sure!”

“Please send her my love.” 

“Well, she will be pleased that her ship has sailed. I believe she wanted you and Adrien to be dating for a while.”

Marinette pinkened. Adrien jumped in, “Please tell Manon that I listened to her advice. It just took longer because it’s important to be friends first.” He straightened his jacket sleeve.

Nadja took the hint and asked, “Adrien Agreste, you’re the face of your father’s brand, Gabriel. This suit is different from his usual formal wear. Tell the viewers at home about this exquisite suit.”

“Soon, I will no longer be the face of Gabriel. Tonight, I am wearing a Marinette Dupain-Cheng original suit and hat.”

“Ah. Will we hear from your father about a new direction of Gabriel? Will Marinette be a designer for your father?”

Adrien turned to Marinette. Marinette stepped forward, knowing this moment would come. “You will need to hear from Mr. Agreste about the direction of Gabriel. I have opened my own line, Marinette, Inc. I am an independent designer. My dress and Adrien’s suit and hat are my own creations.”

“Your dress is fabulous. Is it a trick of the lights or do the black ribbons keep turning blue and purple?” 

“It is the lights and the fabric. They work together to show how this black dress is taken to another level.”

“Mrs. Chamack, we are needed inside. We’ll see you later.” Adrien ushered Marinette towards the cameras of the print magazines. 

“You go first by yourself, then I’ll go by myself, and we’ll take some together,” Adrien whispered in her ear. Marinette nodded. She walked to where she was directed and did her best to represent her company, like a boss. She heard a gasp and some “whoa!” when they realized her dress was changing colours. When they yelled, who she was wearing, she said with conviction Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Then she confidently walked to the side to await Adrien. 

And Adrien, boy howdy! Could he wear clothes! 

When he was asked who he was wearing, he turned his head to where Marinette was waiting with that Chat Noir smirk and said, “My girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He held out a hand for her. She walked over to him for a few pictures. 

Soon, they heard, “Kiss. Kiss!” The yelling became louder. Marinette pinkened and looked at Adrien, feeling pressured, scared, and embarrassed. She did not want to kiss Adrien for cameras. She remembered what her mom said about the media being intrusive. She shook her head, just enough for him to see it. Adrien nodded and smiled his warm smile. He took her hand and twirled her from his left side to his right, and then they walked off together. 

“Thank you,” she said, grateful for his quick thinking.

"I don't want our first kiss to be for cameras."

"Well, technically, we already had our first kiss together or my first kiss with anyone." Marinette teased.

"That doesn't count!"

"Which time are you thinking of?" 

"Oh, for the love of all kitties! Neither of those count."

"So no dark cupid?"

"I don't remember that happening."

"So no oblivio?"

"That was intense, but we don't remember why we were kissing."

"I'm pretty sure we both know why we were kissing, Adrien. Hence, we're dating now."

"Well, this is certainly a turn of events. Last time we talked about oblivio, you were very angry about it and refused to talk about it."

"Okay. Fine." Marinette gave in, and then she got a wicked grin. "Then how about Puppeteer 2?"

"Did we really kiss? I feel like the jury is out on that one."

"You're hissterical!" she said as she rolled her eyes. Sometimes Adrien was fun to rile up.

"You're freaking meowt."

"I'm just kitty-ing with you."

"Well," Adrien had a serious look on his face. "The next kiss will be a paws-sitively special mew-ment. One fur the ages."

Marinette crinkled her nose. "That's a lot of pressure."

"All I'm saying is it will be between us, for us, and about us."

"Aww." Marinette grabbed his arm and hugged him. "You are so sweet. You'll fit right in here." She gestured to the festival. 

Adrien chuckled. "Silly bug, let's find your parents."

The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie had a loyal and thriving following, but the arrival of Adrien and Marinette increased the traffic.

"Hey, Princess! Hey, Son!" Tom greeted them. Once Sabine was done with her customer, she greeted them with a big hug.

"Gabriel's not here yet. Why don't you go meet some designers and I'll call you when he gets here?"

"Mari, next year, maybe you'll be here, working with your dad as a team?" Adrien said as they walked away from her parents.

"It has been a dream to do that. My parents have been one of the exhibitors here since I was little. I've gotten to see the runway show with everyone from different ethnicities so many times. And it's wonderful every time. Designers from the Ivory Coast, from many different islands, and from the Philippines. It gave me the push I needed to be Chinese, Italian, and French."

"Some of the designers are primarily bridalwear or haute couture or costumers. What would you do differently?"

"That's a good question. It would be something family-oriented. My papa is brilliant with chocolate, pastries, and breads. His imagination is only contained by his skills. Maman would bring a bit of levity and emotion, making sure everyone involved, including the models, felt good about the design and how they would wear it. I would bring order, execution, and a bit of surprise and maybe a perspective of youth. It would be hard work, but it would be a lot of fun."

"Well, if you need a model, let me know. I would do it in a heartbeat, and I'd bring some good people with me."

Marinette hugged him. "Thanks, Adrien."

Marinette felt like the power couple. Adrien guided her to who she should talk to in terms of designers, and Marinette returned the favour with chocolatiers. Marinette was pretty much booked for the 2020 Salon du Chocolat, pending her parents' participation. Around 18:15, Marinette's and Adrien's phones rang.

"Yes, Maman."

"Dear, Gabriel's here, and he's in a tizzy about something Adrien said. Can you get here fast?"

Marinette turned to Adrien, who was grimacing on his phone. "Yeah. We'll be there."

Marinette waited for Adrien to finish his phone call. He didn't say anything while on the phone. When he hung up, he talked fast. "He's pulling me out of school."

"Why?" What was Gabriel upset about now?! 

"I made an announcement as a representative of Gabriel without the company's permission." He rolled his eyes. "Apparently, it's in my contract, the one I never signed. But since I'm old enough to have a lawyer, I'm old enough to abide by a nonexistent contract."

"When you said you weren't the face of Gabriel?"

"Yup." He called someone else.

"Who are you calling?" Marinette was worried.

"My lawyer."

Marinette's phone rang again. "Yes, Maman."

"On second thought, take your time," Sabine said.

"Maman, are you near Gabriel or Nathalie?"

"No. Why?"

"Adrien's calling his lawyer."

Sabine sighed, "Marinette, I fear Gabriel's going to retaliate."

***************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relative died recently. I'll try writing for Wednesday, but we'll see. Hug a loved one, even if it's yourself.


	40. Missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Marinette and Adrien walked the red carpet as a couple, giving you a slightly different scene than that super brief moment in the Chat Blanc episode. They met other designers and chocolatiers. Marinette told Adrien how the Salon du Chocolat influenced her becoming a designer. Mr. Agreste is currently mad at Adrien for announcing that he is no longer the face of Gabriel. Mr. Agreste will pull Adrien out of school. Sabine believes Mr. Agreste will further retaliate.

Marinette shared Sabine’s fear with Adrien.

Adrien scoffed, “What else can he do that he hadn't already done? He’s going to take me out of school tomorrow.”

“I don’t know, but if you get akumatized over this, I will not be able to handle it.” Marinette felt the sides of her vision closing in. Her breathing became short.

Adrien grabbed her arms and walked her to an alcove away from the public eye. He breathed deeply and let it out. Marinette mimicked him. Looking into Adrien's eyes was like being in a beautiful garden, seeing the flowers sway in the breeze.

Once she was calmer, he slowly said, “We have Bunnix."

When Marinette had her wits back, he took a big breath and said, "And my lawyer described the grounds by which I can petition for emancipation. He said we are really close. I just need to play this chess match.”

“Adrien, are you sure?” They hadn’t talked about emancipation before. She wasn’t sure she understood what that meant. What she understood was Mr. Agreste was way out of line, and emancipation would mean Adrien was an adult in the eyes of the law. “Isn’t emancipation something teenagers do when there’s abuse?”

"Yes." He said simply, looking in her eyes. Just a few minutes ago, she saw amazing green leaves there. Now, she saw deep pain that seemed out of character for Adrien but not for Chat Noir. 

She gasped. She didn't know anything about this. And yet, it made so much sense. "Adrien, are you saying that your father is abusing you?" He stared at her, looking for something or fighting something. He nodded and watched her more. 

This was mind-blowing to her. She had a loving home, so why would loving parents retaliate? She knew Adrien had rules and stupid expectations he had to abide by, or he would be pulled out of school. And when she thought about it, she had a _loving_ home, and she knew Adrien did not. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know" was all she could think to say. She hugged him tightly.

He patted her on the back. "When I met with the lawyer, he asked me a series of questions that got me thinking." He said quietly. "When you and I talked about the lawyer, I just told you a little bit about the child labour laws violations. I didn't tell you about the other stuff."

She pulled back from her hug to look at his face. "But Adrien, you're my friend, and I should've known."

"No, Marinette. Maybe. I don't know." He seemed so unsure. "All I know is that I've been hiding it or minimizing it. My father had me thinking that his way was the only way. But then your family opened my eyes little by little. What was acceptable and what wasn't."

She grabbed his shoulders. "But your father is pulling you out of school. You're gonna be trapped in your house."

"Mari, any door, Plagg can open. I'm not worried." She knew Adrien to be sweet, to be shy, to be awkward, and to be supermodel confident. And she knew Chat could be arrogant, cocky, sad and impulsive. But she hadn't seen this side of her partner before. He seemed confident about himself, independent, scared, and willing to face big unknowns. He seemed brave but not akuma battle brave, more like life brave. And she wanted to see that more. _What would life be like with this Adrien?_

She smirked.

"Ok, Guardian. What is your next plan?" She didn't know why she addressed her boyfriend like that, but it felt appropriate. "How do you want this to play out?"

After they had a plan, which they both came up with, Marinette began the first part. She called her mom. "Can you somehow shake hands with a not grimacing Gabriel?"

"Is this for Adrien's lawyer?" Sabine asked. 

_Wow! Maman is quick_ , Marinette thought. "Not exactly, and yes." She answered.

"Then he _is_ trying to emancipate himself?" 

"Yes, Maman."

"Tell him that we will turn that extra room in your studio into his bedroom. It'll be ready."

Marinette felt so proud of her Maman. Tears filled her eyes, and she blinked them back. "Thank you, Maman." She said with so much emotion.

"Tā shì wǒmen de jiārén. (He's our family)" She said in Mandarin and ended the call.

Marinette went to find Adrien.

Later, Marinette walked to her parents. "Hey, Papa and Maman." She hugged her Papa. Marinette felt something heavy enter her dress' pocket. She secured it with her hand and turned to greet her Maman.

"Where is Adrien?" Mr. Agreste sounded like a serpent about to strike.

"Oh, Mr. Agreste!" She greeted him like she was going to hug him. He stepped away from her and turned his head in disgust. 

She smiled. "It's good to see you. Um. Adrien said he was with Nathalie. So I thought he was with you."

"Ugh." He turned and walked off. 

Marinette scooped her hand across the floor. "Mr. Agreste! Mr. Agreste!" She ran after him cheerfully. He seemed to walk faster. In the end, the crowd slowed him down though. _He's a stubborn one_ , Marinette thought. He didn't stop until she ran in front of him. "Mr. Agreste!" Then she spoke quietly. "Is this your phone? It was on the ground over by my parents." She offered him the phone.

"I did not drop my…" He patted his pockets. The phone rang. It was Nathalie. He grabbed the phone from her hands. She took that moment to hug Gabriel. He looked so stunned and then recoiled. But Marinette let go and said joyfully, "Bye, Mr. Agreste!" And jogged back to her parents.

Adrien called Marinette a couple of hours later. "I'm supposed to have tutors starting tomorrow. But we'll see." 

"Adrien, I don't like this part." Marinette was worried, leaving Adrien alone, allowing him to be isolated, really made her want to sneak into his house.

"I'll see you on patrol and whenever I can sneak away. I'll be there on Friday for family dinner, and on Saturday for our karaoke night." There was beeping in his room. "Marinette, the pictures are posted."

Marinette searched her computer for the pictures. When her phone notifications rang, she immediately responded to Adrien's social media blasts and reposted. 

For the Sabine and Gabriel handshake pic, 

> @adrienagrestebrand: Father came to see Marinette's mother and father at the Salon du Chocolat.
> 
> @marinettedesigned: Maman says hi!
> 
> @adrienagrestebrand: It's fun to see your parents and my father interact. Sometimes adults are weird.
> 
> @marinettedesigned: Your father rarely goes to those things!

For the pic of Adrien and Marinette on the red carpet,

> @adrienagrestebrand: hey girlfriend! We look good together. #couplegoals
> 
> @marinettedesigned: in the clothes I designed. #marinetteinc
> 
> @adrienagrestebrand: maybe I should change my ig name? What about Adrienlovesmari? Or Adrienagresteisawesome?
> 
> @marinettedesigned: Or how about AdrienSunshineAgreste? Or Adrienagresteofficial?

For the Gabriel and Marinette hug, where Gabe looks surprised by Marinette's hug,

> @adrienlovesmari: Aw. @marinettedesigned is so cute! <3
> 
> @marinettedesigned: I like warm hugs. ☆☆
> 
> @adrienlovesmari: yes, my hugs are the best!!!
> 
> @marinettedesigned: yes! #sweetiedearestlove, can we talk about your new name? Pls come up with something else. -_-
> 
> @adrienlovesmari: ♡♡♡ @marinettedesigned
> 
> @marinettedesigned: ♡♡♡ Adrien! I will NOT @ you with that silly name!

Adrien made her giggle. She wanted to ramp up the flirting, but they both were private people. These pictures and posts were purposeful. She made screenshots of all three, just in case.

"Marinette?"

"Yes, Tikki?"

"Chat Noir is calling."

"Oh, no!" Marinette transformed and called back.

"Milady, I'm okay, but he took away my phone. I just wanted you to know."

"Chaton, are you safe?"

He sighed. "Right now, I'm not in my house. Come and join me."

When Marinette went to bed after frolicking with her partner on Paris' rooftops, she realized that Adrien didn't answer her about him being safe. 

"Tikki?"

"Yes?"

"Will he be okay?"

"I don't know, Marinette, but I hope so. Ladybug luck."

****************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Saturday, hopefully!


	41. Processing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: The subtitle for this fanfic is: how many ways can I troll Gabriel Agreste? Adrien wants to be emancipated. In conjunction with his lawyer, Adrien, Marinette, Sabine, and Tom started the ball rolling for Team Mission: Emancipation. Marinette is very worried about Adrien’s safety. She is trying to figure out what abuse is and how to be a friend to Adrien now that she knows he’s been abused. Adrien will be pulled out of school. He will be at home with tutors.

Wednesday morning classes weren’t the same without Adrien. When Ms. Bustier called roll and omitted Adrien’s name, Sabrina spoke up. “Um, Ms. Bustier, Adrien’s not here, but you forgot to call his name.” 

_ Sabrina was becoming braver without Chloe at school,  _ Marinette thought.  _ She has her own friend group, now.  _ Marinette remembered that Sabrina even played piano for Kitty Section, since Adrien couldn’t do that full-time. 

“Adrien is receiving schooling elsewhere.”

“What?!” Nino yelped. He turned to Marinette, “Did he get pulled from school?”

Marinette gave a little nod. 

“Aw man! I’m gonna need that 'kidnap Adrien' fund sooner than I thought.” he said to himself. 

Nino wasn’t the only one who vocalized their feelings about Adrien having to leave. All of the class was disappointed. Marinette wanted to ask them what they thought about abuse, and how they (including Marinette) could have spotted abuse sooner. But she didn’t know how to ask the question and make it seem like random thoughts, instead of airing Adrien’s business.  _ Maybe I should ask my parents.  _ That got her thinking about how Friday night family dinner would go.  _ How will I sit across the table from Gabriel Agreste, knowing he abuses Adrien?  _

She was so busy thinking, that class was over and she was still lost in her thoughts. Alix handed her a notebook as she passed by. Marinette blinked and looked around. She and Ms. Bustier were the only ones in the classroom. Marinette opened the notebook to see Alix’s handwriting with today’s notes. She smiled.

“Marinette, are you doing okay? Do you need to talk?”

“Ms. Bustier, what do I do if a classmate says that they’re being abused?” 

“Can you tell me if it’s you or who it is?”

Marinette shook her head.

“Well, it’s really important that a safe adult knows who is being abused and by whom.”

“I think some adults know.”

“Okay, then you want to know what you do to support your friend?”

“Yes, when... my friend... told me, I don’t know… now all I can think about is this person saying ‘My parent is abusing me’ over and over again.”

“Well, Marinette, this person must trust you very much.” Ms. Bustier went over to the little cactus on her desk. “You like flowers, right?”

Marinette nodded, wondering why the change in conversation. 

“Well, sometimes our friends are like flowers, not receiving the needed love and attention every living thing deserves. Maybe your friend needs food and shelter, maybe your friend needs a loving and safe place, maybe your friend needs to talk or not talk about the abuse. There are so many ways to offer support and to reach out. But first, you have to… this is very important, Marinette.” Ms. Bustier paused, looking into Marinette’s eyes. “You have to have a friendship with the person. And if you have a solid friendship, then you should ask your friend how they want to be supported and do that."

Marinette thought about what Ms. Bustier said. "Ok. Thanks." She thought about her teacher's advice all morning. When she went home for lunch, she was still thinking about it. What she had trouble with was Adrien didn't ask for help. He tended to be awkward until someone realized he needed help. Yes, he was the first to offer help, liked having a purpose, but she couldn't read his mind. How do you support someone who maybe doesn't know what to ask?

She sought her dad out. He was putting the final touches on some of the display items for the exhibition. Marinette forgot the chocolate festival was still going on, but then she wasn't expected to attend anymore. 

"Hey, princess!"

"Hi, Papa!"

"Oh, you have your thinking face on."

"Papa, Adrien told me he is abused at home."

"Your mom thought so, especially after that dinner you and she had."

"My teacher said that I can ask him how he wants to be supported, and he'll tell me. But a lot of the time, I don't think he knows. Sometimes he's very confident, but most times, he just seems to wait for someone to tell him what to do, even if it makes him feel uncomfortable."

"You can tell Adrien what you just said to me. Also, when times like that happen, he may feel overwhelmed. Right now, it may be that no one in his house cares about his opinions or feelings or thoughts. At school, he got some choices, not many, but some. Maybe it's about giving him three or four choices. But you have to ask him though."

Marinette loved her dad. He was passionate and thoughtful. Her mom was those things too, though she would say her mom was kind and friendly. A loving family, that's what Adrien needed, that's what everyone deserves.

"Papa, will you and Maman have this kind of conversation with Adrien too, if he comes to live here?"

"Yeah, princess. Actually, we might have it before then. We have an Agreste-Dupain-Cheng family dinner coming up on All Souls Day. You, Sabine, and I probably need to work out how we will do this dinner, knowing what Adrien revealed. And then, we'll have that conversation with Adrien. At least, that's the plan." He put a flourish on a Poires Belle Helene.

"Is that real ice cream?" Knowing sometimes he put fake ice cream out on display… from experience. She remembered being excited to sneak some ice cream only to find her Papa liked to use shortening or mashed potatoes for the display case.

"Yes. This is real."

"That won't hold until the exhibition."

"I made it for you, but don't let it spoil your lunch."

She hugged her dad and appreciated how much she loved him and he loved her. And then she took her desert to their house and had lunch with Tikki.

Adrien kept in touch with Marinette on Wednesday and Thursday through his computer. No tutor arrived. Adrien doubted Gabriel remembered, he said to her on Thursday afternoon. Adrien had taken to recording his day and sending it to his lawyer at the end of each day. 

They only talked about superhero things when Chat was able to call Ladybug from his bathroom. He didn't want to leave his room unless his father knew about it, according to his lawyer.

"Poor Plagg." Chat said over his comm. "He has to stay in the blind spots. But he knows it's only a short-term thing."

"What if your father takes away your computer?" Ladybug asked as she sat on a random rooftop.

"Markov sent me a backup plan. My lawyer suggested it."

"I need to meet this lawyer and send flowers."

He laughed, and it was so good to hear his laughter.

"I need to talk with you as myself. Can I video call you when I get home?"

"Sure." He sounded sad.

"Hey!"

"Yes, milady?"

"I miss you. I miss seeing you and holding your hand. I know it's only been a couple of days, but my family and I miss you a lot."

She heard him sniffling. "Thanks, LB."

"Ok. I'm home. I'll call you as soon as I take care of Tikki."

"Hey there, boyfriend!" She greeted him on the screen of her phone.

"Hey, Princess. Long time no see!" He said with a big grin that turned into a grimace at the end. 

"I wanted to talk with you about this in person, but you and I need to talk before we talk with my parents."

"Uh oh. That sounds ominous."

"It really isn't." She cleared her throat. "Adrien, I've been thinking about what you told me... that you're being abused…" she cleared her throat again.

He looked really shy and sheepish.

"I talked to Papa because Ms. Bustier said I should support you by asking how you want me to support you."

"You told Ms. Bustier?" He asked quietly.

"No." She shook her head. "I kept your confidence. I did tell my parents, but you kinda already did tell them. I hope that's okay?"

"Yeah. Your parents probably guessed."

"Yeah. So I talked with Papa because if I ask how you need help, you tend to not know. Not, like, all the time. Papa said you might not get choices at home. Is that true?"

"Yeah. I usually have to be prepared to do something sneaky to go against Father. Like when I snuck away to go to school. At your house or Nino's or even Chloe's house, I have more choices."

"Adrien, I don't want you to be a robot, only doing things people tell you to do. I want you to be a whole person, argue with me if you disagree or try to persuade me or even change your mind about anything. Like, what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue."

"Well, it's okay if that changes to orange or white."

"Yeah, it won't. It'll always be blue." 

_Of course, I would pick the wrong example_ , she thought. "Ok, but the point is choices are important. Just like this Mulan competition. I worked with you and Alix, and then I made a decision about myself for myself. You need that too."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"So what did your parents want to talk with me about?"

"Tomorrow. Mr. Agreste said you and he will be here at 19:00. We want to know how you want us to be. I might draw an akuma if I'm forced to talk to your biological."

Adrien looked worried. "I was afraid of that."

"Here, let me go downstairs and we can all talk together… Do you want to do that?" She remembered to ask him.

"I think that'll be good."

Marinette talked with Adrien as she gathered her parents. The three Dupain-Chengs sitting where Adrien could see them.

"We're all here," Marinette announced once they were settled.

"Hi, dear!"

"Hey, son. It's good to see you!"

"Good evening to you both." He said rather formally.

"I have a very important question, Son."

Adrien looked like he was in trouble and prepared to be berated. "Ok."

"What do you want for dinner tomorrow? You name it, and I can make it."

Adrien laughed, and Marinette saw the tension leave his body. After some thought and conversation, Adrien decided on tacos. Sabine giggled at Tom's stunned face. Tom composed himself and said cheerfully, "I'm up for the challenge."

Sabine said, "Mrs. Park makes the _ best _ kimchi and bulgogi tacos. Should I ask for some of her kimchi and her bulgogi recipe?"

Tom nodded.

"Adrien, my dear boy, how would you like us to conduct ourselves tomorrow evening?"

"When Marinette asked me, I didn't know what to say. Honestly, I still don't."

"We could love on you, we could be mean to your father, or we could invite Nonna or Grand-père." Marinette offered.

"I definitely don't want anyone to be mean." Adrien quickly said.

"And my father probably isn't the best person for this dinner," Tom suggested.

"I'll see if Gina is available." Sabine offered.

"I would love to get to know your Nonna, Mari. I only met her a couple of times." Adrien agreed.

"I'll contact Nathalie and your father to set up the dinner. I'm going to do all of those things now before I forget."

"Wait!" Marinette called to stop Sabine. "I have a basic question, Adrien. Do you want us to avoid saying anything about him abusing you?"

"Definitely! My lawyer said that right now, we have the element of surprise. Also, Marinette, you all should not tell my father about the studio next door."

"Because you may live there?" Marinette asked.

Adrien nodded and added, "And the less information he has the better."

Marinette didn't know what he meant by that exactly, but she agreed with the sentiment so she nodded.

"I should go shopping for ingredients for tomorrow. Bye, son." Tom waved.

"Bye, dear." Sabine waved and caught up with Tom and whispered going up to their room.

"I guess I get you all to myself," Marinette said and turned pink.

"You're pretty when you blush." Which made her blush more.

"I can't wait to see you in person tomorrow."

"Me too. Nothing can keep me away." He smiled sweetly and then frowned. "Mari, I feel like Father will try something at the dinner. I have the back-up for the lawyer, but I'll email you his contact information just in case."

Marinette nodded, wanting to change the subject. "Adrien, will you help me with my homework?"

"Oh my goodness, YES! I'm so bored here."

****************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to post something before Thursday evening pacific.


	42. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Marinette spent the last two days processing what Adrien told her. She talked her thoughts over with Adrien and her parents. Gabriel and Sabine, together, have planned with Friday’s family dinner. Adrien suspects his father is up to something.

Friday morning went better than the rest of the week, although Wednesday and Thursday had been productive, just not in class. Her mind was elsewhere most of the time, trying to process Adrien being abused. During her work hours, she had chosen pictures of Adrien’s and her red carpet attire and her other designs to add to her portfolio and her website. After work on Wednesday, she packaged the earring jackets and necklace to return to Adrien on Friday. She tried to package the shoes and just couldn’t. Those shoes, she wanted to wear them all the time. 

However, on Friday afternoon, Marinette made really good progress on her drafts of formal attire for all genders. Nonna had suggested she spend some time drawing, finding her inspiration. This morning, Nonna and Penny had submitted the paperwork for Marinette to be entered in the competition so Marinette was officially in the Mulan 2020 design competition. 

Marinette went into her fabric room and found samples of the materials for each sketch. She couldn’t wait to get Nonna’s and Adrien’s opinions. She also studied Bina Daigeler’s designs both in Mulan and in other movies. Bina Daigeler was the lead designer for the movie so Marinette wanted to compare Daigeler's other movie designs with this one.

She made plans to visit the library at the Institut Français de la Mode to do some research on the Qing and Tang dynasties, which are the dynasties that Daigeler studied. Sabine said that the story of Mulan was set during the Northern Wei dynasty, which started in the later half of 300 CE, but the story was told and written during the Tang dynasty, which started in the early half of 600 CE, so she added Northern Wei to her list of research. 

The story of Mulan was also told through stage plays, movies, television, and children’s books. She wondered if she could get a hold of videos which showed how the costumes moved on stage, in the movies, and on television. The children’s books would be imaginative and if they were illustrated, that could help her think outside of the box. 

She also wanted to research modern trends in China and Chinese-influenced countries, for streetwear and for formal attire. She could probably even take a look at tribal and ethnic communities in China, like how designers for Black Panther did that in imagining Wakanda. 

“Marinette?” Tikki whispered near her ear.

“Hmmm,” Marinette answered back.

“It’s 17:30.”

Marinette jumped up like her chair was on fire. She organized her work area and went to find Nonna in her office. Nonna’s office was this great mix of firm professional, carefree-ness (Marinette couldn’t think of another word for it), and hospitality. But Nonna wasn’t in her office. So Marinette shut down the work studio and left via the secret door. 

“Hi! I’m so sorry I’m late.” Marinette announced as she walked over to her parents. 

The table was pulled away from the wall and already set. Nonna was helping Sabine and Tom cook. “Oh, good! I was afraid you would forget.” Her grandmother said, “though you might want to change.”

Marinette looked down at her skinny jeans and the batman off-the-shoulder shirt. “I don’t think I'll change today. Adrien gave me this outfit.”

Sabine smiled proudly. Sabine wore her favourite white qipao and lavender culottes. Tom wore a blue dress shirt and slacks. Nonna was wearing her creme business suit. “Wear what makes you comfortable,” Sabine said.

“Papa, you should wear a more comfortable shirt, definitely one with a pun, but keep the slacks.” He nodded. He was used to Marinette guiding him on what to wear. 

“Won’t Adrien’s father be difficult about clothes?” Nonna asked.

“Probably,” Marinette answered. “But this is a family event, not a business merger.”

Nonna opened a bottle of white wine and poured herself a glass and sat in the living room. Marinette looked at her phone. It was a quarter til. She walked over to join her Nonna when her phone rang. It was Alya.

“Girl, wasn’t Adrien supposed to have dinner at your house?” Alya said by way of greeting.

“Yeah. We are waiting for Adrien and his father. They should be here in less than an hour.”

“I don’t think they are coming.”

“What? Why would you say that?” Sabine came over and rubbed her back. Marinette was confused.

Her phone beeped. 

“I just sent you the website where I saw Chloe’s parents, Chloe, Mr. Agreste, and Adrien at La Fouquet a few minutes ago.”

Sure enough. Gabriel had a hand on Adrien’s shoulder as Gabriel greeted Audrey and Andre Bourgeois. Another picture showed Chloe hugging Adrien’s back, his arms were folded and his face was… Marinette had seen that face a couple of times recently - when Marinette had tried her GRL PWR sweater on and Adrien had blown up about her midriff showing, and the time when Adrien thought she was going on a date with Luka. Adrien was mad. 

The next picture she saw was Andre knocking into a server, who looked familiar but Marinette could only see the back of their red-golden short hair. The server was carrying some kind of brown or purple liquid, and it was heading towards Gabriel and Chloe. The picture after that was the ensuing chaos of impeccably dressed Gabriel being irrevocably drenched in dark liquid and a horrified Chloe, who looked like she was screeching. 

Marinette didn’t see Adrien in the last two photos.  _ Would Adrien use the craziness to sneak out? _ Marinette wondered.  _ Probably _ . 

“Marinette? Marinette? Are you there?” Alya said over the phone. 

“I’m here." She answered Alya. "I think Adrien’s coming here.”

“Marinette, didn’t you see the photos? He is having dinner with Chloe.” Alya said, trying to convince Marinette, but Marinette knew her kitty would be upset and want comfort. 

“No. He’s angry. I have to go.” She hung up and turned to her mom. “It looks like Gabriel took Adrien to a family dinner with Chloe’s family instead of coming here. Something happened, and I think Adrien was able to get away. I think Adrien’s coming here.”

Sabine blinked. She looked at Tom and Gina and then Marinette.

“Maman, we can’t be here when Gabriel realizes Adrien’s gone. He'll come directly here and get him.”

"Can we move to the studio and hide there?" Nonna asked.

"But we want Adrien to stay there after he's emancipated. If he stays there before, Gabriel may find him sooner." Tom argued.

“Then we need to go somewhere public. We need to stay somewhere he can be photographed.”

"Why, Maman?"

"Because then we can say that we did see Adrien, but no, he's not with us. Especially if we're questioned by police and have proof. If Adrien does not plan on going back to the Agreste Mansion, then he will be a runaway."

"Where will he stay?" Marinette wanted Adrien to stay with them.

"I bet his lawyer has a plan," Nonna said.

“The Salon du Chocolat is too far away, and they’re probably done by now,” Tom said, refocusing the conversation back on where to go.

“It’s All Saints Day. We could go to a cemetery. They’re open a little later today.” Gina suggested. “ Cimetière du Père Lachaise is close by.”

“I’ll go upstairs and contact Adrien.” Marinette ran upstairs. She heard her mom say, “Pack up this food. We’ll take it to go.”

When Marinette was in her room, she transformed and left a message for Chat. She detransformed and called Adrien’s lawyer, Hugo Martin. 

“Hello, this is Hugo.” was the gruff response.

“H...hi… um… I’m Marinette.”

“Ah. Young Adrien’s girlfriend.”

“Yes. I think Adrien’s in trouble and might have run away from his father.”

“How did you come by this information, young lady?”

“I saw paparazzi photos on the internet, and I know Adrien.”

“Ah.” He simply said.

“Can… can you… tell Adrien that we are waiting for him at  Cimetière du Père Lachaise? And can you…” She cleared her throat. She was so nervous and didn’t know if she could trust this adult. “Could you have paparazzi waiting there for him?”

“Good. There needs to be a show.” Mr. Martin said brusquely.

"And um… will he stay with you?” 

"Yes. That would be best."

"Ok… please tell Adrien that we have his dinner." She hung up. “Tikki?” feeling so unsure and scared.

“You’re doing great.”

“What do we need to do to keep Adrien safe?”

“He can’t go back to his house, and he can’t be forced to go back to his house.”

“What will happen if he has to go back?”

“I don’t know, but I guess it would be worse than being a prisoner.”

With that depressing thought, she ran downstairs, turning off all the lights and grabbing her brown leather jacket. It rained earlier in the day, but right now, it was cool and a bit windy. Out front was her Nonna, wearing her black leather jacket with her helmet on her head.

“Jump on, Marinette. We have to get there fast.” She gave Marinette the other helmet, and Marinette climbed on the Vespa. 

As they zoomed on the back streets, Marinette pictured the cemetery in her mind. Where would be the best place for a paparazzo? The main entrance. She told Nonna to head that way.

She felt watched. Holding onto Nonna's waist, she looked around at the darkened streets and didn't see anything unusual. She didn't think a car was following them. She looked up, hoping, but she didn't see Chat either.

They made it to the main entrance, and Nonna parked near the bicycle rack. Marinette jumped off and pulled the helmet over her head and handed it to Nonna. She walked away from her grandmother, looking for the photographer. She took her pigtails out and whispered, "Tikki."

"Yes," Tikki whispered by her left ear.

"Can I call the black cat kwami right now?"

"No, but he's near." Marinette took this to mean the Chat was nearby.

"Do you know where the photographer is?"

"No. It's too dark for me."

"Find somewhere to watch for Mr. Agreste. Have Plagg meet you there. I'll call you to me if I need you."

Tikki gave her a kiss under the cover of her hair on her cheek. "Ladybug kiss for luck."

Marinette chewed her lip in worry. Her eyes darted back and forth. Nonna was with her parents on a picnic table, setting out dinner. Marinette was the only one waiting out front for Adrien.

After about 10 minutes, she noticed a blonde-haired guy, like 3 blocks away. He waved and yelled, "Mari!"

Marinette took off running towards him. As she neared, Adrien looked nervous, like he was expecting her to yell at him so Marinette smiled as brightly as she knew how. And then she jumped. Her legs went around his hips, and her arms went around his neck. And she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you. I missed you so much. We all missed you."

He hugged her back just as tight. She felt him sobbing. He somehow sat on the ground holding her.

"I have you. I've got you. You're here. You made it." Marinette didn't know what she was saying. She just murmured soothing words, while hugging him, rubbing his back. "Let it out. You did so good. You are so strong. I have you now."

******************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter on Saturday
> 
> My spouse had questions about Adrien's emancipation. I am writing Adrien's situation in a similar vein as though it were a domestic abuse situation. Do I think Gabriel would go after Adrien if Adrien left or ran away? Yes. I believe Gabriel keeps trophies. Adrien is a trophy. What do you think?


	43. Safety plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: It is the evening that was supposed to be the Agreste-Dupain-Cheng family dinner. Gabriel decided to be rude and cruel, and he forced Adrien to go to dinner with Chloe and her family. Luckily, Adrien was able to get away and execute part of his safety plan, meeting Marinette in a public space, at Cimetière du Père Lachaise.

Once Adrien’s sobbing quietened, Marinette stood and offered her hand. He took it, and she pulled him up. “Let’s catch up with the rest of our pack, kitty.” She whispered. He nodded, his green eyes rimmed red. He adjusted the bag on his back. 

They walked through the cemetery and found her parents in some green space. They had put a blanket down and all the food out. The adults were close together in deep discussion.

“Look who I found!” Marinette announced when they came into view. 

“Hey, Son!” Tom cried and jogged up to him. Tom gave Adrien a crushing hug, and Adrien looked like he melted into Tom’s embrace. Marinette released her hand on his, but Adrien tightened his grip on hers so she kept holding on to him. 

“Ok, sweetheart, you have sufficiently squeezed love into him. It’s my turn.” Sabine teased.

“This boy needs all the hugs,” Tom replied, releasing Adrien. Tom cleared his throat. “You are safe, right now, and you did the right thing.” Her papa said with tears in his eyes.

Sabine hugged Adrien and ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his head. Adrien’s whole aura was filling up with love and attention. When her maman let go, Adrien took a deep breath and grinned serenely.

“Hi there, young man.” Gina greeted. “I’m Gina. Marinette calls me Nonna. You can call me either. Whatever you’re comfortable with. This is for you.” She had a grocery bag in her hands and offered it to him. Adrien accepted and looked through the bag one-handed. “Marinette said you had your phone taken away. We got you a new one, and it’s part of their family plan so they’ll be able to know where you are, if need be.”

“Thank you,” Adrien said quietly.

“C’mon. Let’s eat.” Sabine put her arm around Adrien and walked him to the blanket. He let go of Marinette’s hand. 

They all sat around the food, and once it was dished out, Marinette asked, “What’s in your bag?”

“It’s my escape bag. My lawyer told me to put together something like this, a couple of days' worth of clothes with my birth certificate, my medical card, financial information, and the few things I didn’t want to leave behind.” 

Marinette didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t imagine a situation where she would need an escape bag at her parents’ house. Maybe if Hawkmoth ever found out her identity, but even then the whole family would need an escape bag… She was caught up in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice the silence after Adrien spoke.

“Your lawyer is a good one,” Sabine said with a catch in her voice. Marinette looked up and saw tears in her mother’s eyes. 

“Well, now you can add the phone,” Marinette said with a smile. He smiled back and went back to eating his kimchi and bulgogi tacos. Marinette noticed that her parents were unusually quiet during the dinner. She had so many thoughts and questions too. “Adrien?”

“Hmm.”

“What’s the next... part... of the plan? How can we... help… if you know?” Marinette didn’t know what words to use.

“Hugo, my lawyer, said that I need to go to a safe house, but I’ll be able to catch up on homework and contact my friends. I just can’t let them know where I am or go to school in person.”

“Oh. Well, you’ve been helping me with my homework so that’s good. Umm… do you want someone to record your lessons?”

“I think Hugo is taking care of that part.”

Marinette nodded and then had a thought. “Oh. So we need to cancel our group karaoke.”

“No, we can still do that. I just need to be careful going home.” He winked and smirked.

“Son, how long will you be at the safe house?” Tom asked.

“Until the emancipation process is through.”

“Is that a few days or weeks or longer?” Marinette couldn’t imagine Adrien being hidden away for very long, but then he was pretty much hidden away before he even came to school.

“It might be until December,” Adrien said with sadness.

“Well, whenever that happens, you’ll have a place with us.” Sabine smiled, then frowned. "Dear, do you have a safe word? A word you can say when you are in danger and we would know."

Adrien shook his head.

"What food do you very much dislike?" Tom asked. 

Adrien thought about it. "Licorice. I don't like licorice."

"Ok, then. If we hear you talking about licorice, we will know you are in danger, and we will call the police." Sabine said.

When everyone was cleaning up from their picnic, Gina asked, “Young man, what happened today? Can I ask you that?” Adrien nodded to Gina. “Because last we heard, you and that man were coming to their house.” She pointed towards Sabine and Tom.

“I thought so too. I didn’t notice we weren’t even near your house until we arrived at the restaurant. The bodyguard forced me out of the car when I said I wouldn’t go in.” Adrien rubbed a spot on his shoulder.

“Let me see.” Sabine came to that shoulder and inspected it. “Adrien, we need to take a picture of it.” She turned to Marinette. “Can you take the picture and send it to Mr. Hugo?” Marinette nodded. “Dear,” Sabine turned back to Adrien. “We saw a picture of your father with his hand on this shoulder. Did he do this?” Adrien nodded. “Do you hurt anywhere else?” Adrien shook his head. 

After Marinette took the pictures and sent them, Gina said, “Why did Gabriel go to the restaurant, do you know?”

“He didn’t say until I saw Chloe. He said she was a more suitable match. If it hadn’t been for the Mayor’s clumsiness and Alix’s tray of wine, I might still be there.”

“Wait! Alix was there?” Marinette exclaimed. 

“Yeah. She's a server there.” He shrugged. “Though she might not be now. Chloe’s screech and my father’s anger wouldn’t be blamed on the Mayor.”

“We need to buy her a lifetime’s supply of skates.” Marinette murmured under her breath.

Marinette felt a tap on her shoulder and a claw to her earlobe. "Ouch!" She said as she swatted near her ear. Then she realized it was probably Plagg and jumped up from her seat to swat the air randomly. Then she turned her back to her family. "What, Plagg?"

"The jerk is near."

"Where's Tikki?" And then Tikki materialized in front of her. "Ok, Tikki. In my purse please." Marinette grabbed her phone and acted like she answered it. "Adrien, Mr. Agreste is almost here." She announced as she ran back to her family. She hugged Adrien tightly and gave him back Plagg. The rest of her family hugged him too. 

Sabine kissed his cheek and helped him put his backpack on and said, "We'll stay here and give you a few more minutes. You go directly to that lawyer of yours. Message us when you’re safe." 

After ten minutes from when Adrien had disappeared from view, they were approached by Nathalie. Gina made an offended sound.

_ I guess Mr. Agreste sent others to retrieve his son, _ Marinette thought. She was a bit angry but more than anything she was relieved that she didn't have to talk to him.

"Good evening, Ms. Sancoeur. I am very disappointed to see you and not Mr. Agreste." Marinette was impressed. She expected her mom to take the wait and see approach.

Nathalie had a wicked twinkle. "That is no concern of mine."

"We know." Sabine coolly retorted. "A child's welfare does seem to be no concern of yours."

That seemed to sting. Marinette noted Nathalie's slight frown and then blank face. "Where is Adrien?" She demanded.

"We don't know," Sabine said with a serene smile. 

Nathalie looked as though she had a retort, but instead, she had a coughing fit. Gina came over to Nathalie with a cup of water. "Are you okay?" Gina asked kindly.

Nathalie knocked the cup to the ground and tried to compose herself. "I told him, talking to you would be a waste of time." She sneered.

"He didn't listen to you because you're being dismissable and jealous," Sabine said calmly as she gave the taller woman a look that seemed to pierce her deeply. Nathalie turned and walked away, without comment. Sabine called, "Good night, Ms. Sancoeur."

*******************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! I forgot this weekend was a holiday weekend. Next post should be tomorrow (Wednesday) as I'm finishing the chapter currently.


	44. Combining Miraculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: The Dupain-Cheng family learned Adrien’s safety plan and loved on him. Poor guy! Sabine had words for Nathalie who was sent to look for Adrien.

They waited a few minutes and then the Dupain-Chengs packed up. Marinette rode with her Nonna again, but this time Gina stayed on the main streets, behind the Dupain-Cheng's vehicle. Suddenly, a thick fog engulfed Marinette's parents' vehicle. Gina stopped and swerved to avoid the white fog in the night.

"Marinette, you need to hide." She said firmly and pointed to an alley. 

Marinette was afraid for her parents and didn’t want to leave them. But she jumped off the scooter and ran away from the fog, even though everything inside her was screaming to turn around and go back. She turned and saw Nonna ride into the fog. That made Marinette angry. “Why are adults going into an akuma situation, Tikki?”

Tikki phased through Marinette’s ever-present purse. “Most times, adults are supposed to help.” Tikki comforted.

“I just want my family to be safe.” She huffed and shook her head. “I know I’m not making any sense.” Marinette found a hiding spot and transformed.

Ladybug swung to the rooftop and approached the swirling fog. A white-gloved hand stopped her. "LB, this is bad," Bunnix whispered. 

_ And, my family's in there! _ Ladybug thought. "What is bad?" Ladybug whispered back. 

"It's not quite an amok, and it's not quite an akuma."

“How do you know that? Does it look different?” Ladybug only saw a bright white fog that made no sense in the nighttime.

“Fluff showed me in a dream.”

"It has my family." Ladybug said worriedly.

"We need help," Bunnix replied glumly.

"It's gonna have to be from the future because you, Chat, and I are it. We haven’t trained anyone new."  _ And no one’s around, oddly enough. _

Bunnix turned to her with a huge smile. "You are so brilliant!" She whisper-shouted. Bunnix made her burrow and left. 

_ Ok, that was sudden.  _ Ladybug, hidden between a large sign and chimney, called Chat Noir. 

"I'm on my way, m'lady." He greeted her.

"Do not go into the fog, Chat." She gave him her location and the location of the fog.

"Where's Flopsy?" He said when he found her.

" _ Bunnix _ went to the future to get help, I think." She said quietly.

"Why aren't we fighting it?"

"We don't know what it is."

"It's either an akuma or an amok. That's all Hawkmoth and Mayura know how to do."

"But it's not quite either one.”

“How can that be?” 

“I don’t know. Can you stay here and watch it? I'm gonna talk to Tikki to get more information." Chat nodded, and then Ladybug turned to find another hiding spot that wouldn’t distract Chat from his sentinel position, and then she detransformed.

"Tikki, what is this?" Marinette asked while grabbing a cookie for her kwami.

"Marinette, he figured out how to merge them."

"Who? Hawkmoth?" Tikki nodded. "Merge Nooroo and Duusuu?” Tikki nodded again. Marinette wanted to scream. Of course, with everything going on in their lives, Hawkmoth would up the stakes now. “How long will he be able to sustain the merge?"

"I don't know, but he is very strong-willed. Just assume he can sustain it for a long time."

"How do we fight this fog? Do we fight it like normal, looking for a charm or something?"

"Yes. But it can akumatize what it touches."

"So normally, akumas can sometimes turn people into something else, but you're saying this sentimonster can create akumas?"

"Yes."

"So there's no one inside of it, working this sentimonster?"

"No, only Hawkmoth combined with Duusuu."

"Hawkmoth is inside?"

"No. Hawkmoth controls the sentimonster like Mayura did."

"Okay. Thanks, Tikki. I'll see what Bunnix knows. Spots on." When Ladybug rejoined Chat, she told him what she learned. Bunnix exited her burrow and had two young adults with her. Bunnix must’ve gone a couple of years into the future because one looked like a slightly older Mylène, and the other she didn't recognize though he seemed familiar.

"Jean Duparc?" Chat said to the young man, who nodded. "From Ms. Mendeleiev's class," Chat whispered to Ladybug. 

"Ah." She said.

"Hi Ladybug! I'm the temporary wielder of Mullo." Mylène said cheerfully.

"I'm the temporary wielder of Ziggy," Jean informed them.

Ladybug looked at Bunnix for confirmation that what Mylène and Jean said was true. Bunnix nodded and then her miraculous beeped so she went to take care of Fluff.

Ladybug watched her go and then held out her hand. "Mullo. Ziggy." They materialized with their jewelry.

"I never get tired of seeing that," Jean said in wonder. 

_ I must do that for all the future temporary holders _ , Ladybug thought.

Holding the pendant necklace, Ladybug said, "Mylène Haprèle, here's the Miraculous of the Mouse, which grants the power of multiplication. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

"I will humbly serve the greater good, and yes, you can trust me. Mullo, get squeaky."

Holding the hair clips, Ladybug turned to the young man, "Jean Duparc, here's the Miraculous of the Goat, which grants the power of concealment. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

"Yes, Ladybug, I am and will be trustworthy. For the most justice! Ziggy, billy go!"

“So what do we call you?” Chat playfully said.

“I’m Polyvole, and I’m quick. My miraculous power is that I multiply.”

“I’m Capraufluge, and I’m invisible to everyone but Ladybug unless I make myself visible. My miraculous power is I can freeze time for everyone but me.”

“What do we know?” Ladybug was ready to get down to business. 

“This is a shadow akuma. It works like a sentimonster but re-creates akumas,” Polyvole informed them.

“So if someone has been akumatized, they will get reakumatized?” Ladybug asked. 

“Yes,” Caprauflage replied.

“Does Hawkmoth control the akumas too?” Chat asked.

“No, the sentimonster does,” Polyvole answered.

“How many akumas can a sentimonster control? Hawkmoth could only control one… right?” Chat turned to Ladybug and Bunnix.

“No, Scarlet Moth could control a lot more. This must be something like that.” Bunnix reasoned. 

“My kwami said that we should look for something holding the akuma just like we would normally.” Ladybug informed them. 

“In this timeline, only you and Chat have not been akumatized.” Bunnix reminded them. 

“Alright. Comms in. Bunnix, you keep a bird’s eye view. You will be helping Polyvole and Capraufluge get people out of the way of this akuma. Work on limiting the number of akumas it has. If Chat and I manage to get some akumas to leave the fog, try to capture their akumatized object for me to cleanse. Then let me know on comm and I’ll try to cleanse it right away. Chat and I will work on taking care of this sentimonster.” Ladybug looked around at her team. They all looked ready for a long battle. “Ladybug luck!” She said and nodded as Bunnix and the future heroes left. She turned to her partner. 

Chat said, “I don’t know what’s inside the fog, but I have a feline that we are truly fur-midable.” He winked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “That was clawful. C’mon. Let’s go.” They both cautiously approached the fog. “My parents and Nonna are in here.”

“So Sabine is not akumatized, but Weredad and Befana are here.”

“At least.” She said as she reached out to touch the fog. She felt immediately like she wanted to take off her earrings. She snatched her hand back. She turned to Chat. He had a pained expression. “What happens when you touch the fog?” She asked.

“I feel lost.”

She grabbed his hand. “We can do this together. I might let go, but I’m still with you.”

Chat smiled at their joined hands, “Let’s go.”

Holding Chat’s hand, she didn’t feel the need to take off her earrings, but she did feel like she did in Weredad’s (the first time) thorn castle. She couldn’t tell how far she was in the fog. Even though they had just entered it, it felt like they had been there for days. 

“Is this going to be like a video game with boss levels?” Chat whispered, his black ears going in different directions. His voice echoed in the fog. 

“I would prefer everyone coming at me at once like one of those space games.” Ladybug filtered Bunnix giving advice and commands. She spun her yoyo in front of her. They let go of each other’s hands so Chat could spin his baton. “Maybe it’s like a tornado, and the akuma is in the center?”

“ Ladybug, Chat Noir, we know you're in here. You won't get away this time.”

Ladybug tensed, “That sounds like…”

“Oblivio,” Chat finished. “The akuma was on their hand.”

A purple beam came at them. Chat spun his baton and deflected it. 

“Do you see Oblivio?” She asked as she put her back to Chat’s back.

“No.”

Ladybug decided to draw out one of the akumas. “Mr. Dupain, we have your daughter, and she’s safe.”

Weredad jumped out of the fog, “I forbid you to rescue her!” He tried to punch Ladybug. She jumped out of the way, just as Oblivio shot a beam at Chat. She grabbed her partner with her yoyo, and the beam hit Weredad. Once Weredad was hit, some of the fog cleared. Ladybug could see Befana and Sabine as an angel again. She also saw Nathalie, but she was also an angel. Gorizilla and Volpina were there too, it looked like, but Ladybug could only see the back of their heads. Befana, Angel Sabine, Angel Nathalie, Gorizilla, and Volpina were standing in a circle but with their backs to each other. Volpina started to move. She put her flute to her lips, and the fog materialized again.

“Help us, please!” Ladybug called to Weredad. He ran over. 

“Do you know me?” 

“Yes. You are Tom Dupain. I am Ladybug, and this is Chat Noir. Those are the bad guys. Can you help us?”

“Sure, but I don’t know what to do."

"When you see a green lady on a flying bike, bring me her red hip flask. Don't get hit by her gun or her angels."

He nodded but still looked confused.

"It looks like the sentimonster can only work two akumas at a time." Chat said dodging more beams.

"We have to get the necklace next. Oblivio can keep firing and hitting the akumas."

"I think they're guarding something over there." Chat pointed to where they saw the circle of akumas.

All of a sudden, there were numerous Volpinas. "Ugh. I'm really done with this trip down memory lane. Excuse me, Mr. Dupain. Please be careful. Most of these are illusions." Ladybug fought and swiped many Volpinas until she made contact with the real one. She fought Volpina until Weredad grabbed Volpina in a bear hold and lifted her. She was hit by Oblivio. Ladybug grabbed the necklace and put it in her yoyo. The fog lifted completely. Volpina stood there motionless, flute in hand.

Ladybug and Chat dodged Oblivio and Gorizilla. Again Chat managed to get Oblivio to hit Gorizilla, who dropped his akumatized object. Ladybug snagged it and put it in her yoyo. 

Now Gorizilla, Weredad, Chat, and Ladybug were fighting Befana and her two angels and Oblivio. All hits to Oblivio went right through. All hits to the angels slowed them down for the slightest of a second before they resumed trying to retrieve Chat's and Ladybug's miraculous. And Befana seemed to be out of reach.

Then Befana turned Gorizilla into a statue of coal. 

And, weirdly, Volpina just stood there like a wax museum piece, not moving or blinking. Except… Volpina did move.  _ I think, maybe not. The flute is in a different spot, maybe. _ It was on her hip.

She dodged different projectiles and used her yoyo to shield. When she regrouped with Chat, she and Chat were exhausted. "Lucky charm!" She said wearily. Down came a small rectangular luggage case. She looked around, swinging her yoyo as a shield. Oblivio's shooting device, Befana's gun, and Volpina's flute lit up with Ladybug spots. But for the first time in a long time, it didn't make any sense. Only one of those items held an akuma before, which was Oblivio's device. Befana's gun and the flute didn't hold akumas. But it dawned on her, "Maybe one of them is the sentimonster!" She swung to hide behind Coal Gorizilla and opened the case. It was a case for a flute. She looked around again. Now only the gun and device had spots. She looked toward Volpina, and there was no flute.

She quickly searched around. The flute rolled down the street, towards a very small person.  _ Oh no! That's Polyvole!  _ In her comm, Ladybug commanded, "Polyvole, do not touch that flute." As soon as she gave that command, Polyvole ran away fast, but the flute was in hot pursuit. Ladybug tried to swing to her but was too far away. 

Out of nowhere, Bunnix jumped down from her bird's eye place and hit the flute with her umbrella, better than a golf swing. Chat yelled a "behind you, bug!" warning to Ladybug. She opened the case and caught the flute with the case. She turned toward Chat, just in time for both the Oblivio beam and Befana's bullet to hit the flute in the case. The force of both blasts violently threw Ladybug backward. She threw her yoyo foreword, but she knew she was very close to a parked refrigerated truck. But then she stopped midair. Her yoyo was moving toward a flagpole, but she wasn't flying backwards. She couldn't move her body at all. Once the yoyo wrapped around the pole, time resumed. And Ladybug was jerked forward. She landed, safely, close to where she was thrown. 

She turned to Capraufluge. "That was you, right?" He had a grin, and as though in response to her question, his miraculous beeped. "Thank you very much. That was awesome." She said.

Chat ran to her and hugged her until she was smushed. "Do NOT do that again!!!"

"Okay, okay." She soothed as she tried to wiggle out of his embrace. When she was free, Ladybug opened the case, which had closed when she was jerked forward. The flute was brittle coal, which she smashed with her yoyo. Five gray butterflies emerged with a red feather. Ladybug caught it and cleansed the butterflies and feather, and then she cured the city.

She turned to her tired and sweat-soaked team. "Does it get easier in the future?" 

"It is easier when you can use your powers more," Polyvole said. Her miraculous beeped just then to emphasize her comment. 

"Let's find somewhere to rest a moment." Ladybug said, and her miraculous beeped. They went back to their hiding spot between the sign and the chimney. Polyvole and Capraufluge detransformed and quickly fed their kwamis. Once their kwamis were taken care of, Ladybug pulled out the miraculous egg and opened it for the kwamis to float back in. "Thank you, Mullo and Ziggy." 

Then she extended her fist, as did Chat, then Bunnix, and Mylène and finally Jean. "Pound it!"

"Thank you both so much." Ladybug gave them all a hug. Tikki beeped more.

Bunnix made a burrow. Before going in Mylène said, "Oh yeah. Ladybug asked me to deliver this to you," and handed Ladybug an envelope. Mylène and Jean waved and walked in the burrow. Once Bunnix closed the burrow, Ladybug detransformed. Marinette cuddled Tikki and gave her a cookie. "Tikki," she said with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to do that again." 

Chat cuddled Marinette. They stayed like that for a while, both too tired to move. 

Marinette's phone rang. It was her dad. "Hey, Papa. Is it safe to come home now?"

"Yeah, princess." He sounded tired too. "Have you heard from Adrien?"

Marinette smiled as she wove her fingers through his fingers. "Yeah, he's safe."

"Okay. How far away are you? Do you need a ride?"

"No. I'm just a few blocks away from home. I should be home in about 10 minutes."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I guess you have to go home now." Chat said with a yawn.

"Yeah." She stood up. The envelope fell to the ground. Chat picked it up, and she put it in her purse.

Chat carried her to an alley near her home. "Good night, Princess." He said as he set her feet down.

She nodded. "Call me when you get where you're going." She walked home, too tired to be worried. 

_ Sleep, then envelope... _

********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on Shadow Moth… what are your thoughts on what Shadow Moth would be like?
> 
> Next post on Sunday, I think.


	45. Raising Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Shadow Moth happened. A sentimonster that makes akumas became a thing. Future Mylène gave present day Ladybug an envelope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. The kids have been listening to audiobooks instead of my stories. I recommend Parker Inheritance and The Misadventures of the Family Fletcher!  
> Starting with this chapter, we will be exploring Adrien's perspective. We will see what Adrien's impulsive and caring character has in store for us. In story, we are at the beginning of November, and he'll take us through the new year.

When Adrien woke up on Saturday, November 2, 2019, he felt different. He didn't know why-- scratch that. He did know why. Making the decision to leave his house permanently had been hard, but leaving was easy. Maybe becoming Chat Noir and sneaking out was rehearsal. But yesterday, when Alix helped him leave the restaurant, he knew he had to get to the mansion and grab his bags. He had left his house with teary eyes _and_ without a backwards glance.

He looked around his studio flat. His lawyer, Hugo Martin, had left the key and address of the flat at a nearby hotel under the name Tom Jasper. Hugo told Adrien to go to the hotel if Adrien needed to leave right away. 

Adrien remembered the very first meeting with Attorney Hugo Martin, he had asked Adrien a series of questions. Many of which Adrien hadn't ever thought about: financial isolation, emotional isolation, manipulation, and psychological abuse. Hugo had asked Adrien what he knew about the word, neglect.

"Not tending to the needs of someone you care about," Adrien had answered.

"That's true, but neglect is something deeper. It also is a way to hurt someone and make them do things they otherwise wouldn't do. Neglect has intention."

Adrien still felt stunned. Even as he realized yesterday that his father was not going to Marinette's home. Even as his father pushed and threatened him when they entered the restaurant. It had all felt like slow motion. He saw his father's intention to hurt the Dupain-Cheng family and to discount Adrien's feelings entirely. 

It stunned Adrien because as Plagg said, Adrien is a loyal person. Well, "you're stupidly loyal to something other than cheese" were his exact words. 

So here he was 6am in a small studio flat, the size of Marinette's bedroom, still feeling shocked by his father's intentions, and yet also feeling loved by all the Dupain-Cheng family. And that love lifted his optimism. _I can do this!_

His positive attitude helped him explore his new surroundings, organize his belongings, and get dressed for the day. But his sunny disposition wasn't enough for the dilemma of mealtime. As he tried to figure out if he knew enough chemistry for cooking eggs, there was a knock on his door. He woke a very sleepy Plagg. "We have company." He used the peephole and saw Mr. Martin. 

"Good morning, Mr. Martin!" Adrien cheerfully greeted the man.

Hugo grunted in reply and handed Adrien a white box with TS on the label. Adrien smiled as he traced the design. He hugged the box as he said, "Thank you!" 

Hugo shook his head. "You're supposed to eat the food inside." He said in his gruff, deep voice.

Adrien blushed, "Yes! Right." He was being silly, but thinking about Tom and Sabine putting love into their baking and somehow reaching Adrien on his first whole day of living on his own, it just made him very grateful. He opened the box and found 2 croissants and half a baguette, sliced. He walked over to his kitchenette and plated the breads. He got out two jams and chocolate hazelnut spread. He set up two tray tables and set his two folding chairs around the tray tables. Hugo set plates, knives, and napkins out. Filling a carafe of water and bringing two glasses, Adrien sat at the table. Hugo sat across from him, and they ate in silence.

Adrien enjoyed sitting with someone for breakfast. It happened so rarely. He let his thoughts wander. He wondered why his lawyer was here this morning, but it looked like Hugo would tell Adrien when he was ready. 

Adrien thought about last night. He needed to call Marinette and ask her about the envelope Mylène had given them. He also had group date plans for the evening. He needed to share his new phone number with Nino and Kagami.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here so early." Hugo said as he brushed the crumbs off of his face.

Adrien nodded. He didn't know why he liked Hugo Martin, something about him made Adrien feel listened to and safe. On the whole, there was nothing remarkable about Hugo's look, but Hugo was the type to look you in the eye as an equal. 

"We need to make some rules so that you are safe, and Gabriel doesn't find you before we want him to."

"We?"

"Well, yeah. You will largely be in charge of yourself. Shouldn't you make your own rules?" Hugo asked with a kind voice.

"Yes?" As Chat Noir, he kinda made his own rules, but mostly he followed his father's rules. This would be new territory. "I'm still a public figure, but I want to see my friends." 

"We can assume Gabriel Agreste will try to track you through your friends and through your usual behaviour. He will also track you through fan sightings on social media," Hugo explained.

"I could dye my hair and change my wardrobe." Adrien offered.

"Yes. That will help, but it's not enough. You will also need to find different ways of coming here. If you think of this as home base, home base needs to be protected. Every day you might leave home base, and at the end of the day, you will need to come back. Before coming back to home base, go somewhere public with lots of people. Home base is where you should feel safe, but it's also when you are most vulnerable."

Marinette popped into Adrien's mind. His father knows Adrien wouldn't be far from Marinette. That made Marinette and Ladybug vulnerable, too. He needed to talk to Marinette right away.

Adrien nodded. Being Chat Noir could help protect both of his home bases. But he couldn't just rely on being Chat Noir. Adrien Agreste also needed to be savvy. 

"How long is the emancipation process? I know we talked about it taking a few months to a year. Has that changed based on me coming here?" Adrien wanted to have a general idea.

"Depending on how he responds to all the legal filings, we are looking at the middle of December. Things will move faster now, but each move we make has to be deliberate. When you were living with Gabriel Agreste, we could take more risks and make mistakes. Now, we are in a full-on chess match with Mr. Agreste."

"What are the next steps?"

"When I saw the pics from the restaurant and then you and the Dupain-Chengs called me, I filed the paperwork for emancipation at the courthouse. Last night, I also set up online homeschooling and registered that with the school board. So, you can start homeschooling on Monday, just check your email. Also all of your residency addresses are tied to my office. Keep my card on you, and if you are ever in a position where you have to give an address, give my office address."

They discussed changing all of Adrien's passwords and going to the bank together.

"Finances is one of the first places abusers tend to exploit, thinking without money survivors have to come back." Hugo explained.

Adrien nodded and realized something. "Why don't you refer to Gabriel Agreste as my father?"

"Whether Gabriel Agreste is your father figure is your choice. I don't know Gabriel Agreste as a father. I know him as an abuser. He may be related to you through biology, but it is you who says whether he is fulfilling the role of father or not." Hugo brought the plates and water cups to the sink while Adrien thought about what Hugo said.

Adrien hadn't thought about his relationship with his father that way. But when he thought about being a father, Tom Dupain came to mind before Gabriel Agreste.

"I'll head to the bank. Gather your documents. Wear your most well-known Adrien Agreste attire. In fact, your clothes from last night would be best. Try and stay out of sight." Hugo suggested and then left.

Adrien walked to the small refrigerator and packed some pieces of cheese in his satchel for Plagg. Adrien dressed in more formal clothes and fixed his hair to look more Adrien rather than Chat Noir. "Plagg, it's time to go."

"Kid, I'm sleeping." He said, keeping his eyes closed. 

Adrien gathered his personal documents and turned back to his kwami. "Plagg, I need Chat Noir." 

"Ugh. Do we have to??? Because--"

"Plagg, claws out!" Chat Noir knew he would have a grumpy cat kwami when he detransformed, but Chat wanted to be done with this bank visit as soon as possible. 

And just like that, he was over to the bank before it opened on Saturday and knew Hugo wouldn't be able to make it for another 10 minutes or so. Chat found a roof with an exit and a hiding spot for Adrien. He detransformed, fed his grumpy kwami who swiped one of his claws at Adrien, and called Marinette.

It rang and rang. He smiled. Mari wasn't a morning person. Adrien had been up since 6am, almost 3 hours. He called Mari again. The ringing stopped. He looked at his phone, impressed that Mari picked up.

"Good morning, Princess! Did you have a good sleep?" He sang. There was silence in response. 

Ever the curious kitten, he asked, "What does the letter say? What do we have to do?"

He heard a sigh.

He tried again. "Should we meet up for weapons practice?" 

"Get out of my room, Adrien!" She yelled.

He pulled the phone away from his offended ear and smirked a Chat grin. "I'm not in your room, Mari. I'm calling you on the phone." 

He thought he heard Mari mumble, "What is this witchcraft?!" And then there was a loud crash.

He jumped to his feet, thinking an akuma attacked her or she had hurt herself, "Mari?! Did you fall off the bed? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"

"Uh, Adrien. She pushed her phone off of her bed and went back to sleep," Tikki answered.

Adrien chuckled because, yeah, that sounded like his Mari. "Okay. Well, I'll finish running errands and call her back after." He hung up and chuckled some more. Looking at the time, he decided to climb down fom the roof and stroll across the street to the bank, changing his passwords as he walked.

*********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Saturday


	46. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Hugo and Adrien set some rules for Adrien's new safety plan. They are about to go in the bank. Marinette is not yet awake.

At the bank, Hugo and Adrien spoke with the bank manager. The bank manager acted as though the emancipation of wealthy teen models from their intimidating renowned empire-building parent happened every day. Hugo and Adrien had every document the bank manager required.

Adrien decided to set up a trust fund with his modelling money. Following Hugo's advice, his allowance money, which he had saved except to use to primarily pay for Plagg's cheese, would be what he used to live on. Adrien knew this money would dwindle soon, and he would need to get a new job. Hugo had said that Adrien didn't need to worry about rent, something about an alternative revenue source. Doing the math, Adrien would have a very meager monthly income. He would need to budget carefully.  _ Do I know how to budget?! _

Finishing the trust fund paperwork, there was a knock on the manager's door. Heated whispering and looks of fear meant only one thing to Adrien: his father. He sighed and drooped. He turned to Hugo, who had a wide smile.

Hugo stood up, re-buttoned his suit, and said, "Please allow her to enter." 

_ Her? Ah, it must be Nathalie. _ Adrien immediately felt a mixture of shame, frustration, and relief. Relief that Gabriel wasn't there, frustration because his own father didn't believe this task required his presence, and ashamed that somewhere he hoped for his father's attention.

While Adrien was a ball of emotions, he hid it from his face as Nathalie walked in. Adrien rolled his eyes when he saw her carrying that dumb tablet with his father's face on it. Adrien still stood and gave Nathalie his seat. 

Growing up, manners were mandatory, but as Adrien stood against the wall, he realized Gabriel Agreste demanded manners and politeness but rarely showed anyone the same courtesy. 

Even so, Nathalie still seemed chronically sick from time to time. There were days when she couldn't get out of bed. And then there were days when a doctor would come by, and Adrien would see her up and about, doing Gabriel Agreste's dirty work. 

"Mr. Agreste, Ms. Sancoeur. I am-"

"I know what you are doing. I'm here to annul the documents signed by a minor as his legal parent and guardian. This is my attorney." In walked a tall man wearing expensive clothes, cufflinks, and handmade shoes. Working in the fashion industry, Adrien was able to assess attire pretty quickly. This man's wardrobe said I know I am important.

Hugo, on the other hand, laughed. "So we meet again!"

"Ever opponents it seems," Mr. Thibault Richard replied with a steely expression. He turned to the bank manager. "Please bring me all of the documents Adrien Agreste signed."

The bank manager looked affronted as he stood behind his desk. "A minor cannot sign any paperwork without the consent of their legal guardian." 

"As I was saying, I'm the temporary legal guardian of Adrien Agreste as of yesterday evening." Handing papers to Nathalie, which incidentally covered Gabriel Agreste's face on the tablet. "Here are the orders signed by Judge Moreau. As well as signed affidavits, pictures, and video stills of the abuse and neglect of said minor. And," as Nathalie moved the documents from blocking her employer, Hugo added another set of documents. "These are the restraining orders for Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur, and any other known associates of Gabriel Agreste, with the purpose of coercing and criminal intimidation. Any visits will require court provided supervision and my consent." Hugo grinned cheerfully and rubbed his stomach. He bowed a bit to the bank manager and turned to Adrien. "Wow! I really worked up an appetite. Shall we get some breakfast?"

Adrien saw the twinkle in Hugo's eyes, and Adrien twinkled back and nodded. He followed his attorney out of the bank, not hearing any of the negativity radiating out of that office. Adrien walked behind Hugo, reflecting. Before this moment, Adrien had read reviews about Hugo Martin. He'd looked up how well Hugo had done in court. Adrien had thought that Hugo wasn't impressed by wealth. He just seemed like an average person who was really good at law. But now, Hugo's twinkle looked like a Ladybug grin and Marinette Dupain-Cheng's determination. Hugo was one of the good guys… well, Adrien hoped. Gabriel Agreste made Adrien doubt himself. There were times Adrien questioned whether or not he could tell the difference between good people and bad. This was one of those times.  _ No _ , he thought,  _ fathers are supposed to love their children _ . That thought made Adrien sad. All this time he thought he was the one who was doing something bad. But based on all those documents Hugo had given Nathalie, more than one person agreed that Gabriel Agreste was a bad person and not a father. Even just thinking that made Adrien feel like he was gonna be in trouble. 

All of a sudden, Hugo turned towards Adrien. Adrien stopped just short of running into Hugo. Looking around, they were in front of a black sedan. Adrien looked up at Hugo. 

"Mmm. You don't seem to be doing so great." Hugo must've seen something in Adrien's face. 

"It was a lot," he said hesitantly. "With a restraining order, I still need to be careful?'

"Yes. Does Gabriel Agreste strike you as the type to abide by a piece of paper?"

Adrien guffawed. 

"Exactly. We are building a case, Adrien. We need to show the court that Gabriel is unable to control his abusive behaviour." Hugo looked around him, opened the passenger door, and gestured to Adrien. Adrien got in. When Hugo was settled in the driver's seat, he said, "Gabriel Agreste will try to hurt those around you if he can't get to you. He will absolutely try and hurt me, the Dupain-Chengs, and Nino Lahiffe and his family. Maybe even the Tsurugis. He will do this thinking you will be like 'I don't want my friends to be hurt' and go back to the mansion. But Adrien, he will hurt your loved ones in order to hurt you even if you go back. If it works once, he will do it again, even if he promises otherwise. If you want to keep those around you safe, you can never go back to Gabriel Agreste. You have to stand up to him."

"How can I knowingly let my friends get hurt?" Adrien didn't know if he could do that.

"You need to ask your friends. And then really listen to the answers they give. As for me, I have been doing this a long time. I've gone against murderers and survived. I'm pretty confident I'll outlast even Hawkmoth. I'll work hard to help your friends. Adrien, trust me, believe in me. I promise to talk everything I can out with you. Can you trust me?"

Adrien appreciated the way Hugo talked. It was hard to hear, but Hugo was right. Adrien could feel it. He nodded.

"Will you trust me?"

Adrien nodded again.

"Okay. I'm not taking you back to the apartment because I think someone is following me. I'm going to take you to Tom and Sabine's place. I need to talk with them."

Adrien wanted to say don't go to Marinette's place because he didn't want them to be involved in his mess. But he had just agreed to trust Hugo. 

_ Trusting is hard, _ he thought. When he thought about it, he really didn't trust very many people. From time to time, he didn't even trust Ladybug or even Mari. Especially when he felt jealous. 

Adrien took a deep breath. The next few months would be hard, but he could do it, if Mari stayed with him. He dialled her number. 

"Adrien, did you call earlier?" Adrien chuckled. Mari didn't even say hello, and she probably didn't remember what happened this morning.

"Yeah. And I'm coming over to your house now."

He heard loud crashing. "Mari, are you okay?"

"Adrien, this is Sabine. How long will you be? Marinette dropped flour all over the kitchen and ran upstairs."

Adrien laughed. "Is she awake this time?"

"Hmm. Barely. Why don't you come by the bakery instead of the house?"

**********************************************


	47. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Restraining orders have been given out. Hugo talked to Adrien about what to expect from Gabriel, going forward. Adrien is learning to trust. Marinette seemed to be stressed and reverting to some pre-this-fanfic tendencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pace is a little slow right now, but once Adrien's perspective is established, I hope the days will move a little quicker.

As Adrien drooled over the pastries in the glass-covered displays, he realized he would be in charge of his meals and fitness. He didn't know how to cook, and his first inclination was to eat everything he'd ever wanted but wasn't allowed to. It was like Plagg on one side, egging Adrien on, "Try it all now! Try it right now!" And someone sensible on the other side (today it kinda sounded like Sabine), "Moderation, Adrien, dear." Plagg usually won, but here, in the bakery, where he could actually see sensible people like Sabine, he decided to systematically try two new pastries whenever he could visit.  _ Yeah, that sounds like moderation, _ he thought as he congratulated himself. 

After choosing and being given them for free because Marinette's friends never have to pay, Tom and Sabine closed the bakery and walked Hugo and Adrien into their living room. There was no sign of flour anywhere and no sign of Marinette either. 

Adrien sat down to eat and grinned to himself. He was having breakfast again today, and again he was with people. It felt surreal. This was his life now. He might not know how to budget or cook or even clean his studio apartment, but he could eat breakfast with people who cared about him. It lifted his spirits and motivated him to learn how to do the other things.

"-new place, son?" Tom looked at Adrien.

"Uh, what did you say?" Adrien shook his head to clear it.

Sabine and Tom smiled. "How do you like your new place?"

"It's comfortable. I like it. Umm. But I'm a little intimidated by it."

"I remember moving out on my own for the first time. All of my clothes shrunk when I did laundry for the first time." Tom laughed at his memory. Adrien hadn't thought of laundry. _Where am I supposed to do laundry?!_

"The first time I lived on my own I also studied abroad so a new language and cooking for the first time with foreign ingredients… yuck." Sabine's face was full of disgust. 

"That's part of the reason why I'm here," Hugo explained. He turned to Adrien. "I'm guessing you are going to be here a lot. Gabriel knows you will. This will be the first place Gabriel will invade." 

"Adrien, dear, Tom and I have talked about how we can keep you safe. We have daily deliveries, and we can use our delivery van to pick you up. On the phone we gave you yesterday, Tom connected it to the GPS in our van so you can see where we are. You can choose to meet us or not." Sabine explained. "I want to tell you a little of my story, but I'll wait until Marinette comes down. Let me go check on her."

As Sabine climbed the stairs to Marinette's room, Tom said, "Son, Hugo and our family have worked together many times throughout the years. We know how to keep people safe. We will keep you safe too."

Adrien was stunned. _A couple of bakers working with a lawyer when dangerous people threatened?_ Yet a part of him thought, _why wouldn't Ladybug's family be good at keeping people safe?!_

"Yeah, Tom and Sabine are some of my favourite people to work with." Hugo grinned and said sheepishly, "I actually have a pretty tough time of it when they aren't involved." 

"We know how to keep life-saving secrets," Sabine said as she and Marinette turned the corner to enter the living room. Marinette turned her head toward her mom like she was hearing something faint or something she hadn't heard before.

"Hello, Marinette. You grow so fast. I remember seeing a toddler-you run about the bakery covered in flour." Hugo greeted Marinette with a handshake. 

As she shook his hand, she said, "Well, if you had been here a half-hour earlier, you would've seen teenage-me running around the bakery covered in flour." Her cheeks were stained a bright red, but a cheerful smile was on her face. 

"Well, it's good to know you're consistent, and I'm happy to meet you again. Adrien has talked so much about you. And since I know your parents pretty well, I believe every word Adrien told me." This made Adrien happy. Hugo liked Mari.  _ I am choosing to trust Hugo, and Hugo likes Mari. _ Mari looked like she might be permanently red for the rest of the day, but Adrien felt good about himself.

Hugo pulled out a box from his bag and handed it to Adrien. "The internet is already set up at your flat. You have a basic set of dishes and pots and pans. You have a small washer in your bathroom area, but you'll need to hang dry your clothes on the balcony. You are expected to do schoolwork in the mornings, but the afternoon and evenings are your own." Adrien opened the box and saw a tablet. "I need to leave. You are in very capable hands. Call me if you need anything or have any questions." Adrien was taken aback by Hugo's quick departure, but Hugo's gruffness rivalled Plagg's brashness so Adrien accepted that Hugo had his reasons.

Once Tom returned from seeing Hugo out, Sabine said, "I need to tell you why Tom and I work with Hugo." She closed her eyes, seeming to gather herself, and then opened them. "I grew up in an extremely wealthy family. Multiple generations of my family had been wealthy. Each generation groomed the younger generation to take over and increase our wealth. But the grooming was competitive and demeaning. Kindness was a weakness. Love was non-existent. Caring was punished. Greed in the name of our family, duty to increasing our wealth, and honour to those who survived and thrived." Tom reached for Sabine's hand as they sat on the sofa. "And I'm sad to say, I was extremely good at this way of living. My sheer force of will was terrifying, when I was in my prime." She looked at Adrien. "Back in the day, I would've made your father look like he was swimming in the kiddie pool." She had a tear in her eyes. "One random day, I fell in love with a girl who smelled like warmth, and she glowed with empathy. I still don't know how to describe her really. I just remember hating and loving her all at once, being drawn to her and disgusted by her. Somehow we became friends. 

I remember the day she told me she was dying. I was so angry, I was insane with it. It was like she had opened my world to beauty and wonder and then stole it back. But the day she died, I found a letter from her that my family had tried to hide. My friend wished I would make a choice: the cold, greedy, mean world my family had created or love and the infinite possibilities of delight and joy. I tried choosing greed, but because I knew her, that world didn't fit anymore. So I made the tough decision to leave. It was fortunate that Uncle Wang was leaving, too." Sabine took a deep breath. Tom squeezed her hand.

"We help other people who have gone through some things. And now Adrien Agreste, we would like to help you. Marinette, since you've become a teenager, we haven't helped Hugo much, except to be an employer for temporary workers or drop off supplies a family in hiding might need." Tom explained. 

"Maman and Papa, I need to talk to Adrien for a moment." Marinette looked conflicted, which made Adrien nervous.

"I guess it is a lot to take in." Sabine nodded as she shooed them, "Go. We'll stay here if you have questions for us."

Marinette grabbed Adrien's hand and led him up the stairs to her room. She let go of his hand to pace. After her eighth circuit around the room, Adrien couldn't take it anymore. 

"Mari, what's the matter?" He asked as calmly as he could. 

Two more circuits and she said, "Adrien, remember the envelope from future Mylène?" Adrien nodded. He thought he was getting more teammates, but maybe that wasn't the case.

"It wasn't for me or you. It said gěi Chén Nà de péngyou. Doesn't that mean something like for the friend of Na Chen?"

Adrien nodded, trying to put together what Mari was thinking.

"I also saw faint Ladybug spots on the envelope and on my mom." She whispered. 

Adrien needed to look in Mari's eyes, just to make sure he caught on. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her pacing and said, "You think you are supposed to give this envelope from future Ladybug to your mother?"

Mari nodded, "I also think I'm supposed to tell her and Papa that I'm Ladybug."

************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by my 6yo.


	48. New do, part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Adrien and Marinette learned some of Sabine's backstory and how Sabine and Tom worked with Hugo. Marinette believes she is supposed to reveal her superhero secret to her parents.

Adrien needed to look in Mari's eyes, just to make sure he caught on. He grabbed her shoulders to stop her pacing and said, "You think you are supposed to give this envelope from future Ladybug to your mother?"

Mari nodded, "I also think I'm supposed to tell her and Papa that I'm Ladybug."

 _Whoa!_ Adrien's thoughts froze. Mari's words spiraled around in his head. He tried to grab any of his thoughts, but just when he thought he had one, it vanished. 

"That doesn't mean my kitten has to reveal his identity." Plagg yawned and kneaded Adrien's shoulder. Adrien wasn't sure how long he was standing there, staring at Mari. Her blue hair was a little wavy and down around her shoulders. Her eyebrows scrunched together, she looked worried. 

"If he's there, her parents will make assumptions." Tikki replied when Mari didn't. 

As Adrien searched Mari's blue eyes and saw fear and confusion, he remembered his day so far. "I trust you." Honestly, saying that to her was about the easiest thing he had done today. 

Marinette shook her head. "No, Adrien. You shouldn't blindly trust me. You should make your own decisions, and then we can talk about it."

He thought he had just done that. "Mari, this morning I saw my father and Nathalie given restraining orders, I realized I need a lot of help to live on my own, and I have to work hard to believe in my lawyer who told me that my father will harm you and no matter what threat he gives, going back to my father's house only ensures you get harmed repeatedly. All this morning." He turned and sat heavily on her chaise. He felt like he'd aged years in mere hours. He looked up at his partner, who had tears in her eyes. He really didn't want her to cry. It made him hurt so much. He took a deep breath and said, "So you telling me that we should reveal our secret to your loving parents who know how to keep big secrets and are heroes without a miraculous already… maybe I'm missing something, but this seems simple."

Tears fell down her face as she nodded. He sighed and patted the chaise next to him. "Come here." He opened his arms and hugged her when she sat down.

"Did all of that really happen this morning?" She whispered to his shoulder.

Adrien meant to say yeah and look on the bright... side of… the situation. He meant to offer a hug to Marinette, but he just… broke when, all of a sudden, Marinette was hugging him. All the feelings he had pushed down… he was so tired. It felt like his feelings were tired too, tired of holding back, tired of acting like his feelings don't exist. And so he didn't. All his feelings came rushing forward, and he was sobbing. He was embarrassed because he was developing a pattern of sobbing when Marinette held him. And then he didn't care because, lately, life was hard.

In the midst of his crying, Marinette untangled herself from him and handed him a box of tissues. Then he vaguely heard a commotion. He felt strangely numb like his emotions were in a jumble still, but someone was shaping them. He didn't like the feeling. He wanted to feel what he was feeling. He was tired of someone else dictating how he felt.

"Necrotico, I am Hawk-"

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma."

Like whiplash, he was back in Mari's room. His stomach bottomed out, and he fell to the floor.

"What was that?!" He said, shaking his head, trying to remember. 

"Ladybug, you need to leave right now! Follow that butterfly." Bunnix sternly said as she exited her burrow. Ladybug stood there stunned. Bunnix pushed her up towards the skylight. "Look for me by the Seine in an hour. But until then, be in public view."

"Marinette, Adrien, are you okay? I heard something fall..." Sabine asked as she came into Marinette's room. She froze. Adrien imagined what she saw, Ladybug on Marinette's bed and Bunnix pushing Ladybug out the skylight, Adrien in a heap on the floor. 

"Hurry, Ladybug! Hawkmoth knows you are Marinette!" Bunnix urged.

"What!?!" Adrien yelled. _What in the world just happened?!??!!_

Ladybug jolted. "An hour," she said and left.

"Marinette, come out." Bunnix said towards the burrow.

Marinette jumped out and went to the desk. Bunnix closed the burrow and somewhere from her side she started beeping.

"What just happened?" Sabine asked. Her tone was calm but firm.

"Maman, read this letter." Sabine looked at her daughter as though she wasn't sure Marinette was her daughter, and she took the envelope. 

Marinette walked over to Adrien. "Before you read it, you should know that Adrien was almost akumatized."

Vaguely this made sense to Adrien. But the need to protect Ladybug and Marinette overtook his confusion, giving him a hyper awareness of time, making everything else, like further explanations, superfluous. Needing to act now, he grabbed Marinette's hand and walked around Sabine. "We'll be back later."

"No." Sabine commanded, blocking them. "You will tell me what just happened."

Adrien stood tall. He had a lot of respect for Sabine, but he was not backing down. "No. We are leaving so Marinette and Ladybug can be seen at the same time."

Sabine raised an eyebrow, assessing him, and nodded. Adrien pulled Marinette down the stairs. He heard her say, "Maman, it'll be okay. We are just going to the park and Juleka's boat. We'll be back." He vaguely heard her saying goodbye to her dad. 

When he entered the park, he glanced around, trying to find a crowd. 

"Adrien!" Marinette tried pulling her wrist away from his grasp. "Stop!"

"No, Mari, we have to find a crowd of people."

"Adrien Agreste, you are hurting me."

Adrien immediately let go. "I'm so sorry, Mari. I didn't realize I was pulling so much." He didn't even know he was hurting her. He had gotten so tunnel focused. Now he felt guilty. 

"Hey. Hey." Mari said, trying to get his attention. He didn't want to meet her eyes, afraid of what he'd see in them. When he finally met her gaze, she said, "You are my ferocious kitty." He blushed, feeling embarrassed and appreciative of her praise.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards people. Since he was all "business attire Adrien Agreste," people immediately stopped them asking for his autograph and picture. People were commenting how they'd gotten two autographs in one afternoon. 

"What other autograph do you have?" He asked innocently.

"Ladybug," they answered. 

Thinking about his Ladybug obsession before he knew that Marinette was Ladybug, he decided to be that Adrien. He turned to Marinette and excitedly fanboy-ed, "Mari, Ladybug is here somewhere! Can we please find her and thank her for saving me from that akuma?"

Mari rolled her eyes but then played along, fangirling, "Can you believe she was passing by and saw the akuma enter my house?"

"Is that what happened? Everything happened so fast. And I don't remember." Adrien's sincerity shone through his last words.

"Let's go find her." Marinette urged. "Sorry, fans, but we gotta go." She pulled Adrien, but his legs were longer so he caught up quickly. They went in the general direction people had indicated and found LB across the street from the park. She was being interviewed by none other than Alya Césaire of the LadyBlog.

"Whoa!" It was weird to see Marinette twice so he let that uncomfortability show. Ladybug turned toward Adrien's voice and continued whatever she was saying to Alya.

"LadyBlog followers, we have a special treat as my friend, the famous Adrien Agreste, surprisingly joins us on our live stream."

"Hi, everyone! I'm also here with my girlfriend, Marinette." Mari squeaked and blushed as Adrien raised their entwined fingers. "We tracked down Ladybug because I was almost akumatized just moments ago."

"So it is true!" Alya told her camera. 

"We wanted to say thank you." He continued, deciding to go for it. "You see, I was having a really stressful day. I don't know if you heard, but I'm no longer with Gabriel Agreste's company. As of yesterday evening, I'm seeking emancipation, and certain people have been given restraining orders." Adrien let himself feel a bit emotional for Alya's viewers. 

Marinette jumped in, slipping his arm around his waist, in an almost whispered voice, said, "We were on my balcony. I had just given him a box of tissues because he was so upset. When the akuma butterfly landed on the tissue he was holding. Then all of a sudden, Ladybug was there." Marinette's last sentence held awe, like she was seeing something or realizing something for the first time.

Adrien turned to Ladybug and held out his hand. "Thank you, Ladybug." Ladybug shook his hand. Marinette held out her hand too, and Ladybug shook her hand too.

"You two look surprisingly alike," Alya (unhelpfully, in Adrien's opinion) commented.

Ladybug laughed. "I get this question a lot. The suit comes with an ability to change my appearance. I chose an appearance I liked." Ladybug winked at Marinette, and Marinette blushed. Adrien looked back and forth between LB and Mari, wondering what that was. 

LB continued, "When Cat Noir and I switched Miraculous, I had long black hair, green eyes, and my face shape was different. This Christmas season, I was thinking of soft green hair." Ladybug's hair changed to green. "What do you think? Maybe your viewers can vote. I try not to change my appearance too much, otherwise, the wonderful citizens of Paris would be able to recognize me. But for this holiday season, from the day after Armistice Day until January 5th, I'll let you vote on green hair or keeping it the same."

After the interview was over, Ladybug swung away, Adrien and Marinette left a gushing Alya running home to update the LadyBlog website. 

"We need to go towards the Seine," Marinette said, looking at her phone.

After walking a few blocks, Adrien, who had been processing what all had happened, felt playful. "Princess, did you just flirt with yourself?" 

Marinette froze and stiffly turned toward him. She cleared her throat. "No. I meant it as a conspiratorial wink, but as I watched from a different perspective, I was so embarrassed that I had done the wink in the first place."

"Well now it looks to me like Ladybug was flirting with you. Should I be jealous?" It felt good to smirk and joke. Mari was easy to tease, especially when she got worked up.

"Adrien Agreste! That is not what happened at all!"

*********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 Nov 2020  
> Dear readers,  
> Our dog has died. Our family is mourning our loved one of 12 years and endless memories. It's been a hard week.  
> Please excuse the lack of entry.  
> Sincerely,  
> Your storytellers  
> (KataraH20, 6yo, 8yo, and BumitheMadKing)


	49. New do, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Adrien was almost akumatized. Marinette’s quick thinking led to a Bunnix intervention. One LadyBlog interview later, the teenage couple are walking toward the Seine, near Juleka’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words! We miss our Cassie dog every day. In this time of COVID, death and dealing with death and sickness is really hard to explain and live with, as y’all know. I hope you and your loved ones are safe and cared for.
> 
> We as a family read through the fanfic again, trying to remember the story. So here we go.  
> Again, I do not know any languages, except English.

Adrien and Marinette walked through an alley, finding Bunnix. “Are we in the clear?” Marinette asked, looking around for anyone who might try to follow them.

Bunnix nodded. 

“How’s my mom?” Marinette looked worried. 

“She’s cool, but she’s waiting for you two,” Bunnix said as she looked up and waved. Ladybug swung down. “I need both Ladybug and Marinette. They’ll be back as one in a moment.” Bunnix said to Adrien while pushing Ladybug and Marinette into the burrow. 

The moment of quiet reminded Adrien. “Plagg, are you okay?”

“Yeah, kitten, that was close, but good thinking.”

“I don’t really know what happened, even now.”

“You were crying, and the akuma entered the tissues. Tikki called an alarm. The baker girl transformed, called a lucky charm, and broke the tissue box. She cleansed it but held onto the lucky charm.” Plagg sniffed around the alley and disappeared and reappeared eating something.

Adrien, deep in thought, offhandedly said, “Plagg, don’t steal.”

Adrien hadn’t been akumatized before. He tried to remember what he could but ended up just feeling gross. He didn’t want to feel that again, but he was tired of turning off his emotions too. Sigh. He closed his eyes. Another difficult choice. I’ll have to talk about this with someone. Having made that decision, he leaned against a building and meditated. 

“Adrien?” He opened his eyes to see Mari. “You need to go to your new place,” she said.

“I thought we were going to talk to your parents.” Adrien wasn’t going to let Mari do that alone.

“We will. Use your tablet at your place. Video chat me, Chaton.”

That was sensible, and he was tired from this long day. He nodded and grabbed Marinette and hugged her. He felt her hug him just as ferociously. He let go and whispered, “I needed that.” Mari let go too. He walked away.

On the walk back, he remembered to go through the metro train stop. It was pretty packed. He signed autographs and took selfies for a few minutes, and then headed back up the stairs to the street. He found an alley to disappear in, and then Chat Noir’d to his new home.

After detransforming, he went into his apartment building from the roof and found a package from Hugo leaning against his door. Making sure no one was around, he picked up the package and hurried inside his apartment. He put the package on the table and changed his clothes. He really wanted to open what Hugo sent, but he was dying to know what was happening with Marinette. He decided to videocall her on his phone. He’d open the package later. 

“Hey, Adrien. We were waiting for you.” Mari looked like she was in her living room. She set the phone down and sat between Tom and Sabine.

Adrien realized he was nervous and tense and sitting up as straight and rigid as fancy posture could be. Plagg was purring on his shoulder.

.

.

.

After what seemed like a long silence, “So, I’m Tikki. I’m Ladybug’s kwami. I give Ladybug her powers.” Adrien heard but didn’t see the little red kwami. “Hello!”

Adrien smiled as he watched Sabine and Tom half-wave with questioning faces at something above the camera on Mari’s phone.

He watched them get acquainted. Ever the curious Kitty, Adrien had been dying to know so he asked, “what did the letter say, Sabine?”

Sabine tilted her head and then shook it. “Uh…” She looked down at her hands and patted her pockets. The letter came floating to Sabine. “Thank you, Tikki,” Sabine whispered. She cleared her throat. “Um, I wrote myself a letter about the friend I was talking to you about earlier… before… everything.” She looked at Tom.

Adrien hadn’t seen Sabine flustered. It was a bit jarring. Sabine hadn’t cracked one ounce with his fath-Gabriel. Adrien interrupted his own thought. Adrien did remember that Sabine believed Lila so it wasn’t unfathomable that Sabine was shaken up by whatever she was thinking.

Mari stood up and moved where Adrien couldn’t see her. He could see Sabine and Tom. They looked shocked. “Maman, Papa,” Mari paused, “I’m Ladybug.”

“And I’m Chat Noir,” Adrien said. Her parents looked at him like they had forgotten he was on the phone.

“Were you Ladybug and Chat Noir all this time?” Tom asked.

“Yes, but I didn’t know who Chat Noir was until a little after Jagged talked to us about Mulan.”

Tom looked at Sabine and shrugged. Sabine held out her hand, looking at something in her hand. “A kami, huh?”

“bù duì (no), I’m a kwami.” Adrien heard Tikki say.

“Nǐ huì shuō Zhōngwén ma?! (Do you speak Mandarin?)”

“Shì, wǒ tīng dé dǒng. (Yes, I can understand you.)” Tikki replied.

Sabine turned to Tom with a small grin. He put out his hand. “Do you know Italian too?” He asked.

“si, mi piacciono tutte le lingue.” Tom smiled at Tikki’s reply.

“Is she safe?” Sabine asked.

“No, not all the time. I protect her body with my magic, but Hawkmoth has just as much magic. That’s why she has Guardian Chat Noir and Bunnix,” Tikki replied.

“My job is to make sure Ladybug can do what she does.” Adrien wanted to let his family know he took his role seriously.

“And Ladybug cannot work with her black cat,” Mari’s words made him blush.

“Why are we just finding out?” Tom asked.

“Because we need to protect Adrien,” Sabine answered him. “Na Chen protected me. Now it’s time to protect Marinette’s Adrien. That’s pretty much what the letter said.” Sabine’s voice grew stronger with every word. She handed the letter to Tom.

He opened it. “Hon, this is in Chinese.” 

“Oh! I forgot,” Sabine blushed, then smirked. “Maybe Tikki can read it to you later.”

Tom rolled his eyes and sighed. Mari joined them back on the couch. 

“So, son, how can we help protect you so you can protect our little girl?” 

This is what family is about, Adrien thought. I’m part of a family. The thought made him happy and sad at the same time.

…

Adrien’s first day living on his own… he really hoped every day wouldn’t be as eventful as today. 

“I’m so tired!!!” Adrien said as he fell on his bed. He closed his eyes, thinking about the conversation with Mari and her parents.

Tom said he would help Adrien learn how to cook. At 11 am on weekdays, Tom made deliveries to small grocery stores. If Adrien could get to one of those locations without drawing attention to himself, then he could get into the bakery to learn to cook.

Sabine said she would help with Mandarin lessons and weapons training. Not because Sabine knew how to use very many weapons but because, after moving to Paris, she joined a group of friends who were learning capoeira. Apparently, she and Marlena (Alya’s mom) still went weekly. 

“Sabine is so cool,” Adrien said to his darkening apartment. Plagg’s answering snore was loud.

Adrien opened his eyes and found his little troublemaker laying on the package from Hugo. He had forgotten about that. He went over and unceremoniously dumped Plagg unto the table. Plagg swiped at him, which Adrien dodged. 

Adrien opened the package. Out fell a box of chestnut brown hair colour. On it, Hugo had written, “Don’t forget your eyebrows.”

“Looks like I’m not going to karaoke,” Adrien murmured.

*************************************************


End file.
